Life after death
by DeExil
Summary: Naruto dies by Kakashi's hands. As he stands and watches his body a shinigami comes and offers him guidance, Naruto starts a new life as a shinigami. Naruto x Bleach crossover Harem ADOPTED BY Minor Disaster
1. Death is only a start

Summary: Naruto dies by Kakashi's hands. As he stands and watches his body a shinigami comes and offers him guidance, Naruto starts a new life as a shinigami.

Pairings: NarutoxHarem, will be voted

Note: Haku is a girl in this fic, don't agree flame somewhere else. Also no flames, constructive criticism is more than welcome

I'm doing this story because my head is full with ideas and if I don't write them I won't be able to think straight to finish the other stories…I'm strange I know that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

**Chapter 1: Death is only a start**

Naruto stood looking over his body in morbid silence. His face was straight, no emotion visible on his face, he was confused. It is strange when you think of it. Many people fear death, they try to find ways to stay alive but somehow there are those that can't cheat death.

Naruto sighed, did his time really come? He didn't know, all he knew is that he was dead. Dead…what a strange and yet familiar word it was now to him. For years he heard people shouting and whispering the word, but it was followed by other words such as 'Death to the demon.' or 'the demon should die' or the well known 'Die demon!'

It was strange, oh so very strange. He couldn't help but feel relieved, dying was indeed a bad thing, but at least he did it for someone precious. He met her just a few days ago but still, he knew she was special. She deserved to be protected.

Naruto sighted again, he then shook his head, if he would sigh too much he would make it a habit. He glanced over his body again remembering how he died. He subconsciously brought his hand to his chest and shuddered.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto was looking at the Hunter-nin's face in shock his anger for the death of Sasuke long gone. He was stunned to find out that the ninja they had been fighting was none other than Haku, the girl that he met in the forest when he was training. _

_He couldn't believe his eyes, why did she do what she just did? Why did she just kill Sasuke, he had no idea. She was going on and telling him she was a weapon. Naruto gritted his teeth when she told him to kill her._

"_No, I won't kill you!" yelled Naruto_

_Haku was silent, but then she stood, her head bowed. "You don't understand… now you have taken away my reason for living. Zabuza-sama has no need for weak shinobi, or a defective tool…"_

"_You're not a tool!" snapped Naruto. "What makes him so special anyway!?"_

_Haku bowed her head, and told Naruto of her history. She explained how in Mizu no Kuni, those with bloodlines were seen as monsters and tools, and civil wars in Mizu no Kuni had resulted in the deaths of nearly all the Kekkai Genkai users in Mizu no Kuni. "My mother was one of them," she said, her eyes vacant. "And when my father found out, he killed her, and then tried to kill me… but I killed him."_

"_Then Zabuza found you," finished Naruto, his gaze saddened. Her life was somewhat like his… unwanted, and alone._

"_Hai," said Haku. "He took me as his own, and trained me to be his perfect tool. But now…" she trailed off, looking to the side. "Zabuza-sama has no need for a defective tool, so please… kill me, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto stood up straight. "Sorry but no, I won't kill you."_

_Haku turned her head to the side, then they both felt a powerful energy. Haku muttered something about Zabuza and immediately disappeared, Naruto turned his head towards Kakashi's direction and saw him approaching Zabuza with lighting on his hand. _

_Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw Haku heading towards Zabuza and knew what she was going to do. He pushed as much chakra as he could into his feet and leaped away. He looked and saw Haku appearing in front of Zabuza and Kakashi just inches away._

_Naruto pushed everything he had into his feet and reached Haku in time, he grabbed her arm and pushed her away landing in front of Zabuza and getting hit by Kakashi's attack in the chest. Naruto screamed in pain, Kakashi and Zabuza looked in shock at the boy. They heard someone scream, besides Naruto, and saw Haku with tears in her eyes at the sight. _

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto shook his head; he didn't like the way things turned out, but as they say that's life. He looked at Haku and saw the girl pouring her heart on his chest.

"Why?" asked Haku crying "Why did you have to do it?"

Zabuza cleared the mist a while ago and was looking over the boy's body with sad eyes. Naruto glanced over at Kakashi and to his surprise he saw that his sensei was holding back tears, he saw the remorse in his eyes. He knew that Kakashi didn't mean to do that, he knew it would have been to late to stop the attack, he just gave Kakashi a small smile, even thought he couldn't see it.

"Naruto…" muttered Kakashi lowering his head in shame

Just then they heard someone clapping, they all turned and saw Gatou with his thugs on the end of the bridge, he had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"So impressive, the boy gives his life to safe the demon and his whore." said Gatou smugly

"Shut up!" yelled Haku with tears in her eyes

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Zabuza

"Hehehe…" chuckled Gatou. "The plan's changed. At first I wasn't going to pay you, and let the Hunter-nin from Kirigakure know where you were…"

Zabuza grimaced. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"But then I saw this fight, and thought that it'd be better to kill off you guys, and give the girls to my men as part of a job well done." he said pointing to Haku

"You bastard." said Zabuza gritting his teeth. He took off his bandages and looked at Kakashi. "Throw me a kunai."

Kakashi nodded and took a kunai out. "Here." he said throwing the kunai

Zabuza caught the kunai with his mouth and looked at Gatou. "Consider what I do now as my way of saying 'I quit'" Zabuza said with venom in his voice. "Kid, wherever you are, this is for you." said Zabuza charging Gatou

Naruto smiled as he heard what Zabuza said, he muttered a thanks and stood watching. Somehow he was sad that he wasn't the one to kill that Gatou person, especially after what he did and said.

"Sayonara, Haku," said Zabuza, and ignoring Haku's calls for him to stop, he rushed towards his opponents.

"I like that man." said a voice behind Naruto. The blonde boy spun around and saw a tall man, no scratch that, a huge man with a bandage on one eyes. The man was dressed with white clothing which had a diamond on the back with kanji for eleven in it. The man had a funky hairdo, his hair was in spikes and at the tips he had bells. He also had a strange sword strapped to his waist.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto fearfully

The man looked at him. "Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the eleventh division in Gotei 13." he stated. "Now shush, I want to see what that man does." he told Naruto pointing to Zabuza.

Gatou saw Zabuza coming and ran behind the ranks of his men, ordering them to kill him. They responded enthusiastically, but as Zabuza approached, they saw his aura surrounding him. "A true demon!" said one, and Zabuza began to cut through them.

Gatou was sure that Zabuza was dead, but Zabuza proved him wrong. He appeared before Gatou, swords sticking out of his back, and stabbed the short man with the kunai.

Zabuza was single-minded in his mission. "Hope you like the heat," he said, his eyes now shining with madness, "because where you and I are going, it's going to be HOT!!" With that, he severed Gatou's head from his body.

His mission done, he did a back flip and started running back to Haku and the remaining of Team 7. When he got there he stopped and turned to look at thugs, he gave them a sadistic grin before he collapsed on the ground panting.

Gatou's men turned to Team 7 and Haku. "You guys are dead!" one shouted. "Ransack the village!" yelled one, and another yelled "Take anything of value, starting with those girls!!"

Kakashi was facing the oncoming hordes. "Damn," he looked at Zabuza and saw his wounds but realized that he was going to live. He started doing hand signs and in a puff of smoke about twenty clones appeared.

Everyone was caught by surprise when an arrow landed in front of the gang of henchmen. "If you come on our island," shouted Inari, at the head of a group of vengeful villagers, "we'll stop you with everything we've got!"

The thugs seeing the masses knew that they couldn't do anything more and that they had already lost they started retreating. Naruto grinned when he saw that, those guys where a bunch of cowards in his opinion.

"Nii-san!" yelled someone. Naruto and Kenpachi turned to see Inari running to Naruto's body, he shook the body trying to wake him up even though he saw the hole in the chest. He started crying, this made Naruto tear up.

"Hey brighten up." heard Naruto a cheery voice. He turned to look at Zaraki and saw a young girl with bubblegum pink hair. She wore black robes and had a strange insignia on her arm. The little girl, like the man, had a sword strapped to her waist but her sword was shorter, fitted for her.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

The girl gave a adorable smile to Naruto and answered. "My name is Kusajika Yachiru, Eleventh Division Vice-Captain."

"What are we going to do with Naruto's body?" asked Kakashi

"Sensei what about Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura

Haku sneered. "He is not dead, he is out cold."

Naruto turned back to his depression when he saw that even in death the girl he thought he loved didn't give a damn about him. The little girl saw the sad look and frowned, she jumped from Zaraki's shoulder and landed on Naruto's and started pulling his hair.

"Ah!" yelled Naruto grabbing his head "What are you doing?"

"Cheer up, you are too sad." giggled the little girl

"Got off me!" he yelled while trying to take the girl of him.

"Hmm…Yachiru, look over Naruto while I send that spirit to it's rightful place." said Kenpachi as he started walking towards Gatou apparently.

Naruto turned his attention back to the group on the bridge; Yachiru got off him and stood near him. She was shorter than him; she only reached to his waist or so. Naruto couldn't help but grin thinking that he wasn't the only one short around here.

"Naruto-kun…" murmured Haku

Zabuza put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Haku." he said

The girl just nodded not taking her eyes of Naruto or from the boy that was still crying over his dead 'nii-san'

Just then Tazuna came and looked with a sad face. "We should burry him." he said

Kakashi nodded. "Do you think you could burry him here?" he asked "I'm not sure that people back in Konoha won't stop from defiling his grave."

"Why is that?" asked Tazuna turning to look at Kakashi

The silver haired jounin sighed. "Lets just say that he carried something he didn't ask for and everyone hated him, not being able to see past their own fears."

Tazuna nodded and picked up Naruto. "I'm going to make him the best grave I can, he will always be remembered here as a hero." he said walking away followed by everyone.

In the end all that was left on the bridge where corpses and of course Naruto with the two people. Kenpachi had returned from what he did, he had a sadistic smile on his face that made Naruto shudder inwardly.

Yachiru looked at Naruto and asked. "Why do people hate you?" she put it bluntly

Naruto sighed. "Well I guess that I can tell you if you tell me what you are and what is with this chain." he said grabbing the broken chain that was coming out of his chest.

"Sure." said the girl cheerfully.

"Well it's like this, twelve years ago my home village Konoha was attacked by the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi. Our leader the Yondaime was forced to seal the fox in a new born baby because a mere human couldn't kill a demon. So he sealed it in me and died. That is why everyone in my home village hates me, only a few, a handful or so don't hate me." said Naruto

"Hmm…" said Kenpachi rubbing his chin "Well since you told us we will tell you, we are shinigami."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "But I thought that there was only one shinigami."

"Correction, there are more. Also there are those spirits that posses abilities can become shinigami by attending the academy, when they graduate they are put in a squad and they hunt down Hollows." said Kenpachi

"What are Hollows?" asked Naruto

"A Hollow is a spirit that doesn't have a heart anymore, you can see which one is a Hollow by the fact that they have a hole where their heart should be." said Kenpachi again

"Ok so what is with the chain?"

"That is the chain of fate, when it breaks you are dead. If you stay too long on this world while time passes the chain will erode and when it disappears you will become a Hollow or you can also become one if a Hollow devours you."

Naruto cringed. "And what are you going to do to me?" he asked afraid

"Silly spiky." said Yachiru giggling. "We are going to send you to the after life so you, in Soul Society."

"What is that?" the blonde asked

"You people call it Heaven." responded Kenpachi

"Oh…" said Naruto

"So do you want to go?" asked Kenpachi even thought they said they will send him there

"Well…I would like to see my funeral if it's possible…" said Naruto

Kenpachi nodded. "Alright"

Yachiru jumped on the man's shoulder and turned to Naruto. "Come jump in Ken-chan's back, he will take us there." she said cheerfully

"Umm…I don't think he would like it." said Naruto uncertain

The girl giggled again. "Silly, Ken-chan doesn't mind, don't you Ken-chan?"

The man just groaned and nodded slowly. Naruto climbed on his back and he dashed away at amazing speed.

---A day time later---

A day had passed and everyone was prepared for the funeral, Naruto had to wait for a day, it wasn't all that bad if you scratch the parts when the girl bugged him to tell him about ninja's and such. Naruto swore that the girl had more energy than he did, she wouldn't stop smiling, talking, bouncing. He wondered how Kenpachi deals with such a thing.

Speaking of Kenpachi, Naruto found out that the man was insane when it came to battles; he was always looking for strong ones to fight to the death. Naruto thought he was insane to wish such a thing but then again he found out that the man was so powerful he would give old man Sarutobi trouble.

Now Naruto was standing on top of a hill looking at the people gathered there. True to his word Tazuna spent all night to build the perfect grave, fit for a hero. Everyone in Wave country helped his build the grave. The grave itself was simple like any other but the grave itself was surrounded by a white fence, the entrance was like a gate on top of which was written 'Wave's savior'.

Naruto looked at the people assembled, everyone from Wave was present and everyone was mourning for him, it was strange for Naruto since he hasn't seen anyone except for Iruka, the old man Hokage and a few other cry for him.

Naruto glanced at Haku and saw her crying, her eyes where red and the blonde boy suspected that it were from crying all night. He tried to hug her but found that he couldn't, he tried to talk to her but she didn't hear. She just cried.

She then walked to his grave and placed a white flower on it and stood there watching the grave with tears in her eyes. Naruto sighed and felt himself tearing up.

"You know." said Yachiru "If you become a shinigami you will be able to come back here and see your girlfriend."

Naruto blushed at the girlfriend remark and turned to the small girl. "You serious?" he asked

The girl nodded happily. "Yeah"

"Alright!" yelled Naruto "Then I will defiantly become a shinigami."

Kenpachi smirked, it was a scary smirk. He was glad the boy decided to become a shinigami, he hadn't told him but his spiritual energy was immense but out of control. With training he would become as strong as a captain or even more, Kenpachi wanted to fight Naruto in the near future.

Naruto walked over to Haku and put a hand on her shoulder and listened to what she said.

"Naruto-kun (sob) why did you have to (sob) save me?" she asked sobbing "Why did you (sob) do it?"

"To save you Haku-chan." said Naruto "you are my precious person, I didn't want you to die." he knew she couldn't hear but it just felt right for Naruto to tell her

"What will you do know?" asked Kakashi

"I have no idea." said Zabuza "Still I'm tired of running."

"If we could…" said Haku "Could we join Konoha? For Naruto-kun." she said with teary eyes

Kakashi nodded. "We will talk to the Hokage, I am sure he will agree with it."

Haku smiled. "Thank you." she said and then turned to face the grave again "I promise I will become strong for you Naruto-kun." she said blowing a kiss to the grave

Naruto blushed madly at the sigh and hugged Haku. "Thank you Haku-chan." he whispered

Haku tensed for a second, she thought she heard someone; it was like Naruto's voice. She smiled thinking that his soul was watching her.

Naruto for his part got back on his feet and turned to Kenpachi. "Alright, I'm ready."

Kenpachi nodded and motioned to Yachiru. The girl leaped to Naruto and took her sword out and put the swords hilt on his forehead. Naruto was slowly dissolving in a blue light. Before he disappeared he heard the little girl.

"Meet you on the other side." she said happily

* * *

**A/N: Ok bare with me I'm new to Bleach (smiles) I saw up to episode 58 and still going. I know most of the stuff but I will go slowly.**

**Also vote for the girls you want in the harem. Also Haku is in the harem from the start, she will die later in the fic and you will see how. **

**Also if you people see mistakes please tell me, like I said I am new to this type of crossover (since Naruto and Bleach are the only anime I watch)**


	2. Welcome to Seireitei

**A/N: It might have mistakes, if it does tell me, I posted the scrap (after I read it 3 times) so sorry if there are mistakes but do tell them to me if there are**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Seireitei**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself staring at a blue sky with several clouds. He was lying on the ground in the middle of a town of some sort and everyone was looking at him, but not glaring, their eyes held curiosity.

Naruto sighed as the events of his death replayed in his head; he put his arms under his head and gazed at the sky like Shikamaru would do. He didn't know what he should do; he knew that the girl, Yachiru said they would meet on the other side. He figured that this town was the other side so now he waited.

Suddenly something heavy dropped on his stomach. He let out a gasp for air and then looked at what fell on him. He saw a little girl with bubblegum hair. She was smiling an innocent smile at him.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto, raising his voice.

"Your too stiff." said the girl starting to bounce up and down on his chest.

Naruto gasped for air every time she landed on his stomach. "Would (ouf) you (ouf) stop (ouf) jumping (ouf) on me?" he asked between 'oufs'

The girl stopped and looked at him in the eyes. "Only if you stop being so depressed." she said sternly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's not like I died before so I can't help it alright?"

Yachiru pouted. "Fine…spiky"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Why the hell do you call me spiky?" he demanded

"Well your hair is spiky, I could call you Blondie..." she said giggling

"I got a name you know." the blonde boy said twitching

"Oh…" Yachiru put her hand under her chin to think "What was it…" she said thinking "Fish cake or something…hmm…"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled the boy enraged, she had struck a cord

The girl seemed unfazed, she smiled at him "Ah yeah, fishy cake" she said giggling

Naruto face faulted, he turned and looked at Kenpachi. "How do you deal with this?" he asked

Kenpachi looked at Naruto and then Yachiru. "That's nothing." he said

"Hey spiky!" said Yachiru gaining Naruto's attention again.

"What?" he asked angrily and twitching madly

The girl looked at him and then put a hand on his forehead. "Do you have a fever?" she asked "Your face is red…"

Naruto fell on his back and started hitting the back of his head on the ground, this got the attention of everyone around him, some people started laughing while other felt sympathy for the boy seeing as he was brought here by Yachiru and Kenpachi. Yachiru was known for being a hyper active girl that always liked to give nicknames to anyone while Kenpachi was the type that always looked for fight.

"Yachiru." said Kenpachi "We should explain him some stuff before we take him to Seireitei."

"Ok…" said the girl happily. She got off Naruto and the blonde boy lazily got on his feet and looked around. True he was in a strange looking city, in a way similar to the small villages from where he came. He saw children, adults, old people and even animals. He then turned to look towards a strange city in the horizon. It looked very different from the town he was currently in. He turned to ask what the city was and what purpose it held.

"So what is that city?" asked Naruto

"That is Seireitei." responded Kenpachi "That is where shinigami live, we are currently in Rukongai. This is a place for souls that cannot become shinigami. It is the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated. It is divided into three hundred and twenty districts each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center; this results in the higher-numerated districts decaying into slums. Thus, while District one is peaceful and lawful, District eighty is a hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area."

Naruto cringed when he heard that, he hoped he won't go through the same treatment here like in Konoha, he had had enough there, he didn't want a tortured afterlife. His cringe was saw by the two shinigami.

"What's wrong?" asked Yachiru

"Oh nothing, it's just the way things go in this place as numbers go down." said Naruto shaking

"But why are you shaking?" asked Kenpachi interested

Naruto sighed. "Nothing important"

Yachiru frowned, she then grinned and jumped on Naruto's back and started pulling his hair. "Oh come on tell us." she said happily not minding the boys suffering

"Ah, my hair, get down!" yelled Naruto desperately

"Only if you tell us."

"Fine!" yelled Naruto, the girl let go of his hair and leaned on his shoulder. Naruto's eye brow twitched. "Alright, well like I said people back home didn't like me for what I carried."

"Yes you told us that." said Yachiru

"What I didn't tell you is that because of the fox I was shunned, beaten, starved to death and I had assassination attempts on my life since I was four or so." said Naruto

Yachiru stopped moving and her smile disappeared. Kenpachi grinned for a second, he thought that if the boy resisted through that he was strong thus proving a worthy opponent. "Tell me boy." Kenpachi said "How many attempts did you have?" he asked thinking they weren't that many.

Naruto looked down at the ground. "Better not say…"

"It's not that bad is it?" asked the girl concerned

"Well if you put the fact that I had over a three hundred attempts and I was hospitalized more than four hundred times from beatings and such…" said Naruto trailing off

The little girl looked sad at him while Kenpachi grinned even more if possible; the boy was indeed strong to survive through all that, though he had to admit that he sympathized the boy for what he had passed through.

"Anyway…" said Naruto trying to change the subject "Why is there violence? Shouldn't there be like a police for or something to keep the order?" asked Naruto

"Well there is no indication that the shinigami or any other agencies patrol the streets of Rukongai, and as a result, the citizenry are mainly responsible for their day-to-day welfare." stated Kenpachi

"Ok so tell me about Seireitei." said Naruto

Yachiru smiled and bounced up and down. "Seireitei is in the center of Soul Society, a circular shiro with four main entrances, each guarded by a Gate Guardian." the girl said

"The walls are made of deathstone, a material known to sap all spiritual and psychic energy when one portion is faced in a particular direction. The deathstone also forms a spherical barrier around the city, preventing anyone from entering anywhere other than the four gates." explained Kenpachi while Naruto nodded and motioned for the two to continue.

"The majority of the residents of Seireitei, nobility and shinigami alike, do not interact with the citizens of Rukongai. However, residents of Rukongai are allowed to apply for the shinigami academy, which is often the only escape from the poorest conditions of Rukongai. At the center of Seireitei are the Shrine of Penitence, a white tower, and Sōkyoku Hill, where executions take place." said Kenpachi

"Executions?" asked Naruto

Kenpachi nodded. "You don't need to know about that yet, you will learn in the academy."

"Alright so how is this place ruled or something?" asked Naruto

"We have Yamamoto-sama" said Yachiru happily "He's old but he's nice."

Kenpachi stepped in. "Soul Society is ruled by a royal family, which is protected by a royal guard. Further down, Central forty six Chambers serves as a supreme judiciary and legislative that is second only to the royal family. The shinigami enforce order in Soul Society as a sort of executive and military branch. All of the above, except the royal family and guard, reside in Seireitei."

"Umm…what is that Central forty six Chambers thing?" asked Naruto

"The Central forty six Chambers act as the shinigami judiciary and are responsible for judging and sentencing shinigami who have committed serious crimes, such as murder or treason." explained the large man

"And do you have a leader or something?" asked Naruto "You know like the Hokage where I come from."

"Sure we do!" shouted Yachiru happily "We have General Yamamoto."

"Ok…" said Naruto "And he is?"

"General Yamamoto is the one that founded the shinigami academy about two thousand years ago. Yamamoto-sama was himself a teacher at this academy, and personally instructed several captains." said Kenpachi

"Did you get all of it?" asked Yachiru happily

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I think I have." he then brought his hand to his stomach feeling strange.

Kenpachi saw this and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he asked

"I don't know, I feel empty." said Naruto

"Empty?" asked Yachiru not understanding

"Yeah…like a part of me is missing, inside." he said "Could it be that Kyuubi is no more?" he asked

"It could." said Kenpachi "But the question is where is he then?"

"Yeah…" said Naruto looking at his stomach

"Alright let's get you to the Academy!" shouted Yachiru happily as she jumped on Kenpachi's back. She motioned for Naruto to do the same which he did but a bit skeptical not wanting to enrage the large man.

"Alright I will lead." declared Yachiru "Forward Ken-chan!" she shouted happily

The large man dashed forward leaving dust behind him, wherever he passed the air blew violently as he speeded towards the academy while Yachiru was guiding. He somehow feared that they will get stuck on the way. Suddenly the girl told Kenpachi to turn which he did, she told him again and he turned. She then told him to turn to the left and when he did they reached a dead end.

Naruto looked at the girl. "Are you sure you know where we are going?" he asked

The girl nodded. "I just miscalculated, turn back and then right Ken-chan."

"Alright Yachiru." said Kenpachi. He did as he was told and then when he was told to take a right and then another right they reached another dead end.

"Umm…" said Naruto looking dumbfounded "You sure?"

The girl put her hand under her chin to think. "I think we should have taken a left back there."

"You think?!?" yelled Naruto

Yachiru shrugged. "Ok let's go back and turn left Ken-chan."

The man complied and followed her direction even thought Naruto was trying to convince him not to listen and to take him to the academy already.

After about half an hour they stood facing another dead end. Naruto was twitching violently while Yachiru was saying something about taking a left then a right and not right then left.

"Ahh!" screamed Naruto "Do you know where we are?" he asked

The girl nodded "Somewhere in Rukongai."

"Somewhere?!?" yelled Naruto "We're lost!"

The girl waved him off. "I know where I'm going, lets o Ken-chan."

Two hours later and over a hundred dead ends they finally arrived at the academy. Yachiru jumped down from Kenpachi's shoulder and started bouncing around like nothing happened while Naruto was shaking violently and saying something about little girls that don't have any sense of direction.

Kenpachi took Naruto off him and put him on his feet, it was then that Yachiru grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the academy while Naruto was with his face on the ground hitting every rock. His face was blank; he didn't know what to do anymore, the little girl was tougher than him. She was too much for him to handle and somehow he wanted to know how Kenpachi handled all this.

After being dragged through a lot of hallways they arrived at a door. Kenpachi opened the door and walked in followed by a happy Yachiru who was dragging a blonde boy whose face was on the ground. The people inside sweat dropped and sympathized the boy for what he had to face at the moment.

"Now Yachiru I think you should let the boy go." said Kenpachi

Yachiru nodded and let go of Naruto's hand that fell on the ground with a lout 'thud'. Naruto stood there face on the ground not moving and it looked like he wasn't breathing. The people inside, three to be exact murmured amongst themselves if he was still alive.

Then Naruto rose from the ground shakily and glared at the bubblegum girl who was bouncing happily and smiling at him. Naruto shook his head and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked

"You are in the Receiving room of the Shinigami academy." said a voice "Here is where we see if you are suited to be a Shinigami or not."

Naruto turned and saw a table with three people behind it. The first one had spiky black hair, he was dressed in shinigami robes, and he had a bandana on his forehead, his eyes where black same color as Sasuke's **(I bet you guys know who he is…)**. The one in the middle was an old looking person; he had a captain cape with the Kanji for one. His beard was long, a white long beard. He looked like someone who lived through a lot of things. The last person had spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a stupid grin on his face. He also wore shinigami attires.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the blonde man, he looked at his carefully, the man seeing that he was being watched closely also started to study Naruto. He seemed like a mini-him, but the only thing that wasn't mini about him where the…whiskers.

"Shit." said the blonde man as he got up from the seat getting raised eyebrows from everyone except Naruto who started gaping and pointing at the man.

"Y-you…" he stammered. The blonde man started sweating

The blonde man put a scared smile and started waving his hands in front of him and apologizing. "Listen I didn't mean to, I swear, I had no choice." he said

The elder in the middle looked at the blonde. "Minato why are you so scared of this boy?" he asked

"Umm…well you see…" he said rubbing the back of his head "He is umm…"

Naruto twitched "You ass!" he yelled "You are the tard that sealed Kyuubi in me!" he yelled as he jumped on the table and grabbed the man's collar "What do you have to say in your defense?" asked Naruto angrily

"So this is the boy you where talking about Minato?" asked the elderly man, Naruto glanced at him, he now saw he the man was bald

"Sensei, this your son?" asked the one with black hair

Naruto turned to the blonde gaping. The man just smiled scared. "Umm…hey son." said the man sweating.

Naruto slapped the blonde man's head and let him go and jumped down and sat on the ground facing the three people. His act surprised everyone, especially the blonde man who was thinking he wouldn't get away that easy.

"Aren't you…umm…angry?" Minato asked

Naruto shook his head and then nodded. "I am and I am not."

"Why?"

"Simply put now I understand why you sealed Kyuubi in me, at first when I found out I blamed you thinking you did it just because I was an orphan and let me to rot." Minato cringed at that "But now I kinda understand." said Naruto "But tell me…why didn't anyone tell me you, the Yondaime was my father?" he asked deadly

Minato sighed. "I had a lot of enemies Naruto; they would have done anything to kill my only son. So I had to protect you, I kept your mothers name thought."

"My mothers name?" asked Naruto "And when was I suppose to find out you where my father? When I die?"

Minato sat down with a sigh. "No, you should have found out at the age of fifteen…how did you die? You shouldn't have died." said Minato with remorse

Naruto looked at the ground. "Sensei killed me." he said

"Your sensei?" yelled Minato not believing "Who is your sensei?" he demanded

"Before I tell you I need to tell you that it was an accident."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Accident?" he asked not understanding

Naruto nodded. "You see…sensei was about to kill Momochi Zabuza, a A-ranked missing-nin when Zabuza's partner jumped in front of him to save him, I pushed his partner out of the way and got hit by sensei's attack in the chest."

"Why did you save a criminal's partner?" asked the black haired teen.

Naruto blushed slightly. "Umm…well…she was precious, I mean I…umm…"

The black haired teen smirked and decided to tease the blonde boy. "So she was your girlfriend?" he asked

Naruto's face went redder. "No, its nothing like that, I just met her but she was so nice I couldn't let her die…" he said fast and then mumbled something that everyone heard. "Though I wish she would have been."

They decided not to tease him in that matter anymore and resumed what they first started, or at least Minato resumed his question. "Who was your sensei?"

Naruto sighed. "Hatake Kakashi, the copy cat ninja, I was killed by his signature move, the Raikiri."

Naruto suddenly felt two auras's flaring up and then two people yelled outraged. "He did what? I can't believe my student/ex-teammate did this!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Umm…yeah…" he then turned to the black haired teen "And who are you? You called Kakashi-sensei ex-teammate…"

The teen nodded. "Yes Kakashi was my teammate and friend, my name is Uchiha Obito."

"Hmm…" thought Naruto

"What's wrong son?" the blonde man asked

"Well Obito doesn't seem like the other Uchiha." said Naruto

Obito twitched. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you don't have a stick up your ass like the other, especially Sasuke, or at least only him since the massacre." responded Naruto

"Ah, we heard of that massacre, unfortunately all of those killed went to Hell for what they did." said the old man

"Why is that?"

"The Uchiha clan where plotting boy." said Obito "They first kicked me out a day before I died and then they where in cahoots with Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded and then turned to the old man. "And you are?"

"Naruto some respect." said Minato "He is General Yamamoto-sama, the founder of the academy and current ruler."

Naruto scratched his chin and then grinned. "Hey old man!" he saluted and in a flash he was hit on the head by Yondaime.

"I told you some respect son!" he yelled

The old man raised a hand to stop him. "It's quite alright Minato, he didn't do any harm, and he will learn respect later during academy."

"Yeah." said Naruto scratching his head.

"We should go down to business now." said Yamamoto "Do you wish to become shinigami? You have a lot of reiatsu."

"Reiatsu?" asked Naruto

"It's the spiritual energy I have told you about." responded Kenpachi

Naruto let out a long 'Oh' and nodded to Yamamoto letting him know that he wants to become a shinigami.

The old man smiled. "Then you can start here on my approval."

"Umm…can I ask something?" asked Naruto

"Go ahead boy." the old man said

"When people in Konoha, my home town die, can I go and bring their souls here? There is a special person I want to see when that time comes." responded Naruto with a small blush that was caught by everyone

Yamamoto gave a smile. "Of course, in fact during the academy we have a test when you need to do a Konso on a dead spirit."

"Konso is soul burial, the way to bring souls here." said Kenpachi before Naruto could ask

Naruto smiled. "Alright I'm ready then." the men smiled and Kenpachi grinned sadistically.

"Ok then, go down the hall to the sleeping quarters and look for room three hundred and twenty five. Your roommates are Rukia and Abarai Renji." said Minato handing him a piece of paper.

"What's with this paper?" asked Naruto "Oh and when will I meet mom?"

"That paper you will give it to your sensei tomorrow when you start learning, the materials you need for the Academy will be brought to you. I'll buy them." said Minato "As for your mother, she is Hollow hunting now, so I don't know for sure."

Naruto pouted. "You better not forget to introduce me to her dad."

Minato smiled. "I won't."

Naruto got up to leave but was stopped by Kenpachi who lowered at his level to whisper in his ear. "Get strong, because when you finish the academy I want to fight you."

The blonde boy smirked and gave Kenpachi thumbs up and reassured him that he will do so. He bid his farewell and left the men, and girl, and headed towards the sleeping quarters.

"You got out easy sensei." said Obito

Minato sighed. "For a second I thought he will beat the crap out of me."

Kenpachi laughed. "I bet he could."

The old man nodded. "I can feel it, he has high spirit energy, and he will become a powerful shinigami, maybe even a captain some day."

"That will be the day." grinned Kenpachi

Naruto was walking down some halls, there where rooms everywhere, he was even greeted by some people that where students here. He found a library and the cantina, but he didn't find his room yet.

After walking a little more he found his room, he knocked and opened the door. Once inside he saw the room was big, though it didn't have much stuff only three beds, desks and a bathroom. He looked around to spot his roommates when a red haired boy exited the bathroom. The boy looked at Naruto, actually he stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?!?" he yelled pointing to Naruto

The boy was slapped on the back of his head. "Don't be rude Renji."

The boy named Renji pouted. "Rukia I only asked him who he was."

The girl shrugged and turned to Naruto. "So who are you?" she demanded almost in the same manner as Renji

"Hey!" yelled Renji "You slap me for that and you ask him like me?" he yelled "You too are rude."

The girl twitched. "Oh shut up Renji."

Naruto seeing where this is going coughed to get their attention. "Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto; I'm your new roommate."

Renji grinned. "Hey Naruto, I'm Abarai Renji." he said shaking Naruto's hand "And this is Rukia." he said pointing to the girl

The girl fumed. "I could introduce myself you know." she said pouting

Renji scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "So…" he said looking at Naruto "Just started?" he asked

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I died a few hours ago and this guy Yamamoto said that I should become a shinigami."

Rukia's and Renji's eyes widen. "Yamamoto-sama said that?"

Naruto nodded. "I said I'd give it a try."

Rukia shook her head. "Anyway we also started so we will be in the same classes." she told Naruto

"That's great!" yelled Naruto giving a foxy grin.

The rest of the day they spent talking, Naruto told them about his home and explained about Ninja's. The two where fascinated about learning all that and kept asking questions and Naruto kept answering, that is till a girl with bubblegum hair entered.

Renji and Rukia saw the tag on her arm and saluted the girl. The little girl gave a smile and jumped on Naruto's back.

"Hey spiky you forgot something." she said happily and pulling his hair.

Naruto started screaming. "Get off me, ahh…let go of my hair damn it!" he yelled

Rukia and Renji's jaws where on the floor at the sight.

"You forgot to say good bye to me." she said pouting

Naruto rubbed his head. "Sorry, good bye Yachiru, I'll meet you when I become shinigami." he said smiling _"Hopefully I won't be in your team"_ he thought while shuddering

The girl smiled and nodded, she then turned around and left leaving two shocked students and one blonde that was rubbing his head and crying over his hair.

---Somewhere unknown---

A red spark was in void, a white void with nothing around, it was facing the great shinigami who was a little upset. The shinigami wasn't like the other, it had two horns on the head, a knife in the mouth, dark robes and emitted a energy of superiority and power.

"**Kyuubi, do you know what you did?"** shinigami asked

The spark seemed to shake its head. **"All I know is that I'm dead, what the hell?" **he asked

"**It's because of you that you are dead, instead of sleeping like a lazy ass you should have helped the poor boy." **berated the shinigami

The sparked seemed to scoff. **"It's not my fault he is weak, or was at least." **

"**That is exactly what I don't like of what you did Kyuubi!" **yelled the shinigami

The spark seemed to shiver. **"What was I suppose to do?"** asked Kyuubi

"**First of all you idiot you should have kept your anger in place!"** yelled the shinigami making the void tremble

"**Not again my fault, those robed people where trying to imprison me in something, the only thing I saw was a leaf headband!"** yelled the spark

The void boomed for a second and the spark seemed to shiver even more. **"Kyuubi."** said the shinigami sweetly. Kyuubi was trembling; the most idiotic thing someone could do is yell or stand up to the shinigami.

"**You said you saw a leaf headband, did you at least see it had a scratch on it?!?" **the shinigami yelled

The spark emitted energy of regret. **"I saw the scratch, I didn't think, I knew he was a missing-nin but rage took over me."** said the Kyuubi

"**And again I proved my point, now second thing you never should have gone to sleep, I put a seal that won't make you fall asleep, it's your sole fault you fell asleep."**

"**But I couldn't stand just watching a baby, I wanted to sleep only for three years, minimum two and then awaken, but something happen and I only awoke after twelve years on the bridge where I died."** said the fox emitting a more powerful aura of regret.

The shinigami waited and then spoke again. **"You know what the boy's destiny was?"** he asked

"**No, shinigami-sama." **said the spark

"**The boy was suppose to become a powerful ninja and stop the criminal organization Akatsuki and the snake man Orochimaru from gaining immortality."** said the shinigami

"**And now it won't happen."** said Kyuubi

"**You got that right, but…"** said the shinigami pausing and gaining the sparks attention **"We can't let this two gain what they seek, it would destroy the balance."**

"**What are we suppose to do?"** asked Kyuubi

"**Simple, the boy is learning to become a shinigami now."**

The spark emitted energy of surprise. **"They accepted him into Soul Society?"**

"**Yes they have and he will start his studies in a few hours. And you will play a important role, you will still be inside the boy, sealed."** said the shinigami

"**What?"** yelled Kyuubi **"Sealed again? But isn't there another way?"** he asked

"**Kyuubi…"** said the shinigami **"Not that kind of sealed, you will become his zanpakuto."**

"**I will what?"** asked Kyuubi not believing he will have to deal with the boy again

"**Yes, you will become his zanpakuto, this is your punishment for letting him die."** said the shinigami

"**But still…"** said Kyuubi **"How will he be able to stop Akatsuki and Orochimaru now that he is dead?"**

"**When the time comes you will know, how he will fight them, he will receive a special gigai that will allow him to use his shinigami powers only in his dimension." ** said the shinigami

"**Something tells me you have a mark in this special gigai."** said Kyuubi

The shinigami nodded. **"Yes I do, I made it, for him in case this would happen."**

"**So you knew that he might die in the future without accomplishing his mission?"** asked the Kyuubi amazed

"**I only suspected as much."** said the shinigami

"**Alright, then when do I start? I want to get this over with."** said the fox impatient

"**You will become part of his soul now, also you will have to share."** said the shinigami

The spark emitted energy that said that it was raising an eyebrow. **"Share?" **asked the Kyuubi

"**Yes, the boy already has another soul for a zanpakuto, I had already made contact with it and you two will learn to respect each other and help the boy."** said the shinigami

"**Alright, I guess I will have to meet this soul."** said the Kyuubi

The shinigami nodded and strange streaks of light appeared around the spark.** "It's time you go Kyuubi, remember what you have to do."** in a flash of red light the spark was gone and the shinigami was the only one left in the white void.

* * *

**A/N: Alright some asked me about the vote, I will clarify, girls from both bleach and Naruto, also I won't use more than 4 or 5 girls so it won't be to hard to keep up with everything. Also action takes place before Bleach begins, Bleach will begin only after chapter 5 or 6 I will see (I'm trying to go a little original and cover some shinigami flashbacks)  
**

**Anyway votes so far are like this:**

**Tenten: 1**

**Hinata: 13**

**Yugito: 4**

**Ayame: 1**

**Hana: 1**

**Kurenai: 4**

**Yuugao: 1**

**Temari: 5**

**Tsunade: 1**

**Shizune: 1**

**Anko: 3**

**Tayuya: 3**

**Kin: 1**

**Sakura: 1 (it will be hard, mostly cause I don't like her that much but if people will want her…then I will work)**

**Ino: 1**

**Matsumoto: 5**

**Yourichi: 9**

**Unohana: 1**

**Kukkaku: 2**

**Soifon: 9**

**Hinamori: 1**

**Nanao: 1**

**Isane: 2**

**Inoue: 1**

**Tatsuki: 5**

**Nemu: 2**

**Those with little votes will be taken down once a new chapter comes and won't be able to be voted again. It will be much better like that, trust me. So keep voting, because they will go on till way later.  
**

**I should have said in the other chapter that only Orihime cannot be voted since se will go with Ichigo (I realized she kinda likes him from about episode 20 or so)**


	3. Academy days, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Bleach

**Warning: Angst on the end...trust me I kinda cried when I wrote it (maybe beacuse I listened to the songs when I wrote it)**

**Chapter 3: Academy days, part 1**

Kyuubi opened his eyes and glanced around. He was in a forest, no longer behind a seal or bars, no longer in a sewer. But something felt familiar about this place, like he had seen it before. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"You must be Kyuubi." said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere

Kyuubi turned around, he looked everywhere between the trees, he couldn't see anyone.

"**Whose there?"** asked Kyuubi

The person chuckled. "I am part of the boys' soul. Shinigami told me you should arrive soon."

"**So you are the spirit I need to share this place?"** asked Kyuubi irritated

"That would be me, but why are you irritated about me? I had done nothing wrong." said the voice echoing around the fox.

"**Show yourself or are you afraid?" **asked Kyuubi growling

"Now, now, don't start growling at me." chuckled the voice "I am not the bad person here."

"**Are you saying that I am the bad figure here?"** asked Kyuubi raising an eyebrow

"I never did say such a thing, I only said that we both have a common purpose." said the voice echoing through the forest once again

Kyuubi frowned. **"Yes that is true; we need to help the boy as his zanpakuto's."**

"That is right." said the figure "So like shinigami said we need to work together and not fight against each other.

"**Yes, now why don't you come out?" **asked Kyuubi **"I want to see with whom I will share this place."**

The voice scoffed. "Well I don't know, maybe you will jump and attack me." said the voice teasingly

Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched. **"Maybe I will do that if you keep doing this stuff."**

The voice sighed throughout the forest. "Very well." said the voice. Kyuubi heard something moving behind him, he turned around and saw someone coming out of the bushes. Kyuubi's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"**It can't be…impossible."** said the fox

The person in front of Kyuubi smiled at him, it wasn't an evil smile, it was a kind and generous one.

---With Naruto---

Naruto was now in one of the classrooms of the academy. Rukia was behind him a few rows to the left while Renji was in front of him a few rows to the left of Naruto. The blonde boy was situated in the fifth row. The class had a total of ten rows; each row had twenty seats of the left and twenty on the right. In the middle was an opening through where the teacher could walk or the students. The space between rows was fairly big so movement was easy.

Naruto looked around, the teacher or teachers didn't arrive yet. Students where talking between each other. There where girls and boys in the classroom, most of them seemed to have seated amongst their friends maybe because they had time and arrived before everyone else. Naruto, Rukia and Renji weren't that lucky to find seats next to each other but they couldn't complain. As long as they will be in the same year and study together it would be alright.

Naruto spent yesterday after Yachiru left learning about his new roommates. He found out that they where born in Rukongai in one of the lower districts where all children where treated like trash and adults hated them and wouldn't give them anything. He found out that they needed to steal and help each other just to survive. He couldn't help but feel sorry for what they had to go through.

Naruto felt like they where somewhat like him, he was born with his fate sealed, never to be loved by the people of Konoha, always shunned and hunted for the burden he didn't carry. Naruto spent his childhood the way no one should spend it, his childhood was much worse than Rukia and Renji's. Naruto was targeted for assassinations, people hired ninja's to kill him. They gave him rotten or poison food to eat. Even the water and milk they tried to poison it, though they managed to sell his expired milk every time making the blonde boy spend hours in the bathroom.

Things where never going to go in the right direction it seemed to him, every day he was beaten and tortured, he was even hurt in the hospital and the medics would say it was his own fault, it was a accident. For the people of Konoha Naruto was only a demon, a thing that should never have been born, a creature created by the devil himself to spread his evil on the land. They never stopped to look at him for who he was; only a few did and when they did they saw they had always been wrong when they saw the boy as a monster.

Naruto remembered how he threw his pain away, how he cried his heart out. When he was little he heard a certain song that caught his ears, the song was locked in his memory and he would always sing it in solitude after he was beaten, after he just escaped an assassination attempt. It was his way to let things go without showing people he was affected by his treatment.

Naruto had a dream, a dream to become the Hokage of Konoha, a dream that he now realized it would never had happened, he realized the song he always sang sounded like it was made for him, like the people who sang it knew through what he was going through. He couldn't help but smile thinking that there where more people thinking about him; it always brought a smile to his face.

The talking suddenly stopped and Naruto looked at the door. The door opened and revealed a tall man with white hair just like the snow and three brown markings, one on each cheek heading towards his eyes and one on his chin pointing towards his nose. He had light brown eyes and a serious figure. He wore the shinigami attire. **(Nidaime from Konoha)**

Behind that man came none other than Yondaime, Naruto rolled his eyes when he saw him and mentally chuckled when he saw that goofy grin on his face. Behind the Yondaime was Obito followed by a man with short blonde hair that seemed messy, he unlike the other wore the captain attire, on the back of his cape was the kanji for twelve.

They all sat at the table, from left to right they where the man white snow white hair, then Yondaime, followed by Obito and lastly the captain with blonde hair. They inspected the room, for a second Yondaime seemed serious and then when he spotted Naruto he gave him a goofy smile making the blonde boy to sweat drop.

The man with snow white hair stood up. "Welcome to the first year of shinigami academy." he said smiling

"From right to left you will learn with each one of us." he said again. "Starting from the right you will learn with Captain Kisuke Urahara."

The blonde man stood up and smiled. "My name is Kisuke Urahara, I am the captain of twelfth division." he said "In the first year you will learn from me history about the shinigami, what a shinigami is and what they do, hollow history." he paused "Also in the first year you will learn minor kido and you will learn how to create your zanpakuto."

Kisuke took his seat again and Obito stood up. "Hey guys!" he said "My name is Uchiha Obito, you will study with me in the second year, I will teach you minor kido, basics and such, I will teach you to fight with a zanpakuto and I will teach you how to do the Konso."

Obito sat down and Minato got on his feet. He gave the class a goofy smile making everyone sweat drop and think if this guy is serious or not. "Hey, I'm Namikaze Minato." he introduced himself "You will study in the third year with me. I will teach you advanced kido and you will learn improved hand to hand fighting or zanpakuto fighting."

Minato sat down and the man with snow white hair sat up. "My name is Fubuki Yuushi **(1)**." he said introducing himself "You I'll learn with me in the fourth year, I will go over history, kido and zanpakuto training again."

Someone raised their hand then. Yuushi looked at him and nodded. The boy spoke. "Why is that you will teach us what we had already learned?"

"That is a good question." said Yuushi "You see at the end of every year you will receive a test so we can see if you can pass in the next year, fail and you will do the same year again till you pass."

Everyone in the room started talking between each other, Naruto silently prayed that he won't fail three times in a row like what happened in Konoha, then again he remembered that back in Konoha all academy teachers except Iruka hated him and they did everything they could to make him fail so that the demon will not receive shinobi protection from them.

"Now, in the last year it will be mostly tests." said Yuushi making every student starting to talk amongst each other even more. The white haired man raised a hand and the talks stopped. He then started talking again. "Now in the first year the final test is a written one, second year we have a Konso and zanpakuto fighting test, third year we have Konso and hollow slaying test which of course the hollows will be machines. Last years we have field test, you will have to kill a real hollow. How the last year test will work you will find out them." said Yuushi

"Now if you have questions, now is the time to ask." he said "If you want to stop going in the academy now is the time to say." Naruto sneered when he heard that, no way would he stand down from becoming a shinigami.

A student raised his hand. "When exactly will we get our zanpakuto?" he asked

Kisuke spoke. "You will get the zanpakuto a week or two after we begin and I give you a little history."

Another student raised her hand. "How many kido techniques will we learn?" she asked

"When is that? First year, second, third or all three?" asked Kisuke

"First year sir." she responded

"In the first year you will learn two which are common knowledge to everyone." responded Kisuke

"And what about the other years?" asked another student

"Second year you will learn two more." said Obito

"Third year you will learn almost all of them." said Minato grinning

"Last year you will learn what you didn't get to learn in the other three, if you did learn everything you will be put to train in using them." said Yuushi "Anymore questions?" he asked

They looked around the room and no one else seemed to raise their hands. They looked between each other and nodded. Kisuke stood up.

"Alright I want you to bring your papers up front so we can see that you indeed passed the entrance exam." said Kisuke

One by one, the students left their seats and went to give their respective papers to the teacher. Naruto was a little afraid now, he didn't know if the paper the old man gave him was for him to enter the first year or not. He looked at Renji and saw that he was bored and falling sleep, a small drool from the corner of his mouth. He turned to look at Rukia; she was inspecting the people in the room.

Naruto looked back at the teachers tables, he could see them talking between each other as they inspected the papers, he could see smiles and some frowns from time to time. Must be the results from the said tests, then Naruto looked at his stomach, he suddenly felt full, like the part that was missing him had reappeared. He scowled thinking that he had to do with Kyuubi again.

The first time he met Kyuubi was right after the Mizuki incident. When he had fallen asleep that night he awoke to find himself in front of the fox's cage. To say the fox was rude was understanding, the fox continued to ramble about weak containers and stupid flesh bags and that he would eat him if he where to get out. In a way the fox was right, he was weak if he had died. But then again things like death cannot be helped, it is something that everyone goes through like it or not.

Naruto saw that the one near him got up and walked to the table, he saw him returning so he stood up as well and walked down towards the teachers table. The teachers looked at him in different ways, Kisuke was studying the boy by the way he moves, Obito seemed to study his spirit, and Minato seemed to study him as a person while Yuushi studied him through the eyes. He saw the man give a slight shiver as he looked in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto now stood in front of Kisuke, he handed him the paper the old man gave him. Kisuke saw it wasn't the result from the tests, it was something else. His eyes widened when he read the numbers and he turned to Obito, he handed the teen the paper. Obito read it carefully his eyes widening, same as with the other two teachers. Naruto was wondering what was on the paper since he didn't have the curiosity to open it. The paper reached back to Kisuke who coughed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, right?" he asked kindly

"Yes." responded Naruto, by now everyone was talking amongst themselves about the new boy. He made the teachers eyes widen with his results and he was staying in front of the teachers more than any other student stood.

"Naruto you didn't take the test right?" asked Kisuke silently so that the students won't hear.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, the old man gave me the paper and told me to hand it to the teacher today."

"Naruto what did I tell you to respect him!" yelled Yondaime

Naruto turned to him and gave one of his coldest glares. "If I where you I wouldn't say anything, I still didn't forgive you completely for what you did." he said. The tone in his voice was so cold that it made everyone in the room cringe and some to wonder what the teacher had done to the boy for him to be so pissed off.

Kisuke coughed again. "Well yes…I have to say I am impressed with what is written here." said Kisuke

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" he asked

Now it was Kisuke's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You mean that you didn't look on the paper?" Naruto shook his head and Kisuke nodded. "It seems you have a high amount of reiatsu, but unstable, it can surpass a captain's if you train enough." explained Kisuke "Also it seems you have a missing part in your soul."

"You mean Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"Who is that?" asked Kisuke

"That was the spirit of a fox that _dad_ sealed into me." he said glaring at Minato but low so that no one except the teachers would hear.

Minato started sweating. "What? I said I was sorry."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever." _Shit, I'm starting to sound like Sasuke."_

"Well anyway it might be that the spirit of the fox became part of your soul and since it is missing you will always have problems." said Kisuke "Tell me, did you feel empty by any change?" he asked

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I felt empty yesterday, but now I feel full, like the missing part is back in its place." responded Naruto

Kisuke nodded and put the paper somewhere safe like with the rest. "You can go back to your seat, welcome to the first year." he said smiling

Naruto gave his own smile and walked back to his seat receiving confused stares from the students, even Renji and Rukia.

Back at the teachers table the teachers where talking amongst themselves.

"So that is your son Minato." said Yuushi

Minato sighed and nodded. "Yes and as you can see he is pissed off on me."

"Frankly I would too if someone did that to do me." said Yuushi

"Like you would know anything since you didn't have to face Kyuubi!" exclaimed Minato making the students look at him

"No I did not have to face such a creature but I faced other things."

Minato sneered. "Like paperwork?" he asked "Been there done that."

Yuushi shrugged. "Everyone has a bad moment, yours had to come when you became Hokage and your son was born."

"If I where you sensei I would be happy that he didn't beat you now." said Obito

"I agree with him, he looked like he would jump and break a few bones." said Kisuke

Minato sighed. "Third year will be impossible for me." he said as he stood up. He was followed by Obito and Yuushi. The three walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. The only teacher left was Kisuke; he leaned on the chair and moved his hand in the air.

"You guys have five minutes break before we start the class." he said bored

"What?" yelled half of the students "Already?"

"A shinigami never wastes time, that means a student must never waste time." he explained

During the five minute break Kisuke examined Naruto, the blonde boy put his head on the table and looked in front of him with no target, like he was trying to examine beyond the classes wall. He could see the pain the boy had to face through his eyes and it made him cringe, it seemed that the boys' eyes where a gateway to his soul, to his past. They held a story that could be written and spoken of for years. People would tell his story again and again, the pain one boy had to face for twelve years, the boy that had to face hardship every time he walked the street. Kisuke had to admit that even here in Rukongai would have been a little better for Naruto; at least the kids would have helped even him as they help each other.

Five minutes later everyone was seated and where looking at the teacher. Kisuke took out a book and opened it at the fifth page.

"Alright class, open your books at shinigami history, page five." he told the class

The students complied and grabbed their books; they opened them at the respective pages and waited for the teacher to continue.

"Alright." said Kisuke "As you all know shinigami are departed human souls that have gained supernatural powers. As such, their bodies are composed of ectoplasm and they can only be seen by other spiritually aware entities, which exclude most humans."

"Also you should know that some times there are people with high spiritual energy that can see you, it is best that if that happens their memory about the shinigami to be wiped as we don't want people to know about us and what we do." said Kisuke

"Why so sensei?" asked a student

"Simply put they will start looking for us then, they will become part of the trouble and will attract hollows, also if they might do things that would endanger not only themselves but the ones around them." explained Kisuke

"How do we wipe memories?" asked Naruto

"A good question." said Kisuke "We have special gadgets that once placed on the ground and activated will erase everyone's memories except for the shinigami."

"Now back to where we wore." said Kisuke "Shinigami, as well as most other types of spirits, are quite capable of influencing their environment. They can be injured and die like regular humans, though it takes considerably greater injuries for the latter to occur than it would in regular humans."

"Like what?" asked a student

"Let me give you two examples, example one, you are fighting a hollow and it calls upon more hollow's, soon you are overwhelmed and there is no way out, you fight as much as you can but in the end they inflict fatal injuries on you and you die." said Kisuke "The second example, you are fighting another person, a ryoka."

"What is a ryoka?" asked a student

"Ryoka are souls that have illegally entered Seireitei. A person from Rukongai entering Seireitei without permission would be considered a ryoka." said Kisuke **(correct me if I am wrong)** "Now, The most prominent supernatural power possessed by a shinigami is their zanpakuto, a supernatural sword generated from the shinigami's soul." he said

"I think most of you already knew that." stated Kisuke getting nods from some students. "Shinigami also naturally give off spiritual energy, which varies greatly in magnitude with the strength of a shinigami. A zanpakuto is a physical manifestation of this force concentrated into a blade."

"It is a crime for a shinigami to remain in the human world longer than a certain time limit. A shinigami's duties include leading Pluses (ghosts) to Soul Society in a practice called soul burial, which you will learn in the second year, and the cleansing of hollow's. Shinigami are also responsible for governing the flow of spirits between the human world and Soul Society." said Kisuke

The rest of the day Naruto listened to the history of the shinigami how the first one appeared when the world was created, how the first hollow appeared at the same time to create the balance between shinigami and hollows'. After that when people died the sole shinigami would send them to a plain called Heaven in the past while the Hollow would devour and create more.

Naruto found out that in the beginning Soul Society and Rukongai didn't exist, where the current two are now there used to be a grassy field with trees and such and in time people, the souls that didn't become shinigami started building themselves houses. After this the king who no one knows anymore who he is but is suspected to be the first ever shinigami ordered the rest of the shinigami to start building Seireitei and he created the first two or three divisions. **(original or not? hehe)**

To Naruto this kind of history seemed interesting, he couldn't help but listen to everything with amazement and want for more information while Renji would fall asleep or at least try to since the girl next to him would shook him out of his stupor. Overall Naruto liked what he was learning and couldn't wait to learn more.

---Few hours later---

Naruto was standing in an open field with the rest of the class; their teacher was in front of them. After about five or six hours of history they where brought out to learn one kido and it's basic. What it does and when it should be used.

"Alright." said Kisuke "As you all know Kido are a type of sorcery used by us shinigami. They can be used for various purposes, such as healing, attacking, and restraining. Demon arts spells are divided into two major groups: blast spells which are destructive spells, used for direct attack, and binding spells, which are spells that restrain someone or have other effects. These forms of demon arts spells are performed by calling out a complicated and often long-winded incantation followed by the name of the spell, which causes an effect once the name has been recited. Lesser versions of the spells can be used by calling out the name alone, but their effectiveness is reduced when used in such a fashion." explained the teacher

"Now I want someone that is willing to be my guinea pig." he said laughing at the students reaction "Do not worry I will only use the restraining kido, the first one and most easy."

"Then I guess I will do it." said Naruto

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy and someone even voiced it. "Are you crazy?" asked Renji

"The best way to learn for me if he uses it on me, besides it's the restraining kido." he said as he walked up to Kisuke

Kisuke smiled at him. "Alright turn around Naruto." he said and the boy complied. "This won't hurt." Naruto shrugged

"If you say so." said Naruto

"**Bakudou number one: First Restraint Obstruction**" said Kisuke pointing to Naruto. The blonde boy fell on the ground on his knees. His arms where brought behind him and they where restrained with a strange case. His legs where also restrained like his hands.

Naruto growled. "Man you could have told me I will fall down."

Kisuke shrugged. "Anyway, this is the most basic kido you should all know. You guys will work at first with polls to try and restrain them." he said pointing to some posts that looked like humans, meaning that they had legs, arms and a head.

Kisuke released Naruto. "Thank you for offering."

Naruto grinned. "It's alright, the best way to learn right?"

Kisuke grinned and gave the boy a nod. For the next two hours the students grouped in ten teams each having ten students practiced the first kido. Some got the hang of it fast while other didn't. Naruto managed to restrain his target after a lot of hard work but the restrains where weeks. For him it was a good start so he didn't mid it too much.

After the open practice the group was done with the academy for the day. Everyone had returned to their rooms. But as Naruto, Renji and Rukia where walking towards their room they ran into a group of three year old, in terms of what years of studies they where in, picking on a girl from the second year of the academy. She had black hair, matching black eyes and glasses.

The three bullies where pushing her around and throwing her books around each other while laughing. Rukia gritted her teeth as she wanted to beat the crap out of them, she couldn't stand people like those. But she was beaten to that as Naruto walked forward towards them.

"Hey." said Naruto

The bullies turned to him and inspected Naruto. They started laughing. "What do you want first year?"

"Leave her alone." said Naruto gritting his teeth

"And what if we don't?" asked one of them

"Yeah what would a first year do to us?" asked another one laughing

Naruto gritted his teeth more and started glaring at them, unknown to him he was releasing killing intent, so powerful that everyone around him including the bullies dropped on their knees breathing hard.

The looked at Naruto and in his eyes, the blondes eyes seemed to penetrate their soul, they got up slowly and started running away. Naruto stopped glaring and the killing intent lifted. Rukia and Renji got back on their feet and where in awe at their roommates killing intent power. Unknown to them a spiky haired man, massive in stature with the captains cape grinned sadistically as he like the way things evolved with the boy. **(he is always after a fight…)**

Naruto walked to the girl and offered her a hand; she took his hand and got back on her feet. She was taller than Naruto but not with much. She smiled at him.

"Thank you for your help." she said _"Such power in his killing intent, amazing."_ she thought in awe

"No problem." said Naruto picking her books. "I'm glad I could help." he said handing her books.

She took her books and smiled at him. "My name is Ise Nanao."

"Uzumaki Naruto." the blonde boy said shaking her hand. He motioned to his roommates to introduce themselves. "They are my friends and roommates." said Naruto

"Hi I'm Rukia." the girl said

"Abarai Renji." the red haired said

"You guys are first year?" Nanao asked

Naruto nodded. "Yeah we just started."

Nanao smiled at them. "Well good luck in your year." she said

They thanked her and wished her luck as well and left towards their room, this time with no more interruptions from anything or anyone.

---In Konoha---

Team 7, or at least what was left of it, Haku and Zabuza where standing in front of the Hokage who was shaking his head. He had just heard the news and it couldn't be more painful for him, once people find out that Naruto is dead they will start parties which would just make things even worse for him.

Kakashi was silently mourning the boy and begging for forgiveness from his sensei and fallen teammate for failing again. He couldn't take the pain, it was even worse because it was he that killed the boy, when the council will find out they will award him but he knew he didn't deserve such a thing, he knew that he would never want such a thing.

Haku was crying openly when she told the Hokage what had happened again, Zabuza was trying to comfort her, his hand was on her shoulder, he didn't quite know how to comfort someone, he was more of the killing type, not the comforting type. Even he seemed to be influenced by the loss, even though he didn't know the boy that much he couldn't help but feel that the boy shouldn't have died. He felt sad for the first time in years.

Sasuke was…incredible or not he was a little sad that the dobe had died. But he knew that the dobe had it coming, he shouldn't have become a ninja, he was good as long as it lasted and the dobe also had to know that he didn't have to give his life to save the enemy even though said enemy was someone precious to him. Yes, he felt sad, he was a friend and a teammate but his stupidity brought him death. **(don't flame me for him, this is how I imagine Sasuke would act)**

Sakura…she was glancing at Sasuke and blushing, impossible some might say but it was true. Her mourning for Naruto lasted one day and after that she returned to her Sasuke stalking. Even Sasuke was more of a great person and he mourned Naruto's death all the way back home and all the way to the Hokage tower. Sakura just seemed to be too stupid to do anything, to care about a fallen teammate; after all he was just an annoying boy that always asked her out on dates. He was just annoying to her, a scum like her mother had told her.

"Kakashi." said the elderly Hokage

"Yes Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi slowly

"Where is the boys' grave? Where is his body? You didn't tell me." the Hokage said with his head down

"We buried him in Wave Country, he is a hero there. I knew that people would vandalize his grave here so we buried him there." said Kakashi

The Hokage let a small smile. "That is good to hear, it is good that at least he died with the respect of someone."

"But (sob) he shouldn't have (sob) died." said Haku sobbing

The Hokage nodded sadly. "I know what you mean Haku, but this is fate, maybe his time had come, maybe it was written for him to die protecting his precious person."

The Hokages words just seemed to make Haku cry more powerful

"Kakashi…I want you to add Naruto's name on the memorial stone…" said the Hokage "You have my permission."

Kakashi nodded "I will do it."

"Also…his name…Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." said the Hokage looking at Yondaime's picture

"Namikaze?" asked Kakashi

"That is Naruto's real name; he was the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. Both clans are extinct and their secrets dead forever." said the Hokage letting a tear drop for the boy and not for what he was.

Kakashi nodded. "I will do it." he turned to leave when Sakura piped in.

"But why should Naruto his name written there?" she asked

"Because he was a hero?" said Kakashi with a sad voice

"A hero?" asked Sakura "He was a hero in Wave…"

Kakashi greeted his teeth. "He was in the Wave but he is also Konoha's hero for…" he looked at the Hokage who nodded. "He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune container, he is a hero for keeping the fox at bay for twelve years."

Everyone's except Kakashi's and Sandaime's eyes widen. "But I thought Yondaime killed Kyuubi." said Sasuke

Kakashi shook his head. "No mortal can do such a thing, so he had to do the next best thing. Seal it away, in a new born baby."

"So…" said Sakura "When my mom told me he is evil she was right?" she asked

Kakashi spun around and glared at her. "Your mom is like almost all of Konoha's citizens, a bunch of idiots and asses."

Sakura and Sasuke where taken back from the outburst. "But Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura

Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura and glared at her. "You have no right to judge him like a demon, if you think like your mother and the rest of Konoha you are a scum and a piece of trash. You are a stupid fan-girl, weak and pathetic; you became a shinobi just to gain Sasuke's attention, if there was someone else on this team Naruto would never have died." he said with a cold voice

Sasuke snickered and got the attention of Kakashi who grabbed him by the collar. "And you are a worthless avenger, do you think you can defeat Itachi?" he asked making Sasuke's eyes widen "When you grow strong, Itachi also grows strong; it is a rule of nature. You and your stupid 'I work alone'." said Kakashi spitting. "You are as pathetic as your fan-girl and as stupid as her." he said dropping Sasuke on the ground. Kakashi walked to the door but stopped in front of it.

"Before I forget welcome to Konoha Zabuza and Haku." said Kakashi his anger gone but the sad voice still there. "Haku since it was Naruto's wish for you to survive." he turned to her and Haku looked at him "I will make sure his wish stays alive, I will make sure nothing ever happens to you, like Naruto I will protect you." he said making the girl cry again for the boy she lost.

Kakashi turned around and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared in front of the memorial stone. He took out a kunai and kneeled in front of it. Silently he started singing the song Naruto used to sing. Kakashi had always watched the boy and he heard him sing it. Now he was singing it for him.

_Conquest to the lover,  
And your love to the fire,  
Permanence unfolding in the absolute.  
_

_  
Forgiveness is  
The ultimate sacrifice.  
Eloquence belongs,  
To the conqueror._

Kakashi let a tear drop as the kunai touched the memorial stone.

_The pictures of time and space are rearranged,  
In this little piece of typical tragedy.  
_

_  
Justified Candy!  
Brandy for the nerves,  
Eloquence belongs,  
To the conqueror.  
_

He started writing the name Uzumaki on the memorial stone.

_You and me will all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a Generation that didn't agree.  
_

_  
You and me will all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a Generation that didn't agree.  
_

_  
I forgot to  
I forgot to let you know that...  
_

_  
Justified Candy!  
Brandy for the nerves,  
Eloquence belongs,  
To the conqueror._

Kakashi started crying as he wrote down the name Namikaze on the memorial stone.

_Conquest to the lover,  
And your love to the fire,  
Permanence unfolding in the absolute.  
_

_  
Forgiveness is  
The ultimate sacrifice.  
Eloquence belongs,  
To the conqueror.  
_

_  
You and me will all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a Generation that didn't agree.  
_

He finished writing the name Naruto and dropped the kunai; his head lowered and started crying more powerful, if the heavens where crying with him the sky darkened and rain started pouring from the sky.

_You and me will all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a Generation that didn't agree.  
_

_  
Generation...  
_

_  
What is in us that turns a deaf ear to the cries of human suffering?!!!  
_

_  
Suffering, suffering now!  
_

_  
You and me will all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a Generation that didn't agree.  
_

_  
You and me will all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a Generation that didn't agree.  
_

_ Generation... **(Sad Statue, by System of a Down)**  
_

Kakashi put his hands on his head and started shaking his head. His cries intensified as he started singing again more and more painfully, it is because he had just seen and he had just remembered who else had the name Namikaze. He looked at the memorial stone _'Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage'_ it read.

Kakashi yelled to the heaven. He let his head drop again. He started singing a song he sang when Obito died, now he was singing it for Naruto.

_Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave  
Wondering when savior comes, is he gonna be saved  
Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life  
Maybe you're a joker, maybe you deserve to die  
_

Kakashi started crying again, he took the kunai in his hand and painfully he started marking the date Naruto died.

_ They were crying when their sons left  
God is wearing black  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back_

_They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's come so far to find the truth  
He's never going home_

Kakashi remembered Obito's face under the boulder years ago.

_Young men standing on the top of their own graves  
Wondering when Jesus comes, are they gonna be saved  
Cruelty to the winner, bishop tells the king his lies  
Maybe you're a mourner, maybe you deserve to die_

He remembered his teammate's face, Rin's face when she saw Obito crushed under the stone.

_ They were crying when their sons left  
God is wearing black  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back_

_They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's come so far to find no truth  
He's never going home_

He remembered Haku's face when she trying to wake up Naruto, to not let him die.

_Welcome to the soldier side  
Where there is no one here but me  
People all grow up to die  
There is no one here but me_

_Welcome to the soldier side  
There is no one here but me  
People on the soldier side  
There is no one here but me **(Soldier side, by System of a Down)**  
_

Kakashi stopped singing, his lungs where hurting, crying while singing didn't do him good. He dropped the kunai on the ground once again and looked at the sky, towards the heavens.

"Forgive me sensei…" he said "I…I…killed…your…son…" he said more and more painfully. He dropped face on the ground "I killed Naruto…" he said crying himself to sleep in front of the memorial stone.

* * *

**A/N: So sad at the end…I wanted to leave it sad…anyway its time for the votes I removed those with insufficient votes.**

**Hinata: 29**

**Yugito: 37**

**Ayame: 7**

**Kurenai: 15**

**Yuugao: 9**

**Temari: 15**

**Anko: 14**

**Tayuya: 7**

**Matsumoto: 21**

**Yourichi: 30**

**Soifon: 34**

**Isane: 8**

**Tatsuki: 21**

**Nemu: 19**

**Alright people so the ones that are out are: Rukia (3 votes), Inoue (2 votes), Nanao (3 votes), Hinamori (3 votes), Kukkaku (6 votes), Unohana (6 votes), Tsunade (6 votes), Ino (2 votes), Sakura (2 votes), Kin (2 votes), Shizune (5 votes) and Tenten (5 votes), Hana (6 votes). Note that the votes near the name means that they only had that many, I cut down the ones with up to 6 votes.**

**I decided how many will be in the harem, Haku is the main girl and there will be only 3 more girls. **

**Now…if you voted don't vote again, if you didn't vote for the ones still listed. Just 3 votes and don't vote for Haku, she is already in the harem (the ones that voted for her in the other chapter can vote for 1 more person instead of Haku since she inside)**

** (1) They never said his name in the manga, or did they? I made a name if they didn't  
**


	4. Academy days, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Bleach

**A/N: I have been asked how time evolves, so when six months have passed in Naruto's world, one year has passed in Soul Society.**

**Chapter 4: Academy days, part 2**

Two months have passed since Naruto started the academy to become a shinigami. Nothing much had happened in those months, all they did where study the history of Seireitei and Rukongai and about the shinigami. They didn't start learning more things about Hollows at the moments but that wasn't really important for Naruto.

During class he paid attention, it was amazing that he, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that always fell asleep during the ninja academy was now paying attention. Naruto would have given anything to show his old classmates that he can be serious when he needs to. He also proved that, Naruto somehow managed to get on top of the class with his current grades. He wasn't a book worm, no matter how much people would have said it. He stocked everything in his mind during classes and then only read them once before going to sleep.

His relation with Rukia and Renji boosted. They became good friends and shared most of their secrets with each other. Naruto had told them about his life in Konoha but he didn't tell them why he was hated. As much as they asked Naruto didn't want them to know yet. He didn't want to lose friends because of something he had carried. His friends reactions where very interesting to Naruto, he didn't know that Rukia could cry, it was something he never knew. During the academy she never did show negative emotions such as sadness or anything like that. Renji's reaction was quite interesting, more interesting than Rukia's. The red haired boy started cursing the villagers of Konoha and then the adults of the district in which he lived.

Naruto had met Nanao again after the incident with the bullies but it wasn't something too important. Naruto didn't get to know the girl too much, but from looking at her Naruto deducted that she was more of a book worm but a kind person nonetheless. Every time they met they exchanged a few words and then parted.

He spent most of his time with Renji or Rukia, depending on who wanted to hang out with him during break. Renji seemed to move and try to make some new friends from the class during the brakes, he managed to befriend with a blonde boy the boys name was Kira Izuru. Naruto didn't meet the said boy yet, not in person, he saw him during classes but except for that nothing and he never talked to him.

Rukia also made a couple of friends amongst the girls, more than Renji that's for sure but again Naruto didn't meet her friends, it was either because he wasn't that interested to meet new people or because he was never introduced. It seemed that every time Renji went to spend time with his new friend he would forget about Naruto, but Rukia didn't, she would ask Naruto if he wanted to go with her but Naruto would decline, not even he knew why.

During lunch times Naruto would sometimes eat alone or with Rukia and Renji, it depended on how the two wanted to spend their lunch period. Naruto didn't complain he enjoyed the solitude and silence; it gave him a lot to think of and cleared his mind. He felt relaxed.

Here Naruto felt good, there was no one to try and kill him or anything, he could walk down the academy's corridors without a worry in the world, he like it, it was something he never got to do in Konoha, back there he always had to be on alert so as not to be caught with his guard down and beaten.

His relationship with his father improved, a little but it did. He got to meet his mother and he was grateful to that, the woman had short red hair and looked like a tomboy. But she was sweet and carrying and she had quite the power. Naruto remembered when he met her and Minato told her that the blonde boy is their son she hugged him so fierce it almost killed Naruto.

Naruto got to learn about his mother when she would visit him in the academy, he found out she was originally from the Whirlpool Country, she told him how she met his father and such and also told him the way she died. It seemed that after Minato left with Naruto from the hospital room the medic who was looking over her left the room for a few seconds and it was enough for Minato's enemies to enter the room and kill her while she was weakened.

Naruto felt angry when he heard how she died, taking advantage over a sick woman was low, no one would go that low only cowards. Naruto swore that if he was to meet the ones responsible for his mother's death he would kill them. Kushina, his mothers name, explained to Naruto more about shinigami and the divisions, he found out that Minato was in the first division and she was in the tenth division.

Naruto learned one more kido, the last one he would learn during the first year. Unlike the other kido this one was a destructive kido used for fighting. Naruto took a liking in using it. He managed to master it in just a few days, the binding kido took him an entire month to master but in the end he got it right.

Now, Naruto is an exceptional student, for the first time he was an example for other students. But this didn't stop Naruto from pranking; the only thing he hated was that every time he did a prank everyone blamed Minato saying that he did it. Naruto didn't understand why people would blame his father for what he did. In fact they never did say anything about Naruto; they said that Minato did the prank that he didn't get it out of his system yet.

The blonde man swore to find out who did it, who framed him. So now Naruto was all tied up and being dragged to his classroom where his sensei Kisuke is. He used his lunch brake to pull another prank, he found it funny. There was a guy that kept saying he is beautiful and said about other people that they are ugly, Naruto covered him in tar and feathers but unfortunately Minato witnessed it and he captured his son red handed.

After tying the boy up he started dragging him back to his class telling him stuff about pulling pranks being wrong and that framing their fathers was even worse. As Minato opened the door he found Kisuke leaned on his chair asleep. Or so it seemed, the man opened his eyes and looked at Yondaime, he saw that the blonde man was carrying his son that was all tied up.

Minato pushed Naruto in front of his sensei and he took a position behind Naruto. He folded his arms and glared at Naruto, Kisuke just scratched his head not understanding what was happening in front of him. Minato tapped his foot and Naruto sighed.

"Umm…what's happening?" asked Kisuke

"My son over here is to blame for all the pranks." said Minato

Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "For your pranks?" he asked "It's no use to blame your son we know you did them."

Yondaime gaped before he shook his head. "No I just saw him tarring Ayasegawa Yumichika of the eleventh division."

"And how am I sure that is true?" asked Kisuke

Just then, luckily for Yondaime Yachiru, Kenpachi and Yumichika entered the room. Kisuke chuckled when he was how Yumichika looked; Naruto burst into laughter and started rolling on the floor. Yachiru also started giggling.

"See, I told you that you look good." said Yachiru to Yumichika who fumed

"That is not true, my beautiful face is now full of feathers." he said

Kenpachi shrugged. "It says something…"

Yumichika spotted Naruto and pointed at him. "You…" he said "you are the one that did this to me."

Yondaime grinned and turned to Kisuke. "See? I told you."

Kisuke looked at Yondaime and then at Naruto and back at Yondaime. "Like father, like son."

Yondaime opened his mouth to speak, he didn't find anything to say and closed his mouth, he looked at Naruto who was grinning and shook his head. He gave him thumbs up and grinned.

"Good job." he said "Just like your old dad."

Naruto's grin widened. "I knew you would see it my way."

Minato nodded. "Yes…but…" he looked serious. "You will still be punished for this and as punishment…" he stopped, what should he do to Naruto? He didn't know, he had absolutely no idea. He ignored the cries of Yumichika to tar Naruto as well.

Kisuke coughed. "I might have a punishment for him."

"Like what?" asked Minato raising an eyebrow

"I have a letter I want to reach Komamura Sajin, captain of the seventh division." said Kisuke taking out a letter from his cape.

Minato nodded and untied Naruto. "Alright you will take the letter and then come back to class."

"Do I have to?" wined Naruto

"Yes or else I will tell your mother." said Minato

"And what will she do to me?" he asked

Minato shuddered. "You don't want to know what she does when she is angry."

Naruto saw his father shuddering and grabbed the letter from Kisuke's hands. "Alright I'll do it just don't tell her."

"Alright follow me." said Minato walking towards the door. Naruto was walking behind his father ignoring the tarred man that was screaming about his lost beauty. He could hear Yachiru saying that Naruto should have used more feathers thus making him look more bird like and more pretty, or at least to her.

Now Naruto was following his father through a serie of labyrinths, they where the streets of Seireitei. The blonde boy didn't understand why they couldn't just jump on a building and start running towards their destination. Unknown to him the same thought passed Minato's head, he didn't know why he was walking he knew his son can follow so why was he walking?

Suddenly Minato jumped on a building, Naruto blinked before he followed suit. Now they where running on top of the buildings, Naruto was grateful that his speed stayed the same but he didn't understand how he could jump high distances. They haven't been taught how to use their reiatsu yet. He shrugged and continued to follow the blonde man.

A few minutes later they reached a huge compound; on its entrance was the kanji for seven. Minato pushed Naruto and told him to go and find the captain and give him the letter. Naruto nodded and walked pass the guards that didn't say anything.

Naruto walked through long corridors and looked for the right door, he figured that the door to the captains room should be marked or something. And he was right, after walking for a few minutes he arrived in front of a large door, japanese style. On top of the door was written _'Seventh Division's captain.'_

Naruto knocked and heard someone telling him to open the door. He slid it to the left and looked inside the room. There where various weapons around the room, a desk and a chair. There was a carpet on the floor and the captain was standing on it, or more like sitting. The captain was massive, almost like Kenpachi, he wore the shinigami attire and a captains cape with the kanji for seven on it's back. What was strange was that the man wore some sort of helmet that covered his face.

Naruto bowed as he was learned to do in the academy and introduced himself. "Uzumaki Naruto, first year student at the academy, Kisuke-sensei sent me to give you a letter sir."

The man nodded. "Come here boy." he said

Naruto nodded and walked inside the room, he closed the door and walked towards the captain, he handed him the letter and the man took it. He opened it and read it and then got on his feet. He walked to his desk and placed it there and then turned to Naruto

"Is that all?" he asked

Naruto nodded. "Yes I was only sent to deliver the message."

The captain nodded. "Very well you may go then."

Naruto was about to leave when he felt that the man was somehow familiar, Naruto felt like the man was somehow related to a fox. He studied the man, his body was human, and the only thing he didn't know was what was under his helmet.

The captain saw Naruto was studying him and raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "What's wrong?" he asked

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing, it just feels like I know you."

Now the captain was interest. "Know me?" he asked intrigued

"Yes…" said Naruto "You see when I was little I had a demon fox sealed inside of me and one day the fox enhanced my senses so I can survive. And I think my senses are still enhanced because you have a faint smell of fox."

The man's mouth was open and his eyes where wide. The boy somehow realized of his look, the look that made his an outcast in the past. But what was more interesting was that the boy had a demon sealed inside of him and he was here, standing right in front of him. That could only mean that the boy wasn't influenced by the demon and his soul was pure.

"Well, you see there is something about me that not most know." he said

"Like what?" asked Naruto intrigued

Sajin turned around and looked at the wall. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you since I do not trust you enough."

"I can understand that." he said shocking Sajin. The captain thought that Naruto would start pleading to find out his secret. "I too was afraid to tell people of the demon inside of me when I was alive, especially to the young generation since it seemed that only they didn't look at me like a demon."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sajin interested

"Well you see, to protect me and be able to live a normal life the leader of my village made a law forbidding people to speak about the demon and forbidding them to tell anyone about it, especially their children." Naruto explained

"I can see why." said Sajin "He wanted you to live a normal life by having friends."

Naruto nodded. "Yes but it seems that the people found a way around the law and started telling their children I was evil and dangerous and forbid them to play with me." he said

Now Sajin was a little sad for the boy, it reminded him about his past, he was an outcast because of the way he looked and no one wanted to speak or go near him. He was treated poorly and people looked with disgust at him, all except two, and those are Yamamoto who helped him become a shinigami and Tousen Kaname.

"So the children always avoided me and treated me badly like their parents did." continued Naruto "Not even when I entered the academy to learn how to become a ninja was I treated different, they still treated me how their parents told them to." said Naruto

"I barely made a few friends, I fact I don't know if they where real friends since I died before I could know them better." said Naruto looking sad

Sajin frowned. "Your story is touching boy."

"Yeah I know."

"I mean I never heard anything like that, you where an outcast."

"Something like that I think." said Naruto looking at the door

Sajin nodded. "You are almost like me." he said

Naruto turned to the man and looked at him questionable. "What do you mean?" he asked

Sajin brought his hands to his helmet and slowly removed it, when it wasn't covering him anymore Naruto saw how the captain looked under the helmet. He had a foxes head but he also took another glimpse at his body and saw that it was like a humanoid fox, Naruto's eyes where big as saucers.

"Because of the way I look I was an outcast here." said Sajin "That is until Yamamoto-sama took me under his wing and trained me to become a shinigami."

"So people where mean to you because you have the head of fox?" asked Naruto

The captain nodded and put his helmet back on his head. "I expect you not to tell anyone."

"How could I tell anyone?" asked Naruto "That would make me as bad as the villagers back in my village."

Sajin nodded. "Yes it would, not to mention that you would betray my trust and that I will kill you."

"You mean I gained your trust?" asked Naruto "How come?"

"I told you, you and me are in a way similar, you where an outcast because of what you carried, I was an outcast because of how I looked." said the captain "I showed you how I look because I could feel that you would keep it a secret."

"Yeah but can you tell me something?" asked Naruto

"Sure." the captain responded

"How come you have a fox head? Where you born like that?" asked Naruto intrigued

"To be honest, I don't remember…" said Sajin

"How come?"

"In time you lose your memories and you can't remember most of your past." explained Sajin

Naruto's eyes widen. "So that means that in the future I will forget about my home village and everyone there?" he asked

Sajin nodded. "Yes, but I don't know after how many years."

Naruto sighed. "At least I will forget about the way I was treated, but I wish I won't forget about those that where precious to me."

"Precious?" asked Sajin

"Yes, those people that treated me good have become precious to me. I vowed to protect them, but I died before I could keep my vow. Maybe, somehow I can protect them from the dead." explained Naruto

"So the village leader was a precious person to you?" asked Sajin

"Yes, like Yamamoto-sama is to you." said Naruto

"And what are the benefits of protecting your precious people?" the captain asked interested

"You gain strength wishing to protect those precious, or at least it applied to me." said Naruto

"I see… it is quite interesting." Sajin said thinking

"I think I should go, dad is waiting for me at the compounds entrance and maybe sensei is getting worried." said Naruto scratching the back of his head

Sajin nodded. "Alright you can go." he said turning around "Before you leave can I tell you one last thing?" asked Sajin

Naruto nodded. "Sure."

"Come by here when you want to talk, I enjoyed our conversation." he said

Naruto grinned. "You bet I will. See you later Sajin-taichou." said Naruto walking out of the room

Sajin smiled under his mask. "Interesting boy." he said as he sat back down on the carpet to meditate.

Naruto walked outside the compound. He saw Minato looking at the sky and looking bored. The blonde man spotted Naruto and grabbed his hand. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the academy.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto

"Class started five minutes ago." explained Yondaime

Then a thought passed the blonde boys' head. "Why the hell didn't you teleport us in front of the compound in the first place?" he asked annoyed

"It was part of your punishment to run." said Yondaime grinning and disappearing again

Naruto shook his head and cursed under his breath. He walked inside the academy and he immediately noticed the difference between the moment when students are in their classes and when they are in brake. The corridors where completely empty, no one was moving, nothing was moving.

Naruto reached his class; he knocked at the door and walked inside. Everyone inside looked at him wondering where he was. Kisuke looked at Naruto silently for a second before he started talking.

"Did you deliver the letter?" he asked

Naruto nodded. "Yes I did."

"But why are you late? Class started five minutes ago." said Kisuke

"Captain Sajin wanted to talk to me about some things." said Naruto

Kisuke's eyes widened. "He wanted to talk to you?" he asked

"Yeah…why is it wrong?" he asked

"No, it's just that he usually doesn't talk to anyone, not even other captains. He only talks to Yamamoto-sama, his friend and when he gives his division an order." said Kisuke

Naruto shrugged and started walking back at his seat.

"What did you talk about?" asked Kisuke

"Can't tell." said Naruto "Sajin-taichou said he would kill me if I tell anyone." he said giving his sensei a grin

Kisuke nodded and let the subject drop, he knew that when Sajin says he will kill someone he would do it. Still he was interested at what the two talked about but he decided to let it drop, for now at least.

---A month later---

Another month had passed for Naruto; time seemed to pass much faster all of sudden. For this month they spend learning and learning from books. It was completely boring all of a sudden. Mostly because Naruto really wanted to get his zanpakuto already, in the first day of the academy they said he would get his zanpakuto after two weeks. But two weeks had passed a long time ago and he still didn't have his zanpakuto.

Naruto learned more about a zanpakuto, he also learned from Sajin whom he visited often. The man was interesting and Naruto really liked him. The captain now talked with Naruto without his helmet on, no longer was he afraid that Naruto would shun him, in fact he never did see the boy glare and look bad at him. Sajin's respect for Naruto increased over the month.

Sajin showed Naruto how a zanpakuto looks like, or at least how his looks like, he was asked by the boy to show him how it works. Sajin of course started a little spar with his lieutenant to show Naruto how someone fights with a zanpakuto. But when Naruto asked about his shikai and bankai, since he had learned about them in the academy, Sajin would tell him that he is not ready to see such a thing. Sajin was more afraid to show Naruto his bankai; he didn't want to destroy everything around them.

With his family Naruto finally forgave Minato, after another month of constant apologizing by the man Naruto finally forgave him. During the Sundays when Naruto wouldn't be in the academy he would live with his parents, he saw his mothers' side, meaning her cooking and he really enjoyed it. He also saw a part of his father that was similar to his, their affection for Ramen. He spent hours talking with Minato about ramen and about Ichiraku where it seemed that the Yondaime used to go to eat his ramen whenever Kushina wouldn't make him. Kushina scowled Naruto when she found out that during his life time he ate more ramen that was necessary, she knew that Sandaime would have bought him some vegetables, which is true but Naruto would never eat them, he would hide them and pretend that he ate his vegetables.

After a month Naruto made new friends, he finally met Renji's friend, Izuru. The guy seemed nice; he was in the same class with Naruto. They spent a few hours talking and after that Naruto would go and train with them or eat. From Rukia's side Naruto met a girl by the name of Matsumoto Rangiku. She was in the second year but somehow Rukia befriended with her and he befriended with the girl as well. Naruto considered her to be beautiful, she had long dark orange hair, a good body and a nice bust. Naruto would spend time with the two girls after the academy hours.

But that was what happened during that month; right now it was the day Naruto waited for some time now. Today was the day he would get his zanpakuto. He couldn't help but smile like an idiot all day. Of course that made the students think if he is somehow related to the blonde man that would teach them in the third year, and also think if Naruto was feeling well.

Now Naruto and the rest of the class where outside in their training field, one by one the students walked up to the sensei and did as they where told. They each summoned their zanpakuto, so far everyone's looked almost the same, the difference was that some where larger while other where shorter, some where bigger other smaller in dimension. What Naruto didn't like was that after they summoned their zanpakuto they where to un-summon it. Kisuke said that they aren't allowed to have a zanpakuto only after they graduate. But this was a way to see at what level each of the students spirit force was.

When Naruto's turn came he walked up to Kisuke, the man was about to tell Naruto how he needs to summon his zanpakuto when Kenpachi and Yachiru dropped near him. Kisuke turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

Kenpachi looked at Kisuke. "I want to see the boys' zanpakuto."

"Why is that?" asked Kisuke

Kenpachi gave him a maniacal grin. Kisuke understood now why the man wanted to see Naruto's zanpakuto, he wanted to know if the boy was truly strong, if he was as strong as Yamamoto stated then his zanpakuto would be big, very big.

Kisuke turned to Naruto. "Alright to summon your zanpakuto you need to search for it inside of you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Umm…what do you mean by that?" he asked not understanding

"Like I said look inside your soul, close your eyes and meditate."

Naruto did as he was told; he closed his eyes and started concentrating. He cleared his mind of everything, he could hear everything clearly. Suddenly he felt light.

---Naruto's mindscape---

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced around, he was in a familiar forest. His eyes softened when he realized he was in the forest where he had met Haku for the first time. He glanced around trying to find his zanpakuto; he figured he had to look for a sword or something.

Naruto heard something move behind him and turned around, his eyes widened when he saw Kyuubi coming out of the trees. His nine tails swinging behind him, he was as tall as a tree.

"Kyuubi?" asked Naruto "What are you doing here?" he asked

"**What does it look like?"** he asked **"I am your zanpakuto."**

Naruto's eyes widen. "What?!?" he yelled "I have to deal with you again?"

Kyuubi sneered. **"Like I wanted to work with you weakling."**

"What did you say?" asked Naruto deadly while gritting his teeth

Kyuubi sighed. **"Anyway, yes I am your zanpakuto, but one of them."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "One of them?" he asked

Kyuubi nodded. **"Why don't you come out?"** he asked towards the woods. Naruto heard something moving behind Kyuubi, he looked carefully and he saw someone coming out from behind some bushes.

"Hello." the man said

Naruto studied the man. He looked to be around the age of thirty or so, he wore some strange armor colored white with golden lines moving around the armor. He had a strange helmet, Naruto didn't know how to describe it, the front top of the helmet ended pointy. The middle top of the helmet was missing; the man had dark blue hair. The man had a strange piece of place situated in front of his neck like a shield to protect him for anyone that would try and cut his throat. On the helmet where golden lines, the eye openings where made in such a way that it made the man look fierce.

The man whore on his back a strange looking shield, like his armor it was white and had golden lines, but the gold lines form the head of a dragon that seemed to be roaring. The man had a piece of light blue clothing coming from under his chest plate, it reached to his knees. From under his shoulder guards was another piece of blue clothing coming out. In short the man look fierce, his body was covered in armor entirely.

Naruto looked at the man's waist and saw a short attached to it, he couldn't see the blade since the sword was sheathed but it seemed like the sword was like a standard broad sword but its hilt looked strange, the hilt started with a blue diamond held by a claw like model, the hilt was covered with leather but it was colored light blue, the top end of the hilt ended with a golden design of flames.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"Me?" the man asked "My name is …."

"What did you say?" asked Naruto

The man looked at Kyuubi and Kyuubi was looking at him, then Kyuubi turned to look at Naruto.

"**Do you know who I am kit?"** asked Kyuubi

"Yeah, your Kyuubi no Kitsune." said Naruto

Kyuubi shook his head. **"That is just a title given to me by you humans, my real name is …."**

"Huh?" asked Naruto "I didn't hear."

"It seems you aren't ready to hear our names." said the man

Kyuubi nodded. **"But we can still ask you why you are here?"**

"I need to call upon my zanpakuto to show it to my sensei." explained Naruto

The man looked at Kyuubi and Kyuubi looked at him, they both nodded and turned to Naruto. "We will send you back out and we will give you your zanpakuto's, but only for a few seconds."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto

"**To gain your zanpakuto you need to pass a test me and my friend here will give you." **explained Kyuubi

"Oh…sensei said something like that a few months ago." said Naruto

"Well we will see you when the time comes." said the man and Naruto closed his eyes and felt light.

---Real world---

Naruto opened his eyes, for Kisuke it seemed that only a second had passed. A powerful energy started to move around Naruto. Kisuke and Kenpachi's eyes widen, as well as the students. The energy split in two and moved to his hands. To everyone's surprised the energies formed two zanpakuto's.

The first one started with a blue diamond held by a claw like model, the hilt was covered with leather but it was colored light blue, the top end of the hilt ended with a golden design of flames. The blade was long, as long as a katana but not curved and it was also denser that one, it looked like the blade of a broad sword.

The second blade started with the model of three horns colored black, the hilt was bloody red and the top end had the design of bat wings it seemed. The blade was strange, it started dense then the middle was thick, almost like a katana, then the end became denser again and the end was pointy. The second sword was as long as the first one.

Kenpachi was amazed of the boy; he was the third to have dual wield zanpakuto's. Kisuke was amazed not only about that but he was amazed that he could feel the sheer power coming from the two zanpakuto's. It was breath taking, literally, he didn't know how but the energy created by the two zanpakuto seemed so immense, it was incredible.

The two zanpakuto's then burst, the one with red hilt burst in red flames and then one with light blue hilt turned to ice and then exploded the shards turning to water and air, then the fire, water and air transformed to pure spiritual energy and entered Naruto's body disappearing. Kisuke like the rest of the class was gaping at Naruto, Kenpachi was grinning like a maniac at what he saw, he knew the boy was strong and this proved it.

Unknown to Naruto a few of the captains had watched the show and where amazed. Sajin smiled when he saw the two zanpakuto's, a man with long white hair was gaping just like the man next to him that had black hair and wore a straw hat. Minato had his eyes wide as sauces.

---In Konoha---

A month had passed since Naruto's death, the villagers eventually found out and started partying, the Hokage tried to stop them but when he saw that he couldn't do anything he stopped trying. The people just seemed to be too stupid to understand who the boy is, they once tried to find his grave and defile it as Kakashi thought it would happen. The Hokage was happy that the council didn't try to erase Naruto's name from the memorial stone.

Zabuza had been integrated in Konoha to the displeasure of the council that wanted him dead, Zabuza and Haku entered under the Hokage's protective wings. Zabuza was now a jounin but he wasn't taking students, not yet. He said it clear that he doesn't want students yet and Sandaime understood and didn't press him.

Haku was integrated into Team 7 and they started doing mission together, Sasuke returned to his brooding during the month, Sakura had completely forgotten about Naruto and just kept stalking Sasuke and when Haku would try to talk to them she would get paranoid and yell at her that she won't get her hands on her Sasuke. The said boy would growl at his annoying pink teammate and started talking to Haku much to Sakura's displeasure. Haku still had it bad with Naruto's death, at nights she would cry herself to sleep, she realized that the boy had became a great part of her in just a few days and now that he wasn't anymore around she couldn't take it. To her happiness Kakashi, Zabuza and Sandaime where always there to help her, then a young boy by the name of Konohamaru came to her and he became close to her due to the suffering since he considered Naruto as a brother. To comfort her appeared both Ayame and Teuchi who where missing the blonde boy.

Kakashi would now be three hours late for everything, he would always be found in front of the memorial stone looking over three names, said names where _'Uchiha Obito', 'Namikaze Minato' _and _'Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto'._ When he would arrive where his team was he would get yelled at for where he was by Sakura, he would glare at her and tell her to mind her own business. During training Kakashi no longer paid attention to Sasuke, he started instructing Haku more and more much to Sasuke's displeasure. He would sometimes teach Sakura and Sasuke but he would concentrate on Haku, he would favor her since he thought that it was a way for him to repay Naruto.

From the rest of the rookies things stood different, as for their sensei. Hinata when she found out about the blonde boys' death locked herself in her room and never came out for an entire week, but she vowed to become stronger and she slowly improved, she was still afraid of her father and his voice, she still stuttered. Hinata started ignoring Sakura for the way she seemed to have forgotten about Naruto and the way she acted, it just made her angry and she didn't want to see the pink girl.

Kiba didn't know Naruto all too well, during the academy he was just an annoying boy, though at first his mother told him to stay away from him she then told him that she was wrong and that he should befriend with him. Kiba talked with Naruto whenever he wanted, he learned a few things about him but not enough. He didn't mourn him only a few days and once per day he and his teammates including their sensei would go to the memorial stone and lay a white flower for Naruto. This thing got picked up really fast and strangely after some time, Zabuza, Kakashi, Sandaime, Iruka, Konohamaru, Ayame, Teuchi, a spandex wearing jounin by the name of Gai, Asuma, and his team would all come to the memorial stone on Sundays and lay a white flower for the fallen hero.

Shino didn't know what to think, he was amazed that Naruto died, no he was shocked that Naruto died. During the academy he saw the blonde boy was holding back, a lot. He was much stronger than he looked to be and it shocked him to find out that he died, he off them all. The same thoughts where shared by Shikamaru, both boys didn't cry, to show they where strong for him. But at nights they would think about him and smile when they would remember his pranks and the way he acted.

Ino was a bit disappointed on Sakura for forgetting about Naruto, truth was that she wasn't all that interested in Naruto but he was a friend and an old classmate, it was just right for them to mourn him but it seemed that Sakura didn't care about it. Ino would think about the boy when she would look over the shop, it seemed just right to think about what he did in the academy and his ever lasting smile.

Chouji was sad that Naruto died, he had lost a ramen lover, someone he could talk about ramen and eat it. He like everyone mourned him for a few days and then using his memory he would think about the boy.

Iruka was mostly affected, he took it hard, he took Naruto's death hard, every day he regretted for putting Naruto in Team 7, or at least putting Sakura in team 7, he at night's whished that he could change the events that he could go back in time and stop all this from happening. He didn't hate Haku and Zabuza, he knew what Naruto wanted to do, and he respected that. He would be seen sometimes comforting Haku or giving her tips about training. He felt that being close to the girl he would be close to Naruto as Naruto's last act was to save someone precious to him, she was precious for him.

Asuma for a few days didn't know how to react, he didn't know the boy too much, he saw him a few times doing his pranks, running around and smiling. He respected the boy for what he did and for his devotion to save someone innocent. He didn't quite know how to feel for the loss, sure he was sad but he didn't know how to react. Same with him was Kurenai, not even she knew how to react, she was sad of the state Hinata had reached because of the boy's death. She was sad that Naruto, the happy figure died the person that always brought a smile to everyone died.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the sky, in a few months the chunnin exams would come, he didn't know if he should nominate his team or not. He knew he would have nominated it if Naruto was still alive and in his team, but now he didn't know what he should do. He didn't know how he should react. He was lost.

* * *

**A/N: I highly recommend you look on my profile for images regarding the second soul in Naruto and his zanpakuto's. And now for the votes:**

**Hinata: 49**

_**Yugito: 64**_

**Ayame: 8**

**Kurenai: 20**

**Yuugao: 12**

**Temari: 20**

**Anko: 20**

**Tayuya: 10**

**Matsumoto: 34**

**Yourichi: 59**

_**Soifon: 61**_

**Isane: 11**

**Tatsuki: 32**

_**Nemu: 60**_

**Well this is it, I know I shouldn't but I am closing the votes…so the Harem will be: Haku/Yugito/Soifon/Nemu**

**This is what came out so don't get angry and fussy; thank you for your PM's and reviews. Right now I'm going to ponder on Naruto's shikai's and bankai's (I like to be ahead of time with everything)**


	5. Academy days, Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Bleach

**Chapter 5: Academy days, Part 3**

A blonde boy was running down the streets of Seireitei with a smile plastered on his face, he couldn't be more happy. Why, some might ask…the answer is as simple as the question itself. Today the blonde boy found out if he passed the first year's exam or not.

The blonde boy remembered the test; it was quite easy, well easy for him because he knew the answers for the first time regarding a written test. He was asked things such as when the first shinigami had appeared, the roles of a shinigami, what hollows are and how to kill them and finally they had to write an essay about the beginning of Seireitei and the divisions.

And now Naruto was happy because he had passed the first year, that was one step closer to becoming a shinigami, but now some might have asked where he was going. Of course some might answer home to his parents, but they already knew he passed, so he was making his way to a friend of his.

As Naruto reached the entrance to a compound he was stopped by the guards, two shinigami that looked like serious people.

"What is your business here?" one of them asked

"I am here to see Sajin-taichou." said Naruto grinning

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the second "Or do you have to send him a message?"

"Neither." said Naruto "I am one of his friends and I am bringing him good news." said the blonde boy grinning

The shinigami guards raised and eyebrow. "And your name is?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." said the boy

"Ah Naruto-san, we didn't recognize you, I am sure Sajin-taichou would be happy to see you." said the first guard letting Naruto pass

The blonde boy grinned and walked through the gates and started running to his friends room. The two guards looked at the retreating figure and then they looked back at each other.

"Since when does Sajin-taichou have a kid as a friend?" asked the second guard

The first guard sighed. "Since a few months ago, take my advice and never deny entry to the boy inside when he wants to see the captain."

"Why is that?" asked the second guard

"Sajin-taichou became really close to the boy, it's like he had taken him under his protective wing." responded the first guard

"And how is that bad?" asked the second

"Well you see, two months ago there was a guard that didn't let the boy in and didn't believe him when he told him that Sajin-taichou is his friend. Unluckily for the guard the captain happened to pass by and heard everything even the guard telling the boy to scram. The captain's reaction wasn't good; he gave the guard a powerful punch in the head and gave him some _friendly_ advice before the guard went into one month unconsciousness."

The second guard shivered and unconsciously rubbed his head. "Good that you recognized the boy; I didn't know if he was telling the truth."

"Well now you know…" said the first shivering at the memory of the 'meeting' their captain had with them regarding the boy.

Speaking of the boy he was currently in front of the captain's door. He knocked once and didn't wait for the response to come, he opened the door. This became a habit for both of them in the past months. Naruto would knock once and enter, the captain wouldn't say anything except for the usual greeting. So right now it was the same thing, as Naruto entered the room the captain turned to the blonde boy and gave him a friendly 'hello'. The blonde academy student returned the greeting and closed the door behind him.

The massive man removed his helmet and placed it near him on the floor. "So to what do I owe this honor Naruto?" he asked

"I passed the first year exam." responded the blonde boy bouncing up and down. "Now I am in the second year."

Sajin smiled. "That is good to hear."

Naruto nodded. "And the test was easy; I mean I never would have thought that I could answer correctly to a written test."

The captain laughed at the boy. "It seems that you have studied more than you know."

The blonde shinigami in training shook his head and pointed to his head. "I stocked everything in class here." said Naruto grinning

"That's a darn good memory then." said the seventh division's captain with a grin

Naruto nodded. "Yeah and now I will learn more kido and I will even learn how to fight with a zanpakuto."

THe captain grinned wider and put his helmet back on his head. He stood up. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked "I have a surprise for you."

Naruto grinned and jumped up on his feet. He left the room following the seventh division's captain. The man took him to the divisions armory, he told Naruto to wait outside and the blonde boy complied. A few minutes later Sajin came out with two standard katana in his hands. He gave one to Naruto and motioned him to follow.

The blonde boy followed the captain through a serie of hallways till they finally reached the divisions opened grounds. Sajin walked to the middle of the field and Naruto followed. The massive man looked at second year student and started talking.

"Now Naruto, you will learn in the second year to fight with a zanpakuto." said the captain and the blonde boy nodded. "But for learning purposes you will use a standard katana in the academy."

Naruto frowned. "So when they said I will get my zanpakuto at the end of the academy they weren't kidding."

"Yes they weren't." responded Sajin with a nod. "But in the end you will know how to use your zanpakuto since you learned fighting with a katana in the academy."

Naruto looked at the katana in his hands and then at Sajin's. "What are we going to do with this?"

"Well I thought that to congratulate you for passing the first year I should teach you today the basics of fighting with a katana." said the humanoid fox with a grin that widened when he saw Naruto smiling and cheering

"Alright, when do we start?" he asked

"Right now if you want." when he saw Naruto nod he unsheathed his sword and held it in his left hand. He raised it and pointed it to the orange clad. "Come stand next to me Naruto." said boy nodded and walked towards Sajin that had lowered his katana.

Naruto grabbed his katana's hilt and unsheathed it holding it the same way Sajin was holding his, the captain nodded at the blonde boy. "Now do as I do."

Naruto nodded and looked at Sajin; the man bent his knees and raised his sword above his head, the end of the hilt being at the end of his head and the blade above his head pointing in front of him. Naruto did the same thing as the captain did, only that he wasn't bent down enough. The seventh division's captain saw this and told the young shinigami in training to stay as he is. Naruto complied and Sajin pushed the boy down a little making him bend as much as he needed. When he saw that the boy was in the right position he nodded and took his position back.

The captain then moved his katana; he moved the sword down towards the ground with the blade remaining pointed in front of him, when the katana reached the ground he turned the blade around making the katana point to his back. Naruto watched closely and when he saw Sajin look at him he did the same thing as the captain did, but it was sloppy. At first Naruto touched the ground with the top of the blade, then he accidentally implanted the katana in the ground, but at his third try he did it right.

When the blonde student was done with this the captain moved the katana again, he turned the blade making it swipe from the end to the front of him, or in other words he moved the blade from pointing behind him to point in the front by doing a ninety degrees turn with it. Naruto moved at little to the side so as not to hurt his friend if he does the move right. He did the same thing as the massive man did and even though it was slow it was good for a starter.

Sajin then lowered the top end of the blade to the ground and raised the blade back above his head slowly raising the top end of the blade so it would cut the air vertically, the blonde boy did the same thing as the captain did and without any mistakes. Sajin nodded to Naruto and instructed him to do it from the beginning to the end slowly gaining in speed. Of course the captain did the moves at the same time with the boy, whenever the he would go up in speed at moving his katana the seventh division's captain would do the same.

After practicing the four moves for half an hour Naruto was moving his sword fairly good, as a student in the second year should. Sajin instructed the blonde student to stop and to stand upright. Said boy did as he was told.

The next thing the captain did was to teach the blonde a few defensive maneuvers. He moved his right leg to the back. He brought his katana in front of him, holding the hilt that was near his stomach, thus the blade ended at the middle of his face. Naruto followed the same steps that the captain did and waited for the next instructions.

The next thing Sajin did was to turn the blade to the left, completely, without moving the hilt from him front of his stomach. Naruto did the same thing moving it slowly, in truth the blonde boy was doing well but his hands where shaking because he was still getting used to hold a sword. The captain knew that Naruto was a dual wielder type but the basics for dual wield where one wield, he had to master those steps first and then create his own movements with dual wield.

Sajin the moved the hilt along his left side till he was holding it behind him and the blade was pointing in front of him, then he moved the katana in front of him like he would stab someone and then moved his blade back to the right side, the hilt was pointing to the south-east while the blade to the pointing to the north-west. Naruto studied the movements closely before he copied them sloppily.

"Ah that was bad." said the massive captain

"I know." responded the boy

"Go from the top again." instructed Sajin, the blonde boy nodded and started the exercise from the beginning again. He did this for about ten times till he finally managed to make the correct move like the captain had showed him.

The next step was to raise the blade up towards the sky while not moving it left or right so that the hilt would be to the right side of the stomach and the blade to the right side of his head. Naruto did again as he was instructed moving the blade slowly but without any flaw.

Sajin nodded and then moved the blade to be in front of him and the hilt in front of his stomach, and then he turned the sword three hundred and sixty degrees. Naruto did the same thing without any problem. The seventh division's captain moved his katana, the hilt was now in front of his head and the blade was pointing towards the right. He did a vertical slash making the hilt to be at the top right of his head and the blade to be at the left side pointing down. He then moved his hands down while raising the sword up like he would parry an incoming attack for the right side. He then turned the blade to be in front of his head and the hilt in front of his stomach. All the time Naruto had followed the movements closely, there where a few flaws that Sajin said they would fix them as they work.

After that, the captain and Naruto like the first time started to do the exercise again only moving the katana faster and faster till Naruto couldn't go any faster. Once again his speed was that of an academy student in the second year, it was only obvious that he would move like that since he never wielded at sword of any form.

The next thing they did was to parry with the katana, they would follow the three hundred and sixty pattern and move the sword turning it to the left or right, upper right or upper left, lower left or lower right. They moved faster and faster and then they started taking steps back while moving their katana.

After the said exercise they started a little spar, Sajin would attack and Naruto would defend himself like he learned. The humanoid fox at first moved his katana slowly so that Naruto could keep up with him and then he moved faster and faster till a point when the blonde shinigami in training was turning his sword around the three hundred sixty degrees pattern so fast that he didn't see the blade anyone, it was just a blur in front of him. It was a good thing that Sajin didn't increase the power of the attack because blocking so fast Naruto tired very fast and if the attack was powerful the boy wouldn't be able to hold his katana anymore thus dropping it on the ground. Of course when the captain saw that Naruto was getting tired reduced the speed of the attacks till he completely stopped.

Sajin was impressed on the boy's skill to defend himself, he learned fast. His moves where a little sloppy but they would improve in time. The captain decided that for the day the boy shouldn't learn anything more but perfect the moves he had shown him, and so for the next couple of hours till it got dark they trained. Sajin would some times watch te boy as he perfects his moves. When it was too dark outside they stopped.

"Naruto." said Sajin getting his attention "You can stop now, its too dark to continue." he said

Naruto nodded tiredly and walked over to the captain sheeting his katana. "That was some work out." he said

"Did you like it?" asked Sajin

"Like it?" asked Naruto "I loved it, I never imagined you would be the first to train me in using a katana." he said grinning

Sajin got up and walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Anything for a friend no?" he asked and the blonde boy nodded. "Now once again whenever you want to come and visit you are more than welcome, and now that you will learn to use a katana we will also have a few spars, what do you say?"

"Yeah!" cheered the blonde "That would be so cool." he said bouncing up and down his energy coming back, it made Sajin think if he was somehow related to Yachiru.

The captain laughed and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Come on I will walk you back to the academy to your living quarters." he said

Naruto nodded and handed him his katana. "Here." he said

Sajin shook his head. "You can keep it."

"Really?" asked Naruto

"Sure, you should bring it every time we practice." said the captain

The two started walking towards the compounds gates, there they met the two guards from the morning, and they saluted the captain and watched with interest as their captain was walking side by side with the blonde boy while talking to him.

"Tell me why you are so cautious now?" asked Naruto as they where walking

Sajin raised an eyebrow and then remembered he forgot to tell Naruto something. "I forgot to tell you, this morning your first year sensei disappeared."

"Kisuke-sensei disappeared?" asked Naruto not believing.

Sajin nodded. "It was quite strange; he disappeared without a warning, nothing."

"And who took his position as captain?" asked Naruto

"A strange guy with the front of his face black and the rest of his head white, his name is Kurotshuchi Mayuri." said the captain

"And what about him?"

"He is strange, he loves to experiment, I would advise you never to go in the twelfth division and if you meet him to stay clear of him."

"Why?"

"Let's put it like this, if he saw my true look he would try to experiment on me, if he found out about your power and past he would again try to experiment." said Sajin gritting his teeth

"And this is one of the reasons you are escorting me?" asked Naruto

Sajin nodded. "He likes to walk out during the dark, I would hate for him to get his hands on you."

"Thanks…" said Naruto

"It's nothing but promise me that when you finish the academy if you can, join my division." said Sajin

"I can say in what division I want to be at the end?" asked Naruto

"Well usually no, they place you in a division but at least try to ask them if they can place you in mine." said Sajin

Naruto nodded. "Ok I will." he gave the captain a smile

While walking they did some small talk, what kido Naruto would be learning during the second year, what moves he will learn while fighting with a katana. Sajin even explained the Soul Burial to Naruto so he would already know that.

When they reached the academy Sajin once again escorted Naruto to the sleeping quarters, a few students where still up and when they saw the blonde kid walking with the massive captain they didn't understand what was happening, at first they thought he did something bad but then they saw that Naruto was carrying a standard katana and that the captain was talking casually to Naruto and the blonde boy was talking to the captain like a friend or a close person.

When they reached the blonde boys' room he knocked at the door and entered, Sajin stood in front of the door.

"Well Naruto I bid you farewell." said Sajin

Naruto nodded. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Of course." said Sajin shaking Naruto's hand. He then turned to leave and Naruto closed the door, when he turned around he saw the shocked looks Rukia and Renji where giving him.

"What?" asked Naruto not understanding, but they didn't answer, they where too shocked to see that someone was talking to a captain like a friend dropping all kind of formalities.

---Three months later---

Three months have passed since Naruto, Rukia and Renji graduated from the first year. During the three months Naruto learned one more offensive and defensive kido and started mastering the art of fighting with a sword.

Obito was impressed to see that Naruto already knew the basics of maneuvering a katana; he wondered where he learned that. The students where amazed to see that someone was mastering the basics of sword wielding that fast, of course no one knew that Sajin was giving him lessons after the academy.

In three months little of the real news about captain Urahara Kisuke's dissapearance was heard, he had been exiled for doing some things that the seats didn't approve, he had to face exile or execution and he chose to be exiled, there was nothing else Kisuke could do. Naruto didn't understand what his former sensei had done to be banished, after all it couldn't have been that bad, could it?

Naruto had talked one more time with Kyuubi and the new soul, he tried to find out their names but he wouldn't hear them and they wouldn't give him the test for his zanpakuto's, Naruto somehow understood why, they didn't want the boy to attract too much attention on him. So Naruto had to wait till the end of the fourth year to get the test from his two tenants' or so he considered them.

Naruto used to spend some of his time fighting with Renji with wooden sticks designed to resemble katana's. Some times Izuru would come and they would have spars and decide winners. So far Renji had won ten times, Izuru fifteen times and Naruto thirteen times, all in all Izuru was better than both of them it seemed when it came to fighting while thinking. But during classes Renji would humiliate Izuru by attacking full force making the blonde boy go in defensive.

During classes Naruto somehow almost always got paired to fight Rukia. He didn't understand why and when he asked Obito he didn't know why, he would say that it just seemed to be good. To say that Naruto was humiliated at first was a fact, he didn't want to hit a girl and when he said that Rukia exploded and beat the crap out of him. After that Naruto learned never to underestimate a girl and started fighting Rukia as an equal much to her pleasure.

Naruto learned how the Konso is done, Obito had explained in detail and even took them on a 'field' trip to show them how it's done by doing the Konso on a spirit. He even showed them what happens to a spirit that had committed crimes in his life, the sight wasn't good, and the spirit had been dragged into hell. Naruto hoped that Haku didn't kill out of pleasure because he didn't want to send her in Hell; actually he found out that it isn't up to the shinigami where the spirit goes.

Thinks where going well overall, Naruto was enjoying his life as a shinigami in training and he enjoyed the company of his new friend and his family, but one thing was sure, he never forgot what he was planning, he never forgot Haku. He would always think about Haku before falling asleep. He really wanted to meet Haku again soon and be with her, he realized after thinking serious for an entire year that he developed some feelings for the girl; he now wanted to know what she thought about him.

---Konoha---

**(Warning: I'm summing the events…don't like it deal with it, I'm doing this because I don't want to write more than the important here)**

Six months have passed in Konoha, six painful months for Kakashi, Sandaime and Haku. They just couldn't forget the boy; they couldn't and would never forget him. At a certain point people thought that Kakashi would get all emotional but he remained the same old Kakashi only spending more time in front of the memorial stone, Haku now managed to fall asleep at nights without crying herself to sleep, but again she never forgot. She was asked by people to go out with them during those six months, since she had changed her wardrobe wearing ninja gear only guys noticed her more and more. She declined all attempts to her heart as she swore not to be with anyone except the blonde boy that had taken her heart with him in heavens.

After thinking a lot Kakashi finally nominated team seven for the chunnin exams, he was confident that they could do it, more likely he had his hopes in Haku to keep the team together as it seemed that Sasuke would listen to her and then Sakura wound have nothing else to do but listen to her as well.

Right now Haku and Sakura where walking down the streets of Konoha when the heard someone scream, they took the corner and saw a guy with black cat suit holding Konohamaru by the collar.

"Hey let go of Konohamaru." said Haku

"Why should I? He hurt me I will hurt him." growled the cat man

They then saw another person near him; it was a girl with pineapple blonde hair and a battle fan. "Let him go Kankuro, you are causing a scene." she said

"Temari this little brat hurt me."

"All I did was to accidentally bump into you." cried the boy

Kankuro was about to hurt him when a pebble hit him on the head. He scowled and looked up in the trees, there stood Sasuke smirking

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." he said

"Sasuke-kun!" screeched Sakura happily

"Great more Konoha pests." said Kankuro annoyed

"Let the boy go." demanded Sasuke

"No…" said Kankuro

"Kankuro." came a deadly voice. They looked in the same tree where Sasuke was to see a red haired boy with a gourd attached to his back sitting upside down a branch.

"G-Gaara." said Kankuro "He started it."

"Enough." he said disappearing in swirl of sand and reappearing in front of the cat boy "You are a disgrace to the village, put him down or I will kill you." said Gaara deadly

Kankuro gulped and let go of Konohamaru that ran away. Gaara turned to the group, by now Sasuke was with his team.

"Sorry if my brother offended you." he said turning around "Lets go." he ordered and his two teammates turned around to follow him

"Wait." said Sasuke "What's your name?" he asked

"Subaku no Gaara." the red haired boy responded

"Uchiha Sasuke." said the raven haired boy

"I want to fight you." he said disappearing with his teammates in a swirl of sand.

(Time skip – exam day)

Team seven was in room three hundred and one, as they entered Ino appeared and jumped on Sasuke and started a screaming competition with Sakura over the raven haired boy. Slowly everyone for the rookie eight came, Haku stood in a corner inspecting the room.

She saw a glass wearing guy walking up to the rookies and showing them nin info cards. He then said something bad about the new village of Otogakure and was attacked, before they could kill him the proctor arrived and ordered them to be seated.

Haku managed to take a seat near Hinata, a few minutes after they where explained the rules and given the test Haku understood the purpose of the exam and started using her bloodline to pass the written exam.

They passed the first part of the exam and then they headed of to the forest of death where the second part of the exam was being held, they where lead by a crazy woman called Anko.

She explained them everything they needed to know and handed them some contracts in case they die and one scroll. Team seven received a heaven scroll.

During the second exam they where attacked by a strange man that gave Sasuke a hickey. Haku used her ice mirrors to try and fight him, she held his off a long time, after the man gave the hickey to Sasuke he tried to give it to Haku but to her luck Anko appeared and stopped the man.

Sasuke stood unconscious an entire night, the next day they where attacked by the sound team, Haku was too tired to fight having suffered a bad case of chakra exhaustion, Sasuke woke up during the fight and beat the sound team.

They arrived at the tower with the help of the glass wearing man by the name of Kabuto, during the preliminaries Haku had to fight Kiba, she used her ice mirrors and finished the fight fast **(the other battles where the same as in the anime/manga)**

Haku had passed the preliminaries, she felt sorry for how Hinata was played in a mind game. After Neji had said all those things to her she forfeited before she could fight, Haku had to face Neji in the third exam as the first fight.

She was now in the hospital looking for Kakashi. She spotted the silver haired jounin reading his book.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." said Haku

Said man turned to look at her. "Oh hi Haku." he said smiling at her

"Kakashi-sensei could you show me some things for the third part of the exam?" asked Haku

Kakashi shook his head. "I am sorry but the council had forced me to teach Sasuke, they even ordered me to teach him Raikiri." said Kakashi shaking in anger

"Oh…" said Haku with hear head down "I guess I will go and find someone else."

"There is no need for that." said Kakashi "I, or should I said the Hokage found you a teacher, the best."

"He did?" asked Haku

Kakashi nodded. "Go to the bathhouses and look for a white haired man with red lines coming from his eyes, he should be sitting on a frog the size of a man."

Haku nodded and left to the bathhouses, there she indeed met the said person, to her displeasure she found out he was a pervert and he always tried to look at her and tried to implement her in his books but after using her bloodline on him once he didn't try anything else. To her pleasure she found out that he was a sanin and he would teach her a good amount of doton or raiton jutsu's depending on what she wanted to learn. Haku settled for raiton jutsu's. For a month she learned two raiton jutsu's and learned how to use her bloodline to the fullest.

---Seireitei, two months later---

Two months had passed for Naruto (one for Haku); he was currently walking down the streets of Seireitei to meet Sajin again.

Over the two months he learned more about fighting with a sword, he became very skilled, his defense was amazing, a student had problems passing his defense; a newly graduated shinigami would also have problems, but as the ranks in shinigami would go up his defense would be shattered in a matter of seconds.

Naruto and Sajin became close friends, they where now like a younger bother and an older brother, the younger being Naruto and the older Sajin. He had a lot of respect for Sajin, he already dropped the taichou in his name even when they where in public, he only used the taichou when they would come across another captain, but Yamamoto was an exception, of course he would refer to the old man with –sama at the end but he wouldn't add taichou to Sajin's name when they where in Yamamoto's presence and the old man didn't mind, he was quite happy that Sajin and Naruto met and became so close.

Naruto had more interactions with Kenpachi and Yachiru; it was painful, when Kenpachi met him again he immediately attacked Naruto with a wooden stick, Naruto tried to defend himself but the man was insane and destroyed his defense in a matter of seconds and then beat Naruto to a pulp. Yachiru continued calling him spiky and to annoy him, she enjoyed having fun with Naruto but the boy was always twitching violently when she started pulling his hair or dragging him around.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Sajin running up to him it seemed.

"Hey Sajin!" yelled Naruto waving

"Naruto?" asked the captain "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was coming to see you."

"Oh yeah, listen we can't I was called to a urgent meeting." said Sajin

Naruto had sparkles in his eyes. "Can I come?" he asked

"No Naruto, this is not for you to hear." said Sajin

"But I want to come and see how things work." wined Naruto "I promise I will be good and keep quiet."

Sajin sighed; he nodded to Naruto and took him in his arms and shinpued away, he would explain to Yamamoto and the old man would understand, he always does, that is one more thing that Sajin respected about Yamamoto.

As they Sajin told Naruto not to speak unless spoken to, they entered a strange room, everyone was there and all lined up, Yamamoto was at the end of the line, they all looked at Naruto questionably.

"Is it alright if Naruto attends?" asked Sajin "He won't tell anyone what he heard here and he will not speak."

Yamamoto pondered for a second and then nodded. "As long as he keeps quiet about this meeting"

Both Naruto and Sajin nodded, Sajin took his place in the lines where he usually stands while Naruto was behind him looking around. There where many captains he didn't know. He heard Yamamoto speaking.

"Now I have called you here because we have a problem." said Yamamoto "It seems that a mortal has defiled the laws of human and spiritual balance."

"How was that done?" asked a man with long silver hair

"We don't know, all we know is that the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha and his brother the Shodaime of Konoha spirits have disappeared and reentered their bodies or temporal bodies." said the old man

There where gasps in the room, one even belonged to Naruto. His father was taken by force out of this place and forced into a body.

"Also it seems that the one doing this is also trying to gain immortality."

"That is outrageous." said a captain

"I agree, a mortal is not allowed to be immortal." said Aizen

"That is the point." said Yamamoto "Therefore we need to do something to this matter."

"What is that man doing with them? You didn't tell us." asked a captain

"It seems he is using them as mindless drones to kill the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. We cannot let this unbalance to go on, I need Kenpachi and Sajin to go and find a way to send the souls back here. Might I warn you, the disruption between the balance caused for spirits to be seen in the area where the three are, also if you can eliminate the one responsible of this."

The two captains nodded and left, Sajin grabbed Naruto and ran outside. After moving at fast pace they reached the point where they can enter the human world, Sajin put Naruto down and looked at him.

"Stay here." he said sternly

"But, dad is there." said Naruto

"I know your dad is there, me and Kenpachi will bring him back." and with that both he and Kenpachi entered the gateway that was programmed to teleport them right in the middle of the fight.

Naruto saw the gateway closing, he couldn't just sit there, and he didn't know what to do so before he could think straight he ran right through the gateway ignoring the guards that told him to stop. They tried to go after him but it was too late, the gateway closed.

---Konoha---

**(Warning: summing again)**

Haku was staring at Gaara, the red haired boy with a gourd strapped to his back.

During the fight with Neji he continued to play his mind games on her trying to make her weak, he told him about fate and such. Haku nearly lost it when Neji said that she never lost anyone, the girl yelled at him telling him about his mother and about Naruto, but the boy didn't care continuing his talk about fate. Haku managed to beat him with her ice mirrors and two raiton jutsu's that the sanin had taught her.

After that there where two more matches, Dosu had been disqualified because he was found dead, Kankuro forfeited, Temari won her battle with Shikamaru and when Sasuke fought with Gaara he used Chidori on the red haired boy, the result wasn't good. The boy started to change but before he could there was an explosion, people where put under genjutsu and Orochimaru attacked the Hokage. A barrier was created holding everyone outside.

Haku was sent to stop Gaara, right after Sasuke was sent, Shikamaru and Sakura tagged along. After running a little Shikamaru stopped to delay a group of shinobi, he was later saved by his sensei Asuma. They met Kankuro who was attacked by Shino. When the girls reached Sasuke, Gaara pinned Sakura to the tree with his sand trying to constrict her. Haku knew she had to save the girl, she was lucky that she had her ice mirrors, she managed to hold Gaara long but when he released Shukaku she couldn't do anything. Luckily for her Jiraiya appeared on top of Gamabunta, he woke up Gaara by giving him a punch.

Haku found out the boys reason to live and tried to convince him that it was a wrong reason, she told him about Naruto, everything, what he carried and how he was treated. Gaara was amazed that there was someone like his but felt sad that he died, he also learned about precious people, Haku had told him what a precious person is and what benefits cone to them. She didn't know if he would change because his siblings came at took him away, retreating back to Sunagakure. Haku remembered about the Sandaime and told Jiraiya, the man took Haku and dashed away towards the stadium.

(A few minutes before Jiraiya defeated Shukaku)

Sarutobi was amazed and speechless, he was also angry. He was angry that he couldn't stop the fourths coffin from rising, he was angry that Orochimaru his old student had brought the other three Hokages to fight against him.

He was then speechless when two men appeared near him, one with a strange helmet and one with spiky hair and bells attached to it; he like Orochimaru was amazed when they introduced themselves as shinigami.

Kenpachi looked at the Hokages and then at Orochimaru. "You are the one that did this I suppose?" he stated more than asked

Orochimaru had a sick smile on his face. "Yes I brought the Hokage's to fight."

"You have created a disturbance between the spirit and human world." said Sajin

"You are to be executed and the spirits returned to where they belong." said Kenpachi drawing his zanpakuto out, the same thing did Sajin

Orochimaru smirked. "There are four against three, what can you do?" he asked "Shinigami or not…you won't win."

Just then there was a flash of light and a blonde boy with white robes similar to a shinigami's appeared. The shinigami's eyes and Sarutobi's widened.

"Naruto!" yelled Sajin "I told you not to follow me; this is nothing you can handle."

"Naruto?" asked Sarutobi not believing

Naruto gave the old man a grin "Hey old man."

"How…how come…your alive?" he asked

"I'm not." said Naruto sadly "I am a shinigami in training." he said making Sarutobi's eyes widen

Naruto then saw his father. "Hey dad!" he yelled, the man didn't answer. "Dad?" he asked again

Orochimaru laughed. "He can't her you, he is under my control."

"Let him go!" demanded Naruto

"Why should I?" asked Orochimaru "But then again if you are his son then he will kill you." and with that the Hokages attacked with Orochimaru. Nidaime attacked Kenpachi, Shodaime attacked Sajin, Orochimaru attacked Sarutobi and Yondaime attacked Naruto to the boys' horror.

Naruto was dodging punches and kicks, he took a glance at the other two shinigami and saw that the Hokage's had managed to bring out their zanpakuto, he didn't know how they did it but they where holding them.

"Kenpachi!" yelled Sajin

"I know, they brought their zanpakuto's out, how did they do it?" he asked

"I have no idea, this is too dangerous go full force and try to drag their souls out of those bodies." ordered Sajin

Kenpachi sneered "I knew that." he then had a maniacal smile on his face "Let's fight."

Naruto turned his attention to Minato, his dad's eyes where dull, he wasn't looking anywhere; he was indeed like a zombie. Minato then started channeling reiatsu and brought out his zanpakuto to the blonde boys horror. Naruto drew his katana out and parried an attack, Yondaime spun behind him and was about to slash him only to be stopped by Sajin that grabbed the zanpakuto.

"I told you this is too dangerous." he said as he saw trees growing on the roof top of the building

"I'm sorry." said Naruto "But I wanted to help."

"You aren't helping now!" yelled Sajin making Naruto cringe, he wanted to say something but he heard a slash, he saw that the Shodaime had slashed Sajin's back when he wasn't paying attention, Naruto gritted his teeth and jumped to protect his friend.

"No don't!" yelled Sajin but it was too late

Naruto attacked Shodaime the way Sajin had taught him but the Hokage was dodging the attacks effortless. He then moved his sword to strike, Naruto parried but the attack was so powerful it shattered the katana and he managed to cut Naruto on the chest. Sajin's eyes widened and attacked Shodaime kicking him away from the boy, he parried an attack from the back from Yondaime and turned around to kick him, he was then cut on the back again by Shodaime and kicked out of the way. The Hokage then started to approach Naruto; Yondaime intercepted Sajin blocking his way to Naruto. The blonde boy watched as the Shodaime's zanpakuto was raised ready to kill him, he heard Sajin scream and saw that he had been cut on the stomach when he tried to pass Yondaime, he tried to find Kenpachi, but he and Nidaime disappeared in the forest created by the Hokage. Sarutobi had his hands full fighting Orochimaru, there was no one to help him or save him now.

Naruto saw the blade coming towards him and closed his eyes. A second passed, two, three and then ten and more. He opened his eyes and saw that time stopped, he looked around and saw Kyuubi approaching with the armored man. They both shook their heads when they looked at Naruto.

"You should have listened to Sajin." said the armored man

"**You are a fool!"** yelled Kyuubi **"Are you trying to get us killed again?"**

"But I had to come!" yelled Naruto back "I had to save father."

"He could have been saved without you interfering." said the armored man

"You don't know that for sure, I said I would protect my precious people and dad is precious to me and to mom." said Naruto

"**So you want to protect your precious people?"** asked Kyuubi

"Tell me Naruto what you want to do…" said the man

"**Defeat your enemy?"**

"Or protect those precious?"

Naruto thought for a second before looking with determination. "Protect those precious." he said

"Are you sure?" asked the man

"Yes."

"Then you shall protect them, with my help." he said and both he and Kyuubi disappeared

Naruto looked up at the Hokage and saw the blade coming, he moved his had to try and block the attack with something. Naruto heard the sound of two swords hitting each other. He looked and saw one of his zanpakuto; it was the armored man's zanpakuto

"_For this battle you are grated to wield me_, _but after that there will be a punishment."_ said a voice in his head that sounded like the armored man's voice.

Naruto pushed his zanpakuto on his enemies, he managed to kick the man and send him back a little, and he stood up and got in defensive position. _"I will think about his punishment later."_ thought Naruto

* * *

**A/N: Alright I had to make a sum for the chunnin exams, we all know what happens I only said a most important things regarding Haku, I also summed the battle with Gaara and Jiraiya being the one that stopped Shukaku and Haku the one giving him the precious people speech (I imagine she would have if she was in Naruto's place, besides I will need Gaara later), sorry if the end seems…too fast done…I tried to do my best but I guess I couldn't anywhere better than this…also if Naruto seems supper powerful, well he is not. What happened at the end was that the armored man and Kyuubi don't want to die therefore he gave Naruto his zanpakuto again so he can defend himself and those precious to him  
**

**And now something that people might yell at me for…I made an error in the votes… (please don't kill me), the pairing is Haku/Yugito/Soifon/**

**Now…the real thing was that Nemu was tied to Yourichi at 60 votes, and since I need only one…well you know what you have to do, vote for either Nemu or Yourichi. (please don't scowl me…I'm really sorry…)**


	6. Academy days, Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Bleach

**Edit: Just to let people know, I wanted the punishments to be like this so it can bring a little humor, my apologies if I offended people...gezz...**

**Chapter 6: Academy days, Part 4**

Naruto stood facing his opponent with his zanpakuto raised to defend himself. His enemy was no one he could take lightly or as a joke. He moved into his defensive position to block the next attacks, his enemy, the Shodaime raised his zanpakuto and charged to blonde boy. Naruto maintained his defensive position and when the blade lowered to cut in half the blonde boy tilted his sword to the side and blocked the attack.

The attacker moved his sword back and raised it to hit Naruto from above his head; the blonde boy crouched down and raised his sword to parry. The Shodaime kicked the boy in the face when while he was crouched sending him flying away. Naruto landed on his back a few feet away, his zanpakuto still in his hands. The Shodaime disappeared from view only to reappear in front of Naruto. The man lowered his zanpakuto to strike only to be deflected by the blonde shinigami's zanpakuto.

The blonde boy moved his leg under the enemies legs making him fall down, he used this opportunity to get up and back in his position. When the Shodaime was back on his feet he charged Naruto again swinging his zanpakuto left and right. The blonde boy parried every single attack.

Suddenly he saw the Shodaime stop his attacks, he lowered his zanpakuto only for a second and then he heard Sajin calling his name, he turned around and saw a yellow blur and then he felt pain on his back. He fell on his knees and looked behind him, there stood the Yondaime Hokage with his zanpakuto in his hands, and said blade was covered in blood, the blonde boy's blood. Naruto gritted his teeth and stood up facing the Yondaime, he was about to attack when he heard the Shodaime moving behind him, now he was in trouble, in the academy they didn't teach them how to defend themselves against two opponents at the same time.

Naruto heard the Shodaime coming in from behind, he moved his zanpakuto over his shoulder to protect his back, the enemy zanpakuto was parried successfully. The blonde boy spun around and tried to do a vertical slash but the enemy dodged it. The blonde boy did a back flip and sheathed his zanpakuto; he brought his hands close and started the incantation.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Kido 31: Shot of Red Fire!" yelled the blonde shinigami in training as a ball of red fire accumulated in his palms and then shot towards the enemy.

The two opponents dodged the attack by jumping to the sides, Naruto used this opportunity to grab his zanpakuto and charge the Shodaime, in the meantime Sajin managed to intercept Yondaime once again.

Naruto tried to slash his opponents several times only to fail miserably, now the Shodaime spun around and managed to get behind the blonde boy and slash him on the back again. Naruto fell on his knees taking a deep breath and gritting his teeth.

"_You won't get anywhere by doing this." _said a voice in the blonde boy's head

"_**The hell, he will kill us if he fights like this."**_ roared the fox outraged.

"_Shut up fur ball, I'm doing all I can."_ retorted Naruto

"_**What you are doing isn't good enough; you are getting us killed again!"**_

"_Perhaps I can be of assistance, move as I tell you Naruto." _the armored man said

Naruto nodded and stood up once again facing his opponent, the Shodaime charged the blonde boy which raised his sword to parry the attack. The opponent disappeared once again from view.

"_Behind you."_ said the armored man, Naruto moved his zanpakuto behind him parrying the attack, and he turned around and grabbed the hilt of the sword with his left hand and clenched it. The Shodaime once again attacked delivering blows with his zanpakuto left and right. Each attack was successfully parried by Naruto with the help of the armored man that was giving him instructions.

"_Kyuubi, give him you zanpakuto now."_ said the armored man

"_**Why would I do that?"**_

"_He asked to defend but he cannot remain in defense forever, this is where you come in."_ said the armored man calmly

Naruto moved his left hand away from his zanpakuto, in a matter of seconds Kyuubi's zanpakuto formed in the blonde boys' hand. Naruto looked at the two swords not knowing what to do as he never fought dual wield before. His thoughts where broken as he heard someone coming towards him fast; he looked up and saw the Shodaime attacking again. The blonde boy moved the armored man's zanpakuto up and parried the attack, then acting using his instinct he moved Kyuubi's zanpakuto managing to cut the enemy on the chest.

His enemy jumped back and then attacked again, Naruto listening to both Kyuubi and the man giving him instructions attacked the Shodaime using his right zanpakuto, the armored man's one, to defend himself and block every attack and with the left zanpakuto, Kyuubi's one, he was trying to hit the enemy.

The blonde boy tried to slash his enemy again, the Shodaime ducked and jumped back, he then spun around trying to chop the boy's head of. Naruto tilted his head to the side avoiding the attack and then pushed his zanpakuto forward to try and stab the enemy in the stomach.

The Shodaime moved his zanpakuto parrying the attack and then he grabbed his zanpakuto with both hands and started swinging it towards the boy who was moving backwards dodging and parrying. When Naruto had enough of moving backwards he brought Kyuubi's zanpakuto up parrying an attack and then with the armored man's zanpakuto he managed to cut the Shodaime on the chest.

The Shodaime jumped away from the boy and started analyzing him to try and find a weak point. Naruto used this opportunity to try and hit his enemy with another kido attack.

"White Lightning!" he called out as he pointed towards the Shodaime and a bolt of lighting shot out. The enemy jumped away avoiding the attack, once again the blonde boy used this to his advantage, he charged the enemy while he was still in air and tried to slash him with Kyuubi's zanpakuto, what he didn't expect to happen was for the Shodaime to disappear once again from view only to reappear behind Naruto and stab him in the back.

Naruto let out a cry of pain as he collapsed on the ground and his zanpakuto's disappeared. The blonde boy was now unconscious. The seventh division's captain heard the cry and looked over to Naruto, his eyes narrowing. A few moments ago the blonde boy was keeping up with his enemy and now he was on the ground unconscious and the enemy was approaching to deliver the killing blow.

Sajin kicked the Yondaime away and charged the Shodaime; he managed to reach the boy in time blocking the attack. He pushed his zanpakuto against the Shodaime's forcing him to lose balance; he then jumped in the air and cut the body of the Shodaime in two. The two parts of the body fell on the ground and the Shodaime's spirit appeared over it.

"What the hell?" he asked "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" asked the massive man

The Shodaime shook his head. "No…watch out!" he yelled as he saw the Yondaime coming in from the behind trying to kill the captain.

Sajin saw the blonde man with the corner of his eyes, he brought his zanpakuto behind him and parried the attack, and he then grabbed the Yondaime's arm and threw him over his shoulder and decapitated him. Again like the Shodaime, the blonde man's spirit came out looking like he didn't remember anything. A few seconds later Kenpachi came out of the trees with Nidaime behind him.

"Naruto!" yelled Minato as he saw his boy on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Kenpachi, terminate the snake, I will take the boy back to Soul Society." said Sajin picking up Naruto

Kenpachi was looking for Orochimaru. "I'm going to make a new snake skin bag." he said as he ran towards Sarutobi and Orochimaru.

The fox man opened the way to Seireitei and walked through followed by the three Hokage's.

---Scene change---

Naruto was in his mindscape facing the two souls. They where very displeased, at first they where displeased that the boy didn't listen to the captain's order to stay behind and not follow them, they where also displeased because Naruto had failed to defend himself or slay his opponent, he had given his enemy an opening behind him.

The blond boy was looking around trying to avoid the gaze, no the glare the two souls where directing to him. He could hear Kyuubi growling in annoyance and he could hear a sigh from the armor man.

"Alright Naruto." said the armored man "It's time for your punishment."

"Nani?!?" yelled Naruto

"**You first failed to listen to your superiors order and then you failed to defeat your enemy and defend yourself." **growled Kyuubi

"But I had to try and save father." complained Naruto

"Try or not he was in capable hands, you just made the situation direr when you entered the battlefield." the armored man scowled

"Yeah but…"

"No…" said the man clearly "A man must never go into battle unprepared."

"**That means you cannot go and fight someone more powerful than you without proper training and without a zanpakuto."** roared Kyuubi

"But I did have a zanpakuto…and decent training."

"**You had basic training! And you had the zanpakuto because we will not stand here and let you die taking me away with you for the second time!" **boomed the massive fox

The armored man nodded. "There is no way in trying to find an apology or anything like that because it won't work."

"**The only thing that will work is a punishment."**

"Therefore…" said the armored man closing his eyes and then opening them again.

When the armored man opened his eyes he was holding both his and Kyuubi's zanpakuto's. He threw them in the air and they scattered in the forest in two directions. The man looked at the blonde boy.

"Now this is your punishment." the man said

"Umm…" said Naruto scratching the back of his head "What am I suppose to do?" he asked

"You will need to find the two zanpakuto to wake up…"

"Easy…"

"While Kyuubi chases you and beats you on the way."

"What?!?"

Kyuubi grinned "**I'm going to love this."**

"Kyuubi will be as tall as a dog." said the man making the fox growl at the dog part. "He will begin from here beside me and you from there, in front of us…"

"Wait, don't I get a saying in this?" asked Naruto afraid

The man looked at Naruto. "No" he put it bluntly "Begin."

With that Kyuubi became smaller and dashed towards Naruto to capture him, the blonde boy narrowed his eyes and jumped away avoiding one of Kyuubi's claws. He dashed away disappearing behind some bushes, Kyuubi laughed and started running after the boy. The armored man shook his head and started walking casually after the two.

The blonde boy was running like his life depended on it, in fact he didn't know for sure if his life really did depend on it. All he knew was that there was a nine tail fox on his trail trying to claw his and chew him like he was some sort of toy. On the other hand Kyuubi was having fun chasing the boy as punishment, he couldn't have thought of a better way to punish him.

"Can't we talk this over?" asked Naruto desperately

"**No, find the zanpakuto's or feel my claws."** said the fox grinning manically

Naruto now didn't have any choice whatsoever, he had to find the zanpakuto's before Kyuubi got his claws on him. He shivered thinking of what the fox would do to him, he remembered that back when he was still alive the fox threatened to eat him, remembering that didn't prove to be the best of best because it only made him shiver more at the thought of Kyuubi managing to capture him.

The blonde boy heard Kyuubi closing in on him and started running faster and faster till he tripped over something. He fell flat on his face and looked behind him to see the object of his fall. His eyes rested on one of the zanpakuto's, the armored man's zanpakuto to be more precise. Suddenly the boy heard something jump out of the bushes, he looked up to the sky and saw Kyuubi falling from the sky towards him.

"**Here I come!"** yelled Kyuubi happily

Naruto's eyes widen, moving fast he grabbed the zanpakuto by the hilt and raised it above his head to parry Kyuubi's claws. The blonde boy closed his eyes and felt something heavy land on the blade, he opened his eyes and saw that he managed to move the zanpakuto to parry the claws; he could hear Kyuubi scowling and saying something about being unfair that the boy found one of the swords so fast.

Kyuubi shook his head and moved his tails grabbing the boy, he started spinning him around and then he let him go making him fly towards a nearby tree. The blonde boy hit the tree full on, he fell on the ground and started massaging his face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked glaring at Kyuubi

Said fox just shrugged. **"You still have one more zanpakuto to find."**

Naruto gulped and jumped on his feet, he started running through the forest again with Kyuubi behind him. The chase lasted for several hours, to say that Kyuubi had fun was an understanding, the fox managed to claw the blonde boy several times, other times the blonde boy managed to defend himself with the zanpakuto, and then there where the times when the blonde boy managed to trip on several rocks. In the end, much to Kyuubi's displeasure the boy found the second zanpakuto.

Now the blonde boy was standing in front of his two souls once again, the zanpakuto's returned to the two. The man was staring at Naruto thinking while the fox was looking pretty bored. Finally the man spoke.

"Alright you did well for now…" he said making Naruto sigh in relief. "But I never did say that you are done."

"What do you mean?"

"Your punishment isn't over."

Naruto's eyes widen. "What?" he asked

"Alright, now I want you do to five hundred push-ups with Kyuubi on your back, five hundred sit-ups and we will think about some more later."

Naruto started shivering while Kyuubi had a grin plastered on his face.

---Fourth division barracks---

A blonde boy was lying on one of the beds in the fourth division's treatment room. Said boy had been wounded during the battle with Shodaime in Konoha. The blonde boy had disobeyed his superiors command to stay behind and not get involved thus leading to his current status. The blonde boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was lucky for being unconscious, in a way at least. He didn't hear his father's scowls and his mother's yells when they had visited him, but if he was awake he would have heard what was waiting for him when he would get home. Another thing he didn't hear was that his parents, despite the fact that they where mad about what he did where also proud that he wanted to help with such a matter. Also he would have heard how worried they where.

Another person that visited him, or more, where his roommates Rukia and Renji that heard of what happened, they heard from Obito who felt it was right for the blonde boy's friends to know, but other than them no one else from the academy knew, and no one else except for high ranking shinigami's. If Naruto was awake when the two had visited him he would have heard both of them saying he was a 'baka' to not listen to a captain's order. The truth is that the two where happy that Naruto got out safe but at first they where concerned when they heard what happened.

Sajin, the captain of the seventh division had also visited, his visit was long and silent, and he didn't speak either because he didn't want to or that he didn't feel like he wanted to speak. Another reason was that he didn't know what to say, he already told Naruto that he was a fool for not listening to him; he had told him to stay behind. He was worried for his well being, the blonde boy had become a close person to him and he would have hated to see him die.

Right now, like all the other days in the week that had passed, the seventh division's captain was in the seat next to Naruto's bed. In the same room stood Kenpachi as well who had his eyes closed thinking about who knows what. And there was also someone else there lying in a bed next to Naruto's. The three people in the room where talking amongst each other.

"How long do you think he will remain unconscious?" asked the man in the room

Kenpachi shrugged. "He has been out for a week, maybe a few more?"

The man sighed. "I remember when he was brought into the hospital back in Konoha all bruised up." he paused for a second "Even when he had dire wounds he still didn't stay out more than three days."

"Strong kid if you ask me." Kenpachi said indifferent

"It is more than that; he had something inside of him."

"If you are talking about the fox we all know, well those that are close to the boy, he told us." said Kenpachi

"So he did tell someone after all." the man said smiling

Kenpachi nodded and looked at the humanoid fox. "Are you going to say something or just stand there watching the boy like always?"

Said person didn't respond or move, he continued to watch the boy like he would wake up any second. In fact he hoped that Naruto wouldn't stay out for too much because he already lost a week from the academy and it was becoming harder and harder to lie to the students about what happened. Yamamoto had told everyone that Naruto was taken by the seventh division's captain and the boy's father outside of Soul Society to look for something of interest. It was a good lie especially when they said that it was from the boy's home village. Everyone knew that Naruto still remembered his life before death so they bought the story.

Kenpachi frowned. "He should wake up; Yamamoto-sama wants to give him his punishment already."

"You can't rush it." the man said

"Tell me, why where you sad of dying?" asked the spiky haired captain.

The man sighed "It's because I don't know what will happen to someone in left behind and how my grandson will react."

**-Flashback-**

_Sarutobi was looking at Orochimaru who was yelling in pain, he had managed to burn one of his arms to a scale that he wouldn't be able to use it anymore and the shinigami had cut his other arm. The snake sannin was cursing; he had already managed to inflict a fatal wound on the third Hokage. _

_The sound four appeared and grabbed Orochimaru running away. Sarutobi fell on the ground and closed his eyes, he heard the ANBU appearing next to him and calling out for him, he wanted to talk but he felt too tired. _

_Then suddenly he felt like he can more and walk again, but there was a difference, he was looking over his body and he had a broke chain attached to his chest, the shinigami that had helped him was standing next to him looking disappointed, maybe it was because he didn't manage to kill Orochimaru, then again maybe it was because of something else._

"_So…" said Kenpachi "We should go."_

"_Where?" the Sandaime asked_

"_Soul Society of course or as you call it here Heaven. Now let's go and don't ask questions the blonde kid asked so many I don't want to answer again." complained Kenpachi_

_Sarutobi nodded and looked towards the village of Konoha sadly, he sighed. "I wonder how everyone will react."_

_The captain raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

"_Oh nothing…" said the Hokage shaking his head. "Stay safe Haku." he said as Kenpachi performed the soul burial on him. A few moments later he would find himself in Soul Society and he would learn everything about shinigami and such._

**-End Flashback-**

"I just hope they won't take it too hard." the elderly Hokage said

"They will get over it in time." said a new voice. Everyone looked at the door and saw old man Yamamoto and Minato standing there.

"Hey old man!" said Minato towards Sarutobi happily

Said old man sighed. "You are just like your son, when will you learn respect?"

The Yondaime looked like he was thinking. "Maybe in a few more years?" he asked curious

Everyone in the room shook their heads. "How is the boy?" asked Yamamoto

"He is still sleeping." came the response from Sarutobi

"Or he may be waking up." said Sajin

Everyone looked at Naruto and saw that indeed the boy started stirring. The blonde boy slowly and lazily opened his eyes and looked around the room. He realized that he was in the hospital or something close to it and groaned, he sat up and then realized that there where other people in the room.

Naruto looked around and saw his father; he smiled and called him out.

"Hey dad, how are you?" he asked cheerfully

The blonde man nodded. "Good, but the question is how are you?"

"I feel like my body hurts." he said

"That's because you got stabbed in the back and slashed several times with a zanpakuto baka!" yelled the Yondaime

"Hey it's not my fault you got your ass captured!" retorted Naruto

"Oh you mean it's my fault that Orochimaru used a forbidden jutsu to drag me out there?"

Naruto scoffed and turned around; it was then that he saw the elderly Hokage.

"Hey jijii" the blonde boy said cheerfully "how come you are here?"

"Orochimaru managed to kill me by poisoning me with the Grass cutter." said Sarutobi

"Oh…" responded the blonde boy sadly "Umm…ojii-san?"

"Yes Naruto?" the old man said

"Do you know how Haku-chan is?" asked Naruto

The old man smiled at the boy. "She is fine though she misses you like everyone else."

"Really?" the blonde boy asked

Sarutobi nodded. "I just hope that the council won't do anything stupid now that I am dead…"

"What do you mean?" Minato asked

Sarutobi let out a sigh. "They at first wanted to kill Zabuza because he is an A-ranked criminal but I took both he and Haku under my protection…" the elderly Hokage said "Now I don't know what they will do…"

"Typical for the council to do that, I bet that Danzo is part of this." said Minato irritated

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes he is, but he is only a small part from the hole."

"You mean that there are more?"

"It seems that after the Uchiha massacre the elders, my older teammates took side with Danzo."

Minato sighed. "Should have figured out that this would happen eventually"

While the two Hokage's where talking to each other Yamamoto approached Naruto taking a seat near the fox man. Kenpachi was leaning closer to hear what the old man would say to the blonde boy, he had been eager to find out how he was going to be punished, not that he wanted for Naruto to be punished but it was necessary to teach him that he should listen to orders.

"Naruto." said old man Yamamoto calmly "You know what you did?"

The blonde boy nodded. "I disrespected an order from a higher rank and a friend."

"Indeed you have, you made me very angry with your performance." scowled the seventh division captain

"Sorry…" apologized the blonde boy

"I know you are sorry Naruto but you do know what your actions brought do you?" Yamamoto asked

Naruto pondered for a second. "Well apart from the fact that I was punished by my zanpakuto's souls I guess I have another punishment coming for me?"

Yamamoto and the two captains blinked. "Wait you mean that your zanpakuto's souls punished you?" asked Sajin

Naruto nodded. "They didn't like the fact that I disobeyed you and almost got myself killed."

"Anyway…" said Yamamoto "There is a punishment for what you did."

"Is it bad?"

"Well you decide, since you aren't a fully fledged shinigami yet and you have great potential we cannot kick you out of the academy." Naruto sighed in relief when he heard that "But we need to give you a punishment, therefore for the next half a year you will scrub the toilets in the Academy and run errands for Kenpachi and Sajin here." said Yamamoto

Naruto cringed for a couple of reasons, first of all he will scrub toilets, all that filth and so on, and second he will have to see Kenpachi on a regular basis that means that he will end up in the hospital on a regular basis.

"I am sorry but even this is too little but we cannot think of anything else…" said Yamamoto "I hope you will learn your lesson even though I know you already learned it."

Naruto nodded. "I think I understand…"

"Good, now get some rest because you are going back to the academy tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling and thinking of what will happen tomorrow.

---Next day---

Today was not Naruto's day, not at all, thinks where going from bad to worse. When he arrived in the classroom everyone asked where he was so he had to lie, and then when Obito came he started scowling him even though the class didn't understand why. Secondly the Uchiha gave them an unannounced test just to spice the day a little. Naruto was starting to get really annoyed with Obito.

"Sensei." called Naruto as he ran up to his sensei after class

"Yes Naruto?" asked the sensei turning around

"Why did you give us the test? Was it because of me?" he asked

Obito grinned. "Well I figured that scowling you won't be enough so yeah, it was because of you."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Oh come one, I said I wouldn't do it again!" he yelled annoyed

"That I know but this is punishment that your mother demanded." he said

"My mom?" asked the blonde confused

"Well you see, she was so worried, she didn't know how to punish you but she figured that a surprise test would be good so she asked me." he explained happily

Naruto sweat dropped at his sensei. "And you are happy because of that?"

"Well yes…" he responded "I also wanted to punish you in a way and I found that giving you a test would be just fit."

"Great…"

"You know…I had to do this, it was a way to teach you that you don't need to rush into stuff, how do you think I died?" he asked

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Rushing into the action?"

"Good…now you know, and you also know what not to do." said Obito as he turned around and left

After that things became worse when Kenpachi showed up and beat Naruto who didn't stand a chance in defending himself, but why he had shown up in the first place, to deliver the scrub Naruto had forgotten to take. So with that Kenpachi dragged him to the first toilet in the academy and threw him in telling him that he will not come out till the toilet shinned.

"Kenpachi-taichou!" whined Naruto

"No." said Kenpachi looking at the ceiling

"Oh come on, I don't feel so good." said Naruto who indeed was turning green after two hours of scrubbing

"You look fine to me." said the captain still gazing at the ceiling

"But you didn't even look at me!" yelled Naruto

"Want another round of fighting?" asked Kenpachi whose eyes where shining at the thought

The blonde boy sweat dropped. "Umm…no, I think I'll stick to scrubbing the toilets." he said doubling his scrubbing speed and Kenpachi frowned that the boy didn't want to go a second round.

A few hours later Naruto didn't look good at all, he was looking really green. Kenpachi knew why, no one liked to scrub toilets, it was anyone's worst nightmare. But this was his punishment and he couldn't do anything against it. But after he finished his work the spiky haired man dragged Naruto outside where his second part of torture for the day awaited.

Upon arriving outside they where greeted by none other that Yachiru who started scowling Naruto in a cute way and then pulling his hair like she always does. This resulted in the loss of the blonde's hair; the girl had pulled his hair so hard that she managed to actually rip more than a few pieces of hair out. Now the blonde boy was forced to wear a cap to hide the fact that he was missing hair.

Despite all that the day ended a little better, the last person he had to see for his punishment was Sajin, said man was suppose to give him errands to do. The fox man gave him instructions to run around the compound delivering messages and telling people about this and that. It wasn't all that bad but it was a bit tiring since Sajin had told him that he needed to work fast, once he came back from delivering a message he would have to deliver a new one.

Another thing Naruto was told to do was to scrub the floor in the seventh division's barracks, Naruto of course didn't finish, heck he didn't even did half of the place, only about five percent or so. The place was big, really big and one boy couldn't do anything like that.

After all that Naruto was now heading back to the academy to either get some rest or do his unfinished homework.

"You there!" said someone.

Naruto turned around and saw himself facing a captain, a woman to be exact. She had black eyes and matching black hair. She looked like a cold person, even acted like one.

"Who are you and what are you doing here late at night?" she demanded

Naruto bowed. "Uzumaki Naruto, second year academy student, I was a Sajin-taichou running errands."

The woman raised and eyebrow. "So you are the boy that got himself in that mess?"

"…Yeah…"

The captain sneered. "I think you learned not to disrespect an order now."

"Oh I learned alright." said the blonde boy twitching, how much he hated people like her. "Umm…I don't think I got your name taichou."

"That's because I never told it to you." she said

"Yes I know that." mocked Naruto

The woman was taken a little by surprise that a mere academy student had the guts to stand up, she grinned. "My name is Soifon, captain of the second division."

"A pleasure to meet you Soifon-taichou." said the blonde shinigami bowing down once again.

"Tell me…" she said "Is it true you are the boy that has two zanpakuto each with a different soul?" she asked kneeing at his level

"Yes that's me…why do you ask?"

"Just curious." she said turning her head "You know I heard of your performance out there."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "My performance?"

"Yes, I heard that a second year student fought with a third seat and managed to even hit him." Soifon responded.

The blonde boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well it wasn't that hard."

"That hard? Do you know you faced a third seat?"

"Third seat?"

"Yes, Shodaime is the third in the first division, Yondaime is the fourth in the second division and Nidaime is the fourth in the first division." explained Soifon

Now the boy understood. "I guess…it was luck?"

The woman shook her head. "Doubt that, I can feel you are strong."

"Well I don't know, I mean my zanpakuto's did help me."

Soifon nodded. "Figures, after all you had little skill on your own."

"Hey!" shouted Naruto "Don't underestimate me, I was a great ninja when I was alive."

"I never heard of you being so great." she said

"Well I would have if I wasn't killed early in my career." retorted the blonde boy

Soifon shrugged. "Anyway as I was saying, you are strong but if you act before you think you will only get killed."

"Yeah I figured that out the hard way." said Naruto scratching his head

"Yes, but if you think before acting you will work one hundred percent, you will be unstoppable."

"Hey your right." said the blonde boy cheerfully

"I know, now you should go back to the academy before someone else sees you and does what I didn't do…" she said sternly

"And that would be?" asked Naruto

"Make your punishment worse than it is."

Naruto gulped. "Right, thank you Soifon-taichou." said the boy bowing and running away.

Soifon shook her head. _"Why do I feel the boy will change a lot of things?"_ she asked herself

* * *

**A/N: alright I need to say some things, one I won't update that frequently now because of my studies, second sorry this story is short, third I edited my previous chapter and will edit the other, fourth the zanpakuto's look like that ****sealed**** because I wanted to make them special, their Shikai are different, and fifth regarding the bleach world…Ichigo and everyone are somewhere between the ages of eight and ten now, you will see why.**

**And now the pairing is Naruto/Haku/Yugito/Soi Fong/Yoruichi **

**I lost track of the votes when Yoruichi had over 60 and Nemu was at 38 or so…don't get angry and don't complain…I will edit all chapters before I post the next one in a few days**


	7. Last years, Part 1…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Bleach

**Chapter 7: Last years, Part 1…**

The years where coming to an end, Naruto finished his punishments in one week and then went back to doing what he did best, study and pranking. Despite the fact that the blonde shinigami passed through so many he managed to stay on top of the class, he was already labeled a prodigy, something new to the boy as he never gained that title before.

Passing the second year wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, he had to fight with standard katana's against an opponent that the teacher would call and then he would have to display his kido techniques.

The blonde boy became the defensive shinigami, Obito was impressed on how the boy evolved, if he where to stay in defensive nothing would break through, so far only shinigami from the tenth seat up would break through his defense but only after some time, the ones from fifth seat up would break faster. The only one that broke through the blonde's defense with just one hit was none other than Kenpachi.

After the fighting display most people would have thought that Naruto would give up on trying creating the prefect defense. You see, after the little incident the blonde realized that he was meant to defend people precious to him and not go into battle without being sure that he could not defend anyone. He vowed that he would create the perfect defense, one that not even Kenpachi would break. At first his so called great defense was shattered in a matter of seconds by almost anyone, but because of his vow he continued to advance.

Before the end of the second year Naruto challenged Sajin to try and break his defense, the captain was surprised that the blonde boy asked something like that but saw this as an opportunity to see how Naruto had evolved in time. Of course the battle was kept secret, only those from the seventh division knew of the battle and attended. They where impressed of what happened, heck they where shocked.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto stood facing Komamura analyzing him. He had been allowed to call forth his zanpakuto, the blonde boy called only one out of the two, the one with which he defends himself. _

_The blonde boy assumed a simple defensive position, one that had many gaps and openings, this surprised everyone, why would he choose such a weak defense they thought amongst themselves._

_Sajin stood watching Naruto as he was waiting for the attack to come; the captain unsheathed his zanpakuto and started spinning it in his hand._

"_Are you sure you want to fight like that?" he asked_

_The blonde boy stood silent, his eyes full of determination. He didn't say anything; he just gave a small nod while watching the captain in front of him._

"_You know that what you choose is a weak defense…" continued Sajin trying to see where the blonde was going_

"_There is no such thing as a weak defense…" responded the blonde bringing his zanpakuto above his head and holding the edge of the blade with two fingers. _

"_Let's see if you are right." responded the fox captain as he charged forward, the timer started. Sajin moved his zanpakuto to strike from above, Naruto moved his right foot to the left tilted his zanpakuto a little to the side blocking the attack._

_The seventh division's captain brought his zanpakuto back and moved it to the left, the blonde boy let go of the blade and grabbed the hilt with his right hand and brought the blade down to his right side blocking the attack. _

_Sajin gave a nod saying he was impressed. "Good so far…time." he demanded_

"_Ten seconds, taichou." responded a shinigami _

_The captain nodded and looked at Naruto. "I shall end this." he said as he spun behind Naruto and moved his sword behind him and then moved it forward to stab the blonde in the back. Naruto tilted his head to the side and changed his defensive position, he moved the blade behind him blocking the attack. He kicked Sajin in the stomach and sent him backwards._

_The blonde boy turned to face his opponent, he stood up straight, then he bent down, his right leg was in front and his left leg behind him, he brought his sword near his stomach and waited. His defensive stance changed, just by looking it seemed like a flaw stance, it seemed to be more of an offensive stance. _

_Komamura raised an eyebrow, he shrugged and charged forward. He raised his zanpakuto; he turned the blade to the side and moved it to strike from the blonde's back. Naruto threw his zanpakuto in front grabbing the hilt with his right hand, he moved it to his back and blocked the attack without moved his body at all, only his hands. _

_Sajin was intrigued, he tried to move his leg to sweep the blonde's legs to make him fall, the blonde boy turned his zanpakuto ninety degrees forcing the captain's zanpakuto to turn as well and planted both zanpakuto in the ground right in front of the captain's leg nearly hitting it. _

_Everyone watched amazed at what the blonde did, they where even more amazed as the blonde boy didn't even move his eyes, he just seemed to feel what his opponents next move would be. _

"_Time." said Sajin_

"_Forty seconds, taichou." came the response_

_Komamura nodded and frowned, last time he defeated the blonde boy in thirty seconds, now he was having some trouble, the blonde boy didn't even seem to sweat and last time he was panting. _

_What happened next no one realized before it was too late, the blonde boy raised his left leg up behind him kicking Komamura in the head and making him fall down, yes the captain was taken by surprise and didn't react in time. The blonde boy moved his body facing Sajin in the same position. _

"_The perfect defense?" he asked_

_Sajin grinned. "Not quite, I saw a flaw." with that he disappeared and reappeared at Naruto's left side right next to his leg, he moved the zanpakuto to strike from above once again, the blonde brought his zanpakuto in front of him again and turned the blade to face Sajin, he raised it above his head and blocked the attack. The captain spun in the air and moved his leg to kick the blonde in his back, Naruto let his body drop in the front and the captain flew above him, he landed in front of Naruto and before the blonde boy could move his body back he was kicked in the chin being sent flying away and landing on his back._

_The shinigami keeping the time paused the watched. He looked at the watch and then reported. "A minute and two seconds, taichou" he said_

_The captain shook his head. "I have to admit the stance was better than the last." _

_The blonde boy got up on his feet and scowled. "But not perfect." he said as his zanpakuto disappeared._

"_Naruto, you don't have to beat yourself just because of that." responded the captain "It was a good defense, it took me a minute to take you down."_

"_But you still did." said Naruto as he started walking away. "Until I get the perfect defensive position I won't stop." he finished as he left the seventh division's training grounds trying to find another position._

_Sajin shook his head. "I swear, that nindo of him might kill him one day."_

"_Taichou." said a shinigami "Is it possible for him to get a perfect defensive position?"_

_The captain looked at the sky. "Yes." he said "I know he can."_

**-End Flashback-**

It was a minute of fighting, he managed to keep the captain at bay for an entire minute but that wasn't enough for Naruto, he wanted more, he wanted to make sure that he creates one that nobody can break it. That position was good because he could turn his blade and block any attack coming from any direction. But he moved too slowly, he didn't straighten his body fast enough.

The news about the battle spread amongst the captains and their vice-captains. They where all impressed that Naruto had actually managed to keep his ground for a minute against the seventh division's captain, but Kenpachi wasn't too impressed, he said that he will only be impressed when the blonde will be able to stand his ground against him for at least ten minutes.

Of course what Kenpachi said had been heard by Naruto and he made it his goal, to train so hard as to stand those ten minutes and impress the captain. Obito was the one that told Naruto and he was also the one that dedicated most of his time to make sure that the blonde boy achieves what he wants.

Naruto and Obito trained after the academy hours for a long time. They fought using academy katana's and Naruto tried and tried to perfect his stance, even though he could stand up to Obito for more than five minutes he couldn't stand up to a captain for more than a minute, he knew that for sure.

Other than all this both Naruto and Renji received news that they wanted to take with happiness but deep inside they didn't take it to well. After they both found out that they passed the second exam they wanted to tell Rukia the good news.

**-Flashback-**

_"Out of the way Renji I'm telling Rukia first!" Naruto shouted as he and Renji ran down a hall at the Shinigami academy at breakneck speed nearly running down students on many an occasion._

_"No way Naruto I am!" Renji shouted back, what they were wanting too tell Rukia is that they both just passed there second exam and were that mush closer to becoming shinigami._

"_Eat dirt Renji!" yelled the blonde as he put his hand on Renji's head and pushed him down making him fall on the ground._

"_Hey!" yelled Renji as he got up "You cheater!" _

_Naruto laughed as he ran "All is fare in competitions." he responded sticking out his tongue, a vein appeared on the red head as he got up and ran after Naruto yelling for him._

_Naruto reached the end of the hall before Renji. He pushed open the door and shouted as loud as his lounges could take._

"_Rukia we passed the exam!" he yelled _

_Just then Renji appeared. "Yeah and…… huh?" They both looked ahead; they saw Rukia but also two shinigami and two noble looking people, then the older noble man spoke._

"_It seems our meeting has been interrupted, oh well, we expect your answer with in the week Miss Rukia." They then began to leave, the younger of the nobles had an enormous spiritual pressure that made both Renji and Naruto avert there eyes._

_The younger of the nobles stopped near Naruto and looked at him, the blonde boy blinked and looked in the man's eyes. It was hard, he could feel that the man's eyes where pushing him down, that they where trying to defeat his will to stand. The blonde boy felt his legs starting to shake._

"_You're Uzumaki." the man stated_

_The blonde boy nodded dumbly. The man closed his eyes. "We will meet again." he said as he walked out the door._

'_This spirit pressure is so strong I can't even look at him straight. Who is he?' __Renji thought. "Hey Rukia, those were some pretty important looking visitors you had there, sorry for the intrusion…"_

"_That was the Kuchiki family… they want to adopt me as there daughter and I'll graduate immediately … I don't know what to do." Rukia said._

"_I'll tell you what to do… you say yes Rukia!" Renji exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders. "Ah man you are so lucky hehehe I wonder what kind of food nobles eat…"_

"_Wow." said Naruto, both Renji and Rukia turned to look at him "That guy…he's…I have no words to describe the feeling…" he said _

"_Naruto…" Rukia whispered._

"_Huh?" asked Naruto, he looked at Rukia and gave her a soft smile. "If you want to go, you go, this is a golden chance, just don't forget about us alright?" he asked_

"_Thank you… both of you." Rukia said as she hugged both of the boys and held them close._

"_Don't worry Rukia, and remember where here for you." said Naruto grinning_

_Rukia nodded and ran out the door, a single tear dropped from her eyes. Both Renji and Naruto looked down at the ground._

"_Do you…" said Renji "Do you think we did the right thing?" he asked looking at Naruto_

_The blonde boy tilted his head to the side and looked at the door with the corner of his eyes. "I hope so…" he said with a pause "But we must keep in mind, she has to be happy."_

_Renji nodded and sighed, he sat down on his bed looking at the ground. Naruto walked to his desk and sat in the chair thinking…or at least he tried but nothing passed his mind._

**-End flashback-**

Actually it had been hard for them, even for Naruto that had gotten attached to Rukia as a friend. Sure she was loud sometimes but she had a motive every time she yelled or called the idiots. The next year just wasn't the same after she left, it was too depressing.

During the third year Naruto had to study with his father, at first he thought it would suck and he would be humiliated because he knew that most teachers that have their children in their class favor them. But he was amazed when he saw that Minato didn't favor him, during class he was treated like any other student, in fact he didn't call Naruto son at all during the classes.

The blonde boy had to admit that his father was one of a kind, first he gives you a shitty life then he transforms the afterlife in a beautiful place, or at least sometimes. Also he had to admit that everything his father taught him during the third year was incredible, the new moves he had learned, everything was just incredible.

Naruto even learned a little hand to hand combat in case he would get disarmed. He learned a lot of kido, in fact it seemed he knew everything there was in the book now, but there might be some missing from his book, he knew that his father might have left some stuff out.

In one year he even received training from his mother, he learned that she specialized in kido practice, she had a large library and Naruto would just absorb anything she taught him like a sponge. Kushina was amazed her son was capable of learning so much and so fast, he was a sponge, literary.

Strangely the blonde's mother even taught him how to cook, it wasn't the most interesting thing for Naruto but when he found out that he could use this as a method to cook ramen he accepted his mothers teachings and after he was done and mastered the art of cooking he started cooking ramen, and of course that resulted in daily visits by Minato as he was addicted to that stuff as well. All had gone well till Minato went missing on too many occasions and when Kushina went to see what her husband was doing she saw what Naruto was cooking and what exactly the blonde man was eating behind her back. She beat Minato hard, very hard and Naruto…well she left him with harsh words and a glare that made Naruto gulp and realize that the next time she won't be so…nice.

But now, it was the end of the third year, he was going to have to take another test and this one proved to be the hardest, he couldn't fail. This test would show his skill as a shinigami, well not entirely but he had to get a score above ninety to pass, really strange. It seems that all of a sudden Soul Society wanted only strong shinigami with perfect scores, the blonde thought that what they wanted was stupid, those that are weak now evolve into strong people later, but he couldn't complain, he had to stick to the rules.

So now Naruto was running with Renji down the streets of Seireitei to one of the portals that would take them to the real world for robotic hollow hunting. A third year would have to take down one robotic hollow in five minutes and return, the longer it takes the more points he losses, the more injuries he has the more points he losses once again.

"Hey Naruto." said Renji as they where running carrying standard katana's, only that Naruto had his defensive zanpakuto instead of the standard katana.

"What is it Renji?" the blonde boy asked

"How come you get to use your zanpakuto?" he asked with slight envy

Naruto frowned. "Ever since Kenpachi-taichou said what he said I have been training, and when this exam came I requested to be allowed to use my defensive zanpakuto from Yamamoto-sama and he granted me that."

"For training purposes?" asked Renji

The blonde boy nodded. "I am allowed to have my defensive zanpakuto to perfect my defensive stance while taking the test; it's like a double test for me."

The red haired boy grinned. "Sucks to take a double test."

"Baka!" yelled Naruto "The second part is what I made to perfect myself."

Renji shrugged. "Whatever, just don't lose an arm." he said with a grin

Naruto scoffed and turned his head to the side. They continued running until they reached the portal, the rest of the student's where there, about sixty or more. They all looked at Naruto and saw his zanpakuto.

A student turned to the instructors and raised his hand. "Why does Uzumaki get to use his zanpakuto?" he asked

Naruto looked to see who the instructors where. One of them was surprisingly his father, to his left was the second division's captain, Soifon, and to his right was a bald guy.

Soifon opened her eyes. "He has a second test from Yamamoto-sama and he has to use his zanpakuto…"

The students talked between themselves wondering what test Naruto had to take. They felt sorry now for Naruto as they knew that not only he had to kill a robot hollow but to pass another test as well.

"Alright." said the bald man "The test is like this, once you get in the living world you need to find the hollow which is somewhere in the forest we will take the exam."

"You will have a communicator on you in case something happens, if you engage more than two robots call for help as they robots are programmed for the real thing." said Minato

"Is everyone ready?" asked Soifon "I don't want whimpers." she said with a cold voice

Everyone nodded. Naruto strapped his zanpakuto to his waist and looked forwards. Everyone started walking through the portal and so did Naruto.

When Naruto reached the other side he looked around, everyone had scattered to find their target, and Naruto brought his finger in his mouth and then took it out and pointed it up. He looked around and then decided to run towards the north-east.

The instructors looked at what Naruto did. "What was that?" asked the bald man

"No idea." responded Minato with a shrug

"He thinks that by doing that he will find the robot hollows position." responded Soifon with her hands crossed and eyes crossed.

---

Naruto was running through the forest, he reached a river and he looked left and right. There was nothing, he jumped on the other side and continued running, his white robe shifting as the air passed.

The blonde boy suddenly reached a clearing, he stopped behind and bush. In front of him where five huge hollow's, he suspected they where the robots, he was about to call for help when he saw that the robots where targeting an old man.

The blonde boy pondered why they where doing that, he also pondered how come the man could see them since they where design so that no living person could see them, only those that had the ability.

Naruto saw the robots approaching the old man and he realized that if he asks for help when it would come the old man would be dead. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and jumped out from the bushes and landed in front of the old man startling him.

"What?" he asked "A shinigami?"

Naruto grinned "Yep, only that I'm still in training." he said but wondered how the old man knew about shinigami. He decided to ignore that, he jumped up taking by surprise the robot and cut him in half starting from the head. The robot burst into yellow sparks.

The blonde boy landed in front of the old man and raised an eyebrow. "This is strange; I never saw a hollow robot like this."

"Hollow robot?" asked the old man

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm on a test, I have to kill a hollow robot."

"**What a foolish shinigami."** said one of the hollows

"**Can you feel his reiatsu?"** asked one of them **"He will make a delicious meal."**

"Oh cool, talking and taunting robots." said the blonde boy with a smirk

"These are no robots boy." the old man said

Naruto raised an eyebrow, then it all clicked, what they said, how the other hollow died, they where the real deal, he stumbled upon real hollows.

"Crap." the blonde boy cursed as he assumed a defensive position

"You got to run, they are only after me." said the old man

Naruto sneered. "I don't run away, I will protect people."

The old man looked touched of a second. "But you are a shinigami."

"And?" asked the blonde as he bent down some more and moved his left leg behind his right leg

"I am a Quincy, I thought shinigami kill Quincy." the old man said sadly

Naruto was about to talk again when a hollow charged, he moved his hand that had the shape of a spike, to stab Naruto. The blonde boy tilted his zanpakuto to the side and blocked the attack.

"Old man, I don't care you are a Quincy, stay behind me and I will defend you." Naruto said with determination

The old man couldn't say anything more as Naruto was attacked by another hollow. The blonde boy parried another attack, the next hollow came trying to strike Naruto in the stomach, the blonde boy let his body fall on the back, he moved his right leg up delivering a kick in the hollows chin, the blonde shinigami spun in the air and landed back on his feet. He moved back near the old man and positioned himself in front of him.

"**Nice kick…"** said the hollow Naruto had kicked **"But that won't be enough."**

Naruto looked around and realized that his defensive style won't help, that one was intended for a one on one fight. This was a four on one and that style would have many flows. The blonde boy devised a plan as fast as he could, a defensive stance flashed through his head.

The blonde boy stood up straight with his zanpakuto in front of him. He moved his left leg behind his right but this time he didn't bent down, he brought his zanpakuto down with its blade facing the hollows.

The first hollow attack frontally, the blonde boy brought his zanpakuto in front of him and parried the attack, the next hollow came from behind him. It raised its fist to crush him, the blonde boy jumped backwards towards the attacking hollow. The hollow slammed its fists in the ground missing Naruto. The blonde boy spun around and brought his zanpakuto down cutting one of the beats arms of.

The hollow screamed in pain, Naruto jumped back in front of the man and looked at the other three hollows. He was suddenly attacked from three sides. The blonde shinigami blocked the first attack, he jumped on the first attackers spear like arm and brought his zanpakuto behind him parrying another attack, he dropped on his stomach dodging a large palm that was intended to hit him and throw him in a nearby tree.

The blonde boy saw the hollow on which arm he was situated raising his second arm to strike, he spun off the arm which resulted in the hollow stabbing his own arm and yelling out in pain. The blonde boy landed in the ground and stood up straight, he moved his left leg behind his right leg. He might have found the perfect stance.

The hollow whose arm he cut off raised his fist and threw it down, the blonde boy raised his zanpakuto above his head blocking the attack, he was sustaining the hollows fist above his head. Naruto saw the spear like hollow moving his arm to hit him, he jumped up in the air and caught the spear arm with his legs, the hollow moved his arm back taking Naruto with him. The blonde boy twisted his body backwards and stabbed the hollow in the arm.

The hollow screamed in pain, he unwrapped his legs from the hollows arm and landed on the ground, he turned to the hollow with one arm and was about to charge when he heard something behind him, he turned around and raised his zanpakuto just in time to block a tendril attack. Another hollow came and tried to grab the blonde; Naruto saw that and jumped back avoiding the attack but jumping in another attack. The one armed hollow punched Naruto making him fly into a tree.

The old man ran to Naruto and helped him get back on his feet. "You can't take them down on your own, just leave." he said

Naruto realized that what the old man said was true, but at the same time he could run away. "No…" said Naruto "I will not run." the blonde boy put his hand to his neck and there was a clicking sound. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, third year student requesting help. I have engaged four hollows." he said "These are the real thing, these are real hollows." he said "They are attacking a Quincy"

Naruto was about to say more but a large fist appeared trying to hit him. The moved his zanpakuto to the side and parried. "Damn you." he said

Unknown to him there where a pair of eyes watching him, the little black haired boy was afraid that his grandfather would be killed by the hollows, he was too old to defend himself against three, then all of a sudden a shinigami appeared, but he was only one and it seemed he couldn't take them all down.

The little boy was surprised that a shinigami actually came, from all he heard they all hated Quincy, but this one seemed different, he didn't care about such a thing, he was defending his grandfather like his life depended on it. He only hoped that the shinigami would be able to help his grandfather.

Naruto for his side was having a hard time dodging the attacks; a good amount of forest had been destroyed. This wasn't the best of the days, at least he was trying to do a good thing and help an old man.

The blonde boy cursed as he brought his hand to his neck. "Come on! Some backup!" he yelled

"They won't come." the old man said sadly, Naruto looked at him "The moment you said Quincy they decided your life is not important…they won't come."

"Damn those bastards." said Naruto turning to the hollows again "They are just like the villagers…" he said angrily "Kyuubi!" the blonde yelled "I need you; I can't stay in defense forever."

The old man looked at Naruto like he had gone crazy, then all of a sudden he felt a powerful reiatsu. He looked at the blonde and saw his reiatsu coming out; it turned to flames and moved to his right hand, another zanpakuto appeared, different from the other one.

Naruto moved his left zanpakuto to the side and brought the new one in front of him and grinned. "Now the fun starts." he said "Old man stay here, I'll deal with them."

"**He has two swords." **said a hollow

"**His reiatsu must be very tasty." **said another hollow.

Naruto charged forward with the left zanpakuto hanging it's blade to the left side and Kyuubi's zanpakuto in front of him. The blonde boy jumped in the air and moved the newly appeared zanpakuto down to slash his opponent. The hollow jumped to the side and avoided the attack.

Naruto turned around and blocked a spear hand with his defensive zanpakuto, he spun around and with his offensive zanpakuto he tried to cut the hollows hand of. The hollow moved its hand out of the way just in time, it was only slightly cut.

The blonde boy frowned and saw a hollow that had eight tentacles moving towards the old man. He dashed towards the hollow dodging the attacks, when he was close he jumped in the air with both zanpakuto's raised. He brought them down cutting two tentacles as the hollow didn't have time to react.

Naruto landed near the squid like hollow and spun on his left foot, he tried a vertical slash but when he was about to cut the hollow another hollow came and punched the blonde away. He landed in the middle of two hollows, the both hit at the same time. Naruto was punched and was stabbed by the spear like hand of a hollow. Naruto screamed out in pain as the hand entered his chest.

Suddenly one of the two hollows was kicked away; Naruto looked to see the old man had kicked the hollow away. Another hollow appeared and tried to grab the old man but the old Quincy managed to grab his hand and throw him away, for an old man he was strong. The Quincy moved his left arm towards the hollow that had his hand in Naruto's chest. A bow made out of light appeared, he created an arrow and shot it towards the hollow. Unfortunately the hollow dodged the arrow jumping away.

Naruto watched amazed as the old man created more and more arrows and shot them towards the hollows. But his aim was a mess, at old age he couldn't aim that good anymore, the hollows proved to be more agile. The Quincy was about to strike a hollow when one appeared from behind and punched him away, the old man hit a tree breaking his nose.

Naruto yelled and jumped back on his feet, he charged the hollow and cut his last arm of, he then cut both of his legs of and when the hollow was on the ground he jumped in the air and cut it in half.

The blonde boy landed on the ground where the hollow stood panting, he was weakening all of a sudden, and that wound was getting to him. Naruto gritted his teeth and ran towards the old man; he resumed his position in front of him. The squid like hollow threw all of his tentacles towards Naruto, the blonde boy managed to block one that wrapped around his zanpakuto and he managed to cut another tentacle but the rest of the tentacles managed to wrap around the blonde's body and his offensive zanpakuto. The spear like hollow appeared and stabbed Naruto in the stomach, another hollow appeared and punched Naruto in the stomach making him caught blood. The blonde boy looked at the spear like hollow preparing to stab him in the head; he looked at the third hollow that was holding the old man by the neck chocking him to death.

---

Naruto saw as the spear hand was approaching him, he closed his eyes. He waited and waited but the attack didn't come, instead he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw that time stopped, he looked around and saw Kyuubi and the armored man standing next to the squid like hollow.

"So Naruto…are you ready to hear our names?" the armored man asked

"What do you mean?" the blonde boy asked

"**I have nothing to do here, this is your domain."** said Kyuubi looking at the armored man who nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto even more curious

"You have trained a lot in defensive, so much that you are ready to use my power." said the armored man "You are ready to hear my name, but not Kyuubi's."

"You mean…I get my Shikai?" he asked with wide eyes

The armored man nodded. "Yes, but I must warn you, you are too weak to fight now with your Shikai, if you call it forth you will fall down." he warned

"I have no other choice." said Naruto "I have to protect the old man."

The man nodded, Kyuubi disappeared. "Then hear my name…" he said as he looked into the blonde's eyes.

---

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the attack coming, he twisted his defensive zanpakuto and managed to free it from the tentacles, and he brought it in front of him and blocked the spear hand. He then lowered the zanpakuto and cut the tentacle holding the offensive zanpakuto.

The squid like hollow yelled and let lot of the boy who charged the hollow holding the old man. The hollow seeing the attack let go of the old man and jumped away, the blonde jumped in front of the old man and pointed both zanpakuto's towards the hollows.

"Boy, run while you still can." said the old man "You are too weak to continue, let me die."

"No way old man." said Naruto "I will not let anyone die!" he yelled, he brought his defensive zanpakuto in front of his face. "Protect, Seiryou!" yelled the blonde

The old man watched amazed as the blonde boy unlocked his Shikai. The blade he held in front of his hand turned to pure ice and then it cracked and burst ice shards flying everywhere, the hilt remained in the boy's hand. The shards rose from the ground and started moving around the blonde boy. Naruto grinned and charged forward.

The hollows attacked at the same time, the spear like hollow tried to stab Naruto in the back but the shards moved there and created a armor made out of ice on the blonde's back completely blocking the attack. The next hollow tried to punch Naruto but he spun on his foot and dodged the attack appearing in front of the squid hollow, he wanted to cut it in half but the hollow jumped up avoiding the attack.

Naruto turned around and saw the hollows moving towards the old man who was standing up and firing arrows but missing. He saw as the hollow with spear like hands was about to stab the old man, the ice shards moved towards the old man and created a shield defending him. Naruto ran towards the hollows, he jumped in the air and raised his offensive zanpakuto to strike but he missed.

The spear hollow moved both hands to kill the blonde, Naruto called the ice shards forth, they moved towards the hilt of the defensive sword. He raised the offensive zanpakuto to block the attack and the hilt of the defensive zanpakuto.

"**You can't parry an attack with a hilt."** said the hollow smirking.

The blonde boy gave his own smirk, the first spear came and was blocked by the offensive zanpakuto, the second spear came and was blocked by…the defensive zanpakuto. The hollow watched as the blade appeared on the hilt; the blade was made out of ice and looked denser and stronger.

Naruto grinned and moved both zanpakuto's close to each other dragging the hollows hands as well, he then departed the swords suddenly and forced the hollows hands to do the same, when he saw the opening he jumped up to reach the hollows face and to cut him in half, unfortunately a hand came that grabbed him and slammed him in the ground, then he was punched hard.

Naruto dragged himself out of the hole and stood back on his feet, he felt his power dying, he couldn't control all of his reiatsu to the fullest, it was annoying, it was like his chakra control, it completely sucked. He saw his Shikai disappearing, the ice turned to a blade.

The blonde boy fell on his knees and coughed out blood. Kyuubi's zanpakuto turned to flames and then to pure reiatsu and moved back into him, he couldn't hold it anymore he was too weak now. He looked up and saw the hollows coming towards him with the intent to kill him, he fell on his face, before he fell unconscious he saw the old man jumping in front of him and defending him.

---

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw the blue sky and the clouds, he turned his head to the sides and saw nothing. He got up and turned around, what he saw shocked him, there was the old man on the ground in a pool of blood, he was covered by a white sheet, to his left and right where a two shinigami.

"Old man!" screamed Naruto and tried to run to him but he felt a powerful pain in his chest and fell on his knees.

"You should rest, you got injured." said a masked shinigami approaching him

Naruto looked at him and blinked, he gritted his teeth. "Where the hell wore you?" he demanded "I called for help!"

"You called for help regarding a Quincy, you should know better not to call us for that." the shinigami sneered

"What the hell is wrong with you?" demanded Naruto

The shinigami walked up to Naruto. "Quincy deserve to die, they are nothing, they ruin everything."

"Are you stupid?" yelled Naruto "He was a living person, our duty is to defend people and spirits from hollows regardless of who they are."

The shinigami grabbed Naruto by the collar. "That is where you are wrong." he said deadly "Quincy deserve to die, they all should have died when we attacked them, he was the last of them and now that clan is finally dead."

"You bastard." said Naruto "It doesn't matter that he is a Quincy, we had to protect him."

The shinigami slammed Naruto to a tree. "Listen to me punk, you should have stayed out of it, next time we won't come to help you."

"You didn't even come when I called for help!" yelled Naruto enraged

"Better watch your tongue or we might leave you here and say you died fighting." warned the shinigami "Besides you are lucky we are in a good mood or else we would have killed you for helping a Quincy."

Naruto growled but he had nothing else to do. He complied; he let his head drop and looked elsewhere. The shinigami let Naruto go and the blonde boy walked to his zanpakuto and picked it up sheathing it. He walked to the old man and looked at his body. He bowed his head and looked away. A shinigami grabbed him and they dashed away.

Unknown to all of them, Ishida Uryuu had watched everything, after the blonde boy had fallen unconscious his grandfather fought the three hollows for an hour until he was slain and when they where about to finish of the blonde boy the shinigami appeared and killed them.

Uryuu now detested the shinigami, they didn't come to help his grandfather, he detested them all, all except one and that one was the blonde shinigami that risked his life to defend his grandfather. He was different from the rest, he didn't care about the past, he only wanted to make a difference and help everyone.

Uryuu wanted to help but he was told not to by his grandfather and sensei. When the blonde boy appeared to help he was happy and he was amazed at what he could do, he finally hoped that what his grandfather had told him about Quincy and shinigami would change, when he saw the blonde, he thought that shinigami had changed but after the recent display he realized that only one was different. The blonde shinigami was the only one that tried to help.

Uryuu vowed to hate shinigami from that day, all except the blonde one that tried to help. The blonde shinigami was the one that he knew he could trust, he hoped to meet him again and thank him for at least trying.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…I hope you like it…I wanted to change a little with the Bleach past. Also Naruto gained one Shikai but he can't hold it together yet, he needs more training. He only managed to hold it a little before he drained himself and couldn't continue fighting, that was mostly because of his injuries, remember that he was hit in the chest and stomach and pummeled in the ground…heh…**

**Anyway…I read it three times before posting it, though there might be mistakes, it's late at night here and I'm barely awake. If there are mistakes I will correct them…just tell me if they are…**

**Next chapter is fourth year exam…and Naruto in what team he will be…plus fighting Kenpachi hehe**

**Btw...I know Kisuke and Yoruichi left 100 years before Bleach, I changed that since it's a fanfic...both left just two years ago in Bleach time...I wanted Naruto to be trained by Kisuke in the academy, that's why I changed the time, so don't start flaming about this alright? **


	8. Last years, Part 2…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach

**Chapter 8: Last years, Part 2…**

Naruto opened his eyes gazing at a white ceiling; he blinked once and closed his eyes again letting out a tired and upset sigh. He opened his eyes again and turned his head to the sides trying to see if anyone else was in the room. There was no one, everything was quiet, only him.

The blonde boy turned his head to look at the ceiling again, the events of what happened during the exam replayed in his mind. Naruto was starting to wonder if life after death was as good as he had hoped. So far things have been good but he was confused why the shinigami would do such a thing. Sure he knew about the Quincy and shinigami past but that was the past, he started wondering if even in death can people forget about past and put it aside or if they are too stubborn to listen to such a thing.

The blonde boy heard the door open and turned to see who entered. His eyes rested on Sajin and another captain with some sort of white glasses, he had black hair and an orange scarf of some sort around his neck. He was the captain of the ninth division and friend of Komamura, the blonde boy hadn't met him till this day.

"Hello Naruto." said the captain of the seventh division

Naruto gave a nod and turned to look at the ceiling; the captain's looked between each other and took a seat next to the blonde boy's bed.

"Are you alright boy?" asked the captain of the ninth division.

Naruto said nothing, he continued looking at the ceiling his mind empty of any thoughts, not that he had something to think about, he was too confused.

"Oh, were are my manners?" said Sajin shaking his head "This is my best friend Tousen Kaname."

"A pleasure to meet you." said Tousen "I have heard a lot about you from Sajin here."

Naruto gave a nod but stayed silent. He acknowledged the presence of a captain in the room but he didn't have anything to say.

"Naruto?" asked the seventh division's captain "Are you alright?"

The blonde boy looked at him. "I'm confused." he answered

"Confused?" asked Tousen "About what?"

Naruto sighed. "Tell me, why shinigami still hate the Quincy?" he asked

The two captains stood silent, they knew that Naruto had learned about the Quincy and shinigami war and he knows everything about what the Quincy did and what the shinigami did to stop their acts.

They couldn't give the boy any answer; they didn't know what to tell him after all. They were all against the death of the Quincy, they didn't hate the Quincy after all those years anymore, but they still wondered what they would have done if they would have heard the boy call for help.

Sajin somehow knew that if the boy asked for help and he would have heard the call he would have helped, Quincy or not. Tousen was thinking somewhere in the same lines, after all it was justice.

The blonde boy shrugged and turned to watch the ceiling again. "You know…there was no justice for me when I was alive." he told them

"No justice?" asked the ninth division's captain

Naruto nodded. "I was a demon for them, so a demon shouldn't have receive any justice whatsoever." he responded "I'm starting to wonder if there is justice here."

"What are you saying Naruto?" asked the seventh division's captain stunned

"I'm saying that maybe becoming a shinigami is not a good idea, what if I will be backstabbed by my comrades?" he asked seriously and with grimace

"Hm…" Tousen replied, or more like was thinking "I understand what you say."

The blonde boy looked at him. "You do?" he asked

The captain nodded. "Let me tell you, I walk the path of justice and I bring justice were it's needed." Tousen said "Maybe you need to walk the same path and bring your own justice were its missing."

The blonde boy looked at the captain, he then turned his head to look at the ceiling again and to think about what the captain had said, somehow the ninth division's captain was right about that. If justice is obsolete in a place then someone needs to bring it. After all there is a balance between everything, if that balance dies there has to be someone to bring it back.

"True." responded the blonde "But it might be too late…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tousen raising an eyebrow

"For starters I was out cold an entire hour, I might have failed my exam." responded the blonde with a sigh

Just then the door opened again and captain Unohana came in followed by Minato, captain Soifon, the bald guy whose name was Madarame Ikkaku and finally Yamamoto. Unohana walked to Naruto and did a small check on him and nodded when she was pleased.

Minato walked over to his son and sat down in a chair in front of him. Naruto looked over at him; he studied the man before him that was supposed to be his father. The blonde man just stood there watching not having anything to say. In the end it was Naruto that broke the long silence.

"Tell me…" he said "Where were you?" he asked

"What do you mean?" asked Minato blinking

"When I called for help…why didn't anyone answer?!?" he shouted

Minato looked to the side with a sadden face, he didn't say anything. Naruto wanted to ask again but before he could Soifon answered his question.

"You never asked for help." she said with no emotion at all

The blonde boy turned to look at her and blinked. He gritted his teeth and started glaring at the captain, he didn't care she was captain now.

"What do you mean I didn't call for help?" he asked angrily "I called for help more than three times!" he shouted

Soifon blinked at his outburst and sighed shaking her head. "What I mean is that we never received your call for help."

"Then why didn't you come and look for me when I never came back after an entire hour?" he asked

"We did…" responded Minato and Naruto turned to look at him "But we didn't find you."

"The ones that found you said you were out of the training ground by at least ten kilometers." the bald man said

Naruto looked at the ceiling confused. He hadn't moved that far did he? He remembered that he had run for only a few minutes, that couldn't have covered that much ground unless.

"Still why did you look farther away then?" asked the blonde angrily

"Naruto we had to take the other students back or else they would have attracted real hollows." said Minato sadly

The blonde boy glared at him. "At least one of you could have continued searching for me." he said

Minato looked down in shame. Soifon continued looking like she didn't care, but deep inside she too was ashamed that they all left leaving a student behind.

"Naruto could you tell us what happened?" asked Yamamoto for the first time since he came in the room

Naruto sneered. "I believe the ones that _rescued_ me told you all you need to know." he said with venom at the rescue part

Some in the room cringed and were amazed of how the blonde boy responded to the leader of Seireitei. No one had ever done such a thing before.

"Yes that is true." answered Yamamoto calmly "But I want to hear your side as well."

Naruto sneered but decided to tell the story, everything. "Well…when I first saw the old man cornered by the hollows I wanted to call for help but they were getting ready to fight so I jumped and destroyed one."

"At first I thought they were just robots but when the hollow I killed just evaporated into bright lights I knew I had mistaken and I had gotten myself into a load of trouble." responded the blonde looking back up at the ceiling. "No matter what I continued fighting killing one more in the process and calling out my second zanpakuto…but it still wasn't enough, they defeated me and killed the old man."

Naruto turned and looked at everyone in the room. "I asked for help three times but no one came, after I regained consciousness someone did come, three masked shinigami…" Naruto gritted his teeth. "I demanded to know were they were and one of them hit me and warned me he will leave me out there if I don't keep quiet."

Everyone was shocked to hear that, a fellow shinigami willing to betray a comrade, even though the comrade was still in training, would have left him there to die. That was something unbelievable and despicable.

Yamamoto looked at Soifon who looked back at him. She gave a nod understanding just by looking what she would have to do. She looked over at the blonde boy. She was about to tell him something when Tousen stood up.

"Boy, I might not know you for so long but what you said just shows me something." the captain said

"And that would be?" asked Naruto looking at the man before him

"That someone needs to bring justice." he answered. He turned and looked at the old man "Yamamoto-sama I request to handle this matter."

The old man thought for a second before he gave a nod to Tousen who nodded back and walked out the door followed by Soifon. Minato looked at Naruto one more time and lowered his head.

"I'm really sorry." he said "I don't know why I dropped the idea to look for you." he told the blonde truthfully

Naruto nodded. "What's done is done, I can't hold a grudge." he answered "But right now I need to repeat the third year."

"Why is that?" asked Minato looking at him

"I was one hour late and I was injured as well." responded Naruto wit ha sigh

"I thought you didn't want to continue as a shinigami." said Sajin confused

The blonde boy nodded. "That was at first but what captain Tousen said was true, someone needs to bring justice were it doesn't exit."

"So you want to continue as a shinigami?" asked Yamamoto

Naruto nodded, the old man smiled and nodded at him. "Then you would be happy to hear that you are in the last year now."

The blonde boy looked at him. "Why?" he asked "I thought I failed."

Yamamoto nodded. "It is true what you said, but think about this, you killed two high level hollows. We would be stupid to fail you for that."

Naruto looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He stood like that for a few minutes, when he opened his eyes he took the blanket of him and stood up.

"Naruto you shouldn't get up yet." said Unohana worried "You're still too injured."

The blonde boy shook his head and started walking to the door limping. "I need to train." he said as he walked out the door and leaving everyone stunned.

---

During the fourth year Naruto had studied under the tutelage of the Nidaime Hokage. They recapitulated everything they did in the first, second and third year. It seemed like the other teachers had taught everyone everything they needed to know so the Nidaime had nothing else to teach them except help them improve and fill the gaps.

Out of the huge number of students from the first year the number had dropped considerably. Now they were only about forty or so students left, Renji and Naruto were one of them.

Renji had asked Naruto what happened to him during that day in the exam and Naruto had told him, not the entire truth of course, he lied telling him that he had been attacked by five robotized hollows and they had crushed his communicator and he couldn't ask for help. He told Renji that he was saved some time later after he managed to bring down two of the five robots.

The blonde boy also heard a rumor that said that the captain of the ninth and second division carried a sever punishment for three shinigami that had done who knows what. Naruto on the other hand knew what the shinigami did and knew what Tousen and Soifon did, well not entirely; he didn't know what punishment they gave them.

During the last year Naruto trained alone in solitude, he asked the seventh division's captain for a second katana and he had received it. He started training with two katana's, his real objective for that he didn't know, all he knew was that he wanted to create something and of course learn how to fight with two swords. He was sloppy at first but he managed to learn how to fight with two swords, he was fairly good in his opinion. Because of his solitude training he didn't fight against anyone with two swords wanting to keep his ability a secret like he kept the fact that he had unlocked one of his Shikai from old man Yamamoto.

Naruto had also started learning something students like him weren't allowed and that was shunpo, he had 'borrowed' a scroll with instructions from his father. He had learned that his father even in death was a master of such thing; maybe it was because he managed to create the Hiraishin when he was alive. So Naruto thought that maybe his father knew something about shunpo so he took a scroll in which Minato explained carefully how to do shunpo and how it works. Unfortunately Naruto didn't find any side notes so he now knew that his father didn't improve the basic shunpo, he was just fast, just like that. After all he was the God of Flash, or at least when he had been alive.

In one year Naruto learned shunpo, he was sloppy, he didn't master it but it was enough for Naruto. He kept even this as a secret, he told no one, not even Renji who was his best friend now. Naruto wanted to surprise everyone with what he had learned, he didn't care about the consequences, and this was something he was risking because he knew that it was worth it.

In one year the blonde boy improved his fighting style adding kido fighting to his style, or in other words he would use his kido while fighting with his swords. Because of this he managed to gain advantage and unpredictability. He was the most surprising shinigami, like in life he was surprising everyone with what he was doing. The blonde boy dropped his pranks during the fourth year so he could have more time to train.

Everything was going good so far, Naruto had learned more than a normal student would have. Of course because of that he was holding back, he didn't care that he was doing that, it was a surprise for later on.

All though everything was going good, one night something happened. As Naruto was training in the usual spot he suddenly heard a woman calling for him. He looked around trying to see who was calling him but there was no one around.

Naruto shrugged and continued fighting with his two katana's when he heard the voice again. It was calling for him, before he knew it everything turned black. He couldn't see anymore though he could feel himself moving.

The blonde boy started walking through Seireitei dragging his swords behind him; he was walking slowly with no aim from what it seemed. In truth he was walking towards one of the real world portals but for what?

As he turned right he suddenly came face to face with Komamura Sajin who was patrolling that nigh. The captain raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto; the blonde boy had his head down and was dragging his katana's, the ones he gave him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here late at night?" he asked

No answer came, the blonde boy stood there silent but in his mind the woman's voice kept calling him. Naruto started walking towards the captain.

"Naruto?" asked Sajin again this time more alert.

The seventh division's captain saw Naruto walking towards him, he got ready, he put his hand on his zanpakuto's hilt and got ready in case the blonde would attacked. He hoped not anyway. To his surprise Naruto just passed by him not even touching him.

Sajin turned around and looked at Naruto that was walking like nothing had happened. "Hey Naruto answer me!" he called "That is an order." still no answer came from the boy. The captain walked up to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to look at him in the eyes and scowl him.

As Sajin turned Naruto around and looked into his eyes he immediately let go, his eyes widened. The blonde boy's eyes were empty; they showed no emotion, no anger, no life…at all. Before Sajin could apprehend Naruto and take the blonde to Unohana the blonde boy just vanished. The captain's eyes widened as he realized that what Naruto did was shunpo, even though it wasn't that good it was good enough to put distance between him and the blonde.

As Naruto reached the portal the guards looked at him strangely. The blonde boy approached the console getting ready to type his destination when a guard grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked

The blonde boy looked at him, his eyes empty. The guard was shocked to see the empty eyes. Before he could do anything Naruto touched him.

"Bakudou 1: First Restraint Obstruction." he said with no emotion in his voice. The guard fell on the ground trying to break lose.

The second guard immediately drew his zanpakuto and charged Naruto thinking he was a traitor. The blonde boy disappeared from his sight and appeared behind him shocking the shinigami.

"Bakudou 1: First Restraint Obstruction." he said again with no emotion touching the guards shoulder. The guard fell on the ground like the first one with his hands behind him.

Naruto walked back to the console and started typing in his destination. The portal opened and Naruto walked inside ignoring the shouts of the guards to come back.

The blonde boy appeared in a forest, he heard the voice telling him to hurry and move faster. The voice told him were to go, Naruto turned towards the west and jumped away starting to move at great speed.

A few minutes later Naruto landed on the branch of a tree, in front of him was a girl around the age of fifteen with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail. She had light blue eyes and she had the Hidden Cloud headband tied to her forehead. She was full of bruises and cuts and looked very tired.

In front of the girl stood five men, they all looked strong. They had clubs and swords in their hands. Three of them had the same headband as the girl indicating that they were shinobi. The blonde boy jumped down from the tree in front of the girl startling her.

The blonde boy turned and looked at the girl with his empty eyes completely scaring her. She thought that the boy would kill her now when she was weakened.

"_**Calm down kitten."**_ said a voice in the girls head _**"I called him here, he is here to help."**_ the voice said again

"_Nibi?" _the girl asked _"Who is he?"_

"_**He is a shinigami kitten, I called him here to help us."**_ came the response

"_A shinigami?"_ asked the girl with her eyes wide _"But I thought…"_

"_**No, there is more than one and this one won't eat your soul, relax and watch what he does."**_ said Nibi

The group of men looked at Naruto and sneered. "Get out of our way brat, we will kill this demon." one of them said raising his katana.

Naruto heard the woman in his head telling him to kill the five men; the boy looked away from the girl and towards one of the men. He was holding a club in his hand; he was rather tall and had black hair.

"Hey brat didn't you hear?" asked one of the men

Before they could even blink Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of the black haired man stabbing him in the head and killing him instantly. The other ones looked shocked at what just happened, the blonde boy turned to look at them with his empty eyes and pointed his finger towards him.

"Hadou 4: White Lightning" said the blonde boy with no emotion and a powerful lighting bolt short from his finger. The three ninjas jumped away in time but the civilian wasn't that lucky. He was killed in a second.

The ninjas dropped around Naruto. The blonde boy looked at a ninja and charged, he raised his katana and lowered it above the ninja's head. The ninja blocked the katana with his own, the blonde boy used his second katana to try and cut the ninja in half but the blade was stopped by another ninja. The third ninja was running up to Naruto to try and kill him. The blonde boy jumped up and spun above the two ninjas blocking his katana's landing behind them.

Naruto opened his palm and pointed it towards one of the ninjas. "Hadou 31: Shot of Red Fire." the blonde boy said and a fireball shot from his palm. The ninja jumped away and dodged the attack that hit a tree obliterating it.

"You think your so strong." said one of the ninjas doing hand seals. "Then take…" before he could finish the hand seal and do the jutsu Naruto appeared in front of him and touched his shoulder.

"Bakudou 1: First Restraint Obstruction." he said with no emotions. The ninja screamed as his arms flew behind him holding them in place. The blonde boy backed away and looked at the ninja with no emotion. He opened his palm and moved it in front of him towards the ninja. "Hadou: 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down" he said and a blue energy of some sort shot from his palm and eradicated the ninja.

The blonde boy then turned towards the other two ninja who were shaking by now. They decided to stop trying to kill the boy or the girl and started running. Naruto jumped away running for them. When he reached the first one he raised his katana's and lowered them on top of him cutting him in two. The third ninja was about to escape when the blonde appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the chest. Naruto then started rising his katana's cutting him in half from the chest upwards.

Naruto jumped away and landed back in front of the stunned girl. Naruto looked at her with no emotion.

"Umm…" the girl said "Thank you."

Naruto continued looking at him and not saying anything. The girl shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"My name is Nii Yugito, what's yours?" she asked

Again no answer came, she started to wonder what was wrong with the blonde or if he was trying to do something to her as well.

"_**He can't hear you."**_ said the demon cat

"_What do you mean?"_ asked Yugito

"_**I called him yes, but I had to 'posses' him in a way said. He is not here, he listens to my commands right now."**_responded the cat

Yugito looked at the blonde and stood up. The blonde boy continued looking at her doing nothing. Yugito slowly approached him; if the cat was right then he wouldn't attack her or anything like that.

When the girl was in front of him she placed her hand on his cheek, he didn't even react. Yugito looked into his eyes, deep blue eyes, they were empty now but she wondered how they looked when the blonde boy was 'home' in a way said. When Nibi wasn't controlling him or his will.

"_He's kinda cute."_ she said giggling to herself

"_**Kitten, we got to get out of here."**_ warned Nibi

"_Why?"_ asked Yugito scared _"Are there more ninjas coming?"_

"_**No."**_ responded the cat _**"There is another shinigami coming and he is stronger than this one, I cannot control that one."**_

Yugito nodded and too her hand off the blonde's cheek. She looked at him a little more and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for your help." she said dashing away

Naruto stood there looking at nothing, his eyes were still empty. A few seconds later Sajin appeared. He looked at Naruto and saw that his katana's had blood on them, he glanced around and his eyes widened at the destruction. The captain saw five spirits cursing Naruto calling him demon and killer.

The captain walked to the spirits and started asking them what happened, they explained how they were about to kill the cat demon when the blonde appeared and killed them. Sajin walked over to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, his eyes were still empty.

"Naruto!" he shouted outraged shaking the blonde

Naruto blinked, he blinked again. He looked and saw Sajin glaring at him; he glanced around trying to figure out what happened. He looked at his katana's that were covered with blood.

"W-what happened?" he asked stunned "W-where am I?" he asked looking around "W-what did I do?" he asked trembling when he saw the mutilated corpses and the spirits telling him that he was murderer.

Sajin blinked, the boy didn't remember anything, this was a clear sign that he was under the control of someone. He sighed as he wiped the memories of the spirits replacing them with new ones of how they died and sending them to Soul Society.

The captain turned to look at the blonde boy that was on his knees shaking and looking at his katana's in pure horror. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The blonde boy flinched at the contact.

"Naruto…" said the captain quietly

"Did …. did I … did I really k-kill them?" the blonde asked trembling

Sajin nodded sadly. "Yes you did…"

"D-does t-this m-mean that…."

"No…" responded the captain shaking his head "You were under someone's control. You didn't do this on your own will, don't worry Yamamoto-sama will understand and not punish you."

Naruto nodded slowly looking at his katana's. He still didn't believe that he had killed someone like that.

"Come on…" the captain said "We're going home." he declared helping the blonde boy stand up.

---

True to Sajin's words the old man didn't punish Naruto. When the blonde boy explained how he had heard a female calling for him and then just falling unconscious the old man realized that indeed someone had controlled him to do what he did so the blonde boy was let to go without punishments or anything like that.

Even though Sajin wanted to he didn't tell anyone that Naruto was learning shunpo, he wanted to see were the blonde will get just by learning by himself. Many captains were wondering how a mere academy student managed to get past a captain with such ease but whenever asked Sajin would say that he didn't pay attention thinking that Naruto wasn't going to do anything bad.

Naruto continued his training in secret, but he was wondering about what he did. He was wondering who had controlled him and why did that person tell him to kill those men. The blonde boy was too scared to use a katana for a few days but he got over his fear and continued training.

The day of the final exam came fast. They were going to work in teams of three and kill robotized hollows again, but a few were selected to try and kill real hollows. Only five at number but they were going to kill a real hollow. One of the said person's was Naruto. He was going to search for a hollow that had been seen near a factory were the last exam was taking place.

As Naruto stood at a different gate waiting for his instructor or instructors to come and begin his last exam he was training with his katana's. He had brought both swords this time as he decided it would be good to try them on the real thing.

A few minutes' later two people came, two captains to be more exact. One of them was wearing glasses and had brown hair and a reassuring smile on his face. The other captain had a grin on plastered on his face and his eyes were closed. He had silver hair. **(I made Gin captain, it's a fanfic so don't yell at me, rules change in a fanfic)**

"Hello Naruto-kun." the brown haired captain said "My name is Aizen Sousuke captain of the fifth division."

"My name is Ichimaru Gin." the grinning man said "Captain of the third division."

"Nice to meet you Aizen-taichou, Ichimaru-taichou." said Naruto bowing down

"There is no need to bow to us." said Aizen smiling at him "We are your instructors for this part of the exam."

"Two?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Yamamoto-sama wanted you to have two…" responded Ichimaru

Naruto shrugged and nodded. The gate opened and the three shinigami entered. As they reached the other side Naruto looked around, a forest, he could see the factory in the distance.

Aizen took out a device to see were the hollow was, when he had detected it he wanted to tell Naruto but blonde raised his hand, the two captains looked at him strangely. Naruto started to smell the air and then put his finger in his mouth. He took it out and raised the finger up closing his eyes. After a few seconds he opened his eyes.

"Five hundred meters north-east." he said

Aizen blinked. "That is … correct." he said

Naruto turned to the captain and grinned. He turned towards the north-east and jumped away; if he would have stayed a bit longer he would have seen the wicked grin on Aizen's face. Yes…Aizen started to take a liking in the boy; he could see potential that would help him in the future. He looked at Ichimaru and nodded at him, the captain nodded back and they both jumped away after Naruto.

The blonde boy was running through the forest when the two captains joined up with him. They stopped on a branch and looked down. There stood a hollow, rather big. His mask seemed to resemble a tiger. His hands resembled a tiger; they were paws, heck he even had a tail to go with. The hollow sensing the shinigami sneered at them.

Naruto grinned and jumped down, Aizen knew he had to stop the blonde because the hollow was much stronger, a tiger hollow. Nothing a student could take on, but he decided to see what the blonde was capable of.

Naruto landed in front of the hollow. "Alright kitty…come down quietly or else." he said

The hollow laughed at Naruto and attacked. The blonde boy shrugged and jumped to the side avoiding the attack. The hollow turned towards him and growled and it attacked again raising a paw to strike. The blonde boy raised his left katana and blocked the attack, the hollow moved his second paw to try and swipe the blonde. Naruto tilted his right katana to the side blocking the attack.

Naruto grinned and moved the katana's next to each other bringing the pawn with them; he then turned them and stabbed the hollows paws. The hollow cried out in pain and stepped back, Naruto used this opportunity to do an incantation.

"Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" he shouted as he moved his opened palm towards the tiger hollow "Hadou 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down" he said and powerful blue light shot towards the hollow hitting it full on.

Naruto stood watching the smoke, were the hollow was suppose to be. He got into a stance just in case the hollow would still be standing. As the smoke cleared away Naruto saw that the hollow even tough injured was still standing.

Aizen grinned at the display, the boy was more powerful than he was showing and he knew that, he could feel it. This boy would make a good addition to his plan he thought, all he needed to do now is convince him to join him in his quest.

Naruto glared at the hollow. He moved his katana's behind him and charged. The hollow shook its head and looked at the charging shinigami. It jumped in the air avoiding the attack and landed right behind Naruto. With its tail the hollow hit the blonde boy throwing him away.

The blonde shinigami hit and tree. He shook his head and glared at the hollow; he got up and saw the enemy attacking. He jumped up avoiding a slash; he landed on a branch of the tree he had hit. He jumped down and landed on the hollow's back that was trying to take its claws out of the trees trunk.

Naruto turned his katana's to point downwards and stabbed the hollow in the back. The hollow yelled in pain and started jumping up and down to get the blonde boy to fall. Naruto started another incantation.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south!" he shouted as he jumped up in the air leaving his katana's on the beasts back "Hadou 31: Shot of Red Fire!" he yelled and a fireball shot from his palm and hit the hollow in the back exploding. The explosion was big, very big.

The blonde boy landed on a tree branch and looked to see what the results were. His eyes narrowed when he saw the hollow still standing. He saw one of his katana's in the beasts back, he looked around to see were the other one is. He spotted it on the ground to the beasts left.

The blonde boy jumped down and started running towards the katana that was on the ground, the creature growled at the blonde and ran towards him. When the blonde reached his katana he picked it up, he was about to turn around when the hollow reached him and used his paws to cut the blonde on the back and then throw him in a tree.

The blonde boy gritted his teeth and got back on his feet. He looked behind him at the hollow, he still had to recover one more katana and finish this, cut the beasts mask. He ran towards the hollow and moved his katana to the side, he then moved it to do a vertical cut but the hollow placed its paw in front of the katana stopping the attack.

The blonde boy grinned; he moved his palm towards the beast. "Hadou 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down" he said and a large blue light shot at the beast. The hollow screamed as the attack hit its mask and made a crack.

The blonde boy used the opportunity to jump on the beast and take his katana back. He grabbed the hilt and took the katana back in his hands. He ran towards the hollows head and jumped in the air; he spun while in air and brought his katana's down cutting the beasts head in half and destroying the mask. The beast yelled out in pain as it dissolved in particles of light.

He had completed his mission; even though he was scratched on the back he finished his mission. He heard someone clapping, turning around he saw Aizen clapping and smiling at him. He was walking towards him with Gin near him, the captain still had that grin on his face and his eyes were closed.

"Impressive Naruto-kun." the glass wearing captain said.

Naruto bowed down. "Thank you taichou." he looked up with a grin "He was a good fight it took a lot of me." he said lying

Aizen grinned as he realized that the blonde was lying, he was really interesting. The blonde boy wiped the blood of his katana's and looked at the captains.

"So do I pass?" he asked hopefully

"My answer is yes." responded Ichimaru "Great potential, we need this in our ranks."

Naruto bowed to Ichimaru and looked at Aizen who smiled reassuringly. "You got my approval, you pass." he said

"Yatta!" shouted Naruto "Thank you taichou." he said bowing down

Aizen nodded. "Tell me something." Naruto looked up and nodded "How did you know the hollow was here without looking at the hollow detector?" he asked curious

Naruto scratched the back of his head after sheathing his katana's. "Well if I smell the air I can sense where they are, don't know how."

"And the finger thing?" asked Gin

"Oh that." said Naruto chuckling "I just do that to confuse people."

Aizen was really impressed, the boy was tricky like a fox, confusing people and trying to make them think something else about him. Yes he was right, this boy would be a great addition, and he mentally smirked as he planned a way to convince the blonde to betray Seireitei with him.

Naruto walked up to the two captains and suddenly stopped his eyes widening, he started smelling the air making the captain's raise an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" asked Aizen

Naruto smelled the air again to be sure. "Yes…" he said "Hollows, many of them." he said alarmed

"Where?" asked Aizen curious

The blonde boy pointed towards the factory. Aizen was shocked that the blonde managed to sense the hollows at such a big distance, that wasn't good, now he would tell them they need to help the students.

"We need to go and help them." said Naruto alarmed. Aizen mentally sighed as he realized he was right, the blonde was going to ruin his plan

"They can handle some hollows." said Ichimaru calmly, Aizen mentally thanked his companion for saying that, maybe there was a chance to stop the blonde from ruining his plan.

"But there are about twenty…" said the blonde "And they are big!" he shouted

"The gate guards are there, enough shinigami to stop some hollows." said the silver haired captain with a grin

"They can't stop that many." said Naruto "Shit, Renji is there." he said shunpoing away and making Aizen's and Ichimaru's eyes widen.

"Aizen-sama." said Ichimaru shocked

"I know…" responded Aizen "He will ruin the plan but he is amazing."

"Are you saying that we should…?"

"Yes…he is too interesting, he could help us if we pull the right strings." said Aizen shunpoing away after Naruto and finally followed by Gin.

The blonde boy was running as fast as he could, his mind was only focused on the fact that Renji was there and probably being attacked by the hollows and losing. He didn't care that he left his instructors behind, he had to do this.

As Naruto entered the factory he looked up in a tower and saw the bodies of the gate guards, he cursed as he realized that this will be hard. The hollows were big, and strong this will not be a easy fight, he might try and buy time for everyone to run and hope that he can get out safely.

---

Renji, Hinamori, Kira and Hisagi Shuuhei were standing with their backs to each other and their swords raised to defend themselves. Everything went terribly wrong when the hollows attacked. Two of the instructors were dead already; Kira, Renji and Hinamori disrespected an order to save their last instructor.

"Sir." said Renji "What now."

The instructor looked around and growled. "We fight to the end." he declared.

"_Tsuraniki shinkou: Bouseki __ikkounoken__ (Offensive attack: Spinning sword)_" whispered Naruto that was on top of a crane, he brought his right katana behind and threw it. The katana started swirling towards the target, when it reached it did a vertical cut on the mask breaking it and killing the hollow, the sword then spinned back towards Naruto who caught it by the hilt.

The shinigami looked down at the figure, they couldn't see him clearly. The figure jumped up and tried to slash a hollow but it grabbed him in the air and threw him on the ground. When the smoke cleared everyone saw the figure standing up with both katana's up, the figure was none other than Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked Renji surprised "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked

The blonde turned to grin despite the fact that he was pummeled in the ground. "I'm here to help." he said

"Baka!" yelled Renji "Run while you still can."

Naruto was about to say something when a fist moved down to strike, the blonde raised his katana's and blocked the attack but the creature was too big and powerful and he was having trouble holding the fist up.

Just when he was about to drop his katana's because of the pressure a blade went through the hollow killing it, then the blade went through the rest of the hollows killing it, the blonde turned around and saw the two captains walking towards them.

"Naruto-kun, it seems you were right, they were strong." Aizen said smiling

Naruto grinned and sighed in relief. The day ended with no problems after all.

"_Damn, those hollows were supposed to get rid of some shinigami, at least the gate guards are dead."_ thought Aizen scowling on the inside but smiling on the outside.

---

Naruto was waiting in Sajin's room waiting for him to return from the meeting, he was holding his zanpakuto's. After the exam Yamamoto unlocked the zanpakuto to all those that had passed and gave them the shinigami attire.

Naruto was now wearing the shinigami robes and was looking like a proud young man. He looked at the door that slowly opened to reveal Sajin and Tousen. He got up and bowed to them.

"Ah Naruto, its good to see you." said Tousen

"Same here Tousen-taichou." responded Naruto who looked at Sajin "So?" he asked

The captain smiled "You will be happy, you are in the ninth squad under Tousen here." he said

The captain in question nodded. "Welcome to the ninth division Naruto." said Tousen handing him the emblem of the ninth division.

Naruto gladly took it and bowed to his captain, he was a little sad that he didn't get to be in Sajin's division. Even the captain was a little sad but was happy that Naruto got to be in a division that had a great captain. He remembered how things went.

**-Flashback-**

"_Alright." said Yamamoto "We have one more, Uzumaki Naruto." he declared "Has two zanpakuto, each have a different soul, he always fights with his zanpakuto's but he also uses kido a lot since the fourth year started, frankly he started using it more and more than other people." he finished looking up and waiting_

"_I will take him." said Aizen "He is good for my team."_

_Sajin shook his head. "I will take him, he would fit perfectly." _

_Kenpachi sneered. "Yeah right, he is best suited for my division." he declared with a grin that said he wanted to fight the blonde_

"_I think he should be in my division." said Soifon shocking people that knew that she usually doesn't take anyone new in her division_

"_I think he would be good for my division." said Tousen "He will feel like at home."_

_Yamamoto was impressed that so many wanted the blonde, but he had to choose. He like the idea of Naruto being in the second or ninth or fifth, he looked carefully around and decided._

"_Naruto will be in the ninth division under Tousen." he said_

_Aizen inwardly scowled but he relaxed as he knew that Tousen was one of his men, he still had a chance to get to the blonde boy._

* * *

**-End flashback-**

**A/N: Alright, he is in ninth division…I wanted to do something new, he is always in the second under Soifon, why not be in the ninth this time? Anyway…hope you like the thing with Yugito and well now we will go and check on some other people.**

**Btw…I'm not very good at this crossover, I admit that, if I am to compare with other ones I would be too down amongst the ranks unfortunately (though I'm trying to fix that hehe)…also I bow down to the writer of **_**'Shrouded Orange'. **_**That is the best crossover with Bleach I have ever read.**

**Also...look on profile for my view of Fem Haku...(she's coming in the story again really soon) **


	9. Meeting her again…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach

**Chapter 9: Meeting her again…**

Two months had passed since Naruto joined the ninth squad under the command off Tousen Kaname. Things weren't bad, not at all. The vice-captain was a great guy that Naruto had no problem with. The people of the ninth division were also great guys.

As Naruto joined the ninth division he found out that it was because he started using kido so much he was fit for this place. In truth ever since the fourth year started Naruto used kido more than usual putting the other students on their knees.

At first Naruto didn't have such a good control over his reiatsu, not even when he joined the ninth division, but when he joined the captain started training with him and helping him improve his control over reiatsu. Naruto was getting better and better when it came to using kido.

The first day when he joined the ninth division he was greeted by his mother who was a sixth seat in the division, the blonde was happy to have someone from his family around in the division he was in. It was only obvious that she was in the ninth division considering the fact that she had a fairly large library of kido and always used it.

The blonde boy spent most of his time training with both Tousen and his mother. The captain would supervise everything while his mother would train him and give him tips about improving. All the training proved to be great as Naruto learned to control his reiatsu greatly and was using his kido at the best.

The boy continued his secret training and in two months he had mastered the shunpo, or at least a form of shunpo. Something was strange about this shunpo that he had mastered. For starters he was much faster than anyone else moving at a much greater speed. Secondly, every time he used it he would leave yellow particles behind him.

When Naruto couldn't understand what was happening anymore he called his father and the captain of the seventh division to witness what was happening. They were at first shocked to hear that he already knew shunpo, a fresh shinigami that just came out of the academy wouldn't learn it so fast, of course Sajin wasn't that shocked because he knew that Naruto learned shunpo in secret but he never said anyone, it was a little secret that he would keep it forever.

When Naruto showed the two his shunpo they were amazed, his father was more amazed. In Minato's opinion Naruto had created a sort of Hiraishin that he can use in death, it was still shunpo but it had a touch of Hiraishin in it. He didn't know how it worked or how to make it work for other people such as himself but he was happy that his son had created a shunpo that would make him known around Seireitei for its uniqueness.

Ever since the blonde boy joined the ninth division he hadn't seen Renji unfortunately but he hoped that he would meet him sooner or later. Right now Naruto was standing in the captain's office waiting for the captain to hand him a letter.

"Alright Naruto." said the captain "here it is." he said handing him a piece of paper

Naruto looked over the paper and nodded. "So how long am I suppose to stay there?" he asked

"Just a few hours…patrol the area and come back." responded Tousen

Naruto nodded and pocketed the paper. "Taichou, have you receive any news?" he asked

The captain shook his head. "So far Yamamoto-sama doesn't want to send anyone in the elemental countries, don't know why tough."

Naruto nodded in understandment. "It's alright…"

"Don't worry, I will keep trying to get an approval for you." he said truthfully

"Thank you taichou." responded the blonde smiling

"But tell me…" the captain said "If I may, why do you want to go there?" he asked

Naruto put his hand under his chin. "Well there is someone there I want to see." he answered truthfully

"Who is this someone?" asked the captain raising an eyebrow

"A precious person." declared Naruto happily "I want to see if she is safe and unharmed."

Tousen understood what the blonde said and nodded with a smile. "I will try and see if I can get that approval."

"Thank you again taichou." the blonde responded with a bow

"Good, now you should go and start your patrol." the captain said waving Naruto off

Naruto nodded and walked out the office happily. He started walking towards the gate that will send him to the real world. He took the piece of paper out and looked to see who he will be working with. He looked carefully and saw that he was going alone, a shame. He really wanted to work with someone; patrols are boring when you are alone.

As he was walking another person appeared next to him. He looked to see who it was and bowed when he realized it was another captain.

"Stand up Naruto-san." said the captain

Naruto stood up straight and looked at the captain. "What do I owe this honor Soifon-taichou?" he asked

The captain shrugged. "Wanted to see how you are doing." she answered

Naruto raised an eyebrow, the captain of the second division doesn't care about anyone, she is a hard and cold as ice and nothing can change that, but somehow it seemed like she was open to him.

The woman started walking in the direction Naruto was, the blonde boy walked up to her and walked side by side with the captain.

"Tell me." Soifon said "How is life as a ninth division shinigami?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not bad, I mean I get to learn a lot of kido and people there are really nice."

Soifon nodded. "It's too bad you didn't get to join the second division."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" he asked

"It would have suited you." answered the captain with no emotion like always

"Maybe…" said Naruto thinking

The rest of the way they walked in silence. Naruto was looking up at the sky wondering how Haku was doing and how she was fairing after all these years with his death, he really wanted to get the approval to go back to the elemental countries and see her.

Soifon on the other hand studied the blonde boy with the corner of her eyes, the boy had grown a little in height and lost some of his baby fat, but it wasn't too much.

Soifon had heard a rumor that the blonde boy was desperate to get to the living world in the elemental countries, she wondered why. Naruto must have someone dear in the real world if he was so anxious to get there.

Soifon sighed as she remembered that she thought she had someone dear here.

"You know." said Naruto "You need to get over it."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "And that would mean?" she asked coldly

The blonde boy sighed. "I know what happened and why you are the oh so cold captain, it is because of the last captain that left just like that." he blonde said shocking Soifon "She must have been very precious to you, but you must understand that she must have had a good reason for leaving."

"Like you would know anything." said the captain angrily and with venom

Naruto didn't even wince and her voice. "I know a lot…my scars from since I was alive say everything." he said looking at the captain with cold eyes

Soifon flinched a little, she had heard about the blonde boy's life, when he was alive that is and it was very ugly. The third Hokage had explained everything in detail about what happened to Naruto and it was very bad.

The captain looked at Naruto, her eyes softening a little, the blonde boy saw this and gaped at her, he was getting through her shell or what?

"You know…you are right when you say that you had it bad." she said with soft eyes "But you are dead wrong when you say that you know about me." she scowled her eyes going cold again

The blonde boy shook his head. "And what don't I know?"

"You don't know how it is when someone you trust leaves." she said angrily

Naruto sighed. "Are you sure?" he asked

Soifon stopped in her tracks, she remembered that Sarutobi said that the blonde boy had a guardian when he was only five and the guardian tried to kill him and then left. The blonde boy knew what he was saying he knew exactly.

That captain looked down at the road, she didn't know what else to say, the blonde boy had experienced everything that she had. Before she could say anything she felt and warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Naruto looking at her with understanding eyes.

"The worst think that can happen to someone is to lock themselves inside of them." said Naruto truthfully

Soifon glared at Naruto who only shrugged and walked away. Even though on the outside it looked like she didn't give a damn, on the inside she felt like the blonde boy was right and she couldn't help but feel happy that someone like him was in Seireitei.

Naruto reached the gate after walking a little more. He handed the paper to the guard who nodded and opened the gate for him. Naruto stepped inside ready to finish this patrol mission and get back and try to get the approval for him to visit the elemental countries.

---

As Naruto reached the other side he walked to the edge of a building and looked around. He was in some sort of metropolis. He sat down on the edge of the building and looked around, the building were very tall, if he remembered right they were called flats, big structures that can either be offices or houses were people live in.

He sat up and started jumping from roof top to roof top looking carefully around and trying to ignore the fascinating lights of the city. He reached the end of a building and looked down; people were walking around minding their own business. It was very interesting sight, so many people; there were more than he had seen in Konoha.

The blonde boy jumped down and landed in the middle of the sidewalk. He looked around as people passed by him, no one could see him, this is what he liked the most, he could walk freely without anyone seeing him and trying to glare at him or anything like that.

The blonde boy jumped up a pole and started running on the wires careful enough not to move them and attract attention even though the people might think it's just the wind blowing.

After running for thirty minutes Naruto didn't find any hollow or any spirits. In fact it was very quiet and peaceful, not to mention the fact that it was dark outside and the lights of the city shined down on him.

The blonde boy suddenly heard a siren of some sort. He stopped on a pool and looked down the street, he saw a white machine with red lines on the side, it had a strange thing on top of it that was giving away red and blue and it was making that siren sound. Naruto was thought that this machine was called an ambulance in the living world.

In Seireitei he was taught that if he sees an ambulance it is best to follow it in case the person they are trying to reach and save is already dead. He started jumping on the poles following the ambulance; it started raining all of a sudden. He scowled; he didn't like rain, not at all.

After running a little more he reached the destination, a car accident from what it looked like. He jumped down near everyone and saw a little girl with long reddish-brown hair crying over someone. Naruto walked over to her and saw a man on with long black hair and a suit being taken away by the medics.

"Hmm…he won't make it." said Naruto sadly

He glanced over at the girl who was begging the man not to leave her. The blonde boy shook his head and jumped on top of the ambulance and sat down to wait for the man to die and send him to Soul Society.

This was a sad scene but Naruto couldn't do anything, he didn't know any healing kido and he couldn't save the man, all he could do is wait for him to die and send him away. When the ambulance finally left he looked around as he was moving, still no hollows and no souls.

The ambulance kept moving till it exited the large city and entered the town part or something like that. The ambulance finally stopped when it reached a house of some sort, it was big nonetheless. A man with white clothing came out running towards the ambulance

"What happened?" the man asked

One of the paramedics answered. "A car crash, he is in an unstable condition."

The man nodded and told the paramedics to take him inside. Naruto walked inside as well glancing at what was around. He walked to the hospital part of the house and walked inside the room where the people were trying to save the man.

The blonde boy sat down and looked and waited, everything was futile, the man was dying there was nothing else they could do to stop that. After the medics worked long and hard it was like Naruto had predicted, the man died. His soul rose from his body and the chain of fate broke.

Naruto stood up and walked to the spirit. The spirit seeing Naruto walk up to him wondered what a boy would desire from him, which is until he saw the swords attached to his waist. He panicked and ran outside thinking the boy might try to harm him.

The blonde boy shook his head and ran out after the spirit, it didn't take long and Naruto had captured the spirit.

"Would you calm down?" asked Naruto holding the spirit by the collar "I will not hurt you, I'm here to help." he said letting go of the spirit

"H-help?" asked the man

Naruto nodded. "Yes, you died. I'm here to send you to Soul Society, or Heaven as you may know it."

"I-I'm dead?" he asked "B-but Or-orihime…" he said scared

"Who?" asked Naruto

"My sister…where is she?" he asked scared

His question was answered when a little girl ran past him straight towards the room he had just left crying. She was followed by a boy with orange hair, as the boy passed by Naruto he stopped and looked at him, or at least he thought he saw someone. The boy shrugged and continued running after the girl.

The man also ran after them, Naruto had no choice but to follow, he walked towards the room they had just exited. Once inside he saw the man looking at the girl that was crying over his body pleading him not to leave her.

Naruto leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "We should go." he said

The man looked at him and then back at the girl, he shook his head. "I can't go." he said sadly

"Why is that?" asked Naruto raining an eyebrow

"I can't leave my sister here…like this." he answered "I have to stay and watch over her."

Naruto sighed and took out his soul phone; he opened it and looked at the stats about the man. He didn't have much reiatsu; actually it wasn't enough to attract a hollow. Naruto sighted and put his soul phone back in his robe.

"Well, are you sure about this?" he asked

The man nodded. "I have to…she is all alone."

"But do you know what happens if you stay here too long?" the blonde asked

The man looked at him. "What?" he asked

"Well…either a hollow will come and devour you or your chain of fate." said Naruto pointing to the chain "Will erode and you will become a hollow, though it will take a lot of years for that to happen."

"What is a hollow?" asked the man confused

"It's a soul that had lost its heart." responded the blonde.

"I will take my chances…" the man said turning back to look at the girl

Naruto sighed but complied, he couldn't send a spirit that wanted to remain here, well he could but that would be just mean if he would want to send a spirit that wants to look over his family and make sure they stay safe. The good part was that his chain of fate was long and that meant he wouldn't turn hollow only after a few years, another good thing was that his reiatsu was so low it wouldn't attract any hollow whatsoever.

Naruto walked out the door and then outside the house. He jumped on the roof top of a building and continued his patrol hoping for a hollow or something. Unfortunately he didn't find any hollows, but he did find another spirit who he had sent to Soul Society.

The blonde boy looked at his soul phone and saw that he had patrolled everything that was needed. He opened a gate to Soul Society and walked in leaving the world of the living.

On the other side Naruto was greeted by Tousen. Naruto bowed at his captain and looked around; there were a lot of shinigami departing for the living world with their own missions. Naruto turned to the captain and walked over to him.

"Mission complete Tousen-taichou." declared Naruto happily

"Good." Tousen said "Here this is for you." he said handing him a piece of paper

Naruto opened the paper and frowned, it was another patrol mission. He had just finished one patrol mission and he had received another one. This wasn't the best of days for him…

---

Another month had passed and Naruto still didn't receive the approval, he had done a lot of patrol mission, each of them was boring. No hollow attacked, he only had to send some spirits to Soul Society.

Naruto trained some more and learned a little more how to handle his reiatsu. He even improved with his zanpakuto's. The blonde boy had tried on numerous times to find out Kyuubi's name but he had no luck in hearing it. It was mostly because he wasn't ready to hear his name; he couldn't control his power yet.

Naruto was now trying to find his captain who disappeared. He had heard that the captain wanted to see him for something important but he had to find him, he didn't understand why. Naruto was running all around the place trying to find his captain, he asked people if they had seen him but no luck.

As Naruto reached the seventh division he was greeted by their captain. Naruto asked were he could find Tousen since Sajin was his best friend. The captain thought for a second before giving Naruto instructions as to where the captain of the ninth division might be.

So with the information about the captain's whereabouts Naruto sped through Seireitei. After running for an hour he reached the place Sajin had told him about. It was a hill, Naruto looked carefully and saw his captain standing in front of the grave he knew that held someone close to Tousen.

Naruto walked over to his captain. He stopped right next to him and gazed over at the simple grave.

"Here." said Tousen handing Naruto a piece of paper

Naruto took the paper and opened it, he smiled and inside he was jumping up and down of joy. He had been approved to go to the elemental countries and patrol; it seemed that there was big source of reiatsu that needed to be investigated.

Naruto looked at Tousen. "Taichou…whose grave is this?" he asked

"A friend of mine." responded the captain

"Is he the one that…?"

"Yes…because of him I walk the path of justice, the one with lesser bloodshed." he answered

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Umm…no offense captain but…there is no such path."

The captain looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that a path of lesser bloodshed doesn't exit…"

"How do you know that?" asked Tousen surprised

"It's the way the world works." responded Naruto "Blood will always be shed, it's like a law of nature." he finished

"A law of nature…" mumbled Tousen as he looked back at the grave.

The blonde boy nodded. "Yes...but the path can be altered." he said

"Meaning?" asked the captain no understanding

"The one that walks a path can alter it to be either full of blood shed, misfortune and suffering…or he can alter it to a less blood shed path with fortune and happiness." answered the blonde "But this is what I think…" he said as he turned around and started running

"Alter your path…" mumbled Tousen as he looked at the grave.

Naruto was running through Seireitei, he looked over the letter again and smiled. Finally his chance to see how Haku was doing had come. He ran towards to gate to the living world and handed the paper to the guard.

The guard looked at the paper once, then twice and blinked. It was rare for shinigami to go to the elemental countries. He shrugged and handed the paper back to Naruto, the guard opened the gate and the blonde boy walked inside.

Naruto arrived in a forest again; he looked around trying to see were he was. He sighed as he didn't know the area. He took out his soul phone and opened it; he looked to see were the reiatsu was coming from. He saw that it was somewhere north from here and it was big enough to attract a hollow.

Naruto flash stepped away running towards the direction of the reiatsu. A few moments later he arrived at a river. There was a waterfall that had two statues one at each end of the waterfall. He glanced down and saw a lot of destruction and … needles?

The blonde boys heart stopped for a second, he remembered that Haku used sebon needles. Naruto jumped down and looked around, he saw Sasuke walking away, and he was full of sebon needles.

The blonde boy looked around and his eyes widened at what he saw next. Down near the river stood Haku's body which had a hole in it; it was the same hole that Kakashi made in him when he tried to kill Zabuza. Naruto walked to the body and looked around trying to find the chain of fate.

He saw the chain in the direction Sasuke went, he dashed forward passing Sasuke in the process and entering the forest again, he heard someone scream and a hungry voice. He sped faster as he realized that only a hollow would talk with a hungry voice.

Haku wasn't doing very well; everything had gone awful wrong when Tsunade the fifth Hokage sent her and a team to get back Sasuke who ran away. She had fought the Uchiha using her mirrors, the jutsu's she learned from Jiraiya and her sebon needles but in the end the Uchiha found a way out of her bloodline and hit her in the chest with a chidori, the techniques Kakashi was forced to teach Sasuke.

After she had died a strange portal opened and a creature with skeletal mask came out and said that he will devour her. She tried to activate her bloodline and fight but it didn't work and her jutsu's didn't work as well. She panicked and started running away.

After running for a while she entered the forest, the creature was still behind her. She had gotten tired and strangely hungry. She fell down because of her exhaustion. She crawled to a tree and turned to look at the creature.

"**Stopped running?"** mocked the creature **"Too bad, I was enjoying it, nonetheless now I will devour you."** he said as he launched towards Haku

The girl closed her eyes and let a tear drop thinking that she won't be able to see Naruto anymore. She suddenly heard the creature shout in pain and opened her eyes, before her stood a blonde boy with dark robes holding two swords.

"Don't you dare hurt Haku-chan." the boy said

Haku gasped, the boy knew her. She looked carefully at the blonde boy and saw the whisker marks. "Naruto-kun." she whispered

"**Stupid shinigami, you always interfere with my lunch!"** the hollow yelled out

"Heh…I like to do that…I was eager for a fight…" said the blonde as he charged the hollow. The hollow was like a spider. The blonde boy attacked with both zanpakuto in his hands.

Naruto flash stepped appearing underneath the hollow, he raised his zanpakuto's and stabbed the creature from the bottom, he withdrew the zanpakuto's and cut a leg of and jumped out.

The creature turned its back to Naruto and a hole of some sort opened and started spraying some sort of liquid at him. The blonde boy started dodging the liquid knowing what will happen if he gets caught. That thing is sticky and would make it impossible for him to move if he got caught in it.

Naruto flash stepped in the tree above Haku and started chanting. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" he yelled as he moved his palm towards the hollow "Bakudou 9: Strike!" shouted Naruto and red light shot out, the hollow dodged and the light hit a tree.

The blonde boy gritted his teeth and jumped of and ran towards the hollow, he pointed his finger at the hollow and shouted. "Hadou 4: White Lightening!" The lightening shot from his finger and raced towards the hollow that jumped away once again.

The hollow this time decided to attack, he jumped up and turned his back to Naruto and shot liquid out. The blonde boy dodged and jumped in the air after the hollow. When he reached the hollow's level he cut of another one of its leg.

The blonde boy dropped down on the ground gracefully, the hollow on the other hand hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. Naruto ran towards the hollow while it was still dazed, before the hollow could react Naruto brought his zanpakuto's in its face destroying the mask thus destroying the hollow.

Haku watched in awe as Naruto killed the creature that tried to devour her. She looked as he sheathed his swords and turned to her. He gave her a smile and walked over to her.

"Hi Haku-chan." he said "Sorry we had to meet like this." he told her sadly. Naruto studied Haku for a second, he mentally whistled, despite the situation Haku looked gorgeous, her long brown hair was tied in two pony tails that where in front of her face, her eyes held a little tear either from happiness to see Naruto or for the fact she died.

Haku had tears in her eyes to see the blonde boy again, she had fallen in love with him the first time she met him, and she never got to say that to him since he died just a few days after they met. Haku ran over to Naruto and jumped on him hugging him and crying in his chest.

Naruto smiled gently and hugged Haku back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace while it lasted. Naruto looked at Haku; she was crying her heart out on his chest. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

Haku stopped crying, she was shocked the blonde boy had kissed her. She looked at him in the eyes and saw only love. She smiled and started crying again. Naruto chuckled at her, he understood why she was acting like this, and she must have cried his death for a long time.

"Naruto-kun…" said Haku "I never got to say this…"

The blonde boy looked at her quizzically. "And that would be?" he asked curious

"You know…the day we met…" she said blushing slightly "I didn't mean to lie to you about my gender but…I thought you might…"

Naruto chuckled. "I wouldn't have done it…"

"I know…" said Haku "But that's beside the point, what I want to tell you is that I fell in love with you." she looked down sadly "I didn't get to tell you before you died…" she wiped a tear away

Naruto looked at her and hugged her tightly. "Your not the only one, I wasn't that dumb despite what the villagers of Konoha say." said Naruto chuckling

Haku smiled at him and put her head back on his chest. Naruto passed his hand through her hair once before he spoke again.

"Haku-chan…we need to get up or else more hollows will come." he said sweetly

Haku nodded and got of Naruto. "W-what are hollows?" she asked wiping her tears away.

Naruto stood up and helped Haku up as well; he handed her some food. "Eat this it will make the hunger go away." he said. Haku nodded and took the food from Naruto and started eating.

The blonde boy then took Haku in his arms and sat down leaning against a tree. "I thought you should be comfortable while I tell you, it's a long story." he said

Haku nodded happily and listened to Naruto's story from the beginning to the end. At the end she was amazed of everything she had heard. When Naruto asked her if she is ready to leave and join him in Soul Society she nodded.

"Could we see Zabuza before we leave?" asked Haku looking in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto nodded and picked up Haku bridal style. He flash stepped away towards Konoha. In a matter of minutes he had reached the gates, he gazed up upon them in fascination; he hadn't seen them in a long time.

He put Haku down and took her hand in his and started walking through the village. Nothing had changed from what it seemed. He continued walking trying to find Zabuza, after a while they reached the hospital and heard shouting. Walking inside Naruto saw Zabuza having a verbal fight with Kakashi.

"Why the hell did you teach him that technique?" he asked outraged

"It was ordered, forced!" shouted Kakashi back

"You should have disrespected the order!" shouted Zabuza back

"I can't do that, they would have had my head!" yelled Kakashi back

"You should have!" shouted Zabuza back "Because you didn't do that Haku is now dead!"

"Would you all shut up!" shouted a woman

Everyone turned and saw the fifth Hokage coming out of the operation room.

"This is a hospital." she said "Keep it down."

"How can I when Haku died because of him!?!" asked Zabuza pointing to Kakashi

"It wasn't my fault!" shouted the masked nin back

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Tsunade "Zabuza look at it like this, from what you told be about Haku and how she fell in love with that boy she may be with him right now living her after life happily."

Zabuza looked down sadly. "I know…I guess its just hard to see that she died before I did." he then looked up. "I hope that kid will make her happy." he said

Naruto held the crying Haku close to him. "You have no idea Zabuza…" he said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready?" he asked

Haku nodded and Naruto unsheathed one of his zanpakuto. He put the end of the hilt on Haku's forehead and she started melting in the ground. The Naruto stabbed the zanpakuto in the air and turned it like a key and a door opened. He walked inside not before glancing back at Zabuza and Kakashi.

---

Naruto arrived in Rukongai and looked around to try and spot Haku. His eyes rested on the girl with white robes staring at Seireitei. He chuckled and walked up to Haku and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is that Seireitei?" she asked with awe

Naruto nodded. "Yep…"

"Do you think I can become a shinigami like you?" she asked looking at Naruto

"Hmm…" thought Naruto "Well I guess that as long as you want." he said hugging her

Haku hugged Naruto back and nodded. "Where will I stay?" she asked

Naruto chuckled. "That's simple you can stay in the same house with me and my parents."

Haku nodded happily. The blonde boy took her hand in his and started walking away with her. He reached the entrance to Seireitei were Tousen was waiting. Naruto bowed to him.

"Mission accomplished Tousen-taichou." he said "My friend Haku-chan over here was the source of the reiatsu."

Tousen nodded. "Alright, what are you going to do now?" he asked

"Going to show Haku-chan around if I may…" responded the blonde

"Sure…" responded the captain "And you have the day free for today." he announced

Naruto nodded happily and started walking away with Haku. "That's Tousen; he is the captain of the ninth division."

"He seems like a nice person." said Haku

Naruto nodded. "He is…what do you think if I introduce you to my parents?" he asked

"That would be nice Naruto-kun." she responded

Naruto grinned at her and continued walking. While they were walking Haku looked around in fascination. The shinigami looked at her strangely at first but when they saw that she was escorted by another shinigami they understood that she was being given a tour.

Naruto started the tour with the thirteen division, as they walked they suddenly came to a halt outside a big building with the number thirteen on the front of it.

"This is the thirteen division. It specializes in mediation. Basically, it's the police force, even from what I understand." chuckled Naruto "Their captain is name Ukitake and their Vice-Captain used to be a man by the name of Shiba." said the blonde sadly

"What happened to him?" asked Haku

"He was possessed by a strange hollow and had to be killed while the hollow was still inside, or at least that is what I know." he responded

Just then a tall man, that had shoulder-length silver hair walked out of building. He looked at Naruto and blinked; he then looked at Haku and blinked again. He finally smiled.

"Well hello there, I am Captain Ukitake, Captain of the Thirteenth division." he said

"Greetings Ukitake-taichou." responded Naruto bowing down

"Ah Naruto-san, a pleasure to meet you, who is the girl?" he asked

"This is Haku-chan, I'm giving her a tour of Seireitei." responded the blonde

"A pleasure to meet you." said Haku giving a bow similar to Naruto

The captain nodded and walked away. Naruto took Haku and started walking towards the next division, the twelfth division. They kept walking, and soon came to a darkened building, with a little plaque on the front.

"This is the research and development laboratory, also known as the twelfth division." said the blonde "I never went inside as Sajin-taichou said to stay away from the captain of this division."

"Why is that?" asked Haku

Naruto shrugged. "He likes to experiment on people." he responded. They continued their trip till they reached the eleventh division.

They stopped in front of a compound, Naruto shivered for a second and Haku wondered why. The blonde boy let go of Haku's hand and put his hand on the hilt of his defensive zanpakuto.

"Want to meet the captain?" he asked smiling though Haku could see that he was a little scared.

"Umm…" but before she could say anything someone walked out the door holding a sword. The man was huge; he had spiky hair with bells attached to it. He gave a sadistic grin to Naruto

"So, your perfect defense is ready?" he asked

"Actually…" but before he could finish a blade appeared in front of him, he quickly raised his zanpakuto and parried the attack getting scratched a little on the shoulder.

"You've improved." said the man "But that won't help you!" he shouted as he raised his zanpakuto up ready to strike.

"Ahh!!!" shouted Naruto "Kenpachi-taichou I'm not here to fight!"

The man looked at the blonde and let his sword down, he frowned. "Darn it…why do people cower away when they fight me?" he wondered out loud

Naruto sweat dropped. "Umm…this is Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the eleventh division, they specialize in combat." said Naruto to Haku "Kenpachi-taichou is Yachiru here?" asked the blonde

Zaraki shook his head. "No, she went to a woman's meeting or something like that." he responded and turned around and left.

"He's insane." said Haku

"Yeah…and to think he was the one that brought me here." said the blonde with a shiver.

Naruto sheathed his zanpakuto and took the girls hand again. He made his way to the tenth division. The tenth division building looked like a barracks of some sort, it was taller tough. Inside they met a white haired kid, Naruto wanted to joke with the captain but decided against it. Naruto explained to Haku that the tenth division specializes in stealth and assassination.

The next stop was the ninth division, Naruto explained to Haku on the way that the ninth division specializes in kido usage. As they got to the ninth division compound they were greeted by the vice-captain.

"Hello Naruto." said the vice-captain

"Greetings Hisagi-fukutaichou." the blonde said with a bow.

"Have you met Tousen-taichou?" he asked

"Yes, he gave me the day of." replied Naruto

The vice-captain nodded and walked away. Naruto turned to leave with Haku when they heard someone calling for him. The blonde boy turned around and saw his mother running up to him.

"Naruto…" she said "Where have you been?" she asked concerned

"Just a mission kaa-san." the blonde responded

The woman looked at Haku and studied her. The girl before her had brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a cute and innocent face and quite a nice body. She looked and saw that her son was holding the girls hand.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked

"Yes?" asked the blonde

"Umm…is she by any chance your girlfriend?" asked the woman grinning

Both Naruto and Haku turned red and looked away. "Umm…well…we confessed but I don't know…does that mean…?"

"Say nothing more, I understand." said Kushina grinning at the two

"Umm…hehe…" laughed Naruto "Ok…"

Kushina frowned. "Could you introduce her to me?" she asked tapping her foot

Naruto nodded. "Kaa-san this is Haku-chan, Haku-chan this is my mother Uzumaki Kushina."

"A pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san." replied Haku

"Same here." said Kushina, she then leaned to Haku and whispered in her ear. "You picked good, Naruto might be a goof from time to time but he is a great guy." she said giving Haku a wink

The girl blushed again and nodded, Naruto was scratched his head not understanding what just happened. He then remembered that he was supposed to ask his mother something.

"Kaa-san, I have a question." the blonde said

"Go ahead." his mother said

"Can Haku-chan stay with us? In our house that is, it's big enough to accommodate her as well." said Naruto

Kushina nodded and the blonde who jumped up of joy and hugged his mother. He then took Haku's hand again and left towards the eight division leaving his mother staring at them.

When they reached the eight division Naruto told Haku that the captain was named Kyoraku Shunsui and his vice-captain was Ise Nanao a girl that graduated just about two years ago and managed to get the vice-captain rank with no problem.

The next division was the seventh; there Naruto introduced Haku to Sajin who happily greeted her. Naruto explained Haku how he and the captain were good friends almost like brothers and then he explained to the captain that Haku was the girl that taught him about precious people and she was also his first precious person that he had managed to save even though it cost him his life. The captain was happy to meet Haku, the blonde boy was a little sad that Sajin chose to keep his helmet on while talking to Haku, when asked he told Haku that the captain had a certain appearance that he didn't want to show to everyone.

The next place they stopped was the sixth division. Unfortunately they didn't meet the captain or the vice-captain for that matter so they moved on to the fifth division where they met Aizen. The man smiled warmly at both Naruto and Haku and invited them in for some tea but the blonde declined politely, unknown to Naruto the captain started planning something when he saw him walking with Haku hand in hand.

The fourth division Naruto was the one that specializes in healing. The Haku met Unohana a nice lady. She healed the blonde boys cut from his encounter with Kenpachi. Naruto and Haku had to skip the third and second divisions as neither the captains or vice-captains were there.

The last division they came to a stop was the first. Before Naruto could enter the building old man Yamamoto came out. He looked at both Naruto and Haku.

"So your back." the old man said "And you brought someone with you."

Naruto nodded. "This is…"

"Haku…" responded the old man "I know, after all Sarutobi told me a lot about her."

Haku gasped. "The third is here?" she asked

Yamamoto nodded. "Like the first, second and fourth Hokage." he said "You did introduce her to your father right?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have something special for dad tonight."

Yamamoto shook his head. "Very well…and what else are you here for?" he asked

"Well I was wondering if Haku-chan over here can join the academy, she wants to become a shinigami." said the blonde happily

The old man thought, he put his hand on his beard and thought long and hard. "Well…" he said "I guess she can but she will have to live somewhere since the academy already started we don't have any free rooms." he said

Naruto nodded happily. "We already have a place for her to stay, right Haku-chan?"

The girl nodded happily. "Sure do." she said

Yamamoto smiled. "Very well then, be tomorrow at the academy, I will be there and tell the sensei about you." he said as he walked away

Naruto looked at Haku and smiled, they started walking away towards the blonde boy's house.

---

When Naruto and Haku arrived at his place they found that his parents hadn't arrived yet. Naruto walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. He was followed by Haku who sat down next to him.

"Naruto-kun…" said Haku looking at him

"Yes?" asked Naruto looking back at her

"Where will I sleep?" she asked

The blonde boy sat up and motioned for her to follow him. They walked through the large house till they arrived at a door. The blonde boy opened the door to reveal a large bedroom with a large bed and everything a bedroom would need, even a desk and a chair.

"How is this?" asked Naruto grinning

Haku nodded happily. "Its perfect." she said

"Glad you like it." the blonde boy responded

Haku turned at Naruto. "Thank you for everything." she said hugging the blonde

Naruto returned the hug. "My pleasure…" he said "After all you are my most precious person." Haku looked up at him and moved closer to him. She kissed him on the cheek and broke the hug.

"I'm going to take a nap if it's alright with you." she said

Naruto nodded dumbly. Haku giggled and walked inside the room closing the door behind her. As she lay down in her bed she couldn't help but feel very happy that she was finally with Naruto. She could now be with him forever.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't write the last parts in a rush…for me it seems rushed for some strange reason…anyway Ichigo and the group are 9-10 years old, that leaves 5-6 more years till Bleach starts. (…now there will be two more chapters or so till Bleach actually starts…and I hope people will like my version of Naruto in Ichigo's world hehe…)**

**Btw…what do you think of Naruto's incomplete shunpo? (Yes it is still incomplete)...oh and the chapter was done in the same day like the previous, I just wanted to let people think when the next one comes :P (I'm evil)**


	10. Shinigami…we can see them…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach

**Chapter 10: Shinigami…we can see them…**

A figure was standing on the roof of a fairly large house. Said figure had blond hair and two zanpakuto strapped to his waist. Uzumaki Naruto stood watching the sky in peace and quiet contemplating on life as it is. It was strange to think of such a thing but the blond found it relaxing.

Naruto looked around the streets to see if his father was anywhere near the house, he hadn't seen him since morning when they parted ways for their divisions. He had quite the surprise for his father. Naruto smirked as he imagined the face his father would make when he sees Haku.

The blonde boy jumped down from the roof and walked inside, his mother had come earlier today to prepare a special meal in honor of the new guest. Kushina was very happy to find out that her son had found a girl to love, she was happy that after all those years when he was alone and no one loved him he managed in the end to find a girl. In her opinion Haku looked like a very clever person with a nice attitude, not to mention that she was very cute and together with Naruto they made the perfect couple. Kushina giggled as she imagined how her grandchildren would look like.

"Why are you laughing kaa-san?" asked Naruto that just entered the kitchen

Kushina turned to look at him and smiled. "Oh nothing, you will learn a wee bit later son."

The boy raised an eyebrow and shrugged; he walked out of the kitchen and walked in the living room. He jumped on the couch and closed his eyes waiting for his father to get home or for Haku to come from her room.

The blonde boy heard someone walking towards him; he opened his eyes and saw Haku standing in front of him.

"Sleep well?" he asked smiling

The girl nodded and sat down next to him. "Don't know why but I felt really tired."

"It happened to me too." answered Naruto

"So when will I meet your father?" she asked curious

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, he is taking a long time to get home."

Haku nodded and leaned her head of his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sat there next to him. The blond boy wrapped his arm around Haku and held her tight near him. He kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes putting his head on her head.

They stood there for about half an hour, their little moment was broken when Kushina called them to eat. The two sat up and walked in the kitchen, Haku took a seat next to Naruto and Kushina was seated in front of her son at the table.

"So are we going to eat without dad?" asked Naruto

His mother nodded. "He will eat alone if he is this late."

The blond boy nodded and started eating. While he was eating Kushina and Haku were chatting amongst themselves. Naruto's mother asked the girl when she had met the boy, what her opinions about Naruto were, and stuff like that. Naruto sometimes paid attention while sometimes not.

As they were eating, well at least Naruto was, another person walked in the kitchen. Haku looked at the new comer and saw that the man looked like a replica of Naruto. He was taller, his hair was longer and he didn't have whisker marks on his cheeks, one thing was sure he wore the same goofy grin that Naruto always wore.

"Hey, sorry I'm late but Yamamoto-sama wanted to talk to me." he excused himself for his tardiness

"At least a black cat didn't cross your path like how Kakashi-sensei always said." responded Naruto eating.

The man pouted. "I will have you know I am not like Kakashi and I did not teach him to be tardy."

"Who said you did?" asked Naruto curious

The man pointed at Naruto and opened his mouth to reply; he blinked and closed his mouth. He had nothing to reply to the blond boy. He shook his head and looked at Kushina and smiled, the woman smiled back at him and looked at Haku. The man looked puzzled for a second, he looked in the direction Kushina was looking and his eyes rested on Haku.

Minato studied the girl sitting next to Naruto with curiosity; the girl was smiling kindly at him. Who was she? he wondered. Naruto silently chuckled, he looked at his father and then at Haku, he put his arm around the girls shoulder and pulled her close to him. He gave her a peck on the cheek making the girl giggle.

Minato's eyes almost popped out and his mouth was wide open at what he saw, he flash stepped near his wife and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at Naruto and Haku.

"We will be right back." he said as he disappeared with Kushina from the table.

Naruto started chuckling and then started laughing at his father's expression. Haku understood why the blond was laughing and joined him in his laughter.

In their room Kushina was sitting on the bed grinning and Minato was moving around the room pondering. He stopped moving and looked at his wife.

"Alright what just happened?" he asked

"Oh don't you know?" she asked playfully

Minato blinked. "Well…no…since when did Naruto started dating?" he asked "Better yet since when did you know and I didn't?" he asked again

Kushina was smiling at him and humming a song. "Not telling." she said

The man face faulted. "Oh come on, tell me this is golden, our son is dating a girl!" he shouted with stars in his eyes

Kushina put her finger on her lips. "I don't know, he just popped with her at dinner." she responded

Minato stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait you mean you just met her?" he asked

Kushina nodded happily. "And she will be sleeping here…"

"What do you mean sleeping here?" he asked curious

"Well for starts our house is big since we are the last of the clan, most died during Hollow wars of the Quincy Wars right?" she asked

Minato nodded. "And also it's because Naruto invited her, she is his girlfriend after all."

Minato's mouth fell open. "But what about her parents?" he asked

The woman shook her head. "She doesn't have, she died this morning, he mother died when she was eight or so killed by her father because of her bloodline."

Minato nodded. "Ok…"

"Lets go down and eat." she said standing up

"Wait, you need to tell me more about her." whined the Yondaime

Kushina smiled. "Tomorrow." she said as she stepped out of the room

Minato frowned and followed his wife. While they were eating he always glanced between his son and his girlfriend, he like Kushina, was happy that Naruto found someone to love and love him back. Yes, life would prove interesting now.

---

Years went by after that night; Haku had started the academy next day and with the help provided by Kushina she had bought all the things she needed in the academy, she still saw Naruto everyday, at nights at least when the blond boy would return from his division. Unlike other shinigami Naruto didn't want to sleep in the division's quarters, he wanted to sleep home near his family.

Naruto was quite happy to live home and the fact that he could see Haku every night was another reason he always wanted to come back home. Every time he would walk through the door he would be greeted by Haku, she was the first person he would meet and it always brought a smile on his face.

The blond boy started dedicating some of his time on helping Haku train and study for the academy. Like Sajin had started teaching him earlier how to fight with a sword he started teaching Haku as well, needless to say she was catching on really quick. He taught Haku kido as well but only the ones that she needed to know for the academy.

On another note, Naruto kept training with Sajin improving his fighting style, he hadn't forgotten about Kenpachi and what he said, he was willing to try and prove to that man that he can hold his ground longer than anyone else.

Naruto was becoming really good friends with Tousen, the blond captain wasn't that bad, and the only thing that irritated Naruto was that the man always said that he wanted to find true justice and the path that spilled lesser blood. In time the captain seemed to stop saying those things, the words Naruto spoke at the grave that day seemed to make him ponder.

In a year Naruto had managed to complete his shunpo, now whenever he would flash step he would leave golden sparkles in the spot he used to stand. And whenever he would reach another spot he would be surrounded by golden sparks that would slowly die away.

Naruto's progress over the years attracted a lot of attention, his captain wanted to place him in the third seat instead of the eleventh were he was at currently but Naruto would decline the offer every time. Another person interested in Naruto was Soifon; she was interested in more then one way.

One thing that made the captain watch the boy closely every time she would spot him was that he understood what pain is. He knew how living in a cruel world was and that made him stronger, another thing was that she wanted another vice-captain, the current one was bad for the image of the second division and he was a complete idiot. It just pissed off the captain every time she would look at him.

Another person interested in the blonde was none other than Aizen Sousuke. He could see potential in the boy, he could see power that could overcome anything if it's turned in the right direction, and he could also see a strong ally that he wanted to make for the next plans. The captain was curious how he could make the blond betray Seireitei and join him when he would leave this place to accomplish him plans.

For three years Naruto trained and trained, he became faster and stronger, he even grew. He was taller and resembled his father in almost every feature; his hair was as long as Minato's, he was well built and he had lost all of his baby fat. Whenever they would walk down the street people would think they are twins, the only difference between the two was that Minato was still taller than Naruto.

In three years Haku had also changed, she was a little smaller than Naruto, reaching up to his chin, like the blond she had lost all of her baby fat and developed a nice body. Her hair stayed the same; she didn't want it to grow too long. But Naruto loved her the same, in his eyes she was still Haku, the girl he loved.

---

Today was a strange day; the blond boy was supposed to go on a mission in the elemental countries, why he had no idea. There were no hollow sightings, but there was something else. That is why he was currently standing in the meeting room, the captains have been called in the meeting room and Yamamoto demanded Naruto to be there as well.

The old man was looking at them; everyone was here, including Naruto. He sighed and closed his eyes; he then opened them and looked at everyone in the room.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here." he said and everyone nodded silently. "You have been called her because we have an emergency in the ninja world."

"Emergency?" asked one of the captains

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes, you see this Orochimaru is creating a distortion and same goes from this criminal organization called Akatsuki."

"What kind of distortion?" asked the fifth division captain.

"Simply put spirits can be seen in some areas." responded the elderly leader

There were several gasps in the room. "You mean that a living being can see us?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes, we must fix this distortion, we are already working on it but we need people to eliminate Orochimaru and these Akatsuki."

"How do the Akatsuki look like?" asked Naruto surprising everyone

Yamamoto looked over some papers. "From the reports they wear black cloaks with red moons on them and have a ring on one of their fingers."

Naruto nodded. "What did they do to create this distortion?" asked the twelfth division captain.

"Orochimaru was with his search for immortality." responded the old man "The Akatsuki are extracting demons, tailed demons."

Naruto looked at the old man. "You mean like Kyuubi was?" he asked

The old man nodded. "They already extracted the one tailed demon and since then the distortion was created." he responded

"And where is his spirit?" asked the third division captain

"He was revived." responded Yamamoto

"He was what?" asked the fourth division captain "I never heard of such a thing."

"Apparently there are ninja's that can revive at the cost of their lives." responded the old man

"Then where is the one that revived the jailor of the demon?" asked the sixth division captain

"She is in Seireitei, but that is of none importance now. I want to send people to eliminate the Akatsuki and Orochimaru before things get out of hand here." said the old man sharply

"Then who will go with who?" asked the ninth division captain.

"We will have like this…" said Yamamoto as he took out a piece of paper and started reading the teams. "Team one is Soifon and Kenpachi, you will deal with Orochimaru." the two captains nodded. "Team two is Byakuya, Sajin and Tousen, you three will patrol the borders between Sand-Sound-Fire countries." the three captains nodded. "Finally we have team three, Naruto and Hitsugaya with…"

"Pardon me Yamamoto-sama." said Byakuya "But why is the boy going and why only they?" he asked

"Naruto knows the elemental countries and he knows more about ninjas, as Naruto, Hitsugaya possess great power and skills, together they can annihilate two Akatsuki members that have been spotted close to Fire country." responded the old man

Naruto looked at the white haired kid; the kid looked back at him. "I'm supposed to team up with this shrimp/newbie?" asked both of them

Suddenly a vein appeared on both their heads and they shouted at the same time. "I'm not a shrimp/newbie!"

"Silence you two." said Yamamoto. "You will also be accompanied by Minato and the Sandaime in this as they have traveled through the elemental countries and they know the areas."

"But why do I have to team up with him?" asked Naruto pointing to the white haired kid "He is smaller than me."

"I'm small 'cause I want to!" shouted Hitsugaya

"Naruto…" said Yamamoto calmly "Hitsugaya is strong, so are you, together you will make an excellent team, besides we do not have time for any chit chat, you two need to go. The last two members of the team are waiting."

Both Naruto and Hitsugaya nodded and ran out of the room.

"Yamamoto-sama, why about the rest?" asked a captain

"We cannot send all, or else the defenses of Seireitei will fall." he responded and the captains nodded.

As Naruto and Hitsugaya were running the blond boy suddenly heard someone calling for him. It was a woman, he recognized the same voice that had called him years ago but this time it wasn't trying to take control over him, it was calling out for him.

"_What the hell?"_ asked Naruto looking around, it seemed like Hitsugaya didn't hear the woman

"_**Please save her!" **_called a voice in the boy's head.

"_What the?"_ he asked himself again_ "Who are you?"_

"_**I am Nibi, the two tailed demon and my container is chased by two Akatsuki, you got to come here, she is no match for them."**_ said the woman

"_Where are you?"_ asked Naruto, he wouldn't leave a jinchuuriki to die, he might be dead now and might not carry Kyuubi but he would not let someone that holds a demon die as long as he is around.

"_**Follow my voice…"**_ the woman said and Naruto started hearing someone whispering in his head.

The blond boy suddenly turned in another alley that leads to another gateway. The captain stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the blond.

"Where the hell are you going?" he shouted

Naruto yelled back at him. "A jinchuuriki is under attack by the Akatsuki, get my father and the old man and walk through the fifth eastern gateway." Naruto said before flash stepping away.

Hitsugaya blinked before turning back to the direction he was running before and flash stepping away to alert the other two members. He would have run after the blond but he knew that he could handle himself.

As Naruto reached the gateway he gave the guards the pass and they opened the gate for him to walk in the living world. Naruto heard the Nibi telling him to hurry as her container was trapped by the two Akatsuki. The blond boy mentally nodded and ran through the opened gateway.

---

As Naruto reached the living world he looked left and right trying to see where he was. He was somewhere in the mountains from the look of it. He heard the woman again in his head directing him in the direction the jinchuuriki was.

The blonde boy started flash stepping in the said direction. As he was running the voice in his head started fading away, he couldn't hear it clear anymore. He hoped that nothing bad happened.

Naruto stopped in front of a large building of some sort, or at least it used to be, right now it was completely destroyed, it looked like a battle took place, the smell of blood could still be sensed.

The blonde boy's eyes narrowed as he saw a woman on the wall of the building, her hands where above her head and a sword was holding them in place. Her head was down and she wasn't breathing. To make it worse Naruto saw a plant like man preparing to devour the body.

Naruto flash stepped and appeared in front of the plant like man startling him as he didn't sense Naruto. "Who are you?" asked one half of the man

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I won't tell." he said "But what did you do to her?" he demanded pointing to the corpse of the girl

The dark half of the man chuckled. **"Nothing…"** it said **"It wasn't us that killed her but it will be us that devours her."**

The blond narrowed his eyes. "By hell you will, I won't let you."

"**And how do you plan on stopping us?"** he asked

"Like this." responded Naruto as he moved his open palm towards the man "Hadou 31: Shot of Red fire!" he yelled and a fireball shot from his palm.

The man's eyes widened as he jumped away avoiding the attack, he looked at the blond boy. He didn't do any hand signs, what was he? And to add more to that he made a jutsu he had never seen in his entire life.

"What are you?" he asked

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them they were cold and calculated. "Shinigami…" he responded

"**Impossible!"** shouted the dark side of the man **"There is only one Shinigami!"**

"Well what do you know, there are more." responded Naruto deadly as he moved his open palm towards the man. "Hadou 33: Blue Fire, Crash down!" he shouted blue energy shot from his palm and raced towards the man destroying everything in its path.

The strange man jumped out of the way barely avoiding the attack; he gritted his teeth as he looked at Naruto. "Just who the hell are you?"

"**And why the hell are you so worked up about that dead jinchuuriki?"** the dark side asked

Naruto snarled. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the former jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune." he said

The man narrowed his eyes. "It's impossible, you died, and that is what the rumors said."

"Yes I was dead, but I came back from the dead to help my fellow jinchuuriki." responded Naruto "Wasn't it enough that we lived in pain, that our lives were trash?" asked Naruto irritated. "You asses just had to come and kill us!" roared the blonde and he unsheathed his offensive zanpakuto and charged the man.

The man narrowed his eyes as the blond boy was moving at great speed with a strange sword in his hands. The blond boy lowered his zanpakuto to cut the man in half, said man jumped to the side and delivered a sidekick that was blocked by Naruto with his right hand. The man spun up and tried to deliver a kick in the blonds head. The boy let his body drop behind avoiding the attack, the man landed on the blond's right side.

Naruto charged again with his zanpakuto raised ready to cut the man in half. He tried to vertical slash but the man was consumed in the ground. Naruto looked around trying to spot were the man was. He suddenly felt the ground underneath him move; he looked down and saw the ground moving and something trying to come out. He jumped up just in time avoiding the plant like man that seemed to have wanted to devour him.

Naruto glared at the man and formulated a plan; he looked around and smirked at what he saw. He opened his palm and pointed it towards the man. "Hadou 31: Shot of Red fire!" he said and before the fireball could moved out of his palm he suddenly turned his palm to the man's left side. The fireball hit a piece of wire and broke, the man looked curious at what he did; he suddenly looked up and saw the ceiling falling down on him. It seemed like the wire he had cut was holding something that in turn was holding the ceiling.

The blonde boy smirked in success as he saw the ceiling crash on the man. He sheathed his zanpakuto and was about to leave when the man came out of the ground right in front of him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and was about to unsheathe his zanpakuto again when the man disappeared and reappeared in front of him delivering a powerful kick in his jaw.

The blonde boy was sent flying away. The man disappeared in the ground and came out behind Naruto before the boy could hit the ground. The spun in the air and kicked the blond in the back sending him flying away in the position he was before. Naruto hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. He stood up and glared at the man.

He pointed his finger towards the man. "Hadou 4: White Lightning." he said a lighting bolt shot from his finger towards the man hitting him in the chest. The man was sent flying on his back, before he could try and get up Naruto charged him again with his offensive zanpakuto drawn.

The blonde boy jumped up in the air as he was close to the man and lowered his zanpakuto to cleave the man in half. As the zanpakuto hit the man Naruto grinned thinking that he had finished the job. What he didn't expect was the man's body to turn to mud. Naruto turned his head and looked around trying to figure out where the man was now.

The blonde boy took his zanpakuto out of the mud and started moving around slowly and carefully in case the man planted some traps or anything. He looked left and right, up and down and still the man was nowhere. He knew that he was still here, he could feel his presence but he didn't know exactly where he was.

"You know…" came a voice from all around making the blonde turn around constantly trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"**It's not nice to mess with the Akatsuki you punk…"** the darker side echoed throughout the area. Naruto gritted his teeth knowing he was fighting and has been fighting an Akatsuki all this time.

"Shinigami or not…" said the voice again from everywhere

"**You will die and let us feast."** the darker side concluded and Naruto felt like he was sinking. He looked down and his eyes narrowed as he saw he was sinking in some strange mud or something like that.

The blond boy started struggling to break free from the trap but it proved useless. He heard someone walking behind him; he turned his head around and saw the Akatsuki member approaching slowly and deadly. The blond boy's eyes narrowed as he saw a kunai drop from the man's sleeve into his hand.

Naruto grabbed his left leg and started pulling trying to break free; he looked behind and saw the man smirk as he was coming closer. Naruto looked around trying to find something to use to break free. He saw a rope that was attached to the wall; the blond boy grabbed the rope and started pulling himself out.

"**It is futile."** the darker side said. Naruto pulled more and more and he could feel that he was coming out of the mud. The man narrowed his eyes seeing that the blond boy was breaking free. He charged Naruto with the intent to kill him as he was struggling to break free. Before he could reach Naruto had managed to free his left leg, he kicked the man in the stomach and pulled himself out completely.

The man looked at Naruto and growled, he got into position getting ready to attack again when he felt more people approaching. He sneered and melted in the ground knowing that his chances of winning now would be slim to none.

"We will meet again." said the man

"**And when we do we will devour you."** the darker side said evilly.

Naruto sneered as the man disappeared in the ground. "Coward." he said as he turned to look at the body of the girl. He walked up to the body and took the sword out, the body dropped on Naruto who gently laid it down on the ground.

Naruto heard three people appearing behind him, he turned around and saw two shocked Hokage's and a curious captain.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Minato looking at the body

"More importantly what killed that girl?" asked the Sandaime

"Not what…who…" responded Naruto

The three looked at Naruto. "And who was it?" asked Hitsugaya

"Akatsuki…" responded Naruto gritting his teeth

"So we where too late…" said Minato sadly

"That may be…" responded the captain "But where is her spirit?" he asked curious

"That is right, the blood is still fresh, she must have died in the last two hours or so." added the Sandaime looking around

Naruto shrugged. "I have no idea where the spirit is, there are no tracks of Hollow's here."

"There where no other shinigami in this area." responded Hitsugaya looking at his soul phone "And it seems that there are no Hollow's nearby."

Naruto looked around in the damaged building. "Hey come out!" he yelled "We won't hurt you; we are here to help you!"

The four shinigami waited to see if there was a response or anything like that. But nothing came; it was silence, a deadly silence like in the graveyard. Naruto scratched his head wondering where the spirit could have run.

"I swear we will not hurt you!" yelled Naruto again "We are on your side!"

Again there was no movement or response whatsoever. The blonde boy sighed and flash stepped away trying to find the spirit. He could feel another presence, but it was so weak that it seemed dead or like it was trying to hide.

The Sandaime looked at the body. "So shall we bury the body?" he asked

"Why would we do that?" asked the captain curious

"If the Akatsuki killed her she must have been a jinchuuriki…despite the fact they carried demons they deserve a proper burial." responded Minato

The Sandaime nodded solemnly. "So shall we?" he asked looking at the blond man

Said man nodded and they picked up the body and walked outside to bury it. The captain sat down and waited for Naruto to return.

In another part of the building a blond girl around the age of nineteen had witnessed everything, from when the blond shinigami appeared to the moment he said he was the former container of Kyuubi and then when the Akatsuki member fled and three more shinigami came.

Yugito stayed hidden despite the fact the blond said they will not hurt her. It was hard for her to understand that a shinigami won't hurt her. From what she knew the shinigami devour someone's soul, she didn't know why she thought that but it somehow passed her mind. The fact that she could not call upon her chakra anymore and that Nibi was gone didn't help at all.

She looked around the corner and saw the blond boy there with his back at her, she studied the blond carefully, and he looked familiar to her. It was when she saw the whisker marks that she realized it was the same blond that saved her two years ago from those guys.

The blond boy suddenly turned around and Yugito looked in his eyes, he didn't spot her yet. She was hidden in the dark; it was hard to see her. All she needed to do is stand still and make sure she doesn't make any noise. The chain attached to her chest would make enough noise if she would move. She didn't understand why there was a chain attached to her chest and why she didn't go to hell or heaven if she died.

The blond boy suddenly disappeared leaving golden sparks in the spot he used to be. Yugito let out a relieved sigh thinking that he might have given up looking for her. She brought her feet closer to her and held them to her chest. She put her head on her knees and waited for something to happen, it wasn't like she would go or could go anywhere right now.

"Hey…" said a voice near her. Now normally someone would jump up and yell scared, but Yugito calmly turned to the direction of the voice and saw the blond boy there smiling at her.

"So you found me…" she said sadly thinking that he would finish her now.

Naruto looked at her curious wondering why she was so sad to see him. "Umm…is there something wrong?" he asked confused

Yugito looked down at her feet. "You're a shinigami right?" she asked

The blond nodded. "Yes I am…"

"Doesn't that mean you would devour me like the legends say?" she asked surprisingly calm.

The blond boy blinked, he blinked again before starting to chuckle and then laugh. The girl looked at him strangely and blinked at his attitude wondering why he was laughing.

"Sorry…" said Naruto "It was just too funny…"

"Funny?" asked Yugito

The blond chuckled. "No I will not devour you, despite what the legends say we shinigami are a guide for the spirit, the newly deceased and so on."

"Guide?" the girl asked curious

Naruto nodded again. "Yes, take me for example, if I would tap the end of my hilt on your forehead I would send you to heaven, or as we call it Soul Society."

"So that is why I didn't leave this place?" asked the girl

The blond nodded again. "That is the reason why you are still here."

"But what is with this chain?" asked Yugito

"There will be someone to tell you that later." responded Naruto "I still have unfinished business."

"What business?" asked Yugito a little upset that the boy won't stay a longer

"Fir starters I need to eliminate the Akatsuki…." he said making the girls eyes widen "Second I want to skin alive the one that did this to you."

Yugito blushed at the comment. "Why would you do that for me?" she asked

"Us jinchuuriki need to stick together." he said with a grin and extending his hand to her offering her a hand.

The girl looked at him and smiled; she gladly took the hand and stood up. Naruto then flash stepped away with her and reappeared in front of Hitsugaya that was standing on a rock looking at nothing. The two Hokage's had returned from the funeral by now.

The three shinigami looked up at Naruto and the spirit. It was the girl whose body the two Hokage's had just buried. Naruto grinned at them and let go of the girl.

"Where was she?" asked the captain amazed that he had found her

"Around here…" responded the blond

"How did she hide herself?" the captain asked again

"A jinchuuriki knows how to hide." said Naruto and the captain looked at him strangely "I'm talking from experience." the blond said sadly

The captain nodded and looked at the spirit. "So who will guide her to Soul Society?"

"I could." responded Minato

Hitsugaya nodded. "Alright, then when you are done with her come back here and lets finish the job."

"That reminds me." said Naruto as he turned to look at Yugito "Who killed you?" he asked "Name and how he looks like."

The girl looked down sadly. "The one that killed me said his name was Hidan, he had a three bladed scythe and white hair."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, then I will finish him." he said with confidence "Where did they go?" he asked

"Towards the Fire Country, Konoha I think." responded the girl

Naruto nodded. "Alright, dad here will guide you to Soul Society." he said as he pointed to Minato. "I hope I will see you in Seireitei." he said before flash stepping away.

"Hey!" shouted Hitsugaya "Damn it why does he always have to do that?" he asked clearly annoyed

"Naruto had precious people in Konoha and if the Akatsuki really are going there he wants to be sure that they die before they can kill someone from Konoha." responded the Sandaime

Hitsugaya sighed. "Fine…come on let's go and catch up." he said before both he and the Sandaime flash stepped away leaving Yugito alone with Minato.

The blond man turned to look at the girl; he smiled gently at her as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "I think my son already told you how this works."

The girl nodded. "Yes he did."

"Good, this won't hurt." he said as he gently tapped her forehead. She started fading in the ground surrounded by white light. The last thing that passed her mind before she disappeared completely was Naruto; she would have to thank him for what he did for her. Despite he couldn't save her a second time he at least saved her the first time.

---

Naruto was speeding through the forest. He was outraged of what the Akatsuki did, he was angry that not only the jinchuuriki had to live a bad life they had to die by the hands of some maniacs now, and at young ages.

The blond boy was moving faster and faster as he wanted to reach his destination before the Akatsuki would try anything and would hurt anyone precious in the village. He knew that Zabuza was a Konoha ninja now and because of that he wanted to make sure nothing happens to him. There were also other people precious to him that he wanted to make sure they survive.

As he was speeding through the forest he suddenly felt a large chakra spike. He turned towards the area where the spike was coming from and moved faster, or in other words flash stepped.

---

Asuma was dodging a large scythe; they had encountered an Akatsuki that couldn't be killed. Never in his life had he seen a person that cannot die. Kotetsu and Izumo looked petrified at the fight, Shikamaru was trying to find a way to change everything, and he was trying to find a way to defeat this guy.

Suddenly the large scythe was closer to him, it was about to cut his cheek when it was blocked by a strange sword. Asuma jumped away and looked at the newcomer. A blond boy the same age as Shikamaru with a black kimono, he had two swords, one sheathed and the other unsheathed. The man saw three whisker marks on each cheek on the newcomer; he wondered where he had seen whisker marks before.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Hidan pointing to the blond boy

The boy looked at the Akatsuki and sneered. He opened his palm and moved his hand towards the enemy. "Hadou 31: Shot of Red Fire." he said calmly, yet deadly. A fireball shot from his hand.

"You think you can kill me?" asked Hidan laughing. His laughter was cut short as the fireball hit him and sent him flying away. He could feel the pain and the burns on his body. He looked at the boy curious.

"What a nice feeling of pain." he said "Maybe I will start my ritual with you."

The only response from the blond boy was him disappearing and reappeared in front of Hidan with his sword raised to cut. The Akatsuki member jumped to the side avoiding the attack, the boy turned towards him and shot forward with his sword raised. He moved the sword to the side and did a vertical slash on the Akatsuki member's chest. Said man laughed as he felt the pain in his body.

"So pathetic…" he said as he kicked the blond boy away.

"Hey get out of there!" shouted Asuma "You cannot fight an Akatsuki boy!"

"Oh yes…you can't fight me, unless you have a death wish." mocked Hidan

"Actually…" responded the blond looking at Hidan "I might not have a death wish but you do."

"Oh do I?" he asked mockingly

"Yes…" the blond responded as he disappeared and reappeared behind the man cutting him on the back. "This is for the jinchuuriki of the two tailed cat which you killed!" the boy shouted

Hidan narrowed his eyes and jumped away, he looked at the boy. "Who are you?" he asked curious

The boy looked at him with cold eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto, former jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune." he responded making everyone's eyes widen in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Guess this is it, a little cliffhanger, two or three chapters with Akatsuki and then Bleach…seems fair that way lol.**


	11. Those that death cannot take…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach

**Chapter 11: Those that death cannot take…**

Hidan and Naruto stood and watched each other, a glare contest some would say. Kakuzo was looking at the blond curiously; he thought that the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi died three years ago or so. The same thoughts passed through the Konoha Nin's heads, Asuma was more furious than curious, he knew the blond was dead and he didn't like people impersonating the dead.

"So…are you going to do something?" the blond asked casually annoying Hidan.

"You fucking brat, I will cut you fucking apart!" roared the Akatsuki member as he charged with his scythe.

The blond grinned and charged as well. The two collided in full force, there was a small explosion and dust covered their bodies. As the dust receded the spectators were amazed to see the blond holding the scythe which was above his head away with his strange sword, and Hidan blocking a second sword near his neck with a kunai.

"Your good." admitted the blond

"You know nothing." grinned sadistically Hidan

Suddenly the blond spun around and moved his right sword to cut; the scythe dropped down and blocked the attack. Then the blond forced the scythe down with his sword, he jumped up and did a pirouette in the air and moved his left sword above Hidan's head. Once again the sword was parried by the kunai. The blond grumbled and landed on his feet next to the Akatsuki, he spun around and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, it was blocked by the man's hand, or more likely grabbed. Hidan grinned and twisted the leg trying to break it; unfortunately for him Naruto saw this and managed to break free before he got his leg broken.

Naruto stared at the Akatsuki member, he was good, and he had to admit that. It wasn't every day he met something like this, heck the Hollows were easier than this. He saw the man attacking again only this time he flung the scythe towards him. Surprisingly the scythe started moving towards the blond, or at least the sharp part of it. Naruto jumped away, the scythe hit the ground making a rather big crater. The blond stared at it for a second; he then regained his composure and attacked. He was getting closer and closer when suddenly he felt the scythe behind him; he ducked down, the scythe passed above his head almost scratching him.

Naruto stood up once again and narrowed his eyes as the scythe started moving towards him again, he raised his defensive zanpakuto and blocked the attack, but then the chain of the scythe rolled around his zanpakuto and the Akatsuki started pulling the blond towards him by the sword. Naruto was holding his ground as good as he could, but it seemed like it wasn't good enough. He was slowly being pulled towards Hidan who was smirking in success.

The blond had no choice, he had to let go of his zanpakuto, he did just that and the blade was pulled towards Hidan. The man took it in his arms and studied it; he then threw it away implanting it in a trees truck.

"You won't need that." he said to Naruto smirking

The blond narrowed his eyes and charged with his offensive zanpakuto, the Akatsuki threw his scythe, the blond tilted his head to the side and avoided the attack. He reached Hidan and stabbed him in the left shoulder. The man dropped on his knees and Naruto smirked. He was expecting to hear Hidan howl in pain, but instead of that he was laughing, laughing…the blond looked at him and saw Hidan getting back on his feet. He passed his finger over the wound and tasted his own blood, he grinned evilly at Naruto.

"Such a wonderful feeling pain is." he said as he moved his hand to his pouch and took out a kunai and threw it at the blond stabbing him his right arm. The blond gritted his teeth and jumped away. He grabbed the kunai and forcefully pulled it out. He then looked at Hidan and glared.

"What's this, you afraid?" laughed the Akatsuki. Naruto attacked again and raised his offensive zanpakuto to strike. All of a sudden he heard something behind him, something was approaching fast and Hidan was grinning insanely. The blond glanced behind and saw the scythe moving towards him with great speed. Naruto dropped on the ground and the scythe flew above his head.

The blond then jumped back on his feet and looked at the Akatsuki who was now holding the scythe in his hand. Hidan charged this time spinning his scythe in his hand dangerously. Naruto started dodging left and right to avoid the attacks, he raised his zanpakuto and parried the massive scythe. He jumped away and landed a few steps away from the Akatsuki. He was panting now, this was harder than he expected.

Suddenly Hidan charged again, Naruto got back on his feet and raised his zanpakuto above his head blocking the scythe. Suddenly Hidan spun around and appeared behind the blond, he was about to do a vertical slash on him when the scythe was blocked by a zanpakuto, but it wasn't the blond's.

Everyone looked to see a strange child with snow white hair and a white robe near Naruto holding the scythe away from the blond.

"You idiot!" yelled the boy at Naruto "I told you to wait for me!"

"What and let him escape?" asked Naruto pointing towards Hidan

"We would have found him baka!" roared the new kid

"Taichou, no offense but this guy had to go down by my hand for what he did."

"You charged into battle unfocused!" yelled the kid again

A thick marked appeared on the blond's forehead. "This is my fight, and I had to do this!"

"Bullshit!" the kid retorted "You are under my orders and you will follow them or else Yamamoto-sama will hear of this!"

Naruto sighed and nodded. The kid looked towards Hidan. "So who are you?" he asked

Hidan jumped away and slung his scythe over his shoulder. "They call me Hidan." the Akatsuki responded

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." the kid introduced himself.

"So I get to fight a brat and a shrimp." laughed Hidan

"I'm not a brat/shrimp!" both Naruto and Hitsugaya shouted.

Suddenly Kakuzo jumped down near Hidan. "Hidan, you take the blond, I have the short kid."

"That's it." said Hitsugaya cracking his knuckles. "You have a death wish." he concluded as he charged the Akatsuki.

Hidan smirked and attacked Naruto, in the meantime the captain of the tenth division started chasing Kakuzo towards the forest. Naruto was now left to face the Akatsuki alone. Suddenly Hidan started drawing a strange pentagram on the ground, the blond let his guard down just for a second to study the pentagram and he saw the scythe approaching him too late, he managed to jump away but the scythe scratched him on the shoulder.

Naruto gritted his teeth and grabbed his wounded shoulder. Hidan smirked and took out a kunai, he stabbed himself in the leg and Naruto wondered why he was doing that, his response was a sharp pain in his leg, he dropped on his knees shouting in pain. Hidan smirked more and took out a sword and stabbed himself in the stomach. Again Naruto howled in pain as he clutched his stomach.

Hidan started laughing. "Seems like you cannot take the pain!" he shouted as about ten or more weapons, kodachi, katana, kunai and such appeared above Hidan and started descending upon him. They all hit the Akatsuki in various places but he didn't even flinch. Naruto however howled in pain and dropped on the ground face first. Hidan smirked and canceled his jutsu, the pentagram disappeared. He started taking out the weapons out of him.

While all this was happening Naruto found himself facing Kyuubi. Said fox had transformed into his human form, he had short red hair, slitted red eyes, and whiskers on each cheek. On his back was a long red cape, he wore a black jacket and black pants.

"**Do you want to defeat him?"** Kyuubi asked

"Yes…" responded the blond

"**Do you want to kill him?"** asked the fox

"Yes I want." the blond responded glaring

"**Are you ready to hear my name?"** Kyuubi asked grinning, his response was a nod.**"Good…"** the fox said with a feral grin

Suddenly, in the real world, Naruto started twitching. Hidan who was approaching him to see if he was dead stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the blond child moving his hand. Said blond grabbed his sword and stood up. He was panting heavily and he looked tired, he was glaring at the Akatsuki.

"How can you fucking be alive?" demanded the Akatsuki

The blond smirked and raised his offensive zanpakuto and pointed it towards Hidan. "Flay, Kouen!" he shouted and the blade of the zanpakuto shattered, the hilt remained in the blond's hand. Suddenly flames erupted from the hilt, the flames were longer than a katana and were radiating a powerful heat.

Hidan backed away as he saw that, he had never seen something like this before. Before he could even react the blond raised the hilt and flung it over towards Hidan, the flame started moving towards Hidan. The Akatsuki jumped away and the flames hit the ground leaving a mark were it hit, the ground was burned beyond imagination.

Naruto called the flames back and then flung them again like a whip towards Hidan. The flames started moving towards the Akatsuki. They seemed to become longer and longer but not thinner, they kept their density. It also seemed like the flames were eternal, it seemed like nothing would be able to extinguish its fires.

The Akatsuki jumped away and avoided the flames that started moving back towards the blond. Naruto put his hand over the flames that started changing shape. All of a sudden the flame chanted its shape in an axe. The blond raised the flaming axe and charged Hidan. The Akatsuki charged as well. He moved his scythe to cut to the side, the blond blocked the attack with his axe, the flames started taking shape again and the axe changed into a double pointed one.

Naruto started swinging the axe left and right while doing pirouettes. Hidan was ducking, dodging insanely, it also seemed like the blond became faster. Suddenly said blond disappeared, Hidan looked around and the blond reappeared behind him, the flames had changed into a sickle. Naruto lowered the flaming sickle and cut the Akatsuki on the back, Hidan yelled in pain and surprise, he yelled in pain because those flames seemed to burn deeper than any other weapon can cut.

Once again the flames changed and they formed a long whip, Naruto grinned and slung the whip towards the Akatsuki scratching him on the chest and burning his cloak. Naruto then slung the whip towards his defensive zanpakuto, he grabbed the hilt with the flaming whip and dragged the sword back to him. He took the zanpakuto by the hilt and looked back at the Akatsuki.

Suddenly the blond vanished leaving particles of yellow flashes behind him and reappeared in front of Hidan, or more likely above him with both zanpakuto's raised. His offensive zanpakuto took the shape of a katana now. He lowered the two swords and cut Hidan on both shoulders, he would have cut his arms of if the Akatsuki didn't move out of the way. Suddenly the blond spun on one leg and managed to cut the Akatsuki members head off.

As the blond watched the head fall down and then the body he grinned. He started walking away, but as he was walking he felt movement behind him. Looking back his eyes narrowed as he saw Hidan's body standing up and holding the head. The skeleton was visible. The body placed the head back in its spot and Hidan laughed at Naruto.

"I'm immortal, I cannot die!" he shouted as he charged again with his scythe.

The blond jumped away and sheathed his defensive zanpakuto, if this guy wasn't going to die then he would have to do something else. It seemed like Shikamaru also realized what was needed to be done and looked at the blond boy. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and the Nara started moving his mouth, but no words coming out. The blond nodded and looked back at Hidan.

Naruto put his hand over the flames that changed into a massive hammer. Naruto charged forward and jumped up with the hammer above his head. Hidan jumped away just in time as the hammer hit the ground making a large crater. The blond then changed the flames again into a whip and looked around, he saw Hidan charging again and let him come inside the crater.

As Hidan entered the crater Shikamaru grinned and explained to Asuma his plan. The jounin nodded and started passing through a long serie of hand signs. When he was done he slammed his hand on the ground and the ground started to shake. Seeing his queue Naruto tripped Hidan and jumped away. The Akatsuki wondered what was happening. All of a sudden the ground around him started to compresses and in a few second the Akatsuki found himself under the ground trapped and unable to get out.

Naruto stood watching as the ground compressed and grinned when he saw that the plan worked. The flames receded in the hilt and the blade reappeared. Naruto sheathed his offensive zanpakuto and turned towards the group and grinned at Shikamaru.

A few seconds later Hitsugaya came out of the forest carrying Kakuzo's head over his shoulder. He looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow not seeing Hidan's corpse anywhere.

"Hey…where is that dude?" the white haired captain asked

Naruto pointed to the ground. "Underground." he responded grinning

"Why?" the kid asked

Naruto looked at the captain. "He was immortal, I couldn't kill him, so I had to resort to the next best thing."

Hitsugaya nodded and Yondaime appeared with Sandaime. "Hey, sorry were late, we got lost." said Minato as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly

The Konoha ninja stood gaping at the sight of the two Hokage's. Asuma was trembling as he was seeing his dead father.

"Tou-san?" asked Asuma uncertain.

Sarutobi turned to looked and see who was calling him, his eyes narrowed as he saw Asuma there. "Asuma…?" he asked

"W-what…h-how…?" Asuma stuttered.

Sarutobi sighed and shook his head. "Sit down and let me explain." he said as the Konoha ninja sat down and waited.

After an hour of explaining everything the Konoha ninja understood what was going on and why the dead were alive. Asuma invited the shinigami to come to Konoha and meet everyone again and rest, Naruto needed to get patched up after all.

They agreed without a second thought and started walking away towards Konoha. On the way to Konoha Naruto started talking to his father.

"So…how did Yugito take it?" he asked

"Well when we got there I invited her to stay at our place." he responded

"Our place?" the blond asked "Why?"

"Well there was nowhere to let her stay and it just seemed fair." his father responded with a sly grin

"What did Haku-chan say?" the blond asked

"Well you will be surprised to find out that she was quite alright with it and befriended the girl in a matter of seconds." his father responded

"You know…" said Toushirou "I don't get it what's with women and them getting along with each other so fast."

Yondaime sneered. "They get along at first, but when they find a common thing they like and get into a fight over it …well…"

"Common thing?" asked Naruto "Like what?"

"Well you will be surprised." responded Minato "Clothing, jewelry…boys…"

Hitsugaya shivered. "Man I hate to be the guy that has two girls fighting over him…"

"But at the same time you would love to be in his place…" grinned Minato

"True, true…" nodded the captain

It didn't take long for the group to reach Konoha. As they passed the gates everyone was looking at the deceased Hokage's strangely. They were all looking with wide eyes and gaping.

But when everyone looked at Naruto and saw the whisker marks they glared wondering why the demon was still alive. Naruto was not obvious to this, no one from the group was. Hitsugaya wanted to cut the villagers in many pieces, but then he would be attacked by ninja and he couldn't take all of them down with this suppression seal. He was limited only to his shikai, same going for Naruto and the two Kage.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the Hokage tower. Asuma knocked at the door and they heard someone telling them to come in. As they entered they saw a busty blond woman behind the desk working on papers. She looked up at Asuma.

"So mission successful?" she asked not seeing the four new people.

"Yes." responded the jounin "And we have visitors." he said looking at the shinigami

Tsunade looked to see where he was looking and her eyes widen at what she saw. Her mouth opened wide and started gaping at the sight.

"Sandaime?" she asked "Yondaime?"

Sarutobi smiled and nodded at her while Minato grinned and laughed when he saw her face, he was soon joined in laugher by Naruto.

"See son?" asked Minato "I told you baa-chan makes funny faces." suddenly a fist connected with his face sending him through the wall

"Not even in death you have no respect!" she yelled at the blond Hokage

"Wow…" Naruto whispered to Hitsugaya "For an old hag she surely hits." the captain nodded amazed

Tsunade glared at both boys that started to shrink under her gaze. They backed away and hugged each other in fear, they were trembling all of a sudden. No way in hell would they want to be punched like that.

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" yelled Tsunade

Minato came back from the hole and smiled at her. "If you ask…" he responded and started to tell the story Sarutobi told the Konoha ninja a few hours ago.

When he was done explaining the fifth looked at them strangely. "So let me get this straight…you are here to kill Orochimaru and the Akatsuki?" she asked

Minato nodded. "Seems simple doesn't it?" he asked grinning

Tsunade sighed. "And who is this?" she asked pointing to Naruto and Hitsugaya

"Toushirou Hitsugaya." responded the white haired kid "Captain of the tenth division." he finished with a bow

Tsunade blinked at him and looked at Minato. "See this is how someone should behave." she told him as she pointed to the white haired boy who started blushing at the compliment.

Minato started scratching the back of his head. "I guess." _"Oh please don't let Naruto act like me."_ he prayed. If Naruto would act like him he would get beaten for sure, he just knew it.

"And you are?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, believe it!" shouted the blond

Tsunade blinked and looked at Minato who was grinning sheepishly, she looked at the miniature Minato and them back at the original and so on.

"Baa-chan you alright?" asked Naruto waving his hand towards her

A vein appeared on the Hokage's head as she turned and glared dangerously at Minato._"Shit…I'm screwed."_ the blond man thought

"Even your son if like you!" shouted Tsunade "And on top of it all you never left me a message that you had a son!" she shouted as she tried to punch Minato, the blond man jumped away avoiding the punch

"Now I know why Kakashi never comes out of his house on the tenth of October." she said under her breath

"What was that?" asked Sarutobi

"Ugh…nothing." responded Tsunade, she looked at Izumo and Kotetsu, then at Shikamaru. "You three are free for today." the three nodded and left. Shikamaru stopped near Naruto and patted him on the shoulder

"Good to see you again Naruto." he said as he walked out of the room. Naruto smiled at him.

"So what should we do?" asked Minato

"Hello!" shouted Naruto "Injured person here!" he told them as he pointed at them

"Oops…forgot all about you." replied Minato scratching the back of his head

Tsunade shook her head and walked over to Naruto. "Let me heal you." she said

"Umm…you can't." Sarutobi said

Tsunade looked at him and blinked. "Why?" she asked

"He is dead, he needs to be healed by someone with reiatsu, chakra healing won't work on him, I thought we already explained this."

"Oh…" said Tsunade blushing in embarrassment.

"No worries, I called for the fourth squad, they will arrive in an hour or so." said Toushirou as he pocketed his soul phone.

"Wake me up when they get here." said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

"No wait don't fall asleep!" shouted Minato but the blond already collapsed on the floor.

-------------------------

Naruto woke up in his mind space. He looked around and saw Kouen and Seiryou smiling at him. Or at least he thought that Seiryou was smiling at him because his helmet was still on his face.

"You did good kid." Seiryou praised

"**Indeed, I can't believe you could use my shikai that good."** laughed Kyuubi

"Well…I guess it wasn't that hard." replied the blond

"**Right, right…now we need to get down to business."** replied Kouen

Naruto looked at the fox. "And that is?"

"**Remember when I you that you weren't suppose to die?"** asked Kyuubi and the blond nodded. **"Well, what I didn't tell you is that you were supposed to do something…"**

"And that is?" asked Naruto

"**You were supposed to kill the Akatsuki and bring peace to the elemental countries."**

"Say what?" shouted Naruto as he stood up and looked at the fox shocked.

"**It is true, the reason I am still here is because Shinigami-sama made me, I was suppose to help you bring this peace by keeping you alive."** replied the fox with a sigh

"Oh man…can't things get any stranger?" asked Naruto

"**I'm afraid they can."** answered the fox **"You see, you need to kill the leader of the Akatsuki…"**

"Of course when you do that we will help you." Seiryou said as he sat under a tree looking at the sky

"**Yes we will…but the main idea is that this world is destroying itself." **

"How come?" asked the blond

"**The Akatsuki want to use the power of the bijuu for who knows what, but if they combine the powers, at least five of them they will open a portal to hell and…well things won't look too good."**

"Let me guess…hell is where Hollow's are as well." replied Naruto

"**In a way yes, but no…"** said Kyuubi

"huh?"

"Its like this Naruto." Seiryou said "Hell is were the demons are and were bad spirits so to call them go. The Hollow world is close to Hell but they are not connected."

"Then how would the hollows come out?" asked Naruto

"**When hell opens the demons will kill people, the amount of reiatsu that would explode from all that will attract hollows…many of them."**

"Now I get it." replied Naruto "When the hollows will come they will devour every soul and create more hollows and then it is possible for them to come to Seireitei."

"Exactly…" said Seiryou

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Naruto

"**We will have to destroy the Akatsuki while we are here."** replied Kyuubi

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is short…I know…but it happens sometime…anyway…please look on my profile for the polls…I have some polls up there, please vote there and don't reply with answers here.**

**Also my deepest apologies for grammar mistakes and so on, but it can't be helped, I am human and I make mistakes, I am not perfect.**


	12. Snake's die

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach

**Chapter 12: Snakes die…**

Naruto lazily opened his eyes, he yawned and looked up. He was staring at a white ceiling. He groaned as he smelled the same chemicals, namely medicine, that could only be found in the hospital. He stood up and looked around to see what was happening and who was in the room. As soon as he stood up someone tackled him and he fell down on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted a girl.

The blond blinked before he looked to see who was holding him on the ground. He saw it was none other than Haku. The blond wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. She was wearing the standard shinigami robe, but Naruto saw the badge of the fourth squad.

"Hey, you are in the fourth squad." he stated happily

Haku broke the hug and looked at him. "Yeah…" she said with a nod and then scowled at Naruto "Why did you get yourself injured like that?" she demanded "You know how hard it was to heal?" she asked with a pout

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Whoops?" he asked

Haku giggled at him. "Come one, there is someone that wants to see you." she said as she stood up and offered a hand to Naruto

The blond raised an eyebrow as he stood up. "Who might that be?" he asked

The girl smiled at him but didn't say anything. Naruto shrugged and let Haku drag him out of the room. She opened the door and they started walking down the hallway. As they were walking Naruto saw that some medics weren't looking at him, in fact it was like they couldn't see them. He raised an eyebrow.

Looking around he saw a ninja that looked at him strange, maybe because of his clothing. He then saw the medics looking at the ninja strange. Naruto wondered if only those with high chakra capacities could see him and Haku. He shrugged, he didn't quite care, he had to finish off the Akatsuki so he could return.

As Naruto and Haku reached the waiting room he saw his father there, Sarutobi was also there talking to Asuma. He even saw Zabuza that was arguing with someone but he couldn't see who since Minato was standing in front of said person blocking Naruto's view. Tsunade was talking to captain Unohana; it looked like she was intrigued with what the captain of the fourth division was telling her.

Haku continued to walk and she stopped near Zabuza. "Look who is up." she said

Zabuza stopped ranting and everyone else stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Haku. They saw her holding Naruto's hand and smiling brightly, Naruto was looking at then with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey…" he said

"N-na-naru-Naruto?" asked someone shakily

The blond thought he remembered the voice, he thought he had heard it before. He looked to see who it was and his eyes widened when he saw Kakashi next to Minato. The jounin looked tired, he looked sick. His hair was a mess, bangs covering even his visible eye, his clothes were a mess, in short, it seemed like he had seen better days.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto "What happened to you?"

"I…I…" the jounin didn't find words how to answer the question. Images as he hit Naruto with the Raikiri during the Wave country continued to flood his mind.

"Kakashi, it's alright." said Minato with a smile

Kakashi looked down and walked over to Naruto. He stopped his front of him and raised his head to look in his eyes. "Naruto…I'm sorry for what … I did to you." he said as he looked away in shame

Naruto now understood what was wrong, his sensei felt remorse even to this day for what he did on the bridge years ago. The blond smiled at the jounin and put his hand on his shoulder, Kakashi stiffened for a second and then looked up at Naruto who was smiling at him.

"Aren't you angry?" asked Kakashi amazed

Naruto looked confused at his ex-sensei. "Why would I?" he asked "I mean look at the positive side that I died." he said with a grin

Kakashi's eyes widen. "What positive things?" he asked

The blond laughed. "For starters I got to meet my parents and live with them." he said smiling

The jounin understood and smiled at the blond. "I guess…your right…" he said as he started to brighten up. "But…I'm still sorry." he said

"Nah, don't worry…" responded the blond

"But…" Kakashi looked at him "You died before you even got to do anything with your life…you didn't even accomplish your dream." he said

"Yeah I know." replied Naruto sadly "But…" he said as he started smiling again "I get to be a great shinigami now." he declared happily

Kakashi smiled as he was explained about Seireitei and the shinigami. "I'm sure you will become great." he said to Naruto

The blond nodded. "You should change Kakashi-sensei." he said making the jounin raise an eyebrow "You live in the past too much, let it pass, Obito doesn't like what you became." he said

Kakashi chocked on his spit. "O-obito?" he asked

Naruto nodded. "Yep, he is up in Seireitei…" he told his ex-sensei "And he told me that he didn't like the fact that you became tardy and how much you changed."

The jounin looked down. "I guess…I should change." he looked back up at Naruto and smiled "Thanks Naruto." he said

The blond laughed. "No problem." he said

"Hey brat!" Zabuza called

Naruto turned towards him. "Oh hey Zabuza." he said

"First of all." said Zabuza "Thanks for straightening Kakashi." he said as he patted the blond on the shoulder "Second…" he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I heard about you and Haku, if you hurt her you will die a second time." he warned him making Naruto gulp.

"Don't worry, all will be alright." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head nervously

Zabuza grinned. "Better be that way."

"Zabuza, stop torturing Naruto-kun." Haku said offended

"What?" the sword wielder asked "I just wanted to make it clear for him." he said

The girl shook her head. "Don't listen to Zabuza, he is just kidding." said Haku sweetly looking at Naruto, the blond looked at Zabuza and saw him making a sign with his head signifying that he would slit his throat if anything wrong happens to Haku, the blond gulped and nodded slowly at the girl.

Just then the door opened and Hitsugaya entered the hospital, he looked around and found Naruto. "Hey newby, your up."

"I'm not a newby shrimp!" shouted Naruto with a thick mark on his forehead

The same mark appeared on the captain's head as his left eyebrow started twitching. "Whatever…we need to go…NOW!" he shouted

The blond blinked. "Why?" he asked

"Kenpachi and Soifon should be in Sound Village now, we found out an Akatsuki is there as well and we have been instructed to take him down." the captain responded

Naruto nodded. "Alright." he turned towards the group. "Well I guess I'll see you all later." he told them as he turned around.

Before he could walk away Haku grabbed his arm and turned him around, he raised an eyebrow, his eyes widen when she placed her lips on his and started kissing him. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. When they broke the kiss Haku slowly opened her eyes and looked at Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Don't get injured like before or else I will have to beat some sense into you." she said

The blond grinned and nodded. He turned around and ran out the hospital with Hitsugaya. Asuma turned to look at Minato.

"Aren't you suppose to go with them?" he asked

Minato paled. "Crap, I forgot." he said as he started running after Naruto.

"I guess I need to go as well…" said Sarutobi with a sigh. "Take care Asuma, Tsunade." he said as he dashed out the door.

-------------------------------

In a long hallway two people could be seen walking. The hallway had doors on each side, it was dark and the smell of snakes filled the air. One of the two person was a woman., none other than Soifon, captain of the second squad in Seireitei. Walking next to her was none other than Kenpachi, the captain of the eleventh squad and a crazed man after fights.

The two walked in complete silence and well…bored. At least Kenpachi was bored out of his mind, he wanted to slash and cut something, he wanted to fight something. Walking through a long hallway was completely pathetic in his idea. I was the stupidest thing he had ever done and he had ever been put to do. Soifon was glancing at him and silently scowling, the man was a little annoying with his desire for constant fighting.

As they were walking they felt the presence of snakes getting closer and closer. It wasn't long till they reached a strange chamber. Inside said chamber was a throne, or something similar to it. On it stood a man with long hair and pale face, Kenpachi thought he was gay or something. He shuddered on the inside but shook it off. The strange man had a sinister smirk plastered on his face.

"Kukukuk…what do we have here?" the man asked laughing

Kenpachi shuddered._"Great…he even sounds gay…"_ he thought

"Are you Orochimaru?" asked Soifon glaring at the man

"And who might you be?" the pale man asked with a grin

Soifon scowled, that grin was annoying her. "Answer my question before I am forced to make you talk." she said

The man laughed. "Kukuku…aren't we violent…" he said "Fine…yes I am Orochimaru little girl, what do you want and what are you doing in my domain?"

Soifon's left eyebrow twitched but no one saw that. "First of all, I am not a little girl." she said with venom and the temperature in the room dropped, considerably. "Second, we are here to kill you." she said with a smirk on her face

"Oh?" asked Orochimaru "And how will you do that?" he taunted

Suddenly the pale man was force to jump away as something crashed in the throne like chair leaving a lot of dust and debris. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the spiky haired man coming out of the dust with a strange sword in his hands.

"Hold still will ya?" he asked "I haven't cut anything in a while, if you want to fight then grab a sword or something and fight." he said in a blood thirty voice

Orochimaru smirked. "Well it seems we have a eager one don't we?" he asked "Kabuto!" he called

A silver haired teen appeared out of the shadows, he was wearing glasses. Kenpachi resisted the urge to sweat drop. _"He looks like a dork."_ he concluded in his mind.

"You called Orochimaru-sama?" he asked

Kenpachi and Soifon resisted the urge to sweat drop once again. _"That sounded kinda gayish."_ they both thought

"Why don't you deal with the girl over there while I handle this?" asked Orochimaru pointing to the captain of the second division

Kabuto looked at her and smirked. "Sure, no problem." he said as he took out a kunai and walked over to Soifon.

The woman just raised an eyebrow. "You think you could kill a shinigami?" she asked

The teen snickered. "There is only one shinigami, and you are not the said shinigami." he laughed

The woman smirked drawing out her zanpakuto. "If you say so…" she said as she disappeared and appeared in front of Kabuto. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him towards the ceiling, the teen went right through the ceiling and appeared on the other floor. Soifon jumped up through the hole to deal with Kabuto.

Orochimaru stood watching the massive man with interest. Kenpachi on the other hand looked like he was going to explode, he wanted to fight and he wanted to fight now. He glared at Orochimaru that was grinning smugly. The massive man suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Orochimaru lowering his zanpakuto above his head.

The snake sannin took out a kunai and blocked the zanpakuto, or at least tried, the kunai broke in half making Orochimaru narrow his eyes, he jumped away avoiding the sword that hit the ground and making a small crater and dust to appear. The sannin looked amazed at what happened, that sword must be really strong if it cut through a kunai if it was like butter, he grinned as he thought that if he took that sword away he could use it for his own purpose. How stupid he was.

Kenpachi looked at Orochimaru with an insane smile. Other people, well, smart people would have known that it was time to run away as fast as possible and try to lose the mad man. But Orochimaru just stood there with a smirk on his face thinking of multiple ways of taking the sword away from the massive man.

"You know…" said Kenpachi "You are the first not to run away after I did what I did." he said … happily …

The snake sannin raised an eyebrow. "What does that suppose…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence as Kenpachi appeared out of nowhere and cut his left hand.

Orochimaru screamed in pain and jumped away. He looked at the massive man and glared. He then smirked as he started chocking making Kenpachi raise an eyebrow curious if he was dying so easily. Suddenly a head popped out of Orochimaru's mouth, then hands, and then a body resembling Orochimaru. Finally the new Orochimaru stepped out of the old one, it was like a snake that came out with a new skin, replacing the old one. Kenpachi thought it was disgusting and his creepy smile turned into a disgusted frown.

"Shall we begin?" asked Orochimaru that was still covered in snake slime.

Kenpachi grinned insanely again. "Oh…lets begin." he said as he charged Orochimaru

-------------------------

Soifon was bored, she was moping the floor with the white haired teen, it was absolutely boring, no challenge at all. She sighed as she punched Kabuto in a nearby wall breaking his nose. The teen was holding his face grunting in pain. The shinigami slowly walked over to Kabuto and kneeled in front of him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked

Kabuto glared at her. "Bitch." he said

Soifon grinned as she grabbed Kabuto by the throat and threw him in another wall. The teen grunted in pain again as he stood up shakily. He channeled chakra in his hands to create the chakra scalpel. He then charged, his hand glowing light green. Soifon raised an eyebrow at the strange thing that the teen had did but decided to ignore it.

When Kabuto was in range he tried to move his hand and hit the woman from the side, what he didn't expect was for the woman to grab his hand like it was nothing and then twist it breaking his bones. Kabuto grit his teeth in pain and glared at the woman. Soifon grinned again as she turned Kabuto around and brought his arm behind him completely breaking his arm and making his scream in pain.

Soifon then kicked Kabuto in the back, the teen's face connected with the wall making a crack in it. She slowly walked towards the teen and said teen was shakily standing up. He turned to look at her, as soon as he turned the woman grabbed him by the throat, she then twisted his head and a sickening cracking sound was heard. She took out her zanpakuto and cut his head of to make sure the job was done. She then let the headless body drop on the ground and looked around.

She spotted the spirit a few steps away looking in shock at his body, she grinned and slowly walked towards him. She saw that his chain of fate was eroding already and that the teen was scared of what was happening. Deciding that she didn't want to deal with a Hollow she pressed the bottom of the hilt on the teen's forehead. Nothing happened, but then, all of a sudden the ground started shaking and a strange gate appeared behind the teen.

The gate was locked with chains, said chains started dropped and a clicking sound was heard every time a chain dropped. The doors suddenly swung open and a hand grabbed Kabuto by the leg. The white haired teen started screaming for help but the woman just looked at him with cold eyes. The hand dragged Kabuto inside, behind the doors that closed. Then the strange portal disappeared. Soifon sheathed her zanpakuto and turned around.

As soon as she turned around her eyebrows raised as she stood facing a strange teen with raven hair, strange black eyes that had three red tomoe. He was holding a strange sword that seemed to be surrounded by electricity. He looked at the woman without any emotion, he then looked at the body of Kabuto with a smirk.

"At last…" he said "A challenge to see if I am ready…" he said

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, she looked at his soul and saw it was tainted by a strange mark on his neck, she saw that a part of the soul was trying to fight the taint away but it was failing and it was being overcome by a desire, she didn't know what desire but it was so strong it was stopping the remaining pure part of the soul to fight the taint away.

"And who might you be?" asked Soifon unemotionally

"Sasuke…Uchiha…" the teen said

The shinigami raised another eyebrow, she heard of the so called Uchiha's, they all died and all went to hell for a strange reason. Well all those except the ones that died before the Kyuubi incident in Konoha. She looked at Sasuke and wondered what ambition made him seek a path filled with corruption on ones soul.

"Fight me!" shouted Sasuke

The woman blinked. "What did you say?" she asked not understanding, she didn't hear what he had said as she was in deep thought

Sasuke didn't seem to realize that the woman really didn't hear what he said and charged, he raised his sword to cut but the woman grabbed his arm, she was about to break his wrist but she didn't expect him to deliver a kick towards her. She grabbed his leg and tried to break it but Sasuke spun in her hold making her let go of his leg. He dropped on both legs and moved his leg on the floor to try and make the woman fall down.

Soifon jumped up and delivered a kick in Sasuke's chin making him fly away. He landed on his back and groaned. That was some kick. He looked up and glared at the woman who smirked at him. She disappeared from view, Sasuke jumped on his feet and delivered a kick in front of him, some would think that he had lost it, but in reality he felt the woman there, he managed to kick her making her take a few steps behind. She raised an eyebrow at him, the boy felt her there, it was interesting.

Sasuke started flying through a long serie of hand signs. When he was done he spat out a large fireball that raced towards the shinigami. Soifon disappeared from sight thus avoiding the fireball that hit the wall and made a large hole in it. Soifon appeared behind Sasuke, a few steps away. The raven haired teen spun on his leg and turned around to glare at the woman who in his opinion was a good fighter. He would be able to train and gain more experience by killing her.

He charged again this time with his sword in his hands. He swung it to the side trying to cut the woman in half. Soifon just lowered her body and dodged the attack, she then back flipped and landed a few steps away from the teen. Sasuke tightened the grip on his sword and the woman drew out her zanpakuto. The teen attacked with a war cry and lowered his sword above the woman's head. She raised her zanpakuto and blocked the attack with ease, it was like she was playing, it seemed that the attack didn't even seem to surprise her.

Sasuke grit his teeth and jumped away, he channeled chakra in his zanpakuto and charged again. He swung his sword to the left, the woman just side stepped away from the attack, he swung to the right, she side stepped away from the attack once again. Sasuke grit his teeth and swung the sword to the left again, the woman side stepped again and the teen smirked, he delivered a kick taking Soifon by surprise and hitting her in the stomach making her take a few steps away.

She looked up at him in interest, he was able to improvise in the middle of the battle, he was willing to change his fighting style just to get to his opponent and land a strike on him or her. She grinned as she charged the teen, she moved her zanpakuto to chop his head of, the teen crouched and dodged the attack, he then moved his feet on the ground sweeping the woman's legs and making her fall down this time. He then stood up and lowered his sword to cut her in half.

Soifon raised her zanpakuto and blocked the attack earning a scowl from the teen that thought he had her there for a second. She then kicked the teen in the chest and jumped back on her feet. She spun around to face the boy and charged again. She raised her zanpakuto and lowered it above his head, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and jumped to the side dropping his sword in the process. Soifon grinned as she saw that he left his weapon behind.

"So what will you do now?" she asked with a grin

"This…" came Sasuke's voice accompanied by the sound of birds chirping, Soifon turned around and saw Sasuke running towards her, his hand seemed to be electrified. He moved his hand to strike her in the chest, the shinigami jumped away and the attack hit the wall making a large hole in it and covering the area in smoke. Soifon covered her eyes to keep the dust away from her eyes.

As the smoke died down she looked around, she suddenly raised her zanpakuto and blocked the teen's sword. She looked in his eyes, he smirked at her and she smirked at him.

"You are good…" they both said.

----------------------------

Naruto and Hitsugaya were running through the forest at a fast pace. Naruto was wondering what member of Akatsuki he will have to face, but at the same time he was wondering what happened to Sasuke, after all Soifon and Kenpachi went to deal with Orochimaru.

"Hey…" said Naruto all of a sudden looking at the captain

Said captain turned to look at him. "You want something?" he asked calmly

"What did you do to the Akatsuki you fought?" he asked

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant, he then nodded realizing what he asked. "He went to hell…" he said

Naruto nodded. "I guess it was pretty obvious…" he said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Pretty much…" Hitsugaya snickered

Suddenly the ground started shaking and an explosion was heard, they stopped and looked around, they saw smoke and dust rising from one area. They looked at each other before dashing in the direction the dust was lifting, the only thing they said was…

"Kenpachi…"

-------------------------

Kenpachi stood in the middle of a destroyed chamber; he was completely clean except for his clothes that were ripped. On the other hand…Orochimaru was panting and he was bloody, he was swearing at the shinigami, he had tried everything to take that sword away from him but nothing worked. He even brought out Kusanagi to fight the strange man but it had no effect. The man was insanely strong; his power came from brute force.

The snake sannin stood up shaking violently. He spat out a large amount of blood and glared at the captain who had a sadistic grin on his face. Suddenly Kenpachi disappeared once again, only to reappear in front of Orochimaru with his sword ready to strike. The sannin used Kawarimi to replace himself wit ha piece of rock which Kenpachi cut it in half like it was butter.

The massive man looked at the sannin bored, a look that pissed the sannin beyond belief. He bit his thumb and went through a serie of hand signs before slamming his palm on the ground and shouting the name of the jutsu which was none other than the summoning jutsu. Suddenly Orochimaru stood on top of a large snake with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"**Who dares call me?"** yelled the snake completely pissed off **"If you are Orochimaru you better have a damn good reason!"** he yelled, it was clear that he disliked the man beyond belief.

"Ah Manda, good of you to join the fun." said Orochimaru

"**What is the meaning of this you freak?"** the snake asked

"This person over here is proving to be quite a challenge." he said "Besides I think you would like him as a offering…" he laughed

The massive snake looked down and saw a large man with a bored look on his face, he was looking directly in the snakes eyes with no fear, he looked bored. Suddenly the snake started trembling which made the sannin wonder what was wrong. The snake backed up from the man that grinned sinisterly.

"What are you doing Manda?" screamed the sannin "Kill that man!"

"**Are you insane?"** shouted the snake **"I am not fighting a shinigami, get lost and don't call me ever again you idiot!"** the snake shouted before disappearing in a puff of smoke, the sannin dropped on the ground and looked at the man before him in shock.

"It…it can't be…" he said as the man started walking towards him "There is only one shinigami, you can't be one…" he said in complete shock

The massive man grinned. "You better believe what you see and hear." he said as he stabbed Orochimaru in the chest with his sword.

The sannin fell on his knees and looked up at the grinning shinigami, his shocked face turned into a smile, not a happy smile but a smile that said that he knew something that the shinigami didn't. He started laughing insanely.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked

"Oh you don't know?" he asked smugly "I can't die…!" he laughed

Kenpachi started howling in laughter which made the sannin look at him strangely, the shinigami looked down at him and his lips turned into a sinister smile.

"Don't worry, we know about that…" he stopped to think what that thing was called "…that jutsu of yours…" he said with a grin

The sannin narrowed his eyes. "H-how?" he stuttered but then he smirked "It doesn't matter, you can't stop it…" he said

Kenpachi grinned. "Want to bet?" he asked as he chopped the sannin's head of, the head dropped on the ground and started rolling away.

Suddenly Orochimaru's spirit appeared near his dead body, he looked in shock at his body and then started wondering what the hell was with the chain that was attached to him. Before he could ponder anymore he felt a swords hilt on his forehead. Suddenly a hand grabbed his leg and started pulling him, looking back his eyes widened when he saw he was pulled inside a strange portal.

"That is the portal to hell…" said the shinigami

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, he would have screamed but before he could he had been completely dragged inside. Kenpachi sheathed his zanpakuto and turned around, the gates closed and the door to hell sank back inside the ground. Suddenly a teen was kicked through the wall in the clearing, or the destroyed chamber. The teen dropped in front of Kenpachi who raised an eyebrow.

The teen groaned and sat up on his feet, Soifon dropped in front of him. The teen sneered at her and charged her again with his sword raised, the woman just raised her zanpakuto and parried the attack like it was nothing. She then side kicked the teen away making him fly away to the side. The sheathed her zanpakuto and walked over to Kenpachi, she stopped near him and turned to look at the teen who was now standing back up on his feet.

"Why did you sheathe your sword?" demanded the teen

Soifon stood silent watching the boy, she didn't respond much to Sasuke's annoyance, he grit his teeth and pointed at the woman.

"Answer me!" he yelled at her.

"Sasuke!" called someone, it was so familiar to the raven haired teen

The teen turned around and his eyes widen as he saw a blond teen there with three whisker marks on each cheek and deep blue eyes. He was glaring down at the raven haired teen.

"Na-na-Naruto?" asked Sasuke amazed "B-but h-how?" he asked

Suddenly the blond disappeared from view and appeared in front of Sasuke delivering a punch in his face sending him flying away and crushing in a nearby wall. He groaned and stood up glaring at the blond teen in front of him.

"What the hell was that for dobe?" he demanded

The blond grit his teeth. "You bastard." he spat "You killed Haku!" he shouted

The raven haired teen looked down at the ground, he then looked back at the blond, his eyes were sorrowful. "She was in my way Naruto, I told her to let me pass…"

The blond was trembling in rage. "Why the hell did you have to kill her?" he demanded

"She wouldn't let me go to Orochimaru, I need power to kill my brother!" he yelled angrily

Soifon now realized what ambition was blocking his soul and made it tainted. The blood was shaking in rage, in front of his eyes he couldn't see anything except red, he was beyond furious, he was completely pissed of.

Before anyone could think or say something the blond drew one of his zanpakuto and disappeared from view leaving yellow particles behind him. He suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke and lowered his zanpakuto to cut him in half. The raven haired teen narrowed his eyes and jumped away just in time avoiding the attack.

Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke who was now holding his sword in his hands. Sasuke in turn glared at Naruto, but he couldn't help but feel happy deep down inside that he was seeing his old teammate again, he was also curious as to why he was alive, he saw him dead, with a massive hole in his chest. A smile crept on his face, but no one saw it.

Naruto charged once again at Sasuke, the raven haired boy raised his sword and defended himself. He looked at Naruto and saw that the blond was radiating a different kind of power, a power that he had never felt or seen before. It was strange, it seemed so different, yet so familiar. What was this power? How did he attain such a power? Sasuke wanted to know…he needed to know. He needed this power to kill his brother.

"Dobe…" he said as he was holding the blond's sword away "What is this power?" he asked

"This is the power of the dead…" retorted Naruto gritting his teeth

"Give it to me!" demanded Sasuke

Naruto blinked, he jumped away and looked at Sasuke strangely. He blinked at his request, he wanted to use reiatsu? It was strange for someone to ask something like that, what would they want to use reiatsu for?

"What for teme?" asked the blond

"I need it to kill my brother!" retorted the raven haired teen

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Is this why you joined Orochimaru?" he asked

"Yes, I need to avenge my family, I need power to kill him." he responded shaking in anger at the memory

Naruto seemed to soften a little. "Sasuke." he spoke calmly and kind making the raven haired teen look at him strange "Your path isn't good." he said

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled, he looked at Naruto and his vision was replaced with anger and desire for power. He grabbed his sword and held it tight in his hands, he charged blindly at Naruto and raised his sword to strike his old teammate down and to kill him. If killing him was possible anyway.

Naruto dodged to the side and delivered a kick in his old friends and rivals ribs. There was crack heard and Sasuke spat out blood as he dropped on his knees. That was one hell of a kick. Soifon looked at Naruto and saw a strange look in his eyes, but not foreign, it was a look of kindness and understanding.

"Sasuke, you need to stop this." said Naruto kindly

"Why should I?" demanded Sasuke holding his side "He took everything away from me, if I don't avenge him I won't be able to live in peace." he said gritting his teeth.

Before Naruto could respond Sasuke moved his legs under Naruto's feet making the blond drop on the ground, he then jumped up and delivered a kick in the blond's chest. Said blond didn't even flinch, he grabbed Sasuke's leg and twisted it making him howl in pain as he dropped on the ground unable to stand back up.

Naruto stood up on his feet and walked over to Sasuke, he crouched down in front of him. "Sasuke…" he said

Said teen looked up at him with eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "What do you want?" he asked

"How did you feel when you found out I carried Kyuubi?" asked Naruto smiling kindly at him

Sasuke's anger disappeared and he looked at the blond shocked, he remembered when he was told that, he was angry when he heard that a child was the carrier of the strongest of all demons, that he was protecting everyone and yet…everyone beat him, shun him and tried to kill him.

The teen looked in the blond's blue eyes. "I didn't care." he said "You were still Naruto for me…" he gave a faint smile "…still the dobe."

Naruto smiled at him. "Then do you know why I was never bent on revenge against Konoha for what they did to me?" he asked

Sasuke looked down and pondered, indeed after everything the villagers had done to him he should have started killing everyone, he should have started seeking power to kill everyone and have his revenge, to show them what a real demon is like. A demon created by the hands of mankind, by their scorn and hatred. He looked back up at the blond and shook his head.

"It's because I had people who accepted me." he told him "Because I had precious people which I loved, and they loved me."

Sasuke looked at him shocked. "But…how…"

"I gain power from my desire to protect those precious to me…that is the true path Sasuke…" he said

The raven haired teen looked down. "You can still change Sasuke." the blond said

"No I can't…" the teen said "I have a curse seal, I already feel the desire for revenge and power from it…" he said sadly

Naruto looked at him sadly, he was tainted. "I'm sorry Sasuke." he said

The raven haired teen looked up at him, he narrowed his eyes as he saw Naruto lower his sword above his head. The sword connected with his skull killing him. A few seconds later Sasuke's spirit appeared in front of his body, he stood there shocked looking at his body and then at Naruto.

"What did you do to me!?!" he shouted

"I killed you…" the blond said like it was nothing

"You what!?!" roared Sasuke "I NEED TO KILL ITACHI!!!" he shouted to the heavens "Bring me back to LIFE!" he demanded

"Sasuke I cannot." said Naruto "Once you are dead you are dead forever." he said

The raven haired teen started trembling, his dreams were shattered and now he realized that it was because of the path he had followed, the path of an avenger, the path that takes you to a certain death. He looked at Naruto.

"Naruto…" he said

"Yes Sasuke…" responded the blond

"As much as I would like to hate you I realize that you are right…" he said "I should have changed when I had the chance, it's too late now…" he looked away

Naruto walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "In death you might find happiness." he said

Sasuke looked at him. "But what about my dream?" he asked

"Forget about it…forget about the dream…" he said "Killing Itachi isn't everything…start over Sasuke." he said

Sasuke started thinking about what Naruto had said, he didn't know what to say. He then looked up at the blond and gave a weak un-Sasuke like smile.

"Naruto…" he said "Kill Itachi for me…" he said, it was like it wasn't Sasuke, it was like he was someone else.

The blond smiled. "Will do, old friend." he said, he then closed his eyes, he didn't want to send Sasuke to hell, he was already tainted, he started praying.

"_Shinigami-sama, if you hear this, please let Sasuke in Seireitei, it wasn't his fault that the curse seal consumed him…"_ he opened his eyes and took his sword in his hands and looked at Sasuke.

"I hope I see you were I want to see you." he said as he tapped Sasuke on the forehead with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

**A/N: The thing with Sasuke and Naruto, think of Shippuden when Naruto met Sasuke again only this time Naruto was the one looking down on Sasuke. **

**Also look on profile for a poll, I can't decide what to do here…**


	13. Death of the Red Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach

**A/N: First of all sorry I'm late, expect my updates to become rarer due to my upcoming exams. **

**Chapter 13: Death of the Red Moon…**

As the hilt of the sword touched Sasuke's forehead the unexpected happened. The raven haired teen started to be consumed by light and was sinking in the ground. In a matter of seconds he had been consumed and white butterflies started flying away from the position Sasuke used to stand.

Naruto stood there blinking for some time, he hadn't expected this to happen. He sighed in relief, maybe the Uchiha had a chance to redeem himself in afterlife. At least he hoped that he will redeem himself, he would want to fight him again and kill him forever. He grinned, he will have a rival in Seireitei, just like old times.

Suddenly there was a chopping sound heard and something hitting the ground. Naruto spun around and saw Soifon over an Akatsuki member's body, it was the plant-like man. His head was on the ground in a pool of blood and his eyes widened in surprise and fear. Naruto looked behind the body and saw the stunned spirit.

"I hate spies." said Soifon as she walked over the Zetsu. "Have fun in Hell." she said as he tapped the man's forehead with her zanpakuto.

The plant-like man was suddenly grabbed by hands and pulled inside the portal leading to hell. His screams were in vain as no one would be able to hear him or see him except for the shinigami that wouldn't help him. He deserved this after all, all criminals deserved this fate.

"That was a fast kill." mumbled Naruto and Soifon shrugged.

"Like I said." she replied sheathing her zanpakuto "I hate spies."

Naruto nodded and took out a piece of scroll with the label Akatsuki on it. He looked over it and the names present, three names had already been cut, namely Hidan, Kakuzo and a man named Sasori. Naruto was angry that he didn't get to kill that man but at least he was dead. The blond then scratched out another name, Zetsu to be more exact. He looked over the list to see who else was left. Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Tobi and Deidara seemed to be the last of the Akatsuki.

Naruto rolled the scroll and looked at the shinigami present. He heard someone drop behind them and looked to see Minato and Sarutobi who had just come. He grinned at his father letting him know that everything is alright. Sarutobi looked at the body of Orochimaru and smirked, finally he got what he deserved, it was a shame that it wasn't him who killed the snake bastard.

"Alright." said Naruto pocketing the scroll "We have six more Akatsuki to kill and then we can go home." he said with a grin.

Soifon shook her head. "Actually we have only five more." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked the blond not understanding.

"Before we engaged Orochimaru the team patrolling the borders contacted us and told us that they encountered two Akatsuki and managed to kill one but the other escape." replied Kenpachi with a frown, he wanted to kill an Akatsuki as well.

"Oh…" said Naruto taking out the scroll again "So who died?" he asked

"A guy named Deidara." replied Soifon and Naruto scratched the name of the list.

"Alright then." he said pocketing the scroll again "We should head to Rain country, old man Yamamoto said that the Akatsuki base is there." Naruto told everyone.

"Alright, it will take us at least two days to get there." said Minato "That is if we run at full speed."

Everyone nodded and jumped away, they were now heading towards Rain country to finish the job. The last of the Akatsuki were surely there, they had nowhere else to run. The end for them had come faster than anyone would have expected or even imagined. Naruto was looking forward to finish of these guys, he also had a promise to keep to Sasuke.

* * *

Two days later we find the team of six shinigami scattered throughout the hidden village in the rain. Naruto was on the top of a large building looking through the rain and trying to spot any Akatsuki member. They had just arrived here and decided to split up to gain more effectiveness in regards of finding the criminals.

The blond crouched down and looked at the bottom floor of the building, there were little people here and those that he would see were ninja's. He didn't know for sure if they could see them, if they could then things would get complicated as they would have to fight through a large number of ninja's to get to the remaining Akatsuki members.

Naruto sighed and stood up, he shunpoed away leaving particles of yellow dust behind him. He was hoping from roof to roof while looking down. Suddenly he came to a halt as he saw two Akatsuki on a building's platform from what it seemed like. Naruto crouched down and studied the two Akatsuki.

One of them was a female, she had light blue hair and a flower in her hair, the other looked almost like him except he had dark orange hair, strange looking eyes and piercing's in his nose. Suddenly three more Akatsuki appeared behind them, Naruto recognized Itachi as he was the only one with a Sharingan, he saw a blue faced man that resembled a shark and a strange man with an orange mask of some sort and a long trench coat covering the Akatsuki cloak.

Naruto scratched his chin, he saw the five Akatsuki starting to talk amongst each other. He wished he could read lips but it wasn't the case, he couldn't figure out what they were saying but it seemed like Itachi and the shark man were always nodding. Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed, something was strange about that image, something was completely off.

Naruto suddenly turned his head around and his eyes widened at what he saw. Behind him stood all five Akatsuki members, he looked back down and saw the ones on the platform disappearing in a puff of smoke, those were shadow clones. The blond spun around and looked at the five Akatsuki.

"Well, well Naruto-kun, we finally meet." said Itachi unemotionally.

Naruto stood up straight and put his hands on his zanpakuto's hilts, the Akatsuki members didn't even flinch. Naruto started tapping his zanpakuto's hilts, he was ready to unsheathe them if the enemy charged, but if they wouldn't he would be the first to charge. The man with dark orange hair sneered at Naruto and looked a little pissed off.

"So you are the one that killed my members." he said with venom.

"And what if I am?" asked the blond a little bored.

"Then you should get ready to die." the man said angrily.

Naruto shrugged and put his hand in his pocket and took out a scroll. The Akatsuki got ready for anything that might happen, the blond opened the scroll and looked inside eying every single member. He then closed the scroll and put it back in his pocket and started pointing towards each member.

"Uchiha Itachi." he said pointing to Itachi "Hoshigaki Kisame." he then pointed towards the shark man "Pein." he pointed towards the dark orange haired man "Konan." he then pointed towards the woman "And finally, Tobi…" he said pointing towards the last member "Or better yet…Uchiha Madara." Naruto finished surprising everyone.

"You knew?" asked Tobi/Madara.

"Of course, you eluded death many times, besides, Kyuubi said he recognized you." grinned the blond.

Madara scowled. "Doesn't matter, you won't be able to do anything, we will finish you fast." he said.

Suddenly five figures dropped around the Akatsuki, the members looked around and spotted the five new comers, Madara narrowed his eyes as he saw Minato. Sarutobi looked at Pein, Kenpachi eyed Kisame with interest, Soifon stared at Konan and finally Hitsugaya looked at Itachi.

"Yondaime." Madara said with a grin "Such a pleasure to see you."

"Frankly, for me it isn't bastard." growled Minato. "You are the one that made Kyuubi attack."

"Oh, but you are right." the man replied "But you shouldn't have interfered with my plans." Madara growled.

Suddenly before anyone could act Kenpachi disappeared and reappeared in front of Kisame delivering a powerful punch and making the shark man fly away and drop on the streets of the village. The captain grinned dangerously and jumped down after Kisame.

Pein growled and was about to attack Kenpachi when Sarutobi appeared and grabbed him by the collar throwing him towards the platform where the clones stood a few minutes ago, he then jumped after Pein followed by Hitsugaya.

Konan on the other hand acted before Soifon did and appeared behind the woman ready to cut her throat with a kunai. The captain grabbed her hand and spun on her left leg, she then threw Konan over her shoulder in a nearby building and jumped after her for a one on one fight.

Lastly Minato charged Madara and their fists connected. They started fighting bare hand against each other, which is until Madara managed to see an opening and punch Minato making him fall down on the streets. He wasted no time jumping down after Minato to finish him off.

Itachi and Naruto on the other hand stood watching each other, neither moved nor blinked while the exchange between Naruto's team and the rest of the Akatsuki happened. The blond looked directly in the Uchiha's eyes with no fear, his Mangekyo would have no effect on him since he was dead already.

Naruto raised his hand and pointed at Itachi, the man raised an eyebrow. "Hadou 4: White Lightning!" Naruto shouted as bolt of lightning shot towards Itachi whose eyes widened in surprise. He managed to jump away and turned to look at Naruto.

"Very impressive Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid I will have to kill you." he said as he charged forward towards a smirking blond.

* * *

Kisame was not having a good day, today was a bad day. It sucked in every single way. First he found out that someone or something was annihilating Akatsuki members and now he met that someone and was fighting him. Another sword user and an insane one at that, the guy was keeping him in defense and no matter what he tried he couldn't do anything to go offense.

Kenpachi on the other hand was enjoying the battle, this shark man was more interesting that the snake he had killed two days ago. At least this one knew how to use a sword and how to fight with it properly. He was a little upset that his opponent was staying in defense but he didn't care, at least it was a hard defense to crack.

Kisame grit his teeth and started doing hand signs with one hand. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" he shouted as a large water dragon appeared and started attacking Kenpachi.

The captain looked at the dragon and before it hit him he disappeared from sight only to reappear behind Kisame with his sword raised. The Akatsuki narrowed his eyes and spun around dropping the jutsu and raising his sword to block the attack. Kenpachi's zanpakuto hit Kisame's sword, the shinigami grinned as he moved his free hand and grabbed Kisame by the collar and threw him in a nearby building.

Kenpachi ran towards the hole in the wall and jumped inside, he raised his zanpakuto and parried Kisame's sword. He grinned as he knew that Kisame had gone offensive now. The shark man spun on one leg and appeared behind the captain and moved his sword to swipe Kenpachi who stood there unfazed.

As the sword hit Kenpachi to the Akatsuki's surprise the sword didn't even damage the man. Kisame looked at that with wide eyes, he slowly raised his head towards Kenpachi who was smirking at the sight.

"What are you?" asked Kisame, no one, absolutely no one had ever stopped his sword before.

"Your doom." Kenpachi said laughing dangerously. He grabbed Kisame's sword and spun around throwing Kisame through another wall. He grinned at his handy work.

Kisame groaned and rubbed his head, what is that guy? He was sure that he had hit the man enough to cut him in half and with all his power, yet he didn't even scratch him. It was impossible, how can someone be so resistant… to a sword nonetheless. He stood up and dusted himself. He was about to move when he felt something.

Kisame looked down and his eyes widened in horror as he saw a sword sticking out his chest right were his heart is. He turned to look behind him as darkness was taking over him. He saw Kenpachi there with a smirk on his face, his eyes rolled over and he dropped on his knees, his sword fell from his hands and he dropped on the ground face forward.

Kenpachi took his sword out of the dead body and looked in front of him, he saw a stunned Kisame looking over his body and at the strange broken chain. The captain walked over to Kisame and raised his sword, the Akatsuki was too stunned to notice it. Kenpachi tapped the hilt of the zanpakuto on Kisame's forehead and the gates of hell appeared and dragged the shark man away.

Kenpachi kicked the dead body and started walking out of the building. As he was back out on the streets, in the rain he looked up, he saw Hitsugaya and Sarutobi fighting Pein and five more copies of himself…or at least somewhat similar, and then he felt Soifon fighting with that woman in a nearby building. He shrugged and decided to join the fight against that Pein guy.

* * *

Sarutobi and Hitsugaya weren't expecting this when they first attacked Pein. At first the man was loosing even with his summons and then, all of a sudden, more of him, or somewhat similar copies appeared and they possessed the same eyes as he did. Now it was harder, and the strange thing was that they could feel their punches and kicks, it was hurting them.

Sarutobi was with his back at Hitsugaya, they were standing their ground and trying to formulate a plan to kill them all at the same time. It was times like this that Sarutobi wished he was alive and had the shadow clone technique, or at least it was times like this when he wanted to be able to use that technique.

Hitsugaya looked at Sarutobi and made a gesture with his head, the third nodded and both of them used shunpo to appear in front of a target each. They slashed their targets at the same time, Hitsugaya cut the head of a clone in half while Sarutobi chopped his target in half, their bodies dropped dead on the ground.

The white haired captain wasn't impressed, this was the dreaded Akatsuki? Sure they were shinigami but they weren't using their shikai, they were already wiping the floor with this guy and they weren't even struggling. He saw Sarutobi fighting with another clone and cutting it in half and then cutting the head of as well. Out of the six Pein like men they had to face only three more were left, counting the original.

Suddenly something passed by Hitsugaya at very high speed and the sound of a fist connecting with someone's face could be heard. They looked towards the original Pein as they deducted and saw Kenpachi standing there with his left arm extended in a fist. He was grinning.

Sarutobi blinked wondering were Pein had disappeared, he heard someone mumbling curses and saw Pein coming out of a hole in the wall bleeding from his nose and one of his eyes closed. The captain really did a number on Pein with just one punch. Hitsugaya wasn't surprised, well not much, he knew that Kenpachi was this powerful and when it came to battles he was completely insane.

The Akatsuki leader grumbled and then glared at the new comer, he started cursing him in every single way. This man was getting in his fight and he didn't like it, not one bit. He took out a kunai and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear behind Kenpachi ready to cut his throat.

The captain grabbed his hand and twisted it breaking a few bones and making Pein flinch. The Akatsuki leader jumped away and turned to look at his remaining clones, he saw that they were all dead and the third Hokage was wiping the blood of the sword, the kid was doing the same thing. He started swearing and wondering how come these guys were so strong.

Pein looked in front of him and his eyes widened when he saw Kenpachi standing there with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face, the captain lowered his sword and it connected with Pein's head cutting him in half. The Akatsuki leader suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke being replaced with a log and making Kenpachi frown.

The captain turned around and saw Pein standing a few feet away glaring at him. The man started doing hand signs and then slammed his palm on the floor. A giant creature appeared from above trying to stomp the captain. Kenpachi jumped away avoiding the massive foot and grinned, he liked this kind of odds.

"You should have stayed away." said Pein "Now I will kill you." he declared.

Kenpachi looked at him bored, before anyone could blink he disappeared again only to reappear in front of Pein with his sword raised. He lowered it trying to cut the Akatsuki in half, the man jumped to the side avoiding the attack, the captain thrusted his towards the side were Pein was to stab him with his zanpakuto. Pein ducked avoiding the attack and grabbed Kenpachi's hand and trying to raise him and throw him away.

The captain laughed when he saw what Pein was trying to do, there was no way a puny man like Pein could move him. When the Akatsuki leader saw it was in vain he tried to jump away, he did so but ended up jumping right in Sarutobi's grasp. The elderly Hokage grabbed Pein and secured his arms.

"Bakudou 1: First Restraint Obstruction." Sarutobi said as Pein found that he couldn't move anymore.

Hitsugaya calmly approached the leader of the infamous Akatsuki and raised his zanpakuto. Pein looked at it and started struggling, trying to free himself but found out that it was in vain, he couldn't break this jutsu, spell or whatever it was. Before he even realized it the zanpakuto cut his head off. Hitsugaya expected Pein to be dead by now, but to his surprise the dead Pein turned into a freaking log.

When he was about to turn around he felt something hit him in the back and he was sent flying down on the streets. Pein turned around and avoided an attack from Sarutobi, he started flashing through hand signs and raised his hand towards the sky. The clouds started concentrating and becoming darker and darker, then thunder appeared and finally, the rain became so intense it was almost impossible to see what was happening around you.

Sarutobi looked around trying to figure out where Pein had disappeared to, when he turned around he came face to face with the man he was looking for, said man connected his fist with the elderly Hokage's face making him take a few steps back. He then jumped in the air and delivered a round house kick in the thirds head making him fly away and land a few steps away from the edge of the platform.

Sarutobi didn't expect this, Pein was more clever and trickier than any opponent he faced in the past. This was nothing to make fun of just like that, as shinigami he wouldn't be able to die, but he could get injured and if they weren't treated they could die. The strangest thing was that Pein was actually dealing some damage on them, unlike other people who could see shinigami they wouldn't be able to touch or harm them, but the Akatsuki…these people were something else.

Jumping back on his feet he looked around trying to figure out from where the enemy will strike this time. He then heard something smash in the ground and the platform started shaking violently. Sarutobi sweat dropped somehow figuring that Kenpachi was to blame for this. Slowly the platform started crumbling at the elderly Hokage was forced to jump of it and into the street.

As he landed on the street he looked around once again, a loud splash was heard and he turned around to see Kenpachi there looking annoyed. Maybe Pein evaded him once again and he didn't like it…obviously. As the third looked around he saw Minato fighting against Madara, he then saw Pein appearing behind the fourth and kicking him the back making him fly and hit the wall.

Sarutobi and Kenpachi wasted no time to jump at Minato's aid. The third once again engaged Pein while the eleventh division captain intercepted Madara. Just as Pein was about to attack he saw someone drop on the street. Avoiding Sarutobi's sword he looked to see who it was, to his surprise it was none other than Konan. A few seconds later the woman, Soifon, dropped on top of the blue haired Akatsuki and stabbed her in the head.

What happened next shocked Pein to the core, he saw Konan's soul out, it was standing right on top of her dead body. "Good bye…" Soifon said with no emotion as she hit the spirit with the hilt of her sword. A massive gate opened behind Konan and started dragging her away while she screamed. As the gate closed Pein was in complete shock.

"_That's hell?"_ he asked himself _"If I die, I will go … there?"_ he asked himself again. Right now the idea of dying and going into hell didn't seem so … welcoming. Suddenly he felt something hit him, looking down he narrowed his eyes as he saw a sword coming out of his stomach. Thinking fast, the Akatsuki jumped away and spun in the air turning around. He came face to face with Hitsugaya.

Pein narrowed his eyes. _"He could have killed me…and then he could have sent my soul to Hell…"_ he thought somewhat frightened. _"No…I will not let them kill me, I will kill them…"_ he thought as he charged forward with the intent to kill the shinigami and survive.

* * *

Naruto and Itachi were fighting hand to hand, it was interesting to say at least. The blond decided that he should freshen up his hand to hand combat in case he would need it. Besides, Itachi didn't have any sword whatsoever and he wanted to play fair and square, meaning no zanpakuto's. He admitted that he was enjoying this kind of fight even though they were at the same level and it would take some time to take Itachi down. Or at least he thought they were at the same level.

Itachi grabbed Naruto by his arm and threw him in the nearby wall making a crack in it. He then took out a kunai and flung it at the blond. Seeing this, Naruto ducked and the kunai hit the wall implanting itself in it. The blond rolled on the roof and jumped back on his feet, he charged forward and started delivering punches and kicks. Itachi was moving his hands up-down, left-right and blocking every single attack. He wasn't and S-ranked nuke nin for nothing after all.

Itachi raised his knee and kicked the blond in the chin making him fly backwards. Naruto growled and jumped back on his feet. He saw Itachi flashing through hand signs and he raised his palm.

"Hadou 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" shouted Naruto as a burst of spiritual energy shot towards Itachi.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Itachi said as he spat out a large fireball that intercepted the attack. As the two connected a large explosion was formed that forced both Naruto and Itachi to cover their eyes.

As Naruto lowered his hand he saw Itachi looking at him, the blond charged forward and jumped in the air. He tried to deliver a kick but the Uchiha caught his leg and started spinning around with the blond. Naruto for his part was feeling sick, he didn't like getting spinned. Suddenly, Itachi let go of the blond's leg and said blond found himself flying and hitting a nearby wall making a large crack.

Naruto growled and looked behind him where Itachi was, he again extended his hand and started gathering energy. Seeing this, Itachi quickly moved towards the blond and caught his hand, he then lowered the blond's hand and delivered a punch in the blond's chin making his head raise up. The Uchiha then grabbed Naruto's head and turned him around, he pulled the arm he was holding behind the blond and slammed his head in the wall. Itachi continued to slam Naruto's head in the wall until he made a hole in which he stuck the blond's head.

Letting go of the blond, Itachi took a few steps back and looked at his work, he somewhat expected the blond to come out from that hole, he knew that killing him now would be difficult since the blond was already dead. But like they say, you may never know until you try and if you try and try you might succeed.

The blond boy put his hands on the wall and pulled his head out, he shook his head and growled. Just as he was about to turned he felt someone swipe his legs making him fall on his back. As he was falling he felt like someone had kicked him in the back making him fly upwards. Then, Itachi appeared above him and started descending with a kunai in his hand.

The blond grabbed the kunai, but what he didn't expect was for the Akatsuki to kick him in the ribs and make him fly in yet another wall. Having enough of this, the blond turned around and caught Itachi's fist surprising him. He then raised the fist up and tried to punch the man in the stomach. This time his own fist was caught. The two fighters looked in each others eyes and then started moving their hands up and down, left and right, each one of them trying to free their fists before the other one.

Suddenly, they stopped that and looked at each other again. Naruto raised his leg to kick Itachi, Itachi did the same thing and the two attacks collided. The two looked at each other again, they nodded and both let go of the fists they were holding as they jumped away rolling in the air, each in a different direction. As they touched the ground they turned their heads towards the direction they knew their enemy was and locked eyes once again.

Itachi disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Naruto delivering a punch towards the face, the blond ducked and tried to swipe the man's feet to make him fall. Itachi jumped up and tried to kick Naruto in the face. The blond dropped on the ground avoiding the attack and pointed towards Itachi.

"Hadou 1: Thrust." he said as Itachi felt he was kicked, or pushed away by some invisible force.

Naruto saw Itachi flying up, he had to act fast, if he let this last any longer Itachi will stop playing around and bring out the big guns. His father warned him that with the Mangekyo, Itachi could very well do some massive damage. The blond unsheathed his sword and jumped in the air appearing in front of Itachi. He lowered his defensive zanpakuto with great speed only to be caught by Itachi between his palms.

The blond grinned, there was no way Itachi could change anything now, he unsheathed his second zanpakuto and moved it to cut Itachi in half. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and before he could even use kawarimi he felt the blade cut him in half. His soul ripped from his body. Now the Uchiha found himself floating in the sky, looking around he saw Naruto appearing in front of him.

"Well…it's been fun…but you need to go." the blond said as Itachi closed his eyes.

"Never thought you will be the one to defeat me…always thought it would be Sasuke." he said as Naruto tapped the hilt of his sword on the Uchiha's head.

"Meh, I killed Sasuke and sent him away…so I had to kill you too to compensate for Sasuke's death." the blond said as Itachi was dragged away in hell.

Naruto looked down trying to figure out through the massive rain where the last three or four Akatsuki where. He landed on the roof top of the building he and Itachi had fought and looked down again. Sighing the blond jumped down, he would find them by running through the streets, much more efficient this way.

* * *

Madara and Pein, only they were left and somehow they knew this, though none of them wanted to go down. Madara wanted to achieve his evil schemes while Pein didn't want to go to hell. Though he started wondering why he had followed Madara, why didn't he just go and try to achieve his goals on his own. Because of the Uchiha he might end up in hell and no way did he want that.

Madara on the other hand didn't give a damn if he went to hell, he would come back later after that and devise new plans and he would still take over the world. No one would be able to stop him, not even god. He was god now, he was immortal, he could control a demon, he could do anything now…a bunch of mere shinigami would never finish him.

The Uchiha turned around and grabbed Naruto by the throat surprising the boy. He then threw him right into his father making both of the fall as Minato tried to catch his son, he turned around and ducked a slash from Kenpachi and kicked him making the man take a few steps back. He smirked, there was no way anyone could possibly defeat him, he was in control here and he was power.

"How the hell did he know I was there?" shouted the blond enraged.

"Naruto, we are talking about Madara, you can't take him lightly." Minato said as he stood up and charged forward.

Naruto groaned, sure he underestimated his enemy but they were outnumbered, the last two Akatsuki. How the hell wouldn't they be able to defeat them now? It would be a piece of cake. The blond unsheathed his swords and charged forward, but this time he charged towards Pein.

The Akatsuki saw Naruto approach and narrowed his eyes, it could only mean that he had defeated Itachi and said Uchiha was in hell now. He growled as he ducked a slash from Hitsugaya, he jumped away avoiding another attack from Sarutobi, he melted in the ground avoiding Naruto and then reappeared behind the blond kicking him in the back, or at least he tried.

Naruto had learned from his experience with Itachi that the enemy will try and attack from behind, when he saw Pein disappear he knew he would appear behind him, so he spun around and ducked avoiding the kick, he then thrusted his zanpakuto's in the man's stomach making his couch blood. The man's eyes were wide as he jumped away and put his hand on his stomach.

He looked at his hand, blood, there was blood on his hand, he was bleeding and he could very well die. He turned to look at Madara, he was still fighting against the woman and the two men, he then looked at his hand and flashbacks of the gate towards hell appeared in his mind. He turned towards Madara and the unthinkable happened, he charged right for him with the intent to defeat him and kill him.

If he was going to die at least he hoped that by killing Madara and helping the shinigami he wouldn't go in hell, anyplace was better than there, who knows what might await for him in hell. As Pein appeared in front of Madara he delivered a punch in the man's face. The Uchiha flew away as he never expected his own man to betray him. As he hit the wall he growled and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear behind Pein.

He grabbed his ex-comrades robe and lifted him up and threw him away in a nearby wall, he then charged forward and punched him in the face, then he lowered his head just in time avoiding a slash from a sword. Pein grabbed Madara's robe and pushed him away, right into Minato's zanpakuto.

Madara coughed as he glared at Pein, he moved backwards and hit Minato in the face with his head making the shinigami move backwards. The Uchiha then proceeded to flash through hand signs while looking at Pein. The former Akatsuki looked at his former master, he was weak now, he didn't have enough energy to stand up or move. It was over, he lost and who knows what might await him now.

"You will pay for your treason." Madara growled at Pein as he finished his hand signs. Spikes popped out of the ground and right in Pein killing him instantly. Madara then turned around and changed his eyes to the Mangekyo, the rain was fading away.

Madara grinned, he would use the eyes ultimate technique and kill all the shinigami in one last blow. As he was about to use the eye technique he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Looking behind him he narrowed his eyes as he saw Pein with his hand stretched. The Uchiha brought his hand to his neck and felt it…a kunai, he was hit by a kunai in the last second, when he thought he had killed Pein.

Pein smirked in satisfaction, slowly his eyes closed and he accepted death. Madara however didn't. "I … will … not … die!" he shouted weakly as the light from his eyes started fading.

"Yes you will…it ends today scumbag." Minato said as he chopped the Uchiha's head off with his zanpakuto.

"I will get you for this." Madara said as his soul appeared. "All of you…and you too Pein…" said Madara turning towards Pein's soul.

"Yeah, like hell you will from hell…" said Minato as he slammed the hilt of his zanpakuto in the man's head and the gate to hell started dragging the Akatsuki leader away.

"I will get you! MARK MY WORDS!" he shouted as the gate swallowed him.

Naruto walked over to Pein who was looking at him and…waiting…he was waiting for death to send him where he belonged. The former Akatsuki looked at the blond and said blond looked back at him.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Why what?" inquired Pein.

"Why did you hunt jinchuuriki?" the blond boy asked.

"So we could extract the demon's soul…" replied the man with no emotion.

"And for what purpose?" the blond asked again.

"So we can change the world how we see it fit, where we would rule and there would be no more wars, no more starvation, where everyone would listen to us." said Pein as he looked in the blond's eyes.

"In other words, enslave everyone." the blond said.

"You see it your way, I see it my way…we each have different points of view." said Pein as he closed his eyes "Finish it." he said with no emotion.

Naruto raised his sword and hit the man with the hilt on his head. The portal towards hell appeared and Pein looked at it with no emotion, but there was something strange, the hands weren't coming out to drag him, though he felt that it was calling him and telling him to walk inside.

The former Akatsuki sighed, he somehow knew, deep inside, that he will still go to hell. Slowly he started walking towards the large door and then he stopped just as he was about to enter, he looked behind him at the village he ruled over and said nothing, he just looked. He turned around and walked inside hell as the gates closed behind him and the gate disappeared.

Naruto and everyone else sheathed their swords. The blond grinned, it was over, with the Akatsuki dead, and Orochimaru, his home village would be safe and he wouldn't have to worry that someone would destroy it. Also, the jinchuuriki were safe from being hunter, no one would hunt them anymore. Turning around he started walking away with everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: Now before you tell me it's short and stuff like that…I had writers block…I didn't know how Pein and Madara should die…to make it plausible, even this doesn't seem plausible to me…but then again…-sigh-**

**Anyway, just as the authors notes at the beginning state, don't expect more updates…in two months I will have my final exams and until them there won't be any updates…(ok, not any, maybe 1 or 2)…on a side note: Thank you grumpywinter for the idea for Pein...much ****appreciated ****  
**

**Also…I have a story (almost completed) on my computer, it will be uploaded so keep an eye out for it. It will be updated once per week, every Friday. **

**And finally…my deepest apologies for the wait, for the errors, and for the chapter being…somewhat…not that good **

**Finally...all my stories will be checked for errors after my exams are over...and expect the next ones to have little to no errors from now on (since my mind won't be that full with information on everything xD)  
**


	14. Change oneself

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto and/or Bleach

**A/N: A quick authors note, you will find in this story that there is a first person perspective (in a way – there won't be talking in first person, it will be the perspective). If you find it confusing tell me and I will change it…I wanted to … try something that I read in a horror/psychological book a while ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Change oneself…**

Everything was burning, the whole land was just a pile of molten lava, the ground was shattered everywhere and fire would come out, it would erupt like a volcano throwing ash in the sky. The sky itself was dark and red, bloody red in fact. The mountains, all resembled spikes, towers made out of spikes could be see everywhere, walls with spikes coming out and many bodies impaled in them. The rivers were either made out of blood or hot molten lava. This was not the center of the earth…this was hell…

Large creatures, demons, could be seen walking around, you could see some that were slaughtering soul's that would reappear after they were destroyed. These creatures ranged from human's with demonic features to large beasts that resembled a dragon, or a cat or any other animal. There were also those that resembled a combination between a large number of animals making them look horrifying. It was like a nightmare when you would look at one of them. You could clearly see some that could spit acid out of their mouths.

Rotten flesh was everywhere, bones lay all around the shattered ground. Black lighting fell from the sky and demonic looking birds could be seen flying around. Skeletons would walk among the demons torturing the souls of the damned, the souls of those that committed horrid acts and were sent down by a shinigami. Screams of pain and anguish could be heard through out the land, the demons would laugh as they would hear a scream, they would enjoy what they were doing to these souls.

A large keep could be seen amongst the towers, a cell where the demons held the most dangerous of all souls, those that could pose danger to the world were sent to suffer for eternity in that keep. The keep itself was bigger inside than it looked on the outside. Cauldrons of hot molten lava would be used to torture the souls, ancient machineries used in the Medieval Age would be used to torture these souls. They would be chained to the wall and a demon or skeleton would continuously stab them until they would get bored.

Cages would hang from the ceiling in which these souls would be placed, holes in the ground with spiders and other small insects would be used to torture a soul. What those insects would do to one is not best to be described, their muffled sounds and whimpers could always be heard in the keep. In fact most of the screams could be heard from the keep itself, the souls were tortured twenty four seven. There was no rest, there was no peace, there was no food…there was no freedom.

Here they suffer the ultimate punishment, here their souls would stay until the world will come to an end and everything will start again, here they will stay for millennia to come. There was no mercy, there was no forgiving. Only pain and suffering, pleasure for the demons that would torture, they loved to hear them scream, they loved to see them bleed, they loved to see them die and them come back to life for a new round of torture. This was hell, this was the place you would never want to be.

A tired eye opened and looked in front, beyond the bars, beyond the blood stained bars. Blood…his blood, he cannot remember for how long he was tortured here, but unlike others he seemed to receive a not so horrid mean of torture, they would let him rest unlike others. When he would die and revive again he would be put back in his cage for an hour at best before the torture would begin again. He didn't remember, he didn't know…why was he here? What did he do? Was it ever going to stop?

Questions and questions, a mind flooded with questions, how long has it passed since he was here? He didn't know, how many ties had he died? Ten? Twenty? Thirty? He did not know…the questions raced through his head on and on again. The pair of eyes, eyes that seemed to have a strange design on them like a multitude of circles, they looked down where he could see a man…or a fish…a man-fish…tortured. His screams echoing throughout the keep, lashes with spikes were applied to his back, hot steel would pierce his body.

The eyes looked at the man, who was he? What did he do to deserve this treatment? Where was he? This was hell…he was in hell, they were all in hell. The eyes reverted back to the bars, they looked around this time trying to see their surrounding. They stopped on a broken piece of glass impaled in a man in another cage, his eyes staring back at him. Who was he? He was a man with dreams, dreams that had been shattered…

He considered them just, he considered them to be the path to a bright future. Was it so? Was it really how he thought or was it not? He was in hell for his path, was the path right or were his methods wrong? He tried to free the world of wars, he tried to free the world of tyranny, he tried…but his methods…were they right? The eyes looked down, two arms rose and the eyes started at the hands. His hands…

The eyes looked back at the mirror, his face, he could see it. Covered in blood, covered in scratches that were healing…they always healed the wounds so that they could open them again, so that the pain could be felt again. His face…the face of a man that failed in his quest, the face of a man that tried to redeem himself at the last moment…his face, who was he? A leader…one that had hopes and yet they were wrong…he was Pein.

He looked back at his hands, blood stained, bruised, mutilated…he could see his veins, he could see his bones…he could see his flesh. His hands were repairing themselves, they were healing, the flesh that was no more started to reappear, the bones started to repair themselves. He grunted in pain, they felt pain even when healed. His grunt wasn't taken unnoticed, a demon, a minotaur from what it seemed turned to look at him. It smiled deviously, its razor sharp teeth glowing in the dark.

The demon lowered its pike towards Pein, slowly it stabbed him making his scream, making his whimper. Stab, stab, stab…one by one each became more and more painful, but he was receiving special treatment, he wasn't tortured like other, he was special…why? He tried to redeem himself, was this treatment better than the other? Was it in any way? He coughed and screamed, he yelled to the heavens as the demons laughed, the pike came out of his body and straight into his head, he dropped on the cages floor and saw black.

…The eyes opened once again, he had died and he had come back to life, this was hell, torture for all eternity, there was no way out, only a way in. No one could escape, those that tried to had always been caught and their torture had doubled, or even tripled. It was painful, it was horrifying. His eyes looked down once more, he could see a dead one in a cauldron filled with lava, his body was slowly sinking as the lava continued to eat the flesh and bones.

He looked around, he saw a cage next to him, a woman…blue hair…a petal, or it was, in her hair. She looked tired, she looked dead even in death. She was all bloody, her face skin was ripped in half and was now regenerating, she clothes were ripped and her body was shattered, bones coming out. A gruesome sight, he could see the bones going back in her body as she kept on flinching and moaning in pain as it all happened, she was awake…they were always awake.

He looked around, he saw a cage next to him, a man with dark hair in meditation, he was waiting, what was he waiting for? There was no way out, there was only a way in. He was insane, he was the reason…yes, because of him he was here, he blamed him, he blamed his schemes, he blame himself for listening to his schemes. He wanted revenge, he would never get it here. He desired it, it would never come. The man, opened his eyes, black eyes scanning the area, they rested on him as the man spat towards him.

They hated each other, the betrayed and the betrayer. One hated the other for betraying him, the other hated the first for luring him here. He was to blame, only he. The man looked away from Pein, he looked at the ceiling, he looked at the demon in front of him, a horse demon, the head of a horse, the body of a man, the hands of a man, the feet of a bull. The demon raised its pike, lowered it towards the man and ready to strike. His eyes caught the movement, the pike stopped near the man who was now waiting. The demon dropped its pike, it fell on the ground…dead? Impossible…asleep? Could be.

He looked up, a man, white robes, a smile on his face, a sword strapped to his waist. Who was he? An angel? A demon? A human? No…a shinigami…why was he here? They are the ones that sent them here, for what purpose would one come. Pein looked around, every Akatsuki was in a cage, all around him and Madara, all apart from the woman were looking at the shinigami. Eyes reverted back towards the man, why was he here?

That smile, why was he smiling? A devious smile…what for? What use? He kept on smiling, he looked at Madara. "Uchiha Madara…" he said in a strange voice, was he happy to see said man?

"What do you want?" spat Madara "You are the one that sent me here…sent us here." he said looking at the Akatsuki.

"It was not me my dear friend, I took no part in killing you…" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Your colleagues did, you are just as guilty as them." Madara growled towards the shinigami.

"My, my…aren't you full of energy…I have a…proposition for you." he said, his grin becoming wider and wider with every passing word.

"I will not trust you scum." the Uchiha spat furiously.

"My, my…don't you want revenge? Don't you want to kill those that killed you? Those that sent you here?" he asked, his grin ever so present.

Madara thought, he wanted revenged, he wanted to kill them. "What's in it for you?" he asked measuring his options.

"Shortly put…the death of Seireitei…the beginning of a new era, where you could rule by my side." the shinigami said with an evil smile on his face.

The Uchiha gave his own accursed smile as he looked at the shinigami. The shinigami swiped with his sword, the cages were open, the demons looked up and howled, they growled. He opened a door, wind blew threw it, he could smell air, desert air…he could smell it, he could feel it. Freedom…it was beyond that door, it was beyond that…

"Come Madara…bring your trusty men with you." the shinigami said as he started walking through the portal.

One by one they all stood up and walked towards the portal as the demon started moving up towards them, they all ignored the woman thinking she was dead and awaiting revival, they all ignored Pein, the betrayer…they passed through the door and disappeared, they were no more, the air was still blowing it. But the door was closing, the air was disappearing, the desert smell was disappearing.

He stood up and limped toward the portal, he would be free, he wanted to be free. As he reached the portal he looked behind, he walked back and bent down picking up the woman whose wounds have healed. She slowly started opening her eyes, he paid no attention to that. He limped with the woman in his arms towards the portal, slowly, he passed through.

It closed behind him, a new world awaited him, a world in which he would take his revenge, a world were he would set his past right and a world were he would not die and go to hell anymore. He shall trick death, he shall trick death and he shall redeem himself. Sometimes a good guy was the best option to be, he considered it was never too late to change fate, it was never too late to trick death, it was never too late to……change oneself.

--Four days after Akatsuki's death--

Naruto grinned as he walked through the streets of Seireitei, he was going to visit the teme and Yugito and see how they were fairing. They had been in Seireitei for three days and they had already been nominated to join the shinigami academy, Yugito because she had a large amount of reiatsu, Sasuke for the same thing. But unlike Yugito, Sasuke was under constant watch, he might have redeemed himself, but not to the fullest. Old man Yamamoto still considered that Sasuke could pose a threat, so every week he would get mental checkup and he would be constantly watch, at the slightest evil intent he would be sent…away.

Naruto didn't know what that away meant but it seemed like most of the captains knew, when he asked what it meant they would usually tell him that it was the same thing as "withdrawal". But not even that he didn't understand, though by the looks on the captain's faces they knew what it meant and it was something bad. The blond thought that it was related with hell, maybe they would send him to hell if he would show evil intents? He didn't know.

As the blond was walking he reached a large building, he reached the 4th division headquarters. The blond smiled at the guards and bowed slightly, they nodded towards the blond who walked pass them. He continued walking down the hallways and looking left and right, shinigami of the 4th division kept walking pass him. The blond ignored who was passing by him and walked straight towards the room he knew Sasuke and Yugito are.

As he entered the room he found quite a strange sight. Sasuke was glaring at Obito who was glaring back at Sasuke while Yugito and captain Unohana kept shaking their heads at them. Naruto slowly walked in curious as to what was happening. Turning her head Yugito saw the blond and smiled, she jumped out of the bed and right on top of the blond startling him and Unohana, Sasuke and Obito kept glaring at each other.

"Yugito?" the blond asked. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

The girl looked at him and then lowered her head on his chest and took a deep breath, she then snuggled in his chest making the blond blush. "Umm…Yugito?" he asked.

"Alright Yugito-chan, let go of little Naruto-kun, I still have some check up to do on you." said Unohana with a small giggle as she watched what the girl did, the demon's personality must have rubbed on to the girl a little more than they expected.

The girl in questions sighed and stood up, she offered the blond a hand and he gladly accepted it and Yugito helped him stand up. She then leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek thanking him and making Naruto blush and wonder for what she was thanking him. She turned around and walked away stopping in front of Unohana and taking a seat.

"Umm…Sasuke, Obito-sensei…what are you doing?" he asked blinking at the two.

They turned their heads at the same time startling Naruto and spoke at the same time. "Tell me I am not related to him!" they shouted while pointing at each other.

"Umm…" Naruto said as he looked at them.

"I can't be related to such a stuck up brat and emo!" shouted Obito in rage.

"I possibly cannot be related to someone that is similar in personality like Naruto!" Sasuke shouted making the blond twitch at the remark.

"At least I am happy and not emo!" shouted Obito.

"I am not emo you loser!" Sasuke shot back "I'm sure you died because of the loser you are!" he shouted angrily making Obito gasp.

"Why you little…" he growled. "I'm sure you died because of the little son of bitch that you are!" he shouted and got hit with a bat in the head.

"Language mister." the 4th division's captain calmly said as she threw the bat away in a corner.

Obito rubbed his head while apologizing and Sasuke glared at him. "A loser even in death." he stated making the man twitch.

"Why you little brat, I will make sure to skin you alive when I get the chance." he growled.

"Hah, lie you could, you couldn't even lift a finger if I'm right, you completely suck." Sasuke shot back at the elder Uchiha.

"Grr…" Obito growled. "You are the most stuck up Uchiha I had even seen!" he shouted "I'm sure you are gay!" he shouted.

Naruto started snorting, holding his laughter as he heard that and Sasuke twitched and looked at Obito. "Just because I trained a few years under a pedo doesn't make me gay." he growled.

Obito smirked. "Care to hold that up? I dare you to prove it." he said with a evil smirk on his face.

"I will prove it anywhere and anytime!" the Uchiha shouted, that man couldn't be related to him, he was as annoying as Naruto for crying out loud.

"Oh?" asked Obito. "Then why don't you kiss a girl?" he asked making Sasuke choke on his spit and blush slightly.

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

"To prove that you aren't gay." he laughed while a chibi Obito was making a victory dance in his head.

Sasuke growled. "Fine you loser." he said "Who do I have to…kiss?" he asked.

"Hmm…decisions, decisions…" said Obito with a grin on his face as he stroke a thinking pose. "You could try a girl name Soifon…rather cute…" he said making Naruto narrow his eyes and take a few steps back in fear.

"Fine, where is this Soifon, I will show you I am not gay." demanded Sasuke with fire in his eyes.

Obito grinned even more. "Oh do follow me…" he said while laughing his ass of inside his head. "I will bring him back soon Unohana-taichou." the man said as he walked out the room with Sasuke behind him.

Naruto kept standing and using the wall as support, he was shaking in fear at the thoughts of what Sasuke got himself into. A large number of image appeared in his head, all the things that the captain might do to Sasuke, in how many ways she might beat the crap out of him for a stunt like that.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" the captain asked looking at the blond.

Naruto brought his hand up and wiped the sweat of his face and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said as he looked at the captain. His eyes widened and he felt a trickle of blood coming down his nose.

The captain looked at him and wondered what was wrong, it was then that she realized that she started checking up on Yugito right after Obito and Sasuke left and she told the girl to undress, right now she was only in her panties. She had forgotten that Naruto was here, she sighed.

Yugito narrowed her eyes when she realized that Naruto was there and quickly brought her hands up to her chest, but it was a bit too late for Naruto, he already saw enough to pass out and leave a trail of blood in the room. The captain sighed, usually this never happens but because of those two Naruto stayed quiet and she forgot all about him.

She moved away from Yugito and grabbed Naruto and placed him on the bed, she then put a blindfold on his eyes and same tissues in his nose to stop the blood from coming out. She then turned to look at Yugito who was blushing furiously while keeping her hands on her chest.

She shook hear head and walked back to the girl. "Let's finish your check up before he wakes up and those to come back." the captain said as Yugito nodded. Just as she was about to start the check up she heard someone scream in pain and then she thought she could hear someone laughing so hard that she thought that he might die. She shook her head knowing it was Obito and what he did with his relative.

A few hours later Naruto started stirring, his nose twitched as a nice smell invaded his nostrils, he tried to open his eyes but found out that everything was black, his nose twitched and he moved one of his hands. He felt something soft, he started squeezing whatever was there and he was sure he heard someone moan. He squeezed a few more times and he received a few more moans.

The blond paled and brought his free hand to his face and took the blindfold of, he then turned his head to his right and his eyes widened when he saw Yugito sleeping next to him, naked, apart from the panties of course. What was worse his hand was on one of her breasts and he had been squeezing them.

He slowly moved his hand away and then raised an eyebrow, he moved his hand back on the breast and squeezed it again gaining a moan, he didn't know why he did it…was it curiosity? He tried to do the same thing again but before he could he felt something hard drop on his head, he fell down from the bed and on the floor.

Looking up he saw an angry 4th division captain with a broken drawer in her hands. The blond grinned sheepishly. "Umm…hello taichou." he said laughing nervously.

"I wasn't enough that she moved in bed next to you and fell asleep, when I come back I see you touching her and taking advantage of the situation." she growled.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him. "No, no, you got it all wrong captain." he said nervously.

The woman moved her hand up and pointed towards the door, he looked at the door and then back at the captain. "Out." she growled. "O-U-T!" she said with a dark aura around her.

The blond gulped and nodded fast as he disappeared from the room leaving golden particles behind him. As the blond appeared in the hallway he sighed leaning against the door. He then looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Sasuke who was all bandaged up and Obito was laughing his ass of at the unfortunate boy.

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto as Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"It appears that Soifon was actually the shinigami I faced when I was alive…I thought the name was coincidence…guess I was wrong…" he said glaring at Obito.

"Man that was rich, you should have seen his face when he realized who Soifon was, and it was already too late…" he laughed.

"You mean he kissed her?" asked Naruto not believing.

"No…" said Obito wiping a tear "That would have been too rich…" he said "He was about to when she turned around and started beating the shit out of him." he finished starting to laugh again.

Naruto stood up and sighed. Just as he was about to talk he heard someone calling for him. He turned his head and looked down the corridor and saw Haku running up to him carrying a large box. She stopped in front of him.

"Naru-kun, could you please deliver this to Aizen-taichou?" she asked handing the box to Naruto.

"Why me?" he asked curious.

"I have so much work, please do it…for me." she said looking cutely at the blond.

Said blond sighed and nodded. "Sure." Haku smiled and gave him a kick peck on the lips and ran away to do whatever she was suppose to do. The blond looked at Sasuke who muttered something in the lines of lucky, he grinned. "Well I'm off…you take care of each other…after all you will live in the same house." he said as he flash stepped away leaving two shocked Uchiha's.

"WHAT?" they both shouted, it was heard all over Seireitei.

* * *

As Naruto reached the 5th division he reported to the guards that he needs to deliver a box to their captain. The guards let the blond pass and he went straight to Aizen's room. As he got there he knocked once. He waited but there was no response. He knocked again and again there was no response. The blond slowly opened the door and looked inside, there was no one inside, all he could see was a plain room like the shinigami's have.

He walked inside and placed the box in the middle of the room, he then turned around and started walking to the door when something caught his eyes. There was a book or something on the table and it was opened, he was curious if it was a diary or not. Slowly he walked to the book and looked over it. It was a diary that's for sure and there were a lot of dates noted, even the ones when they fought the Akatsuki.

As Naruto was looking over the diary his eyes suddenly narrowed over a passage, he didn't know what to think, this discovery was too shocking. Suddenly he felt a hand on his should and he jumped in surprise and moved his hand to draw his zanpakuto when he realized that they weren't allowed to move with their zanpakuto's around and as a result he left them back at his division.

"Now what were you doing here?" a kind, curious voice asked.

Naruto relaxed a little when he saw it was only Aizen, but then he stiffened a little making the captain raise an eyebrow.

"Something the matter?" the captain asked with a smile.

Naruto shook his head. "I just had to deliver a box to you." he said pointing towards the box.

Aizen looked at the box and smiled. "Ah yes, the medicine I requested from Unohana." he said as he looked back at Naruto.

"Medicine?" the blond asked curious.

"Yes, there are some of my men that are injured and they cannot be treated in the 4th division's headquarters since moving them would worsen the situation." said the captain calmly keeping his smile on his face.

Naruto slightly narrowed his eyes, medicine…the phrase from the diary flashed in his head and in front of his eyes. The captain looked at him strangely, he saw the eyes slightly narrow and saw by the way he reacted that something was amiss.

"Is there something wrong my friend?" Aizen asked curious.

Naruto shook his head. "No…it's just…Unohana-taichou hit me hard today because of a small accident." said Naruto gaining his confidence and starting to laugh at the memory and a blush appearing on his face.

"I see you enjoyed that…accident." Aizen said with a smirk as he saw the blond's blush intensify.

"Well…I need to go captain…I'm expect back at my division." Naruto excused himself.

"Very well…do take care Naruto-kun." Aizen said sweetly, too sweetly in fact. It made Naruto wonder what he was planning, if he was planning something.

As Naruto left the room Aizen waited a little for his foot steps to become distant. When he couldn't hear them anymore his smile turned to a frown and then to a scowl. He turned around and glared at the diary, his mistake it was, but no matter, he will fix it…like all the other mistakes.

"Seems like he knows…a little…but he does…" Aizen said as a figure appeared from the shadows.

"I don't think it will be a problem for you." the figure said with a grin.

"Indeed it won't Gin…" he said "We should initiate the first part of the plan and … involved our blond friend." he said as Gin nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto kept running down the street, he couldn't believe what was written in that diary, there was no way Aizen would do such a thing or even thing of doing that. There had to be an explanation, that diary must have belonged to someone else and Aizen was looking for clues in it. It had to be like that, he was sure…but then again he knew it wasn't…he never liked the smile on the man's face…he never liked him, there was always something funny about him, he was almost like Orochimaru with that smile.

As he reached his divisions headquarters he ran pass the guards who looked after him wondering why he was in such a hurry, he then ran through the halls and right pass his mother making her wonder if something was wrong. He then reached the captains room and slammed the door open.

"Captain!" he shouted making the man look up at him.

"Something the matter Naruto?" he asked "I have some letters to look over." he said looking down at a letter in his hands.

"With all due respect captain, I fear that Aizen is up to something." he said making Tousen stiffen a little, it went unnoticed by the blond.

"And what makes you suspect of Aizen being up to something?" he asked calmly.

"I read his diary, I know I shouldn't have, but I saw there something that there shouldn't be…" he said breathing hard.

Tousen looked down and then at the blond, maybe he discovered Aizen's plans, but that would mean that he was also discovered. Still, the blond talked only about Aizen.

"Naruto, I'm sure you must be mistaken." he said calmly "Aizen is a follower of justice."

"But anyone could change." Naruto said leaning against the door.

Tousen sighed. "There is nothing to worry about." he said.

"If he would betray us…" started Naruto making his captain look at him "How would you feel?" he asked looking at his captain.

Tousen looked at the blond and then looked down at the letters. "Betrayed." he replied, and then he realized how his friends would feel if he followed Aizen.

"Shouldn't we tell Yamamoto-taichou?" asked Naruto.

Tousen shook his head. "We will wait and see what he does…" he said "For now you have a mission…" he said as he handed a letter to Naruto.

The blond raised an eyebrow and looked at his captain. "No offense taichou…but how can you read?" he asked as he took the letter from the man's hands.

"Moving my hand over the letters I can feel which it is and I can read." the man replied casually.

Naruto nodded somewhat in daze of the answer. He looked down at the letter and narrowed his eyes. "Rukia is missing?" he asked

"For three days." the captain replied. "You are to go and find her."

"When do I have to leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow…you up for it?" he asked looking towards the blond.

Naruto nodded. "Yes…I will do it…but what about…"

Tousen raised his hand stopping the blond. "We will wait…" he said as Naruto nodded and started walking away. As the door closed Tousen looked at it and sighed, maybe it wasn't a good idea to go with the plan, maybe Naruto was right and there will always be bloodshed in the world.

* * *

Desert, sand…red sand…red dunes…black sky. It was dark. Though he could not hear anything, it was empty, everything was empty. The ones that left were no where to be seen, they were alone in this wasteland. The portal closed, no way back, only a way forward. Keep on moving and never turn back, keep your goal and fulfill it…revenge, redemption.

He started moving while carrying the woman, her blue hair blowing in the wind, his spiky hair moving in the wind as well. He took a deep breath, this … new world … it was something, something else. Was he still in hell? Was he somewhere else…he didn't know where he was, he didn't know what this place was…all he knew was that he had to find shelter, he had to find weapons, he had to get stronger once more. He had a goal to achieve and this time he would do it without going to hell.

He looked down at her as he was walking, her eyes began to open, slowly they began to open. As they were completely opened they stared into his, his swirl like eyes. The woman moved a hand to his bloody cheek and silently whispered. "Pein…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is short…the reason it is so short it's because it is a sort of move, it's to change the Naruto plot to the Bleach plot with some adjustments. This chapter might be confusing at some parts, but that is how it is and how it has to be. You must have realized what happened, you must be wondering what Naruto read in the diary…all will be revealed later…though I must warn you that the plot won't be completed until the end and it will leave people thinking about it…just like I wanted hehe…**

**If you read my story Paranormal you will know what I mean through incomplete plot…**

**Anyway, we are now entering Bleach…fasten your seatbelts cause it will be bumpy (lol) … cya next update…**


	15. Inner Hollow…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 15: Inner Hollow…**

A pair of eyes scanned the town of Karakura. The eyes looked left and right, scanned the streets and scanned the roofs. They looked at the people as they walked down the streets, cars passing on the road, people smiling at each other and waving to the ones they know. He could see children running towards school or other places they should be. No, scratch that, they were returning home…he wasn't used to this yet, he just arrived, people make mistakes, even in death.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the events that took place in the morning. Those eyes, that smile, he started hating them. There was something behind those kind words, there is always something behind his words. He knew that he was hiding something but he didn't know what and it bugged it, it nerved him…he absolutely hated it. He tried to convince his captain that something was wrong but the captain stood silent that morning, he didn't say anything, it was more like he was in deep thought all the time.

The only people that somehow believe Naruto were his parents, he managed to talk with them that morning, he didn't get to say goodbye to Sasuke, Yugito and Haku. He wanted to ask his girlfriend what she thought about the captain, about Aizen. He shivered, that smile was like a plague, it was haunting him now, it was just as creepy as Orochimaru…good riddance to that ass. He sighed and shook his head, maybe once he locates Rukia and brings her back he can talk with other people as well.

Speaking of Rukia, he needed to ask her as well what she thought about Aizen. He made a mental note to ask her. Naruto closed his eyes and he bent on the pole he was standing, he opened his eyes and yawned, he then looked down and saw a girl's ghost, he raised an eyebrow, if Rukia had been here shouldn't she had sent the girl's soul away from this place and to Soul Society? He shrugged. He then looked down and saw that the chain was still long; he made a mental note to come back later and perform the soul burial for her later.

The blond stood up and leaped away landing on another pole, he leaped again from the pole he landed and towards a new one. The process continued for a long time as he kept on leaping from pole to pole and scouting the area. People, people and again people that was all he could see. There were a few recent ghosts but nothing major and their reiatsu wasn't big enough to attract a hollow. He stopped on a pole and took out a map and studied it, he was lost. The blond sweat dropped, first time in such a place and he was lost. You can't really blame him, he is new to this world after all.

The blond took out a marker and started drawing on the map marking the locations he had already scouted. He then closed the map and placed his marker in his robe, same went for the scroll. The blond then stood up and looked up front, he leaped away and continued his scouting. He started wondering what could have happened to Rukia to make her disappear. She had been trained by the Kuchiki family, surely she was strong…she couldn't be defeated easily…right?

Naruto shook his head, she was alright, he was sure of that…or at least he hoped it was like that. As he continued leaping he felt a presence, an unmistakable presence. He felt a hollow nearby, it could only mean that it was hunting a spirit or targeting one. The blond moved his hands to his zanpakuto's and leaped in the direction he felt the presence, it was a rather strong one. He also felt the presence of a shinigami but it wasn't Rukia, the blond raised an eyebrow at that, there shouldn't be any other shinigami here apart from him and Rukia.

The blond suddenly crashed to the ground, he growled and looked up. His eyes widened in fear and he backed away, the entire sky was crumbling and Hollows were coming out. Big, medium, small, tiny…all sizes, all shapes, they were all coming out. He looked up at the pole he was sitting and saw what made him crash, a Hollow. It was smirking at him as it lounged forward to eat him. The blond moved his hand towards his zanpakuto but before he could even move it out of its sheath a strange white arrow passed through the Hollow's head destroying the creature and leaving nothing behind.

Naruto blinked owlishly, what the hell had just happened? What was that arrow and where did it come from? He shook his head and looked back at the sky and started thinking. That crack in the sky, where had he seen something like that before? It was in a text book but what did it mean? He forgot, the blond hit his head and starting thinking, what could that crack mean? Surely it couldn't be something good.

"_**You might have a big and bad ass Hollow coming…"**_ Kyuubi offered offhandedly.

"_If I were to say something I would agree with fuzzy…"_ Seiryou said with a small nod.

"_Hmm…if what you two say is right then I need to call for back-up."_ he said as he took out his soul-phone. However, as he opened it he found out that he couldn't use it.

"_What the fuck!?"_ the blond shouted in his mind as his eyes widened in anger.

"_Maybe the interference is too much…you might have to deal with it by yourself."_ said Seiryou in the blond's mind.

Said blond sighed and placed his hand on his offensive zanpakuto. _"Ne, Kyuubi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ he asked the fox with a grin on his face.

"_**Ohh…I am definitely thinking what you are thinking."**_ the fox replied with a pleased grin on his face.

"Alright…" said Naruto "Time to train my second Shikai." he declared as he disappeared from sight leaving golden particles behind him.

Naruto unsheathed his offensive zanpakuto and moved it to the side, he jumped in the air and disappeared only to reappear behind a hollow. A second later the Hollow was split in two and disappeared, the blond turned to his right and jumped back avoiding a claw, he spun around and charged the Hollow that tried to strike him. He jumped on the creatures head and moved his right leg back, with great force the blond kicked the Hollow in the mask making it fly away and crash through several cars making them explode or get crushed in the process.

The blond bent slightly and disappeared once more only to reappear above the dazed creature. He raised his weapon and slashed the creature in half. Once again the Hollow disappeared leaving particles to fly in the sky. The blond looked up as everything around him started darkening, it was strange, humans all around him were looking at the cars that had been crashed wondering what had happened yet they weren't aware of the impending doom. A Menos Grande, or at least just one, was about to enter their world and destroy everything in its path…and devour.

The blond looked down at him phone and sighed in frustration, this was some kind of sick joke, it had to die in such a critical moment, it made him think like he was in some fucked up manga. He sweat dropped thinking at that and shook his head, he looked towards the park were the rift was getting bigger and bigger with each passing second, it also seemed like more arrows like the one before were flying in the sky from there hitting Hollows that seemed to be attacking the one firing those arrows.

The blond crouched slightly and jumped away making his way towards the park. As he was jumping he could see more and more hollows concentrating on the park, every time one got close to him he would jump towards it and slice it in half. It never hurt to lessen their numbers before reaching the destination. It would only be for the better, or at least that is what he liked to think every time.

Naruto looked at the sky again and scowled. _"Its going to be a big one."_ he stated as he looked at the giant claw that was coming out.

"_**I'll say, that's one big fucker."**_ chuckled Kyuubi _**"But you know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall."**_

"_Just like you."_ the blond laughed while mentally sticking his tongue out at the fox, said fox growled in return.

"_**Brat, if it wasn't for me you would have died from minute one."**_ he said with a huff.

"_If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now."_ the blond deadpanned as Kyuubi sweat dropped.

"_He does bring a valid point fuzzy."_ Seiryou said chuckling.

Kyuubi growled at the two. _**"Ha ha ha…we have a comedian here…though I admit that he does bring a good point."**_ he mumbled while looking away.

"_Anyway…you should concentrate at the task at hand kid…good luck."_ Seiryou said as he let the blond do his stuff.

As Naruto kept running he heard a loud roar. He looked up and narrowed his eyes as he came to an abrupt halt. The Menos Grande was out and roaming free in the park. Then, his eyes picked up something, the Hollow was preparing to fire something from what it seemed, his eyes widened when he saw it fire some kind of light from its mouth, if he remembered correctly that was the "Cero" (**am I right?**).

But once again, something was wrong, one, the Hollow was firing down at its feet like there was something there that it wished to kill, second if he were to look carefully he could see that there was something splitting the attack in four. Then, just as he blinked, the Hollow was cut in half by some kind of attack. The blond's mouth opened and closed not knowing what to say, there surely had to be a shinigami there, someone strong if he or she could cut that Menos Grande in half, needless to say, the Hollow started retreating, the crack in the sky started to disappear.

A few seconds later he saw arrows fired in the sky, he stood up and was about to move towards the park once more when he felt something behind him. He turned around and his eyes narrowed in fright and surprise. The figure behind him smirked showing elongated canines behind his half cracked mask.

"…_**so…that's where he was…"**_ Kyuubi said blinking in surprise.

"_I think we just hit problem…"_ Seiryou replied seriously.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara looked behind him as he felt something strange. He ignored the two boys, and Rukia who was yelling for his attention. His gazed fixed in the location were Naruto was, he could feel something of great power but he couldn't really understand what it was.

"Sir?" asked Tessai looking at Urahara.

"We need to go…however…I will go alone, return to the shop and wait for me there." Kisuke said seriously as he started walking away.

"_Something must be bothering him, I've never seen him that serious before."_ Tessai thought as he looked at Kisuke's retreating form.

* * *

"W-Who a-are you?" stuttered Naruto as he looked at an almost exact replica of him.

"**My, my…its true that we never met but you should have already realized who I am…"** the figure chuckled, his voice filled with malice and with a demonic edge.

"_Kyuubi? Who is he?"_ asked Naruto but before he could even get a response he received a kick in the stomach making him fly away in a tree. _"Fast…"_ the blond thought as he scowled.

Naruto placed his hand on the ground and started lifting himself up, but before he could even lift himself the figure appeared in front of him, punched him in the face and then grabbed him by the collar lifting him up. The blond grabbed the figures hand and started gritting his teeth and glaring at the person in front of him.

"_**Kit, this is bad, you don't stand a change in going against him."**_ Kyuubi warned as the figure threw the blond away making him crash in a car, the alarm started sounding and a dent in the side doors could be seen.

"_Ugh…what is he?"_ the blond asked as he jumped away avoiding a punch from the half masked figure, the blond looked and narrowed his eyes as he saw that the punch had dented the car beyond repair and imagination.

"**Now, why don't you stay still and let me finish you faster?"** the figure asked sinisterly as a sadistic grin appeared on his face.

The blond jumped up and unsheathed Kyuubi's zanpakuto blocking…the same zanpakuto. His eyes widened in surprise and fear. What was he fighting? Who was this guy. He looked at his face, or at least at the visible half and his eyes once more widened. The attackers face was almost similar to his but the attackers eyes were slitted and red, his whiskers were more prominent, his face was pale white and his canines elongated. His hair was still spiky like his but the tips were red.

"_Could he be…?"_the blond asked himself as he jumped back and blocked another strike.

"_**He is!"**_ Kyuubi shouted in his mind _**"He is your supposed inner hollow!"**_ he shouted.

Naruto's eyes widened as he ducked under a strike, he moved his right leg to strike only to have it caught and twisted. He gasped in pain and found himself thrown away in the wooden fence breaking it. _"How can he be my inner hollow? If he truly is he is suppose to be INSIDE of me!"_ the blond shouted as he opened his eyes and jumped away avoiding another strike.

"_**How should I know? I have been looking for him inside you mind ever since you died!"**_ Kyuubi shouted angrily.

"_I have to agree, I haven't seen any trace of you inner hollow, I thought you didn't have one…but…this…"_Seiryou said amazed.

"Just who the fuck are you!?" the blond demanded as he raised his zanpakuto above his head blocking another strike.

The figure grinned like a madman and kept the sword above Naruto's pushing it down with force. **"I am sure that fox already told you…I am you, only your BETTER half!"** the Hollow laughed insanely.

"If you were me you should be inside me, not outside!" the blond shouted as he swept the attackers feet making him fall on the ground, he then moved to kick the attacker in the face, however the Hollow grabbed his foot and threw him away. The blond twisted in the air and landed on his feet, he raised his zanpakuto in front of him and blocked the enemy's zanpakuto.

"**Oh…that…"** the Hollow like Naruto said with an evil chuckle. **"I find it quite interesting…you had, so much rage inside you…all bottled up…adding the foxes rage and youkai I managed to escape my prison the moment you died…"** he said with a devilish smirk.

"That's impossible." the blond countered as he pushed his zanpakuto with force towards the enemy who pushed back with the same force.

"**You might be surprised! I am the first to ever do this! I am the first inner hollow that creates HIS OWN BODY!!"** the Hollow shouted liked a madman as he kicked the blond in the ribs making his gasp in pain and fly away in the middle of the street.

The Hollow Naruto walked to the blond and picked him up by the throat, the blond narrowed his eyes, he closed his left eye and started twitching in air as he grasped the hand that was holding his life in it. He looked over at his evil counterpart and growled.

"How?" the blond gasped up, he still didn't understand, this wasn't normal.

"**You still don't get it?"** it asked as it laughed at the blond **"You imbecile, you had the strongest of the bijuu inside of you, you had infinite power…but you never used it…"** the hollowed said, his mouth spreading in a wide grin **"…however, I used it…"** the hollow Naruto said.

The wind blew making the blond's rope move slowly, a truck passed by them making their hair move as the wind passed by. The Hollow counterpart grinned madly as it looked at the blond. **"The moment you died I realized something, I could try and mess with the fox's youkai and be free…or I could be trapped in you and maybe never come outside…"** he said once more as he looked in the struggling blond's eyes.

"**I chose to mess with fate as you would put it…I chose to steal from the fox while it was dying in its sleep…they never even saw me come out of you!"** he shouted the last part in a sick happy way. **"That Kenpachi fellow didn't even see me jump out of you and make a portal out of there!"** he shouted with a sadistical smile on his face.

"You…bastard…" the blond said through coughs. "Why…are you…doing this?" he asked as his right eye was twitching in pain.

"**Because you had the power to rule the world and you decided to be an idiot and a good person!"** he shouted as he literally spat on the blond's face. **"I hated you for that, I despised you for that…do you know what I am exactly?"** he asked with an audible growl.

The blond shook his head. **"I am…your bottled up emotions, anger, frustration, the desire for revenge, everything that was evil in your soul and you threw it away, you locked ME away!"** he growled as he started tightening his hold on the blond's throat. **"For that you will PAY! No one locks ME up!"** he shouted as he slammed the blond on the ground making a large crater, he took out his sword and stabbed the blond in the chest making his scream in pain.

"**Enjoy the PAIN!"** he shouted as he stepped on the blond's face and stabbed him once more.

The blond growled and unsheathed his second zanpakuto and raised it to cut the hollow in half. Said hollow unsheathed a similar zanpakuto and blocked the attack, a smirk appeared on his face. His eyes then narrowed when he saw the blond's offensive zanpakuto colliding with his face from the other side. He was thrown away leaving a considerable distance between him and the blond. The Hollow Naruto stood up and shook his head, he growled as his head snapped in the blond's direction.

"**Time to die!"** he shouted as he charged forward.

"I couldn't agree more!" the blond shouted as he jumped on his feet despite his injury and charged forward as well.

The four sword collided as a resonating clang was heard around them, the two grit their teeth as the faces moved closer to each other, they started glaring in each others eyes and pushing the swords with more and more force. Suddenly they shifted their weight and both jumped away from each other. They bent slightly and started running towards the north, jumping from car to car and looking at each other all the time.

A truck passed in front of them, they jumped in the air and collided above the truck, they landed on the truck and started exchanging kicks and blows with their feet and swords. The blond spun around doing a dance with his sword in an attempt to cut his enemy, the enemy did the same attack to defend himself. They jumped away from each other once more and charged forward, Naruto raised his sword up and lowered it above his enemy, the enemy dodged and moved behind the blond to strike, said blond dropped on the truck avoiding the attack and the jumped away landing on the ground.

The Hollow counterpart ran down the trucks cargo and as he reached the end he jumped down landing in the middle of the street and making a hole, that act started drawing more attention to the unknown events that were taking place in the city. The Hollow counterpart ran out of the smoke and debris towards the blond, once more their swords connected with an audible clang, they started moving their swords left and right, up and down, each strike was parried, each attack was countered with the same attack. They were on a par from what it seemed.

For the third time they jumped away from each other and started analyzing themselves, then, the Hollow counterpart grinned maliciously as it took a step forward and bent down like he would bow. Without a warning he jumped towards Naruto while spinning, it looked like a tornado was heading towards the blond. Naruto realized that he couldn't dodge that, it was coming too fast towards him. He raised his swords to try and block the attack. The tornado like attack collided with his swords in full force.

The ground started cracking under the pressure, small pieces of the cement started to be lifted in the air by the force of the attack, Naruto was being pushed back because of the strength. He grit his teeth as he tried to push his opponent away. He couldn't, he looked to his right and yelled as he moved his swords to the right and managing to guide the attack away. The Hollow counterpart collided with the ground and moved towards several cars crashing in them and making them fly away and hit several flats.

The blond jumped away panting, then he moved his right hand towards the opponent and pointed a finger towards him. "Hadou 31: Shot of Red Fire!" the blond shouted as fireball shot from his finger towards the crashed opponent. Just as the attack was about to collide with his enemy, the Hollow counterpart jumped away and the attack hit the ground making a small explosion.

"Fuck!" the blond cursed as he trailed the opponent. He traced the enemies movement with his finger and grinned. "Hadou 31: Shot of Red Fire!" he shouted on more time, the attack missed and the blond scowled, he shouted again and again trying to hit the opponent, he fired four times and all four missed. Suddenly, he saw the enemy moving towards him, his eyes narrowed as he jumped away avoiding a strike for his opponent, he looked at his face, he had the look of a madman.

"Bakudou 9: Strike!" the blond shouted as red light shot from his palm towards the enemy, the light entangled the enemy making him crash on the ground. The blond landed on the ground and moved his open palm towards the Hollow once more. "Hadou 4: White Lightning!" A powerful light shot from his palm towards the Hollow who narrowed his eyes. The attack collided with him, entangling him in white light.

As the light died down the blond could be seen panting while waiting to see the result of the attack. His eyes narrowed his disbelief as he saw his counterpart walking towards him casually with a smirk on his face. His viewable eye was open while the eyes covered with the mask seemed to be open as a yellow glow could be seen coming from out of it.

The blond moved his open palm towards the enemy once more but before he could call out the name of the attack his opponent appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand. **"Nuh uh…tsk, tsk…"** he said with mocking face as he twisted the blond's arm and threw him away in a store breaking the window.

Naruto groaned as he touched his forehead, wasn't there any way to stop this guy? He turned around and stood up, he then looked out of the store and saw that his enemy was walking towards him. The blond narrowed his eyes as he looked at Seiryou's zanpakuto, he stood up and looked towards his enemy raising his zanpakuto. Hollow Naruto stopped walking and looked the blond curiously.

"Protect, Seiryou!" the blond shouted as the blade turned to ice and shattered, the ice shards moved around the blond and started spinning around him.

"**I see…"** the Hollow said with a sadistic smile on his face, almost reminding the blond of Kenpachi **"Then let the game begin!"** he shouted with glee as he charged forward with his swords.

"_**Naruto, listen to me, place Seiryou's hilt near mine and concentrate, seal the hilt inside mine, you need speed and power."**_said Kyuubi in the blond's mind as he was charging forward.

"_If I do that I cannot control the ice shards!"_ the blond shouted as he moved the hilt commanding the shards to form a shield and block one of the swords while he parried the other.

"_**Yes you can, all you need to do is to think and the shards will listen!"**_ the fox shouted in his mind as the blond ducked under an attack and created a semi sphere above his head blocking both enemy swords.

"_Kyuubi is right, you never really needed the hilt after you released the Shikai, all you needed is the mind."_ replied Seiryou.

The blond nodded as he jumped away and moved the hilts together, a light flashed in his hands as the no blade hilt disappeared and the blond grabbed the offensive zanpakuto with both hands. The shards started spinning wildly around him, then, they stopped and pointed towards Hollow Naruto who raised an eyebrow. Before he knew it the shards moved towards him with blinding speed.

Hollow Naruto jumped away, he ducked under a shard, then moved his body to the side avoiding another. He jumped in the air and lifted his legs as ten shards flew under him. He back flipped avoiding another set of shards. The blond growled in anger as he recalled the shards. In a flash they were back near the blond moving around him. Naruto raised his sword and charged forward.

The hollow counterpart grinned as he saw the charging blond, he sheathed his defensive zanpakuto and charged with only one sword. The two attacks collided and with a swift motion the hollow moved his hand towards his sheathed weapon, he unsheathed it with blinding speed and moved to chop the blond's head off, however the shards moved in front of the blond's neck and made a barrier blocking the attack.

Naruto kicked his counterpart away and charged again swiping the blade left and right, he ducked under an attack and jumped up avoiding the enemy's legs as he was trying to swipe his and make him fall. The blond delivered a punch that was intercepted by the enemy's sword, he quickly retracted his fist as the enemy was about to cut it off. He spun around and delivered a kick in his counterparts face, he spun again and looked up, he jumped in the air appearing in front of his enemy and turned in the air. He let his legs move down as he tried to kick him in the head.

"**Nuh uh…"** his counterpart said as he grabbed the leg and placed his legs on the blond's neck and started descending with great speed towards the ground. Thinking fast, the blond created a helmet on his head to lessen the impact. As he collided with the ground and combined with the weight from his counterpart a massive hole was made in the middle of the street once more.

Naruto felt like something had broken in his head, he could feel something dripping as well. He coughed and realized he was coughing blood. The impact did make a number on him, but it wasn't that much. He growled as he kicked the hollow counterpart in the back making him stumble and fall down on his face. The blond pushed himself away and looked at his enemy, he tried to stand up but he found that the world was spinning, everything around him was spinning, he couldn't maintain his balance anymore.

"_**Kit…its time…**_" said Kyuubi, anxiously from what it seemed.

"_What…time?"_ the blond asked weakly.

"_**Time for you to unleash me damn it!"**_the fox yelled again with a glee _**"We might have a change!"**_ he shouted.

The blond closed his eyes and nodded, he then opened his eyes and glared at his enemy as his body was moving left and right. He pointed his blade towards the hollow counterpart. "Flay, Kouen!" the blond said in a deep growl as the blade turned to flames and the hilt started moving on the blond's hand creating a black leather glove with a flaming skull on it.

"**A new toy?"** mocked the Hollow Naruto trying to intimidate the blond **"It won't save you!" **he shouted as he charged forward once more.

The blond kept pointing his blade towards his enemy and as he got closer he grinned. "Expand…" he said calmly as the flames moved forwards and pierced the hollows body coming out from his back. The hollow counterpart looked shocked at what happened his eyes for the first time showed shock, but they soon reverted back to their sadistically glee.

"**Is that all!?"** he shouted once more as he charged forward despite the blade that in his own body and burning his insides.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he called the flames back and jumped away avoiding the two swords. He growled as he lifted his flaming sword. "Flame Art: Hell's Whip!" **(2)** the blond shouted as the flames started changing and taking the form of a whip. The blond grinned like a madman, a grin that was matched by the hollow counterpart.

"Lets **dance!"** they shouted at the same time as one charged forwards and the other raised the hilt and then lowered it with force, the whip moved to strike the hollow, said hollow spun as he was charging avoiding the attack, he smirked seeing it was a useless weapon, however, his eyes narrowed when he saw with the corner of his eyes the whip moving towards him.

The hollow Naruto jumped in the air as the whip went beneath him, the blond raised the hilt again and the whip moved up to strike, or so it seemed. As the whip reached its target it grabbed the opponent, trapping his arms and him. The blond grinned as he started spinning around creating a small tornado. He ordered the whip to let go of the enemy, he flew away and straight into a flat. The blond grinned over his shoulder seeing that it worked.

Naruto was about to move and attack once more when he felt something behind him, he turned his head around and his eyes narrowed when he saw his hollow counterpart there looking pissed. Before Naruto could act he felt two swords pierce his body. He looked down and saw two blades coming out of his body, close to his heart. The blond coughed up blood as he felt someone grab his head and slamming it on a car making a dent in the engine.

He felt the hand move away and the swords coming out, his eyes widened but there was nothing he could do, the car his head had been smashed on exploded making the blond fly away in some trees ripping them in the process. The blond stopped a few meters away, his eyes were barely open now from all the damage he received. He looked at the approaching figure as it was ready to deliver the final blow.

However, the figure looked away, in another direction and scowled. **"Damn…I can't take him on after fighting you…we will meet again."** the hollow counterpart said before disappearing and leaving black particles behind him. The blond looked in the same direction the hollow counterpart looked and saw a strange man with a bucket like hat moving towards him, he had a strange smile on his face, a smile that he thought he recognized. His world went dark however, he closed his eyes succumbing to darkness.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a ceiling. Flashes of the fight started coming back to his mind as he tensed. He started wondering if he was taken captive by his counterpart, however he remembered someone saving him just by arriving at the scene, it seemed like that certain someone was strong and after their fight his counterpart would lose or die if he were to stay and fight the newcomer.

"I see your awake, I shall call the master." said a deep voice, the blond moved his eyes to the side and saw a tall muscular man with a strange mustache standing up and walking towards the door. He opened it and called for someone, Naruto wondered who that master was.

A few moments later he heard footsteps and the man moved away from the door as he sat down cross legged, the door opened and the same man Naruto saw before passing out came inside. The man had that smile on his face, it wasn't a creepy one, it was a warm and friendly smile.

"Ah, long time no see Naruto." the man said as he sat down cross legged near the blond's bed.

"Who…are you?" asked the blond with a weak voice.

"Don't remember me?" he asked mocking to be hurt "I was one of your sensei back at the academy!" he shouted happily as he raised his hat a little to show the blond whose eyes widened in surprised.

"Urahara-sensei." the blond said with a smile.

Kisuke shook his head and looked at the blond. "I am no longer your sensei, call me Kisuke." he said with a warm smile as he lowered his hat.

The blond nodded with a smile on his face. "Where you the one…"

"Yes Naruto, I was the one that took you out of there in time." he said as his face turned serious. "I even listened to some of the conversation…I'm amazed to hear your inner hollow has its own body." he said.

The blond narrowed his eyes as he pointed at the man. "You bastard, you saw the entire fight and never helped me?" he asked, he tried to yell but he knew that his voice wouldn't hold.

The man looked sheepishly at the blond. "Well I wanted to see how my student fairs against his inner self." he said making the blond sweat drop. His face then turned serious again. "You must report this to Yamamoto…" he said.

The blond glared at the former sensei. "Why did you leave Seireitei? Why did you betray us?" he asked.

"I did not betray Seireitei, it had to leave due to some problems…" replied Kisuke with a sigh.

"What problems?" the blond replied.

"Something you cannot understand at this point." Kisuke said with a smile. "However, do rest up, you need to heal." the blond nodded at that.

"Do you know…where Rukia is?" the blond asked as he looked at Kisuke.

The man tilted his head to the side in confusion. "No I don't, why is that?" he asked.

The blond sighed. "She disappeared, I have to find her." he replied as his eyes were slowly closing.

When Kisuke saw that the blond had fallen asleep once more he sighed, he couldn't tell him where the girl was or else he would put himself, the girl, and his project in danger. She had to disappear for a reason, there was no other way. He could let his project fall in the wrong hands, now could he?

* * *

--A week later

A week had passed since Naruto fought his inner hollow, or at least it was his inner hollow, not it was his evil counterpart from what he had decided to call it. The blond was still in Urahara's shop as he was placing his robe back and strapping his swords around his waist. When he saw that everything was in order he nodded to himself and walked towards the door, as he was about to open the door someone else opened it, as the door opened it revealed none other than Kisuke.

"Naruto!" he shouted happily "Are you leaving?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto nodded as he walked pass his old teacher and in the shop. "Sorry Kisuke-san, I need to continue my tracking of Rukia." he said "Besides, I haven't reported back to Seireitei for about…a week, they might be worried." he added as he looked towards some shelves with items.

Kisuke sighed. "I see…we don't want them to mark you as missing." he said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head.

The blond nodded. "Before I forget…did you repair my gigai?" he asked turning towards the man, during the fight his gigai had somehow been damaged.

Kisuke nodded as he threw a box to the blond. Naruto opened it and grinned. A few moments later a much older looking Naruto stepped out the shop, he turned around and waved towards Tessai and Kisuke, he then looked in front of him and rubbed Ururu's and Jinta's head. The girl was looking at the street bored while the boy was doing some kata's from what it seemed.

"See ya later you two!" the blond shouted "And Jinta, behave!" he shouted as he walked away.

The boy scoffed. "Whatever…" he said weakly, Naruto had shown him how he needs to treat girls after he saw the way he acted, to say that Naruto's lesson was harsh was an understanding.

A lot of heads turned towards Naruto's direction as he was walking down the streets, most of the heads were from women who were drooling after him. The blond was in a gigai that made him look at least twenty five years old, he looked almost exactly like his father, his blond hair was standing down, bangs covering his eyes. A smile on his face as he walked, with one hand in one of his pockets, he was wearing a white T-shirt that showed his toned body and an unzipped orange with black jacket.

As he was walking he was looking around trying to spot Rukia, he took out his hand from his pocket and looked at his soul-phone, it was working now since there was no more interference. He placed it back in his pocket and looked up, he stopped and his eyes narrowed as he pointed a finger towards a person.

"You!" he shouted surprised and the person turned towards him, his eyes also widening.

"You!" he shouted back equally surprised, however his surprise turned into a smile, making Naruto take a deep breath in shock. "Why don't you join us." he said as he sat down at a table with a woman that Naruto immediately recognized, he saw the man handing the woman a cup of coffee, she smiled back and thanked him.

"How…what?" he asked the blond still in daze.

"If you sit and listen you will learn." the man said taking a sip from his coffee from what it seemed. The blond raised an eyebrow but decide them join them just in case, he sat down and looked at the warily.

"Don't worry, we don't want revenge against you…" the man said calming the boy.

"How are you here?" the blond growled silently.

"What something to eat? Drink?" the woman asked looking at the blond.

"I asked a question." the blond growled glaring at the woman who sighed and looked back at her coffee.

"Now, now…let us explain, you must hear what happened." the man said, something in his voice made Naruto realize that it was important.

"Alright…talk…" the blond said crossing his arms and leaning in the chair. "How are you out of Hell…Pein, Konan?"

* * *

**A/N: Did you see that coming? o.O I bet you didn't though someone might have realized who they were…or some might have…sorry it took so late, I won't bore you with my excuses…however, a good story takes a long time to write :P but I will try to work faster, I promise.**

**(2) Think Balrog for the whip…or how his name was…or, if you are a warhammer 40k player, or fan…think the whip from the Bloodthrister only that it is in flames**

**Now, next chapter will either be tomorrow or in two weeks (I am leaving town in two days). **

**Explanation: I want to explain Hollow Naruto, I wanted to make a Hollow Naruto but I saw many readers and authors started to dislike the overuse of Naruto that can control his inner hollow, or with hollow powers. So I decided to make this, his inner hollow is like his second person, only that it is everything evil about Naruto. I wanted to try something new, however if you don't like it…well…that sucks for you :P because I will leave it like this. Kyuubi is Kyuubi for a reason, I believe anything is possible and since this is fiction anything can happen…as long as it isn't far stretched.**

**Note: Hollow Naruto is stronger than Naruto, he is however at par with Naruto when he unlocks BOTH Shikai. **

**Finally, thank you grumpy once more for you help and for relieving me of my writers block :D**

**Attention:**** I do not intend to follow the Bleach manga 100 percent and I will only write from Naruto's point of view most of the time. Especially after the Seireitei arc.**

**Updated: 14.08.1008 Thank you chm01 for pointing my mistake**


	16. AN

**A/N: Alright...I know you might be wondering what this is all about, you must also be wondering why I haven't updated my fic's ... so far...umm...(watches as people take out torches) I know you want to flame me...burn me....(sees the pitchforks) maul me, and maim me....(sees boxes with grenades) but I have reasons you know ... hehe...(gets behind pillboxes) you see....collage...isn't as easy as I had assumed it would be. I have a lot to do for it, and I need to study a lot for computer programming - the god damn teacher is a bitch and she just gives us exercises and tells us to do them thinking we have programmed a computer in our life ... before ... - and so...my time is a little short. I write about 1000 words per day, per story. Sometimes I write more or there are times when I don't write at all since I am not at home. - I leave at 8 in the morning and come back at about 8 or 9 in the night...sometimes - **

**I am doing the best I can and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me....I will update as soon as I can, I won't let the fics die....and once winter vacation comes I will have updates coming on a daily basis if I can help it....until then however, umm....you will have to wait a bit more? (sees an angry mob running towards him) O.o guess not....(Runs away)  
**


End file.
